Uzumaki Fiend
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Naruto is betrayed after the Sasuke retrieval mission. He escaped, but just barely while losing an eye in the process. He makes it to Konoha where a sword of incredible power is found and a new destiny unfolds before him. Small crossover with Ninja Gaiden in terms of weapons and few characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Rise of Shadow and Flame

The figure was sitting in Spring Country, in a little public cafe called "The Whirlpool" while sipping some tea he asked for, and waiting on another person who was expected to arrive. It had been roughly _four_ long years since he had seen this person face to face and quite frankly it was taking all of this man's mental discipline to not give into the urge of slicing the expected guest's head off once he saw him.

Not surprising given the betrayal of that day four years ago. After years of being put down mentally and physically by his village...the warrior expected praise for proving them wrong. To finally be acknowledged by those that once scorned him and be given the recognition he so craved after years of being denied so much!

Unfortunately, all the hard work he put into being loyal to the village...had purchased him _nothing_! Nothing, but empty pockets paid for with his _blood_, _sweat_, _tears_, and the _broken body_ that was his own after retrieving that ungrateful Uchiha all the way back to Konoha. It wasn't enough that he had followed his orders, given by the Hokage, to the letter, and handed the spoiled son of a bitch to the powers that be like a gift sans the pretty red bow wrapped around his head like a present sent by Kami. The orders were to bring back one Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha. If the target resists for _whatever_ reason...the use of force was authorized.

"You're a hard man to get a hold of gaki. You never call. You never write. How do you expect me to get in touch with you?" came the irritating voice of an elderly man sitting in front of the first figure.

"You don't. You were only able to find me because I _allowed_ you to find me Jiraiya. I do not wish to be in your presence anymore then I have to be from here on out," replied the figure while sipping some more tea with the Sannin in front of him letting out a boastful laugh and acting like they were old friends to the people around them.

"That's funny gaki. Honestly, you know how to make me laugh!" exclaimed Jiraiya of the Sannin while looking at the tall well muscled figure in front of him wearing an eye patch over right eye with the second one narrowing coldly at him.

"Knock it off Jiraiya. If you are going to be in my presence for a short time, then stop the act of the lecherous fool, and talk to me like an actual _man_!" replied the figure coldly, as Jiraiya stop the fake smile, and the laughter while looking deadly serious.

"Fine. If that's what you want. I can be serious too...Naruto," countered Jiraiya with the figure now identified as Naruto kept his one whole eye on the Sannin.

"Word has it you wanted to talk to me about something? With the _something_ pertaining to the importance of Konoha?" asked Naruto with Jiraiya keeping his face impassive.

"Somewhere else. Not here. Too many eyes and ears," replied Jiraiya moving to stand and was expecting Naruto to do the same.

"No," Naruto shot back with Jiraiya looking at him.

"Excuse me?" asked Jiraiya like he was surprised at being unexpectedly challenged.

"Is your ability to hear failing you? I said _no_! Sit down and tell me everything or this will be the last time the two of us have a civil conversation ever again!" answered Naruto, as he jabbed his finger onto the table, and gave the Sannin a look that old him he was very serious.

"And risk us being heard by potential enemy spies?" questioned Jiraiya with Naruto just smirking at him.

"That's your problem Jiraiya. Not mine. I'm not an agent of Konoha so I don't have to worry if anything spoken here reaches any enemies of _that_ pathetic village," answered Naruto with Jiraiya narrowing his eyes at him.

"You have a lot of nerve calling Konoha pathetic Naruto," Jiraiya said with a scowl on his face while sitting back down.

"And you have a lot of nerve seeking my help in saving Konoha after everything they put me through. Or is your eye sight so bad you can't see my eye patch that hides the symbol of their betrayal? Of your betrayal? Of Tsunade's betrayal?" asked Naruto while the sun seemed to move away from the cloud slightly and the light in the sky seemed to beam itself onto his face to show the eye patch clearly for the Sannin to see.

"What do you want me to say about that? That I'm sorry? That Tsunade's sorry?" asked Jiraiya impassively with Naruto letting out another chuckle.

"No. I don't expect any kind of apology from you or the old bitch. You two are incapable of it and wouldn't mean what you say if you said it anyway. So what would be the point in wanting you to say what you can't and won't say to me unless their empty without any meaning?" countered Naruto with Jiraiya's eyes narrowing at him.

"Don't call Tsunade that again," said Jiraiya with Naruto smirking at him.

"Why? Because its true? Or because after all this time you _still _want what she won't _give you_ in any shape or form?" asked Naruto with Jiraiya looking pissed off at him.

"I mean it Naruto. Call her that again and I'll rip out your heart in public for all to see," replied Jiraiya with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Go ahead and try. My heart has no value to me anyway. Its been abused so many times it has nothing to contribute to my life anymore or to anyone else for that matter," replied Naruto calmly while staring back uncaringly at the Sannin with neither talking for what seemed like several long minutes.

"We're getting off topic. Back to the business at hand," said Jiraiya at last with Naruto just shrugging since he didn't care.

"Might as well. So what is this business about Konoha needing me to save them?" asked Naruto with Jiraiya letting out a sigh before looking around quickly.

"Ever since Konoha did what they did to you...things have been going downhill for us in general. Allies have left us. Trading rights with other countries have been ruined. Hell, its only because of my Sannin traveling rights that I'm even allowed to be in Spring Country right now, and even that is for a limited time," explained Jiraiya with Naruto scoffing at him.

"What did you expect when I was beaten up for a job well done? What did you expect when I decided to leave the village to prevent my chakra from being sealed off and to be thrown away into some cold dark dungeon with no chance of ever seeing daylight ever again?" asked Naruto with Jiraiya's body going tense.

"So you heard about that huh?" asked Jiraiya with Naruto nodding.

"Shadow Clones make the best spies," answered Naruto with Jiraiya shaking his head.

"Only you would use them like that," replied Jiraiya with a hint of respect for him.

"So what happened after I left the village and everything went to shit?" asked Naruto with Jiraiya becoming serious again.

"Our enemies decided now was the time to strike. Within a year of your departure, the Leaf was attacked over two hundred times, and on all fronts. Iwa, Kumo, and Orochimaru all hit us in different places at different times either day or night. On the second year of your banishment, Sasuke made another attempt at going rogue again to chase after Itachi, and another team was sent after him," explained Jiraiya with Naruto nodding.

"I know. He made it to the border of Rice Country in the hopes of meeting up with your former teammate and harnessing the power of his Curse Seal in order to one day kill his big brother," replied Naruto with the Sannin looking shocked by this.

"How do you know that?" asked Jiraiya with Naruto smirking at him.

"Who do you think left him a mangled wreck for the retrieval team to pick up all gift wrapped in a bow? Again! There is a reason why the fool won't tell anyone who defeated him in combat that day," answered Naruto with Jiraiya looking shocked by this.

"You put the retrieval team in quite a situation for doing that Naruto after they came back to Konoha with Sasuke. The Councils wanted each Shinobi to be demoted or executed for the damage done to the Uchiha," replied Jiraiya with Naruto smirking.

"I know. I sent a Shadow Clone under a henge to observe things in Konoha when that happened. Word spread throughout the village like wildfire about their punishment. Half were demoted and the other half were executed publicly in front of everyone. It was quite the interesting experience to see someone being the target of hatred instead me being the actual target for once. To be among the crowd, watching them cheer for the death of loyal Shinobi, who were only doing their job, and the pleading look they sent to the Hokage to show mercy. It must have really broken their hearts, minds, and spirits in the end to know that they were going to die on her command despite completing the mission she gave them. They couldn't dare say they didn't hurt the Uchiha or someone else did their job for that would mean they failed. They were dead or demoted no matter what decision they made. In the end...they chose to lie...like you lied and Tsunade lied to me my oh so loving _Godparents_!" explained Naruto before he let out an amused chuckle while Jiraiya could only frowned at him.

"Bastard!" exclaimed Jiraiya with Naruto smirking at him.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black Jiraiya. Besides, you're lucky I even decided to let you have the Uchiha in one piece, let alone alive to see another sun rise, and still be even remotely capable of breeding with one of his ever shallow fan girls of his who are only interested in the Uchiha Clan name," countered Naruto with the Sannin showing restraint in wanting to lash out at him.

"As for the _third _year you were gone from Konoha, the Akatsuki made their move against the other villages, and were seeking to take other eight Jinchuriki. Some of the Jinchuriki have gone missing and some of them are still in their own village being protected from the Akatsuki," explained Jiraiya with Naruto nodding at hearing this information.

"And some of them are dead or even presumed dead," added Naruto with Jiraiya grunting at that since he was planning to leave such information on purpose.

"_Then_ roughly six Month ago, I'm hearing word of a rising power lurking in the shadows of the Elemental Countries that has almost all the Daimyos nervous. They are practically scared out of their minds and ready to piss themselves silly at the mere mention of this single being who is said to be wielding incredible power on a level not seen since the Sage of Six Paths first walked the lands," continued Jiraiya with Naruto smirking further.

"You're referring to rumors about the Shogun of Shadows," replied Naruto with Jiraiya going tense and making a shushing motion.

"Quiet you idiot! Don't say his name so loud for everyone to hear! The man has spies just about everywhere throughout the Elemental Countries. Even my spy network is no match for this guy. He's already had several them removed before I could get any valuable Intel on the guy!" exclaimed Jiraiya with Naruto shaking his head while looking amused at the Sannin.

"Your spy network is getting old if they can't find anything on him. And to have some of your spies getting killed in the process? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. For shame Jiraiya," replied Naruto with the Sannin grimacing since he was right.

"Its not outdated yet. I still have some Intel and it pertains to Konoha," countered Jiraiya with Naruto raising an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Do tell!" Naruto replied with interest in his voice.

"One of my spies came to me near death. He told me the Shogun of Shadows is planning to attack Konoha out of spite. When I asked for the Shogun's identity, my spy tried to tell me the Shogun's name, but the man's life gave out, and I was left with only that small yet key piece of information," Jiraiya said with Naruto nodding.

"And you want me to come back to Konoha to make the Shogun of Shadows think twice before doing anything to the Leaf. What is in it for me?" questioned Naruto with Jiraiya having a small hint of hope in his eyes.

"In return for your aid, Tsunade has promised that all crimes you are currently charged with will be pardoned, a sizeable sum of money will be given, and a seat among the other Clan Heads. All in all it is a sweet deal," said Jiraiya with a smile on his face that was partially fake and Naruto could see right through it.

"Crimes against Konoha? What _supposed_ crimes would those be Jiraiya? Care to name a few of them?" asked Naruto with Jiraiya not liking the fact he was dissecting the offer.

"Aside from hurting the Uchiha four years ago during the retrieval mission? There are the charges of disserting the Leaf, conspiracy to betray the Leaf, attacking civilians, and the attempted murder of several Konoha Shinobi," answered Jiraiya with Naruto nodding, as he heard each charge being told to him, and was deep in thought.

"First off, those charges are a load of crap! I did what was required of me for that mission to bring the Uchiha back. Tsunade said it herself. The use of force was _authorized_ for that mission. I left Konoha because it was either leave or suffer before being killed. I chose to live on _MY_ terms! Not Konoha's, not yours, and not Tsunade's terms. _MY_ terms! As for the charge of conspiring to betray the Leaf, I was loyal to the village when I had every right to jam a kunai into the back of everyone in it, and never once sold out any Leaf Shinobi to any enemy. Attacking civilians? I was _defending_ myself from a mob of them trying to attack me after I brought Sasuke back to Konoha. Attempted murder? I would have thought the charge would have been _murder_ of several Konoha Shinobi after I got through with them," replied Naruto, as he saw Jiraiya look away from him for a second, and was clearly leaving something out.

"There were charges regarding that incident, but we let them drop since at the time of the discussion you were considered to most likely die from your injuries, and decided to use the attempted murder charge in the event you survived the fall from that cliff side," said Jiraiya seeing his Godson for the first time with his two eyes since that day when Kakashi threw that exploding tag at the ground in front of Naruto to cause the boy to fall with the rubble way down below into the abyss that even full fledged adult Shinobi would have a low chance of surviving.

Then again...they weren't Naruto and always did pull off the impossible.

"So basically, you can pardon me for all those mentioned charges listed, then arrest me for the murder of those Leaf Shinobi, I don't get paid any money owed for my services rendered, and strip me of my oh so _promised_ Clan Head position," answered Naruto with Jiraiya grimace at his response.

"We wouldn't do that. Tsunade would not...," Jiraiya said while stopping when Naruto gave him an icy glare.

"She can and would. Do not mistake me for some naive fool Jiraiya. Those days are long dead and over, remember? The removal of my name on the Toad Summoning Contract on your authority should is not something even you couldn't forget," Naruto shot back with Jiraiya sighing at hearing this.

"Well Konoha needs your help Naruto. Will you at least consider it? I can convince the Hokage to pardon you for _all_ crimes the people will want to charge you with," offered Jiraiya with Naruto scoffing.

"You have some nerve trying to basically bribe me into helping you for the mess you and the other people in Konoha made for themselves. Why should I even give a _damn_ about that shithole?" asked Naruto with Jiraiya's eyes narrowing.

"Because its your home," answered Jiraiya with Naruto growling at him.

"You mean it was my _prison_! One I escaped from in order to stop suffocating. The people in Konoha don't like it when they don't get their way and my escape was just that. Them not getting their way since the people in the village wanted me dead or wishing to Kami I had died. My defiance of their wishes was like a slap to the face and they don't like it! I know they want me back just so they can feel safe knowing their _pet_ is back home to be leashed again," countered Naruto with a cold venomous tone in his voice that sent a very strong shiver up the Sannin's spine.

"If that's how you see it," replied Jiraiya with Naruto's eye narrowing at him.

"Go back to that _bitch_ you call a Hokage. Tell her you failed in your mission to bring back the village's _stray pet_ and know that any use of force on her part to bring me back will result in the heads of every Shinobi she sends being dropped off at her doorstep," said Naruto before Jiraiya moved to strike him and the Uzumaki moved even faster to counter the strike by grabbing the outstretched arm holding a kunai in the hand.

Naruto's left hand was current in Jiraiya's line of sight, as it adorned a metal gauntlet with three claws appearing from their hidden spot with the sharp ends less then an inch from the Sannin's face, and the intent to kill clear in the Uzumaki's one blue eye. Jiraiya for his part was surprised Naruto could move so fast, counter him so easily, and was now beginning to wonder what kind of training his Godson went through?

"Don't call Tsunade by that term again Naruto. I mean it!" exclaimed Jiraiya with Naruto just smirking at him.

"I'll call her whatever I want regardless if you are around to hear me say it or not. Also, I suggest you order the team of Konoha Shinobi you brought with you to stand down...or your _bitch_ of a Hokage will have to explain to the Spring Daimyo why Konoha Shinobi are here when they know they are clearly _unwelcome_ here," replied Naruto in dangerous tone and saw Jiraiya was shocked.

"You knew Konoha Shinobi were with me?" asked Jiraiya with Naruto smirking at him.

"I know a lot of things. How many came with you though? Ten? Fifteen? All of them are Jounin correct?" asked Naruto with Jiraiya frowning at him.

"Sixteen Konoha Shinobi if you include me," answered Jiraiya with Naruto smirking at him.

"Actually its _fifteen_ now if I include you," replied Naruto with Jiraiya looking absolutely livid at hearing this.

"You killed one of them!" accused Jiraiya with Naruto smirking at him.

"Your point? Konoha Shinobi aren't allowed in this country by the order of the Spring Daimyo and are to be killed on sight. I simply had my Shadow Clone kill your now dead Jounin and henge into him while listening in to the others listening in on us. Even now they are no doubt scrambling to find out which one of their numbers has been killed all the while trying not to draw attention to themselves," answered Naruto while tightening his grip on Jiraiya's still outstretched hand to make the Sannin drop the kunai in his hand.

"Your window of opportunity at becoming a Konoha Shinobi again just closed Naruto" said Jiraiya with the Uzumaki grinning a feral grin at the Sannin.

"Good. I don't want your so called 'opportunity' Jiraiya. Its a joke. A cruel joke meant to be played on me. Go back to the Hokage like the good obedient and whipped pet you are Sannin. Tell your Master and those that rule over her..._**this is Konoha's chance to beg for mercy!"**_ replied Naruto before throwing Jiraiya into a nearby wall with the people around them scattering.

"I tried to be civil with you gaki. I offered you a chance to come back and all would be forgiven for your actions. But you've decided to take the hard way in life and be a pain in Konoha's ass!" exclaimed Jiraiya while getting a real good look at Naruto and his attire since they first started to talk.

Gone was the naive, short, blonde haired, blue eyed, orange loving, and even wearing the color for a moron of an Uzumaki. Gone was the kid, who constantly bragged about being Hokage, and devouring ramen like a fat kid did free chocolate cake off an assembly line. Gone was the kid that had poor chakra control, knew so few Jutsus, and summoned the Toad Boss Gamabunta out of sheer stupid luck!

In his place stood a Shinobi warrior of the battlefield.

Naruto now wore black with orange around him in the form of flames around the black in Shinobi attire with several pieces of armor around the shoulder and legs resembling that of a samurai. He walked with heavy steps now, meaning the Uzumaki in front of him also wore weights, and they were very heavy ones to boot! His head wore a Shinobi helmet piece that strangely resembled that of an orange fox with red eyes, and another once over of Naruto's appearance realized the orange 'flames' in he design weren't flames at all.

They were _tails_!

On Naruto left hand was the clawed gauntlet that had been near his face earlier and was sporting three jagged edged blades for 'claws' that the Sannin knew from the look of them could do some serious damage. The right hand was also that of a gauntlet, but without the claws on that one, and it was then Jiraiya noticed the sword at the Uzumaki's waist. It was giving off a demonic aura now like the rest of Naruto and saw the eye patch had a light of red behind it. As if the only thing holding back the incredible power waiting to shoot out of the optic hole was the eye patch.

Before Jiraiya could contemplate this further, he saw Naruto disappear, and then reappear in front of him with that sword drawn. The sword itself had marking all along both sides and was crackling with a yellowish sometimes crimson electricity. Jiraiya had heard the stories of this sword and the one currently wielding it when the Akatsuki had come for him during the four years of being declared a Missing Nin of Konoha.

The "Zombie Brothers" of the Akatsuki, who were considered to be unbeatable by many given their own unique powers, were the first to fall at the hands of Naruto, and collected the bounty at the Exchange Station. It was a neutral organization that took no sides in the Shinobi world, but ironically were funded by all them with a purpose of paying whoever collected the bounty on any Missing Nin in the Bingo Book, and were expected to pay whoever came to collect the bounty (provided there was proof) of the marked target. It was well known that the two members of the Akatsuki that Naruto killed had very heavy price on each of their heads.

Naruto came out of the Exchange Station a wealthy man.

A fact that pissed off Konoha and the Akatsuki to no end for entirely different reasons.

"That sword. The Sword of the Juubi!" said Jiraiya at seeing the weapon rumored to be located in Whirlpool, but was never found despite man attempts, and was considered to be lost forever.

"Also called the Sword of the Archfiend. I'm glad you heard of it. This weapon was said to be forged from one of the fangs the Sage of Six Path took off the actual Juubi. That its power is so great...only someone of direct bloodline lineage to the Sage of Six Path can wield it to its fullest potential," replied Naruto with Jiraiya burning the memory of the sword into his brain to tell Tsunade about it.

Provided he lived past this moment with Naruto.

"Where did you find it?" asked Jiraiya with Naruto smirking at him.

"At a grave site at the base of the tallest mountain within Whirlpool. An ancient grave site older then Whirlpool and all of the Elemental Countries as we know them. It was there I saw the spirit of the one who wielded this sword before me and was waiting for his successor to wield it," explained Naruto with Jiraiya looking from the sword to his Godson.

"I see. It was said that the Uzumakis Clan was also descended from the Sage of Six Paths bloodline along with the Uchiha and Senju. That there was a third son, but while this man was of the Sage's blood, the Sage himself did not acknowledge him as one of his children for unknown reasons, and gave the rumored son for that bloodline absolutely nothing prior to his death. That the third son was considered an illegitimate one unlike that of his two other sons and thus would not inherit anything from him. In an act of defiance while the two legitimate sons fought, the third illegitimate son took off with the Sword of Juubi, and was even in possession of the fabled Rinnegan the Sage of Six Paths himself had achieved. That the two legitimate sons of the Sage of Six Paths tried to take such powers back from the third one...and they were nearly killed in the process. They united for one purpose, but were defeated badly in battle, yet spared on a mere whim, and were warned by their illegitimate brother to leave him alone. That they were to do what they wished, but to leave him out of their affairs, and never seek him out for the power that was his by right of blood from the Father that denounced him. They both reluctantly agreed to his terms and they never spoke to him ever again with the Sword of Juubi becoming lost in the end while the Uzumaki Clan slowly rose with the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan," explained Jiraiya with Naruto smirking at him before putting the massive sword away in the extra large sheath designed to hold it.

"My predecessor's name...was Uzumaki Genshin. Unfortunately, he felt none of his own children, or his Grandchildren were worthy of wielding the Sword of Juubi. He died with it in a secret burial spot at the base of the tallest mountain in Whirlpool. The man literally buried himself with the last of his strength to ensure no one would know where the sword lay as his grave marker. After what happened in Konoha, I barely survived the fall, and made my way to Wave Country to lick my wounds. I had to think of a plan to get away since it was only a matter of time before you were there to bring me back. So I took a boat and headed for Whirlpool after old man Tazuna told me about the place that Wave Country itself had been apart of many years ago," explained Naruto with Jiraiya's eyes widening in understanding.

'So that is where he went. And the spirit he mentioned! Uzumaki Genshin was it? Did that spirit teach him?' thought Jiraiya with Naruto turning around and walking away.

"It was there Jiraiya. It was there I felt my Uzumaki blood become lit aflame and could hear the cries of my kin calling out for justice. Among those cries, one stood out above all others, and followed the voice that led me to the base of the mountain where Genshin-sensei's grave was marked by this sword. His spirit stood before me and looked down to see the broken body that was the last of his bloodline. I could _feel_ his spirit dig through my mind and see my memories from the life I lived in Konoha. I could _feel_ his rage at how after all this time...the Senju and the Uchiha _still_ tried to take what did not belong to them when it came to power. While the Senju had relented in taking, they still were not beyond the means to manipulate things so they wouldn't need to, and just let the Uchiha make all the attempts for them before swooping down to pick up the pieces. It was at that moment, the spirit of Uzumaki Genshin decreed he would train me in all of his skills, and power that he learned in his days of being a Shinobi," continued Naruto before stopping and turning back to see Jiraiya slowly stand up.

"So you are more enemy then friend to Konoha," concluded Jiraiya with Naruto letting out a hollow chuckle.

"Foolish Sannin. I was _always _Konoha's enemy after the village betrayed me for the last time. Do not expect our next encounter to be so civil. Next time...I'll kill you," replied Naruto with Jiraiya glaring at him.

"You cocky brat! Just because you have the power of Kyuubi sealed inside your body and the Sword of Juubi doesn't make you invincible! When the time comes for us to fight...I'll take your head off _personally_!" exclaimed Jiraiya while forming a Rasengan in his hand to further intimidate Naruto.

"Really? That's quite a threat Jiraiya. Quite a good threat actually. Still...the threat itself seems to lack something. I know!" exclaimed Naruto before he was gone and in front of Jiraiya again.

Only this time, Jiraiya cried out in pain, as solid steel cut through flesh, the blood from underneath the flesh sprayed everywhere, and the Sannin was clutching his face in pain. Naruto's left arm was up at an arched position, the claws from the gauntlet it wore were glowing with crimson chakra thanks to Kyuubi. Before Jiraiya could even contemplate what had happened in this moment pain, Naruto followed with a solid hit with his knee to the Sannin's torso that sent the man doubling over onto his knees.

"What was that for?" asked Jiraiya while gripping his face with blood leaking between his fingers onto the ground.

"I thought it was obvious at this point. I'm giving you _incentive_ to kill me the next time we meet. I'm giving Konoha, its Shinobi, its civilians, the Councils, and the Clan Heads _incentive_ to kill me. Even your _bitch_ of a Hokage whom you can only look at but never _touch_ an _incentive_ to kill me the next time we all meet again," explained Naruto before he was gone in a swirl of Kyuubi's crimson chakra.

'Could this day get any worse?' thought Jiraiya before he found himself surrounded by the Spring Daimyo's samurai on patrol of the area.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, you are under arrest," said the Samurai Captain of the group before the others picked him up and escorting him to the palace where their ruler would decide his fate.

'Yep! It just got worse,' thought Jiraiya while hoping the Leaf Shinobi with him were able to escape.

(Spring Daimyo's Throne Room)

"You have a lot of nerve to come here to my land _Sannin_! And with Konoha Shinobi no less when everyone knows they are _banned _from my country," said Kazahana Koyuki with utter contempt for Jiraiya and the Leaf Shinobi bound on their knees before her throne with chakra blocking devices on each of them so they would be shocked if they tried to use any of the energy.

The samurai around them were armed with their swords to further influence the Shinobi on the ground to be compliant while Jiraiya was in front of them since he was their leader after all. After what happened with Naruto being betrayed and nearly killed by Konoha, a massive anti-Konoha movement began throughout all of Spring Country when they heard their Daimyo's hero had suffered. Koyuki had personally written a detailed _10 page_ _letter_ to the Fire Daimyo expressing her rage at the hypocritical actions of Konoha's Shinobi, the brave actions Naruto had done while in her country, and how she was cutting off all trade with Fire Country until justice was done. No mercy was to be shown to any Konoha Shinobi that _dared_ enter her lands for _any _reason and would know of her displeasure of them being where they weren't welcome!

Of course, the Fire Daimyo wrote back to her, pleading for the woman to reconsider what she was doing, but Koyuki wouldn't hear of it, and expressed her utter distaste for Fire Country when they met for negotiations. To further add insult to injury, she actually tore up the contract she had with Jiraiya to perform in his Icha Icha Paradise Movie...right in front of the Sannin.

"I assure you Koyuki-sama, my intentions for being here in Spring Country were strictly professional," said Jiraiya with Koyuki narrowing her eyes at him with disgust.

"And the Konoha Shinobi behind you?" asked Koyuki with Jiraiya laughing sheepishly like the fool he played to get people to feel pity for him.

"They're my bodyguards! Konoha has a lot of enemies after all with many wanting to see me taken out to weaken the Leaf village and while I'm no pushover...you never can be too careful," answered Jiraiya with Koyuki still not removing that look of disgust from her regal face.

"And for several good reasons. One of which is close to my heart and the hearts of nearly every other influential leader throughout the Elemental Countries," said Koyuki in an all knowing voice that made Jiraiya laugh sheepishly again.

"Yeah. I guess that's true," Jiraiya conceded with Koyuki looking even angrier.

"Drop the act Jiraiya. Naruto already warned me that you would play the fool in order to make yourself seem pathetic and pitiful in my eyes. That I _might_ take pity on you and your 'Shinobi Bodyguards' here with you. Well I'm not going to take pity on you _or_ your 'bodyguards' here in the slightest. You can return to Konoha alone Jiraiya with what is left of your scarred face and wounded pride. Your bodyguards on the other hand...they are to be put to death for trespassing on my lands," proclaimed Koyuki while making a hand motion to her samurai to escort all the Shinobi out of her sight.

"Wait! You can't kill them! The loss of so many Jounin level Shinobi will weaken the Leaf considerably!" exclaimed Jiraiya with Koyuki looking at him right in the eyes with a "I don't care" look.

"Then you shouldn't have brought so many Jounin level Shinobi to my shores. Take him away _now_!" commanded Koyuki with her samurai obeying with all the Konoha Shinobi.

"Commanding as ever I see Koyuki-chan," said Naruto after appearing from the shadows with a smile on his face though it was hidden by the black cloth that covered all except his one eye.

"I had a good teacher Naruto-kun," replied Koyuki, as she saw her country's champion walk up beside her, and he kissed her hand like a gentlemen.

"If I may... I would like to ask a request regarding those Leaf Shinobi?" asked Naruto with Koyuki looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! What is the request?" asked Koyuki with Naruto smiling behind the black cloth.

"I would like to be the one that executes them," answered Naruto with Koyuki thinking it over.

"Why not? I don't see why you can't. Besides, I'm sure those Leaf Shinobi were among all those that hurt, and demeaned you while growing up. I think its fair you return the favor _properly_," replied Koyuki with Naruto once more kissing her hand.

"You are as kind as you are wise and beautiful," said Naruto with Koyuki giggling.

"Keep that up and you'll see just how _kind_ I can be in bed tonight," said Koyuki with a seductive smile on her face while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"I'm looking forward to it," replied Naruto before leaving for the shadows once more and Koyuki sighed contently knowing how the man was when they were together.

"Now if only I didn't have to share him with several other women. Oh well. If I didn't share him, then I'd be too sore to get out of bed in the morning, or walk properly during the day," said Koyuki to herself with a smile on her face since the young warrior did have the stamina women would kill for to have their man possess such energy.

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

"What happened Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade to see the Sannin had returned to Konoha after the beating from the samurai, was bloodied from the hard hitters, and she saw the scarred face he was now sporting.

"The good news is I made contact with Naruto. Bad news...he basically told me that you should shove the offer I was to convey to him up your ass," answered Jiraiya while he was wincing slightly due to the injury that Tsunade had moved to heal, but found it was not healing at all, and seemed to glow crimson red when she tried.

"I trust those were his words and _NOT_ yours?" questioned Tsunade with Jiraiya making a noise that told her that was his way of phrasing it in a nutshell.

"No, but that's what Naruto basically thought of it before he did _this_ to my face moments before leaving," answered Jiraiya while seeing Tsunade frown at the failing attempt to heal him.

"So the brat was in Spring Country like we thought," replied Tsunade with a growl soon following.

"Oh yeah! He was there all right and trust me Tsunade...he's no longer a mere brat. Not anymore," answered Jiraiya before explaining what happened with Naruto's speed being beyond his own and the Sword of Juubi or Archfiend as it was sometimes called among the ancient sword legends.

"Damn him!" exclaimed Tsunade, as she blamed Naruto for many things in her life, and the greatness of Konoha being one of them.

Destruction of Konoha during Kyuubi's attack. Kushina's death during the pregnancy that caused the fox to get free. Forcing her sensei back out of retirement in the aftermath. She even blamed Naruto for the Uchiha Massacre since the Uchiha were planning a coup. to take control of Konoha because so many people distrusted them for their connection to Kyuubi via the Sharingan Eyes that were the clan bloodline. Even the Sandaime's own death she blamed on Naruto for being elsewhere when he was needed _IN_ Konoha to defend it rather then fight another _weakened_ Jinchuriki _outside_ of its walls that several other Shinobi were chasing could handle.

"Hokage-sama?" asked Shizune walking into the office to see Tsunade trying to heal Jiraiya's face and apparently not succeeding.

"What?" asked Tsunade harshly while finding her skills in healing were being repelled from healing the scars that were meant to be a permanent mark on Jiraiya's face.

"There is a...large box here addressed to you...from the Spring Daimyo herself," answered Shizune uneasily with two Chuunin carrying the box into the room.

"Open it!" ordered Tsunade with the Chuunin opening the box and stepped back with Tsunade seeing the contents in it before letting out a cry of outrage.

The contents of the box? All the heads of every Jounin level Konoha Shinobi who went with Jiraiya to Spring Country.

And a note.

_Hello you old bitch. Its been a long time since that day four years ago. I was hoping you would leave me alone, but that was too much to hope for when you sent the pervert to find me, and convey your so called offer in return for my help fending off this new enemy you've pissed off! Did you really expect me to say yes to your pathetic little offer upon my return? That I would return to Konoha like some blind, deaf, and dumb kid you thought I was when we first met? Its clear you're the dumb one between us if you believed I'd come back like some humble **pet**! You, Jiraiya, the Clan Heads, and just about everyone else in Konoha betrayed me that day. Now you're all alone and in danger of being wiped out by your enemies without any help from anyone around you. It must be hurting the village knowing they have to fight off so many enemies with no support from anyone in the four years since that day you backstabbed me._

_Welcome to my old world I've lived in for 12 years of my life and your new Hell._

_Signed to your dissatisfaction,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S. In case you haven't figured it out by now...I was the one that killed them all. Every single Leaf Shinobi in that box died with shock and horror on their faces. They died like cowards **begging** me to show them mercy and saying other apologetic crap they didn't mean. I just thought you should know._

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" yelled Tsunade, as she tore up his letter, and slammed her fist on the Hokage's death beside her.

'It's just one bad thing after another,' thought Jiraiya, as he looked at the faces of each Konoha Shinobi in the box, and indeed saw the horror that was on them.

(At a Secret Location)

"We are in agreement? You all believe the time for attacking Konoha is at hand?" asked the leader of the group sitting in front of him.

He was the Shogun of Shadows.

"We do Shogun-sama," answered a female voice clearly ready for war.

"Will this be a problem for you my red eyed weasel? I know how you feel when it comes certain things regarding Konoha," asked the Shogun of Shadows with the man to his right shaking his head.

"I have tried to do everything in my power to protect Konoha. To protect the salvation of my clan I destroyed with the fruits of my labor being poisoned beyond repair. There is only one true path that stands before me now and I will do what I must when walking it," answered the figure with the Shogun nodding.

"How soon before Akatsuki is completely destroyed from within?" asked the Shogun with Itachi looking over something in front of him.

"Soon. Our two key players in its liquidation aside from myself are in position, but Tobi's patience with the organization's fumbling in failure to capture all the Jinchuriki is running thin. We should step up our timetable a bit, and ensure nothing is left of the organization to rebuild from," answered the figure with the Shogun nodding.

"The statue?" asked the Shogun knowing it was the key to holding the Biju.

"A few dozen explosive tags in its key structural points should destroy it completely. The three-tailed Biju was sealed in there after the past Mizukage's death once it manifested a year ago. Once the statue is destroyed, the Biju shouldn't reappear again for another three years, and will once more manifest in the water," explained the now former agent of the Akatsuki.

"That's fine. Let the Biju live as it wants once it manifests. How goes things in Iwa and Kumo? How are they right now?" asked the Shogun with a the sound of papers being shuffled around him.

"Both itching for a fight with Konoha. However, Iwa isn't being as cooperative like we hoped, and are planning to attack without your consent Shogun-sama," answered a gruff man with his red beard shimmering in the candle light.

"No doubt they are doing it to me out of spite for taking you and Han away from Iwa on account I didn't tolerate them treating either of you like mindless weapons Roshi," replied the Shogun of Shadows with the figure that was Roshi from Iwa nodding.

"That and you beat the Sandaime Tsuchikage within an inch of his life when he tried to stop you from taking us away from Iwa," Roshi added with the Shogun nodding.

"Fortunately, his Granddaughter was able to take over for him temporarily, and agreed to let the two of you come with me. Now it seems the Sandaime Tsuchikage has decided to stop waiting for us to make our move. For someone notoriously called 'The Fence Sitter', he is not living up to his reputation, and I suspect its because old wounds opened up does that to people," replied the Shogun with many among his council nodding.

"Kumo is on board. All they want is at least _one_ Hyuuga," replied the female voice from before when this meeting started and the Shogun saw her cat like eyes glow.

"And the Raikage will have one. I am a man of my word. All I ask in return is that the Hyuuga he gets is not be the one _I _want," replied the Shogun with the woman nodding since that was the deal made between them.

"I'll remind him of that fact Shogun-sama," said the woman simply.

"Thank you. Also, there is one final piece of business regarding Orochimaru," replied the Shogun with the others nodding.

"He's still up and about while surviving like the common parasite we all know him to be in life," said a red haired bespectacled woman.

"Has anyone attempted to make contact with him?" asked the Shogun with the red haired woman nodding.

"Konoha sent a message to him asking for his assistance against you. They are promising him full immunity for all past crimes and a chance to continue his experiments in Konoha provided they are all inmates at the prison," explained the woman while the Shogun let out a growl.

"Hypocrites. All of them. Let the Sannin head for Konoha. We'll gut every single one of his bases before he's halfway there," answered the Shogun with everyone nodding.

"And Iwa and their growing impatience?" asked Roshi with the Shogun being silent for a moment.

"We'll deal with Iwa soon once the Akatsuki is no more. Nagato and Konan will see to it that the Tsuchikage is humbled," answered the Shogun with the group nodding.

With the meeting over, the shadow forms of the Shogun's trusted members of his council left, and now only the Shogun himself remained. Basking in the darkness for a moment longer, he soon left it before walking to his private quarters of his base, and looked over the map that was his vision of the future. All the Daimyos with the exception of a few good ones were weak and fearful men who couldn't control their own countries like they were suppose to while ruling over their respectful territories.

For too long now, the world had been divided, scattered, and without a leader capable of uniting the people together. That was what the Shogun of Shadows saw when looking at the current map of the world when comparing it to his vision laying next to it. He ran a hand over his vision, his eyes closing, and imagined the dawn of his rule rising from the ashes of the old one. He had supporters in position on all key points when this happened and each one waiting for him to give the signal to make their moves that together would bring about a world wide change in the landscape of how it was ruled. The time of the Daimyos answering to no one but themselves for their actions was now coming to an end.

Now was the beginning of the Era...of the _Shogun_!

(A/N: YAY! A new story for all of you to enjoy. I couldn't get this out of my head. I just had to write it. Don't worry, I'll get back to my other fics soon enough. You know I don't abandon my fics. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-How It All Started

Naruto panted heavily, as he dragged Sasuke behind him with what strength was left in his body while dealing with the wound to his chest caused by the Chidori, and the crick in his neck from the pile driver to the rock floor at the Valley of the End. Being a Jinchuriki was an advantage at certain points when it came to life threatening injuries like his and had to give the fox props for healing him. Even if Kyuubi hated it, Naruto had a feeling the Biju was pleased to have knocked the Uchiha down a notch from his pedestal the Leaf had put him on.

"Trust me Sasuke. Its better if you stay here in Konoha. That Orochimaru guy screams out bad news in every shape and form," said Naruto while dragging Sasuke behind him through Konoha's gate before dropping to his knees and gasping for air.

Almost immediately, Leaf Shinobi appeared before taking Sasuke away for immediate medical attention, but what bothered Naruto was no one came to help him when he was in far worse condition, and most of the blood on Sasuke...wasn't Uchiha blood. Shrugging it off for now, Naruto made his way to his apartment since doctors, and nurses at the hospital tend to ignore him no matter what his current state of health was when growing up. The blonde had learned long ago at a young age to patch himself up long enough to hold out for the fox to do his thing and heal his injuries.

Less then 15 minutes into being healed enough to walk with a minimum amount of pain, an ANBU was at the door, and Naruto could sense the man was one of those that hated his guts. It was the way he stood, the aura the ANBU gave off, and of course the twitch of the hand by his kunai holster being a dead giveaway.

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you brat," said the ANBU with a hint of anger in his voice.

"When?" asked Naruto with the ANBU growling slightly.

"Now!" answered the ANBU before leaving with Naruto grumbling.

"Jerk," said Naruto to himself before heading out to see the Hokage and hoped it was good news for once.

(Hokage Tower)

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU WENT AGAINST MY ORDERS!" yelled Tsunade, as she threw a paperweight at him, and Naruto barely dodged.

"What the Hell are you talking about Granny? You authorized the use of force if Sasuke resisted. And guess what? He _resisted_!" answered Naruto with Tsunade now trying to smash him to pieces with her fists.

"And that gives you the right to use Kyuubi's power? You were told by Jiraiya to hold back from using its charka in order for the Shinigami Seal to remain as strong as humanly possible!" exclaimed Tsunade before landing a blow to the boy's head and sent him flying into the wall.

"And let him kill me? He was using that Curse Seal of his when I was holding back and then upped the power when I used Kyuubi's chakra to defend myself from his intention of killing me!" countered Naruto, but Tsunade was far gone in listening to him, as she just grabbed him, and struck him with her fists repeatedly.

"Until I summon you to face my judgment for your transgressions against the Uchiha, you will be under house arrest in your apartment. You will be under the watch of the ANBU and if you so much step out of that door just to investigate a noise...they will kill you," order Tsunade with Naruto smiling at her while blood left his mouth.

"So you're one of them huh? You hate me for holding the Kyuubi just like they do. I thought you would be different from them after all I've done for you. Saving your life from Kabuto, getting over your fear of blood, and winning that bet that inspired you to become the next Hokage. Instead...you're just another Uchiha loving Kyuubi hating _hypocrite_!" replied Naruto before spitting blood in her face with the shock of the move making Tsunade let go of him and the Uzumaki leaped out the window without saying another word.

"Jiraiya!" exclaimed Tsunade angrily with Jiraiya appearing via the same window Naruto left in moments ago.

"That didn't go very well," commented the Sannin while Tsunade wiped the blood off of his face.

"That brat dares spit his own blood at me? He's lucky I don't order his death right now! No. That would be too _merciful_. After what he's done, I want him to suffer, and to suffer dearly for his transgressions," replied Tsunade while sitting down in her chair and saw the man awaiting orders.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Jiraiya with Tsunade narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Seal up his chakra. All of it! I want him to be powerless. After that...you will send him to the maximum security cells of our prison," commanded Tsunade with a knowing look in her eyes while Jiraiya nodded in understanding.

"They'll rip him apart," replied Jiraiya though it was clear Tsunade didn't care and to be honest neither did he for that matter.

"The boy deserves no less. He robbed me of Kushina the night of his birth and he robbed you of Minato on that same night. Sensei was forced back into office instead of retiring like he deserved after year of loyal service to the people. And now the Uchiha is back, but in the hospital, and having his wounds addressed by Shizune while I deal with _him_!" exclaimed Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding.

"When do you want me to do this and how long is he going to be locked away?" asked Jiraiya with Tsunade looking at him like she wished fire could shoot from her eyes.

"Tomorrow morning. Get him while he's asleep. As for how long...it will be for the rest of his days," answered Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding.

"Good. It gives me time to prepare the proper sealing arrangements to seal off Naruto's chakra and Kyuubi's too should he try to call upon it. Not to mention I have to remove him from the Toad Summoning Contract just in case he tries to call on them for help," said Jiraiya before he left via the window.

Unknown to either of them...a little "bird" was on the edge of the window chirping before it flew away and then...went "poof!" in midflight.

(With Naruto)

Naruto felt the memories of the Shadow Clone reach him and was glad he had it under the henge of a simple bird native to Konoha so it wouldn't be surprising to be seen. Any bird native to any village would always by some mere chance land on the windowsill of a Kage's office. Since neither Tsunade nor Jiraiya suspected the bird to be anything but a simple bird, Naruto could hear their entire conversation with his Shadow Clone, and get the memory of what was said in her office.

Sadly, what they were talking about brought about Naruto's worst fears, and realized that Jiraiya was in on this too. The Sannin had betrayed him just as Tsunade did and Naruto was sure this was only the beginning since the Councils were going to bitch too. He didn't know how the Clan Heads would feel, but none of them ever gave him a real fair shake of things, and Naruto wasn't going to hold his breath hoping for the best.

No. He was going to prepare for the worst.

"So that's their plan huh? Strip me of my chakra and the fox's before throwing my ass into a prison filled with depraved psychos until I'm dead or wish I was? Well fuck them! Fuck this village and its people! Konoha's civilians and Shinobi alike can kiss my ass!" exclaimed Naruto angrily with the fox in his gut growling in agreement.

_**"They are unworthy of your loyalty kit. You pushed yourself to bring back the Uchiha alive despite your opponent's lack of restraint on the matter. And this is the reward you get? From your Godparents no less!"**_ replied Kyuubi with Naruto stiffening at hearing this news.

'Kyuubi? How are you speaking to me? Why? And what do you mean Godparents? Are you saying those two were suppose to take care of me?' thought Naruto while the fox made an image of itself appear in front of the boy.

But since Kyuubi was sealed inside of the Uzumaki, only Naruto could see, and hear him like this.

_**"Its not surprising you don't know. It was during the few days following your birth with many calling for your death once word got out of you being my new vessel. The perverted Toad Sannin came to visit you in your crib and trust me he did not look happy to see you. I could tell he was using all his willpower to not kill you at that moment simply because you were more then just my vessel. Not to mention he also knew that your death at the time would free me and I'd get to have my revenge on Konoha for sealing me away twice over! Anyway, I heard him talking about how he hoped your life would be miserable in Konoha, and denounced you as his Godson while Tsunade did the same. Its why she didn't stay in the village after hearing of your Mother's death. She denounced you as her Godson and her responsibilities to you as your Godmother while heading off to drink, gamble, or do both outside of the village,"**_ explained Kyuubi with Naruto starting to breathe heavier at a sinking feeling currently growing in the back of his mind.

'You mentioned my Mother. Who was she? Who was my dad? Tell me...please?' thought Naruto while Kyuubi just looked at him for a moment while contemplating the idea of giving the boy an answer.

_**"Your Mother was my previous vessel and with much stronger seal. I only got out that night because she was giving birth you. The seals on female Jinchuriki weaken when they are pregnant. The stress damages the seal and your Father...your Father was there to ensure I didn't get out. Sadly for them...things didn't go as planned,"**_ replied Kyuubi with Naruto's hands becoming fists.

'What..._happened_?' thought Naruto while seeing Kyuubi looking calm for once without the hatred or disgust the great Biju usually had from there rare few times in each others presence.

_**"A man, who proclaimed himself to be Uchiha Madara happened. Whether he is the real deal or not I don't know. But he broke through the barrier your Mother was under during the pregnancy, held you hostage with explosive tags all over your one minute old body, and got your Father away from her before returning to rip me out. He used his Sharingan Eyes to make me go berserk and attack the village. The rest as they say kit...is **__**history**__**!" **_explained Kyuubi with Naruto shaking now at this news.

'And my Father? You mentioned him and my Mother, but you never said their names. What were their names?' thought Naruto with the fox now looking hesitant to say their names.

_**"Your Mother's name is...Uzumaki Kushina. She was born in Whirlpool, but came here before its destruction in the second Shinobi war, and was a strong kunoichi for her age. As for your Father? He...He was the Yondaime Hokage. The man who sealed me into you and the one every Shinobi loves in Konoha loves,"**_ answered Kyuubi with Naruto looking pissed off and almost foaming at the mouth with rage.

"They love my Father for sealing you into my body, but hate my guts at the same time? Where is the fucking justice in that!" Naruto exclaimed out loud and not caring if the ANBU outside his room heard him talking.

_**"Sadly there is none kit. Not yet. We must get away from Konoha if we are going to have any kind of chance at survival. We must leave **__**now**__**!"**_ exclaimed Kyuubi with Naruto nodding while knowing his body still wasn't at full health due to Sasuke's stupid Chidori and then Tsunade's fists smashing into him moments ago.

It was a miracle he could get to his apartment without collapsing.

'Took the words right out of my mouth fox! I don't suppose you could up the regeneration and healing ability your giving my body? If I'm going to have a snow balls chance in Hell of getting out of the village, I need to be at peak performance, and ready to do some crazy shit to get away,' thought Naruto with the fox grinning at him.

_**"Consider it done kit. You pack what you need and I'll heal you up faster so there is no excuse in the event things go south on us,"**_ answered Kyuubi with Naruto frowning at his words.

'I won't fail fox. That's not my nature when it comes to my survival,' thought Naruto with the fox grinning more.

_**"I know kit. You're a lot like me in that regard. When it comes to survival...a wounded or cornered fox is far more dangerous then the most dangerous jackal! Right now we are injured and cornered so if you do go down...take every single Shinobi down with you,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto smirking at the image of the fox only he could see before the image vanished.

'Will do fox. Will do,' thought Naruto before getting what he needed and decide to start off his little escape attempt off with a _bang_!

First, he looked at the team 7 photo taken after they were declared a Genin team before smashing the picture onto the ground, and rubbing his sandaled foot on it. Next, he took of his headband given to him by Iruka, who had at one point hated the Kyuubi Jinchuriki at one point, but stopped to actually look at Naruto to see Naruto. Now though...Naruto didn't know what to believe anymore. If Tsunade and Jiraiya were hating him all this time like Kakashi did...what were the odds Iruka still hated him too?

The odds were too high and not in Naruto's favor.

Shaking his head, Naruto crushed the headband knowing his action would symbolize not only the ending of his loyalty to Konoha, but an end to being the naive, and hopeful boy that believed the people would change. That they would stop seeing him as the Kyuubi and see him as a Leaf Shinobi named Uzumaki Naruto. No. Those days were over. Every moment he stayed in Konoha with these bigots was an insult to his honor, his life, and his continued existence in the world. Throwing the destroyed headband onto the ground, the Uzumaki took out an explosive tag he had well...ah screw it! He stole the damn thing from the weapon shop that refused to sell him anything and decided to take what they wouldn't sell. Once placed on the pillow on his bed, he set made sure some stuff was under the bed sheets with some hay used from his piece of crap mattress being used for blonde hair.

Jiraiya was going to come in the morning to take him away to get his chakra sealed off, but what the old fool was going to get was a rude awakening of his own, and it was going to be a well deserved one to that old bastard. The boy smirked at the thought of Jiraiya coming into his home, thinking this would be easy, and then "_BANG!_" barbequed Sannin.

With his trap set, Naruto decided it was time to get the Hell out of Konoha, and he had the perfect way to do it too. In the event of invaders that came into his home to break stuff decided to break him with their blunt or point weapons, Naruto had made a trapdoor under his bed for an instant escape before anyone could get to the bedroom, and made a direct tunnel out of Konoha.

The downside? It was a long ass tunnel and would take him the rest of the day and night to get outside of Konoha's walls without being detected by the Shinobi patrolling outside. Meaning he had maybe a half a day if not a tiny bit more by a few measly hours before Konoha dispatched every Hunter Nin and Konoha Shinobi in the village to hunt him down.

So what the fuck was doing standing around here for?

(The Next Morning)

Jiraiya made his way into Naruto apartment. Not surprised the boy was the only tenant in the building since having the Kyuubi Jinchuriki living here kind of brings down its value. The Sannin made his way to the boy's room, which was on the top floor, and opened it without any locks barring him from entering. Not surprising since the sides around the door looked like it had been replaced multiple times from vandals kicking it down.

Not that Jiraiya cared if they did or not. It wouldn't matter since the boy was no longer going to be a resident here and the value would go up again. Something the Sannin would have to tell the landlord about once he was done taking care of Naruto.

'Time to remove the fox permanently from his den,' thought Jiraiya, as he saw the lump on the bed with the blonde hair looking a little untidy, but ignored that, and pulled the bed sheets off the boy viciously in the hopes it would disorient him before subduing the brat.

What he got was a bed full of crap, straw from the mattress being mistaken for blonde bed hair, and an explosive tag set on proximity sensor becoming active. Taking a step back in shock, Jiraiya's foot broke something underneath it to find the picture of team 7, and from the looks of things it had been stepped on. Next to it was the destroyed Konoha headband the Sannin knew the Chuunin Iruka gave to Naruto as proof of his graduation. It was then Jiraiya knew he only had moments to act before this place got blown up to high Hell and him with it if he didn't get out of there. Acting quickly, the Sannin leaped out of the nearby window seconds before the explosion tore through the entire building, and rolled with the landing before stopping inches from hitting the wall of the house next door.

It didn't take long for the Hokage and several of her ANBU to arrive at the scene with eyes that old Jiraiya that she wanted to know what happened. After the Sannin explained the situation, Tsunade ordered every available Hunter Nin, ANBU, Jounin, and Chuunin to look for Naruto before bringing him back. How badly beaten was to their discretion and the use of lethal force was _authorized_!

"Bring him back! I want him brought before me in chain with his body and spirit broken. I want him to look at me with eyes of defeat! GO!" commanded Tsunade with the Leaf Shinobi around her nodding before the scattered.

"He couldn't have gotten that far. I'll help in the search too," said Jiraiya before he took off to find Naruto while Tsunade seethed at the sight of the destroyed building in front of her.

The picture of team 7 was floating down at her feet while being partially lit aflame before the fire slowly devoured it into nothing.

If Tsunade didn't know any better...she would have thought that to be a bad omen for herself and the rest of Konoha. She probably would have thought it too if her eyes looked to her right and saw the destroyed headband looking obliterated in its current state with the fire burning the metal into a melted slab.

(With Naruto)

"Damn! I need to hurry. I don't even have as much time as I first thought I would at the beginning of this plan," said Naruto to himself before making hundreds upon hundreds of Shadow Clones and having them scatter all over the place to confuse his pursuers.

_**"Head North kit. Wave Country is filled with people who actually like you,"**_ suggested Kyuubi with the blonde nodding and quickening his pace.

Unfortunately, the vast number of his Shadow Clones were dropping rapidly, and all their memories of how they "died" began to flood his mind. Struggling to focus, the blonde soon found himself being pursued by a masked Konoha Shinobi though it was clear the man wasn't ANBU, but rather someone borrowing one of their masks, and didn't want his face to be seen.

There was also something very familiar about this man. Something he couldn't place just yet and wondered why?

"Looks like I found the real you," said the masked Leaf Shinobi while Naruto glared at him.

"What do you want? A _prize_?" asked Naruto sarcastically knowing he needed to get out of here and kept on running despite the pursuit.

"Yeah! Your head!" answered the masked Shinobi with a katana drawn and moved to take something off of Naruto's body.

Naruto dodged the sword strikes, but just barely since he still wasn't in top shape despite the fox's chakra fixing up the damage, and the Kyuubi told him the Yondaime's seal was meant to hold a lot of his power back to prevent possible possession. So whatever Kyuubi could do to heal his body was all Naruto could get and had to deal with it until they had time to take a breather.

If they got that chance of course.

The chase must have lasted for well over 15 minutes before Naruto found himself at a large cliff side with no place go. Leaping down would be suicide and the Uzumaki had doubts even Kyuubi could heal him in the event of his fall down the jagged rock edge. Looking from the cliff to the masked Shinobi clearly trying to hide his identity from him, Naruto looked at the fake ANBU, and beckoned the man to attack.

If Uzumaki Naruto was going down, he was going to make sure this guy was among the first to die, and die painfully before the others arrived.

'Kyuubi, what are the chances we'd survive the fall below if we jumped, or something made us get thrown off the side of this cliff?' thought Naruto with Kyuubi thinking for a moment.

_**"Let me put it this way, if you decided to jump...make sure its the only course open to you. Oh and warn me before you do it,"**_ answered Kyuubi with Naruto nodding since the fox would need some time to gather chakra to flood the boy's body for healing it.

Unfortunately, that conversation with the fox cost him, as the masked Konoha Shinobi saw this moment to strike, and the Uzumaki took a quick step back to avoid the sword aiming to take his head off. Unfortunately, Naruto moved a second too late in terms of getting away unscathed, as the sword was coming at him from an angle he could fully dodge, and felt the blade of the sword slice into his flesh up through right eye. Normally, Naruto wouldn't have to worry about such an injury since Kyuubi could heal it in time, _but_ the Shodaime's necklace given to him by Tsunade after winning their bet had been struck with the blade, and its tiny shards entering the wound around his eye. The jewel itself had the power to suppress a Biju's chakra in combination of someone with the power to suppress a Biju like the Shodaime himself. It also worked if a someone sent a high level of chakra into the jewel to awaken its properties and unfortunately for Naruto at the moment...he was unknowingly doing just that!

Clutching his face, feeling the blood flowing from his wound, Naruto glared at the Leaf Shinobi while reaching for a kunai with his free hand, and just in time to block another sword strike. The blonde could tell the man behind the mask was pleased to see he had injured the so called "Kyuubi brat" in such a way and no doubt figured the injury he had delivered would get him a big fat reward from the Hokage.

Snarling at the man, Naruto dodged and blocked several more attempts before closing his injured eye to use his bloody covered hand to grab the wrist of the weapon holding arm of the enemy before breaking it at the wrist. The man cried out briefly in pain with the sword falling to the ground and Naruto channeled Kyuubi's chakra into his kunai holding hand before stabbing the man in the gut while twisting the kunai hard while the Konoha Shinobi cried out in pain. Naruto took a bit of satisfaction in that, as the kunai was coated in Kyuubi's chakra so it would leave a permanent mark on the fool if he survived with no amount of medical prowess from Tsunade could fix.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Its not nice to have someone stabbing you in the gut huh? To have to look at your attacker while he does it and see his smile with eyes that gleam at you with a sense of victory. With a sense of pride in his work at hurting someone that didn't deserve to be hurt! The only difference between us in that situation is _you _deserved this along with the rest of the Leaf Shinobi in Konoha. People like you are the reason I wasn't able to have a happy life! You all spit on my name, the name of my parents, and their reason for sealing the fox into my gut. They wanted me to be seen as a hero of the village. All the while you and everyone else like you dishonored them everyday the village made me suffer for something that wasn't _MY FAULT_!" exclaimed Naruto angrily to his enemy before he heard a whistling sound of a projectile coming his way and leaped back to the edge of the cliff while his enemy moved in the opposite direction.

Both Shinobi looked at the ground to see an kunai with an explosive tag hissing loudly to with the explosion that was about to happen being imminent. Naruto looked up to where the object had come from and saw one Hatake Kakashi in the trees with his Sharingan Eye exposed.

"This is for Minato-sensei," said Kakashi with Naruto spitting on the ground in front of him at his proclamation.

"Fuck you hypocrite!" Naruto shot back before leaping off the cliff a mere second before the explosive tag went off and the Uzumaki fell downward towards his doom.

"You think he survived that?" asked the masked Shinobi before looking at Kakashi, who walked to the new cliff edge, and looked down below with his Sharingan Eye spinning.

"Hard to say. Kyuubi's chakra is there, but its faint like it gave out recently, and yet its masking everything like a blanket so I can't get a fix on the brat's chakra signature. Still, I doubt he's alive, but we'll make sure just to be safe, and go around to find a safe way to down there to search. You head back to Konoha to get your wound treated before it gets serious," replied Kakashi with the masking Konoha Shinobi shaking his head.

"No. I need to do this. This chapter in my life needs to be shut forever and I need the closure," answered the masked Konoha Shinobi with Kakashi looking at him for a few seconds before pulling his headband down to conserve chakra.

"All right. Its your life, but I expect you to get that wound treated when we get back, or head back if it becomes too much to handle," replied Kakashi with the masked Konoha Shinobi nodding.

"I can take it. My family would want me to endure this for them," replied the man behind the mask and the two headed back the way they came to find a path capable of getting them to go down below.

(With Naruto)

Naruto coughed up blood, his body wracked with pain, as he struggled to get away from the hillside he had fallen down, and smacked against several times. His body no doubt had many broken bones, mostly along his ribs, one of his legs, if not both of them, and one of his arms was completely shot in terms of movement. His face was slightly messed up and mangled though that part of him was starting heal with the exception of his eye. He was beaten up, bloody, and losing lots of the latter in the process with each painful step his broken body was taking.

_**"Don't you dare quit on me boy! Move it! I will not allow you and by extension **__**ME**__** to die here knowing that the three remaining Uchiha in this world OUT LIVED US!" **_exclaimed Kyuubi inside Naruto's head while using his chakra to combat the damn seal that held him back so it would work on the brat's body in healing him.

'What do you think I'm doing fur ball? Sitting on my ass? My body is messed up. By all rights to all things in the Universe I should be dead!' thought Naruto furiously while the fox grinned at him.

_**"True. By all rights you **__**should**__** be dead. But you are not! Whether because you are too stubborn to die or by my power helping...I do not know. What I **__**DO**__** know, is that you now have a chance at surviving, and we're going to milk it for all its worth,"**_ replied Kyuubi with Naruto grinning slightly despite the pain he was feeling.

Wave Country here comes Uzumaki Naruto!

(Hokage Tower-Sometime Later)

"What do you _mean_ you lost him? I wanted that brat brought back _alive_!" Tsunade said with anger and displeasure clear in her tone of voice.

"He was giving me trouble and Kakashi threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it at the edge of the cliff. The Kyuubi brat jumped off the cliff moments before the explosion and fell downward into the forest region below," explained the injured masked Shinobi before her being healed by the Hokage.

"The idea was for the dumb monster to leap _away_ from the cliff, but not in the manner that he did it, and I was hoping to make him think twice about being on the cliff edge," explained Kakashi, but he flinched when Tsunade glared at him, and resumed her work on healing the Jounin's partner in this.

"Well the brat never was one to think the way we do or act like we hoped he would for that matter. The fact you didn't find a body means he is still alive. I'd have Jiraiya reverse summon him, but the stupid pervert already removed Naruto from the Toad Summoning Contract, and its now impossible to bring him back that way," explained Tsunade with Kakashi letting out a sigh.

"There was a blood trail, but it ended when we got to the beach where it leads right into the water. In the condition he was in, I doubt the brat swam so a boat is the only answer, and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki could have gone anywhere after getting out to sea," answered Kakashi seeing the Hokage was even angrier by that.

"Put him in the Bingo Book. Put a bounty on him with the order to be brought back to us _alive_! Whether it is in one piece is _optional_," commanded Tsunade with Kakashi nodding and leaving the room.

"He'll be found Hokage-sama. I promise you he will be found," said the masked Konoha Shinobi while Tsunade continued to heal his wound.

"I know he will. As for you, this wound the brat hit you with can be closed, but there will be a scar, and constantly give you grief," explained Tsunade with the man nodding.

"Everything about that Kyuubi brat has given me grief. Why should this scar he's given me be any different?" said the man before leaving the room once the Hokage finished.

"We have a problem," said Jiraiya after entering via the window.

"No shit. The brat got away and is out to sea," answered Tsunade with Jiraiya shaking his head.

"No. That's not it. The Suna siblings are demanding an answer to the growing rumor of Naruto being arrested for completing the mission to bring back the Uchiha," explained Jiraiya with the Hokage seething at him.

"Tell them to get the Hell out of Konoha! I don't care if it hampers our new alliance. I am not going to deal with them right now," answered Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding.

"If Naruto gets to one an area he helped and tells what we tried to do...," said Jiraiya with the implication of what could happen hanging in the air.

"He's badly injured, in a boat, at the mercy of the sea with no food, or fresh water to keep him alive. All the brat has is Kyuubi and even that monster won't sustain him forever. He may have luck, but not even Naruto's luck can save him now. That boy is going to die a slow agonizing death and I only regret not being there every step of the way to see him die!" answered Tsunade with Jiraiya looking at her with impassive eyes.

"The other places Naruto helped out will want answers too and the village isn't exactly keeping quiet about him running off," explained Jiraiya with Tsunade growling at this new annoyance.

"We'll lie for as long as possible and then lie some more when we apologize for the lie," replied Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding in agreement.

"Works for me," answered Jiraiya before left via the window again.

'Rot in Hell gaki. For this time when betting on your life..._I_ _win_!' thought Tsunade with a victorious smirk on her face knowing she had finally won and this time...she did not fear any of the future "consequences" that would come her way like they normally did when winning a gamble.

What terrible thing could the world throw at her now?

In the Senju Clan home, every single picture frame holding the physical memories of Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Kushina, and any other picture with an Uzumaki in it that the home possessed...violently _shattered_!

(With Naruto-2 Days Later)

His boat hit beach. Not Fire Country shores, but that of foreign soil, and the Uzumaki knew from past experience that this soil belonged to those in Wave. The smell in the air was unmistakable to him, as he had it committed the watery scent of this country to his memories, and fell off the boat while thanking the fox for closing most of his wounds so the salt water wouldn't be too painful on the ones that were still there. Looking around, Naruto saw Lady Lucky was indeed throwing him a bone, and found himself parked out right by old man Tazuna's house. Struggling on his hands and knees, the blonde crawled to the doorstep of the family that he protected from the tyrant Gato, and even to an extent Momochi Zabuza whom the short in height fool hired to do the job for him.

Reaching the door, Naruto knocked on it with what strength he had left before collapsing on the ground, and barely heard the gasp of the woman who answered.

For as the woman called his name, Naruto fell into darkness, and barely saw the form of the boy who believed heroes still existed in the world.

(Sometime Later)

Naruto awoke to find himself in a comfortable bed. Much better then the piece of crap he had in his old now destroyed apartment. Sitting up on the bed, Naruto looked around to find himself in an undershirt, and boxers that were not his own. Ignoring that for now, the blonde slowly got out of bed, wincing at his still sore body, and made his way downstairs where the rest of the family was eating breakfast.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Tsunami, as she saw him walk down the steps, and quickly moved to help the boy to the closest chair for him to sit.

"Damn kid. You look worse then my hangovers put together," replied Tazuna with Inari looking at his surrogate big brother with worry.

"What happened? When we found you on our doorstep...you looked well...practically half dead!" exclaimed Inari with his Mother shooting him a scolding look.

"Inari! Don't say such things," replied Tsunami in a tone that told her son to watch what he said in front of their guest.

"Its all right Tsunami-san. Inari wasn't that far off. I was half dead. I was out at sea for two days with no food, water, and my body was already had in rough shape. Somebody high up must either love me or has a sick sense of humor," answered Naruto while he looked at the old man, then Inari, and finally Tsunami heading over to the kitchen area to get him some food.

"How did _that _happen?" asked Tazuna with Naruto looking uncomfortable in answering.

"Dad! Don't ask him if he's not ready for it. Oh, I almost forgot Naruto-kun, your clothes won't be ready for wearing until later. I need to wash and sew them up. Though to be honest a boy such as yourself should probably wear something more then _just _orange all the time," replied Tsunami with Tazuna smirking while he drank his coffee.

'That kid is no kid my dear. Not from what I saw in _THAT _department when I had to put the shirt and underwear on him. Seriously! Does the kid have a regal horse in his ancestry or something? No kid should be _THAT _endowed!' thought Tazuna while trying to prevent himself from imagining what his daughter would done if she had been the one to change the gaki.

He'd be preparing for becoming a Grandfather a second time and Inari would be getting ready for a little brother. _THAT_ is what would be happening!

"That's all right. I don't want to wear them anymore. They are clothes from my old life in Konoha and I have a few other articles of clothing my size I can wear that aren't so...well _fashionably bad_ to the human eye," answered Naruto while Tazuna had a chibi version of himself dancing around with booze in hand at hearing this wonderful news.

"Old life?" asked Inari with Naruto sighing.

"Yeah. You know my teammate Uchiha Sasuke right? The one with dark hair that's the shape like a duck's butt, he's brooding all the time, and cares for nothing except himself?" asked Naruto with Tazuna letting out a grunt.

"I remember him. Kid was full of himself," answered Tazuna with Naruto nodding.

"Well he decided to betray Konoha for power offered by another former Leaf Shinobi named Orochimaru of the Sannin. Real nasty guy who did horrible things to people, which was why he went rogue, and not someone you should leave Inari with. Anyway, I was on the team ordered to retrieve the jerk before he got over the border of Fire Country into Rice Country, and where Orochimaru would be waiting for him. We met with some resistance in the form of the Sannin's personal bodyguards and trust me when I say they were strong. We ran a gauntlet trying to catch up to Sasuke with it coming down to a one on one fight between me and him. The team was authorized to use force if it came down to it, but we were _NOT _allowed to kill him so I held back, and Sasuke...well...he didn't," answered Naruto with gasps from Tsunami and shocked looks on the other two members of her family.

"He actually tried to kill you?" asked Tazuna with Naruto nodding.

"He did more then try all right. Nearly succeeded. Used an assassination Jutsu on me that went into my heart. Another time he did a pile drive on me from on high off a cliff onto solid rock below in a ravine we were fighting over. Damn near broke my neck that time, but my..._special ability_ I've had since I was a baby kept me alive, and was able to bring the jerk back," answered Naruto while deciding to keep the secret of Kyuubi from them in the event they feared the fox and him to an even greater extent.

"So why leave? You completed the mission so you a hero's welcome was in order, right?" asked Tazuna with Naruto looking at him right in the eyes that were filled pain.

"No. There was no welcome for me. The Shinobi waiting for our return took Sasuke, but left me there on my knees while my exhausted body screamed in pain from my injuries, and dragging the Uchiha back into Konoha by myself. I barely make it to my apartment and people are already on the streets looking for me with the intent to kill with one of the Hokage's Shinobi knocking on my door. He was holding back the urge to take a kunai and jam it into my skull while saying the Hokage wants to see me. I'm not in her office for more then five seconds and she's throwing projectiles at me with her insane strength. She blamed me for Sasuke's condition when I brought him back even though most of the blood on his clothes and skin are mine! She then gets a hold of me before using my body as a punching bag though something tells me an actual punching bag would have gotten more respect. I can see the hate, spite, and all out contempt she had for me while looking her right in the eyes. So I spit in her face, which allowed me to get free from her grip, and jumped out the window of the Hokage Tower to my apartment. I had a Shadow Clone disguise itself as a bird to spy on her while she talked to Jiraiya of the Sannin, who you might know as the author of those perverted orange books, and sensei to the Yondaime Hokage. They were going to have my chakra sealed off and then have me thrown into the maximum security level portion of the prison Konoha has for all Shinobi they catch that are sentenced their for life," explained Naruto with everyone now looking shocked by this.

"But such a place would be Hell on Earth for you! How long would they put you in there for?" asked Tazuna with Naruto smiling an empty sad smile.

"Forever until the day I die. Meaning I would either die in the prison at the hands of the inmates _or_ at the hands of the guards themselves considering no one in Konoha gives a damn about me in the slightest. Dying of old age is a distant third option for me, but by that point I'd probably be wishing I died much sooner, and just be a broken shell of my former self," answered Naruto with Tazuna and the others looking appalled by his words.

"But why would they do that? What could be the Hokage's _reason_ for it?" asked Tsunami with Naruto looking hesitant to answer.

"If I tell you...do you promise not to...hate me?" asked Naruto with the family looking at him in surprise and then each other.

"Of course! We can keep an open mind," answered Tazuna with Naruto nodding.

"The day I was born was the day the strongest of the Biju known as Kyuubi attacked the Leaf. It snarled, it roared, and it rampaged throughout the Lead while causing a lot of death in the process. The Yondaime Hokage knew the only way to stop the Biju from causing total destruction was to _seal it_ into a recently born baby and by recent I mean less then an hour after the child was born. The Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into that newly born child and saved the village from complete annihilation...at the cost of his very life," answered Naruto with the family with him so far in the story.

"So the man died a hero. What about the kid?" asked Tazuna with Naruto shaking his head no.

"He was hated. Badly hated. The child was considered to either be a monster for holding the Biju or was believed to be the Biju made human. So the people went out of their way to hurt the child at every possible turn. Beatings, stabbings, poisoning of food, and the food that wasn't poisoned was moldy. Ironically, the only reason the boy survived as long as he did was because of very burden in his body because the fox's chakra would heal his injuries within a matter of moments," answered Naruto with Tsunade gasping, Inari now looking angry, and Tazuna looked like he wanted to drown himself in sake.

"The kid holding the Kyuubi was you. _IS_ you," said Tazuna at last with Tsunami and Inari looking at Naruto now with the blonde nodding.

"Yeah. You remember that night when Inari yelled at my team about not knowing what suffering truly was and I stormed out after getting in his face? Now you know why Inari. Your life was bad because of Gato, but the life of a Jinchuriki is considered far worse, and there are _nine _of us total. Ever heard of Sabaku no Gaara in the Shinobi village of Suna? His own Father, the _Kazekage_ himself, hired assassins to kill him, and Gaara's own Uncle tried to do the same because they hated him so damn much. Gaara's Father thought of him faulty weapon while the Uncle lost his sister in the process of making him into a Jinchuriki. The Biju inside of Gaara protects him with what many consider to be the ultimate defense so no one ever hurt Gaara physically because of his sand protecting him from harm," explained Naruto with Inari looking ashamed of himself saying those words to his big brother back when he was still moping about.

"Damn kid. That's..._wow_!" replied Tazuna since that was all he could say.

"Yeah. I now I'm on run. It won't be long before they have Hunter Nin trying to find out where I am or declare me dead after that fall off the cliff. Either way, I'm screwed since I can't stay here, and risk your lives. I maybe declared dead in Konoha, but that will only satisfy the Hokage for so long until she sends Hunter Nin, or other Konoha Shinobi to the places I'm welcome. Your home being one of them and I doubt they'll be remotely civil if they sense I was here," replied Naruto with the family looking depressed since they didn't want him to leave.

"Wait! I think I know of a super awesome place where you can lay low and no one can find you!" exclaimed Tazuna with Inari smacking his forehead.

"Grandpa! Stop using those words or I'm going to help Mom make this a dry house," said Inari with Tazuna going pale in the face.

"Sorry! I'll be good! But seriously, I do know the perfect place. Have you ever heard of Whirlpool Country?" asked Tazuna with Naruto nodding since Kyuubi had told him about it during their two day boat trip.

"Yeah. It belonged to the Uzumaki Clan that I'm descended from on my Mother's side," answered Naruto with Tazuna's smile increasing.

"Wave Country was actually part of Whirlpool ages ago. The continent isn't that far off from us after all these years. I know a guy who can take you there to hold up until the heat dies down and I'm sure there are a few relics lying around there you can learn to use to get stronger. Just because the place is a mess doesn't mean those that made it that way were able to destroy everything about the Uzumaki Clan in general," replied Tazuna with Naruto nodding since he did wish to see his Mother's homeland.

"The sooner the better. No offense you guys, but the sooner I'm out of your hair the better for you, and for me with Konoha not on my trail. By the time they come here...any scent of me here will be considered old or nonexistent," replied Naruto with Tazuna nodding in understanding.

"I'll get in contact with the boatman later today. You just relax for now and spend time with my family," said Tazuna while giving the blonde a firm pat on the shoulder for positive reassurance.

Kami knows the boy needed it.

(Whirlpool-Several Days Later)

"So this is Whirlpool. Its so new yet...so familiar. Kyuubi...should I be feeling like this?" asked Naruto with the Kyuubi stirring in his cage.

_**"Perhaps. I don't know. You are an Uzumaki by blood. I can feel the souls around this place stirring,"**_ answered Kyuubi with Naruto nodding since he was hearing things too.

_They betrayed us!_

_We demand justice!_

_Avenge us!_

_Punish them!_

_Hurt them like they hurt us!_

Naruto could hear all the souls of his long lost kin, as his blood came alive in him, and he began to breathe heavily while hearing the different things they were saying. At first he didn't know what they were talking about, but as the blonde walked through the ruins of his old home, a "_crunching!_" sound was heard, and Naruto looked down to see he step on something metallic.

It was a ninja headband.

Not just any ninja headband...it was a _Konoha _ninja headband.

Naruto's eyes widened before picking it up, the cries of the Uzumaki Clan crying harder now in his ears, and was bombarded with images of the past. Konoha Shinobi were here the day Whirlpool fell and the Uzumaki Clan was nearly wiped out at least a handful of people. But the Konoha Shinobi weren't here that day to save Whirlpool Country or the Uzumaki Clan from certain destruction.

They were here to kill almost all of them.

_How many did you kill?_

_Quite a few. You?_

_Same here. Where is Jiraiya-sama?_

_Securing the Uzumaki girl chosen to be the next vessel of Kyuubi. The other one is getting too old to hold the beast. To think the Shodaime Hokage married her and didn't even use the wench as a weapon against our enemies._

_Well hopefully the Sandaime Hokage will not make the same mistake and train this new bitch to do what she's told in times of war._

_Don't worry. If he doesn't, then Danzo-sama will, and our enemies will be wiped out._

Naruto didn't want to hear anymore of this from the long forgotten moment from the past and crushed the symbol of his treacherous village in his hand. The cries of his people, his _true_ _family_ ringing loudly, and it was clear to him that the only path before him was to get revenge on Konoha.

_So you've come. My successor._

Naruto's rage left him for a moment, as he heard the voice, which was the loudest, and most commanding of them all. It drowned out all the other voices and began walking to the one that he could feel was guiding him to a massive mountain in the distance.

_Come young one. Come to me my successor._

Struggling to follow, Naruto made his way through the harsh terrain of the forest in front of him, and killed vicious wild animals size of a full grown man. He got a few wounds on his body for his efforts and had yet to see where this voice was leading him. Was there even a spirit guiding him or had he finally lost his mind?

When Naruto _finally_ got to the base of the mountain, he gasped at the sight of so many swords marking the graves of fallen warriors, and could hear them calling out to him. Cheering him for coming like he was a hero from some great war coming home after years of pain, suffering, and rumors of his demise from the conflict. He felt welcomed by these souls and Naruto in turn welcomed them for they were his long lost kin.

"Are you feeling and seeing this Kyuubi?" asked Naruto with the fox nodding that he was on both counts.

_**"Yes kit. But do not doddle here. Find the one that is calling to you. I sense something very powerful nearby. Something I have not felt since...before my creation,"**_ answered Kyuubi with Naruto frowning.

"What do you mean by 'before your creation' fox?" asked Naruto with Kyuubi suddenly going quiet.

_Come closer my successor. You are almost there. I have been waiting for you for such a long time._

Focusing on the voice calling out to him instead of getting an answer to his question from Kyuubi, Naruto walked past row upon row of swords until he stopped in front of one that had a powerful aura around it, and beckoned the blonde to touch it. Not one to go against his own instincts, Naruto felt himself kneeling before this great weapon, and gently put a hand on the handle of the sword.

In that instant, all things around Naruto, and the sword were gone with a brilliant white light surrounding him.

Standing behind the weapon stood a tall well muscled man with an eye patch on his face, which he could see had seen battle from the scars there, and stood like a warrior. His arms crossed in front of him and he gazed down at Naruto with analytic eyes. He was wearing a mixture of Shinobi and samurai clothing meant to balance himself in terms of flexibility yet take a hit when dodging was not an option.

"Welcome home young Uzumaki. Though I'm surprised to see the one directly descended from my blood kneeling before me in such a condition," said the figure with Naruto not moving from his spot and just looked in awe at him.

"Direct descendant? I don't understand. Who are you?" asked Naruto with the figure's one eye narrowing at him.

"My name is Uzumaki Genshin. One of the three Son of the Sage of Six Paths. Wielder of the legendary Rinnegan and the infamous Sword of Juubi," answered Genshin with Naruto's one eye widening at the sight of his ancestor.

"The Juubi? Don't you mean Kyuubi?" asked Naruto with Genshin shaking his head no.

"Before the nine Biju came into existence, they were all one Biju named the Juubi, and was sealed inside the Sage of Six Paths to make him the very first Jinchuriki. After the sealing, he took the fang that broke off from his battle with Juubi to form this sword you are now touching, and can only wielded by someone directly descended from that man. Before his death he split the Juubi into nine different chakra based animals that would become the Biju. Each of them could be controlled by someone of the Sage's bloodline for each of his three sons inherited this power from him while he held the Juubi. I was the third son, but he never considered me to be one of his offspring for reasons he would never say, and proclaimed I would inherit nothing from him. After the Sage's death, the two sons he did acknowledge as his own offspring soon fought for the right to be his successor, and ignored me in the process. I didn't mind since I didn't care for such things and I never felt they were worthy of being called my brothers anyway. So I took the Sword of Juubi and left before they confronted me about taking what didn't belong to a 'bastard child' unworthy of such power. I told them they wanted the Sword of Juubi so badly, then they combat me for it, and see if they are in fact worthy of being called the Sons of the Sage of Six Paths. During the battle, I revealed the Rinnegan to both my illegitimate brothers, and easily beat them within an inch of their lives while having them both at my mercy. In the end, I spared them on a whim, and told both those bakas to leave me alone...or else! In the end, seeing as they had no choice in the matter while helpless, they agreed to do just that, and I never saw them again while I forged my own clan here in Whirlpool" explained Genshin seeing Naruto nod while absorbing this tale being told in front of him with the events the spirit described appearing around him.

"What happened to the two brothers? What became of them?" asked Naruto with Genshin scoffing.

"They continued to feud with each other while leaving me in the back of their minds to forget about until they were strong enough to oppose me. They never did and soon each brother forged their own clans that would one day come together to build the Leaf village in Fire Country. You may know them as the Senju and Uchiha Clans with the power to manipulate the Biju just like the Uzumaki Clan does," answered Genshin with Naruto now looking floored by this news.

"That's why they pampered him so much. They want Sasuke-teme to active his eyes and use me as their weapon with him pulling the strings while they pull the ones they have on him!" exclaimed Naruto angrily with Genshin raising an eyebrow at his descendant.

"Show me your memories boy. I can tell you have been through a great deal in your short life already with the Senju and the Uchiha being at the heart of it all," said Genshin with Naruto nodding and felt the Uzumaki Sprit enter his mind to see his memories.

In the end, Genshin had a face of pure fury, and the aura around the sword grew to match the spirit's anger. Looking down at Naruto, the Uzumaki Spirit could see the boy's one eye had been damaged in a fight and a very recent one too.

"If you're looking at my eye, the reason Kyuubi hasn't healed it is because of pieces from the Shodaime's got stuck in their, and the overall energy generated by my chakra made the jewel's power kick in. The fox can't heal it so I'm stuck with only one good eye," said Naruto since he saw Genshin looking at his damaged eye.

"I know. I saw the memory of that moment. Still, one does not need their eyes to be a great Shinobi, and through me you will become even greater then myself. You will train here under my guidance, my tutelage, and make Konoha regret their decision to ever lay a hand on you," replied Genshin with Naruto bowing his head humbly before him.

"I humbly accept this great offer Genshin-sensei. Teach me all that you know and I will become a Shinobi worthy of being called your successor. The Uchiha, the Senju, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and every single one of my enemies that rise up in the process will fall at my hands. I will show them no mercy. I will make them beg for death like they tried to make me do so many times in my life growing up," proclaimed Naruto with Genshin now smiling at him.

"Take the Sword of Juubi out of the ground my student. I will now guide you from within your very body," replied Genshin with Naruto obeying his command and lifted the sword out of the ground with the sides of the blade glowing with life.

Grinning for the first time in a long time at something finally going his way, Naruto had sheathed the weapon gently into the thick scabbard before walking away from the sacred grave site with the spirits of his kin cheering him on further. He was their champion. The one capable of getting justice the Uzumaki Clan had been deprived of for decades if not more when you count the fact Genshin himself was scorned by his Father the Sage of Six Paths while being called illegitimate.

It was time the Uzumaki Clan got the justice it rightfully deserved and was denied for so long.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Hope you like this chapter even though it was all flashback on why things went south for Naruto. What do you think about how he lost his eye and why Kyuubi couldn't heal it. Pretty smart huh? Check out Patriot-112's fic Dragon Fox Ninja. Its awesome! Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-His Return

It had taken two whole years of nearly nonstop training, but Uzumaki Naruto had finally completed the training his sensei Uzumaki Genshin set down for him. The man knew Whirlpool better then anyone, even after all this time with the landscape changing in different places since his days being alive, and found a hidden storehouse filled with ancient knowledge of the Uzumaki Clan. From scrolls with Jutsus, to the Sealing Arts from beginners to advance, and even one of Genshin's old Shinobi armor that was a little dusty yet was still wearable.

Of course, what surprised Naruto just as much was that _someone else_ found it too, as the place had shown signs of being updated since Genshin's time in being in the storehouse last, and further study revealed Uzumaki Mito herself had been the one to find it. As it turned out, she was a big fan of Genshin from her days as a child growing up, listening to the history of the Uzumaki Clan being told truthfully, and tried to find the Sword of Juubi in the hopes of one day being a great leader of the clan. Sadly, the woman failed to find the legendary weapon, but found his secret storehouse, and turned it into her own.

Mito had left much behind before leaving for Konoha to be with her Senju for a husband, something Genshin had frowned upon when reading that particular part in the journal she left behind, and yet was glad that the man she did marry wasn't like his ancestor. The two actually liked each other and did want to get married despite the misgivings each clan had for one another while the Uchiha were outright against it. Upon further exploring of the storehouse, Naruto saw Mito's handy work in seals, which even now were more advanced then what were used today, and Genshin told him that the oldest Uzumaki designed seals would always beat anything Jiraiya of the Sannin or any other Seal Master could make to this present day.

Naruto had to agree, as the seals Mito had made were designed to help future Jinchuriki with weaker, and possibly unstable seals become up to par to hold their respected Biju. There was even one for female Jinchuriki for when they were pregnant and the seal was weakened from the stress of giving birth. Sadly though, she never got a chance to use this because of being stuck in Konoha the whole time and the loss of Whirlpool itself threw a monkey wrench into possibly coming back to use them. Naruto didn't hold it against her though and neither did Genshin since the woman wanted to protect secrets from potential enemy Shinobi.

Genshin and Naruto knew deep down...Uzumaki Mito herself didn't fully trust Konoha with this vast wealth of knowledge.

And she was right not too.

After reading the journal, Naruto began learning what Genshin, and Mito had left in this storehouse with great zeal. Genshin didn't pull any punches either. The man was a cruel Task Master to be sure and it was no wonder the Uzumaki Spirit had dominated his two brothers when they challenged him for his power. Naruto worked tirelessly in his training everyday until not even Kyuubi's rejuvenating chakra could get him back on his feet.

But like they say, "No pain? No gain!", and boy did Naruto gain quite a bit since his time training with Genshin. Chakra control, surviving in the wilderness of Whirlpool that made the Forest of Death look like a simple walk in the park, and mastering Jutsus until he could do the hand signs quite literally in his sleep. He did sword katas like Genshin had instructed with the two dueling in his Mindscape to further gauge his skills with each duel showing the boy was improving. Naruto used the thick trees in Whirlpool as training posts, hitting them until his bones would break, and wait until they healed with Kyuubi's help before going at it again the second the bones were healed.

It was the Hell on Earth kind of training, but Naruto loved, and thrived in it like he should have in Konoha if they had decided to properly teach him at the Academy.

When it was over, Genshin knew his time was up, as he had nothing left to teach Naruto, and smiled down at his still growing student for the last time. Naruto didn't want the spirit to leave, but knew it was inevitable, and it was going to happen no matter what. Still, the boy would not cry for he knew Genshin would not want it, and bowed before the man to show his sign of respect to his sensei.

"I have taught you everything I know my student. You have gone beyond all expectations Naruto. You have pushed yourself in these last two to achieve a level that takes others a lifetime to achieve. Do you know why?" said Genshin with Naruto looking at him with his proud one blue eye shining while wearing the spirit's old uniform complete with the eye patch.

"Because I'm doing this for the greatness of the clan. To get the justice we deserve. I am fighting for a purpose greater then myself," answered Naruto with Genshin nodding.

"Correct. Fight for a purpose greater then yourself and you will achieve a level of power that far surpasses those of normal Shinobi that fight only for themselves. Shinobi like the Uchiha and Senju Clans my two dumb brothers founded years ago," said Genshin with Naruto nodding.

"I will treasure our time together Genshin-sensei. Thank you for all you have done for me," said Naruto with the spirit's hand touching his shoulder.

"As will I Uzumaki Naruto. The time is at hand. Go forth into the Elemental Countries and make the world be reminded once more of the strength that those of our bloodline possess! exclaimed Genshin with Naruto nodding before the world around them went from white all around to the remains of Whirlpool.

"I won't fail you Genshin-sensei. I promise!" answered Naruto knowing that the spirit would hear him even if the man had gone off to the afterlife.

_**"And so it begins,"**_ said Kyuubi to himself while looking over at the two figures in the shadows, who were here every step of the way regarding Naruto's life, and had yet to show themselves to the boy.

"Shut up Kyuubi!" said the male voice of the two figures.

_**"Or what? I'm not the one who sealed me up into his only son and then expected the fools to do what you wished them to do. That was **__**your**__** own damn fault Yondaime Hokage!"**_ exclaimed Kyuubi with the Yondaime Hokage growling at him.

"And what do you know fox. It was because of you my wife died and couldn't raise him!" countered the Yondaime with Kyuubi growled back.

_**"You tried to imprison me again! I never asked to be sealed away. You humans did that to me without any regard to how I felt. Using Biju like we're **__**pets**__**, **__**slaves**__**, and your personal **__**weapons**__** while not using us in that particular order. What right did you have to imprison me once I was freed from the power of the Sharingan? You only sealed me away because you wanted a **__**weapon**__** in the form of your son!"**_ Kyuubi shot back with the Yondaime Hokage going stiff and tense at his words.

"I only wanted Naruto to have a means to combat Madara and his future plans for the Leaf. Naruto was going to need all the power he could muster under his command and you were going to be the edge he needed!" the Yondaime shot back while the Kyuubi just laughed at him.

_**"Really? Then why don't meet him face to face in here and tell him that **__**yourself**__**?"**_ questioned Kyuubi with Minato being silent.

"Because we are ashamed," answered the woman next to the Yondaime.

_**"As you should be Uzumaki Kushina. After all the years your son wondered about his parents, it was through **__**ME**__** that he knew your names, and yet not once did you make **__**any**__** attempt to appear before him,"**_ Kyuubi said while Kushina looked away from the fox.

"We'll talk to him when the time is right," explained Minato with the fox shaking his head at him.

_**"And when will that be? Today? Tomorrow? In a week? A Month? A year perhaps? Two years? Three years? Ten years? On his deathbed if he lives long enough to die of old age? When?"**_ asked Kyuubi with Minato looking away from the fox.

"That's none of your business!" the Yondaime answered with Kyuubi shaking his head.

_**"Some Father you are Namikaze Minato. Its no wonder the people of Konoha have no love for your son. You have no love for him either,"**_ Kyuubi said before leaving the two of them alone to dwell on his words.

"Is that true Minato?" asked Kushina with Minato not looking her in the eyes.

"I do love our son Kushina, but...I don't like the fact he going to destroy Konoha. I am from Konoha and I don't want to see it destroyed," answered Minato while Kushina just scowled at him.

"And the pain he went through? The betrayal he suffered from those around him we thought were trustworthy? Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and the Clan Heads themselves are all guilty here Minato! Are you telling me that they don't deserve to know our son's wrath and the wrath of every Uzumaki _your village_ betrayed?" asked Kushina with Minato just sighing.

"What do you want me to say Kushina? That I'm angry? Outraged? Cursing those fools for betraying us both? Of course I am! I'm all that and more! But...Konoha is my home. I was born there. I learned everything there is to know about being a Shinobi and its my home. I...don't approve of him destroying it," answered Minato with Kushina looking livid at him.

"You would deny our son the justice he deserves simply because of _that_? You would side with Konoha, those betrayers, and our son's abusers because its your home? What about _MY_ home Minato? Whirlpool was my home first and it got destroyed by the very villager it was allied with that you were _born _in. Your loyalty should be to your son!" Kushina nearly yelled at her husband with Minato looking away.

"Well I don't see it that way," replied Minato with Kushina looking absolutely pissed off at him.

"So you would screw over your own son to protect the village. The first time you did it was for noble reasons in the hopes the fruits of your sacrifice would be wonderful with Naruto being loved. Now its for a stupid one. All you care about is Konoha's survival and having a weapon against Madara. You don't even see Naruto as your son. Well I do! And I'm going to let him know that!" replied Kushina before walking away from the man.

"She'll come around and when its my turn to speak to Naruto...he'll see things my way," said Minato to himself while sensing a chill of dread run up his spine.

(Konoha-Two Months Later)

Tsunade was not happy. Why? Because Uchiha Sasuke had decided in his infinite, and extremely _arrogance_ to leave Konoha for Orochimaru. _Again_! Why? In order to achieve the needed power to kill his older brother. It was the same old tune with the boy. "I must kill my older brother for the glory of the Uchiha Clan!" or it was "Itachi must die! That's all that matters to me!" and all that other crap.

To make matters even worse, Konoha was in dire straights with the loss of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki with allies the brat had gained for the village being no more. Many in the Leaf blamed Naruto for this after word spread through Konoha originally the punishment he would receive for harming the Uchiha and how he was presumed dead after running away to escape it. A party was thrown after that throughout the village and all was well at first with Naruto gone and then believed to be killed during his attempted escape. Many were thrilled by this, but a select handful were not, and had to be silent due to the vast majority wouldn't stand for it.

Those that missed Naruto were Hyuuga Hinata, Mitarashi Anko, Uzuki Yugao, Tsunade's assistant Shizune, Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame. The Konohamaru Corps. had been supportive of the Uzumaki, but had abandoned their one time idol after Asuma told his nephew that it was because of Naruto that his Grandmother died the night of Kyuubi's attack, and had the blonde stayed in the arena during the invasion...his Grandfather might have lived against Orochimaru. While a bit farfetched given how things happened, it had the impact Asuma was hoping for, and the love the trio had to the Uzumaki was no more.

Now they hated Naruto without question.

"Get me a retrieval team in here Shizune. All Jounin level!" commanded Tsunade with Shizune complying and within minutes she had them all in her office.

"You called for us Hokage-sama?" asked one Jounin with a scar on his right cheek.

"Yes. Uchiha Sasuke has gone rogue again. Bring him back to Konoha. Use of force is authorized, but _nothing_ is to happen to him that would stunt his growth, the ability to use the Sharingan, or have offspring that might have the ability to use the Sharingan. Am I understood?" said Tsunade with the group nodding.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" they all answered at the same time before she motioned them to go and they obeyed instantly.

"That Uchiha is more trouble then he's worth," replied Jiraiya from the window with Tsunade rubbing her temples.

"I know he is baka! But we need the Sharingan and we need him here to produce more of them! Why isn't Sakura pregnant yet?" asked Tsunade knowing the wedding happened a few Months ago with Sakura going around flaunting her new status as Sasuke's wife in front of everyone.

"How should I know? I don't peep on them," replied Jiraiya with Tsunade giving him a piecing look.

"Please! You peeped in on Kushina and Minato's wedding night before Kushina beat you so badly you were in a body cast for 6 Months," Tsunade countered with Jiraiya looking away.

"Okay fine you got me! From what I've gathered from my _observations_...the two have only had sex..._once_ and that was on their honeymoon," answered Jiraiya with Tsunade's eyes widening.

"What? You're telling me they only had sex once during their honeymoon we spent so much money on with the intent of them romping for two weeks before returning? What the Hell did he do on the two week cruise ship that whole time?" asked Tsunade, as just about _everyone_ in the village had put money into that trip since they didn't want Sasuke to spend a single bit of currency from his clan accounts, and almost all the young women in the village were practically jealous thinking the Uchiha would rock Sakura's world.

"From what I asked the ship employees? Eating, sleeping, and just about nothing. In fact, after he did his deed with Sakura, I found out from the ship's Captain that Sasuke had just about demanded to sleep in another room away from her, and did for most of the time on the ship," answered Jiraiya with Tsunade looking pissed off.

"Damn that spoiled boy! We spend a fortune and then some on his honeymoon with the investment being a sack of crap. Didn't Sakura at least try to screw him in his sleep?" asked Tsunade with Jiraiya shrugging.

"I think she tried, but failed to carry it out due to Sasuke apparently being a very light sleeper. Hence why he demanded another room," answered Jiraiya with Tsunade letting out an angry yell before slamming her fist onto the desk.

"That's it! When he's brought back, I want him tied to a bed, and Sakura screwing him around the clock while being pumped full of fertility pills. I want her to be pregnant by the end of the Month and giving birth to an army of Uchiha!" commanded Tsunade, as Jiraiya nodded, and leaped out the window knowing he would be the one to tell Sakura the news.

(With Sasuke)

The Uchiha had enough of Konoha. Plain and simple! Why? All they wanted from him was the Sharingan and his future offspring. The only reason he married Sakura was due to her finally acquiring strength worthy of his attention that she would give birth to strong Uchiha children. So they got married, went on the honeymoon, and instantly things went bad for him since Sakura just wanted to stay in bed all day trying to get pregnant. He just wanted to screw her once, plant his seed, and if she didn't get knocked up...well he'd try again another time when _HE_ was in the mood. The Uchiha set the pace in bed and only did things when they wanted to do them.

A few mere thrusts, a quick grunt, his seeds were planted, and his task was done for the night. After that he was sleeping on top of a shocked and unsatisfied Sakura since she was not expecting that all he had done was minimal for what was required on his part. She tried to counter it with her fan girl like mind telling her he was exhausted and it was the first night on the cruise so it was only fair to let her husband unwind in his own way. Of course what Sakura failed to realize the entire time was that Sasuke _didn't_ _care_ about Sakura's need for pleasurable stimulation. Only that she fulfilled her duties in giving him offspring _and_ leave him alone for the rest of the trip until they were back in Konoha to plan the death of his brother. Sakura of course had _tried_ to do more with him later on the next night while he was asleep, but the Uchiha quickly put a stop to that nonsense with his Sharingan making her fall asleep, and then requested a separate room to be in for the rest of the cruise.

Of course Sakura would never tell _anyone_ the truth behind their time on the cruise, as she was too loyal a puppy to stain the reputation of the Uchiha Clan, and would gush to just about everyone in the village about her husband being a wild stallion in bed. That they went on for hours filled with passion, romance, and how they rocked the room with such intensity they almost single handedly tipped the cruse ship over. He didn't care whether Sakura said it or not, all he cared about was getting away from Konoha, finding the snake Sannin, and getting the power to kill Itachi. Konoha wouldn't care if he went rogue just like the last time two years ago when they pardoned him for his crimes and were actually blaming _Naruto_ of all people on his actions. The Uchiha found it hysterical that Naruto was the one blamed for his actions, yet Sasuke knew that it wasn't true, but he went along with it since there was no point in arguing over the situation since he benefited from their decision, and enjoyed being loved by the village. Of course, all good things came to an end, or at least for the moment until Itachi was killed. Sasuke would get what he wanted, then to show his "repentance", the Uchiha would take Sakura again every so often until she was pregnant, and then find another girl willing to carry his child.

It was the perfect plan.

'That pathetic loser is probably in some ditch somewhere dying or is dead with his corpse feeding some other pathetic animal in desperate need of food to survive,' thought Sasuke while finding himself at the Valley of the End once more and the sensation of that battle coming back to him.

"Hello Sasuke," came a voice behind the Uchiha, who turned around to find a fist hitting him in the face, and all went dark.

When the Uchiha awoke from his unconsciousness, he found his body wracked with pain, and for good reason with his body broken in different place. His right arm was bent at an odd angle, and his fingers were bent all over the place. The left arm was smashed up in a similar fashion from the shoulder on down and his legs were broken from the knee cap on down.

It also hurt to breathe.

Looking up from his downed position, Sasuke saw the figure sitting down on a rock in front of him, and staring with the one eye while the other was behind an eye patch. His head was covered by a crimson helmet resembling a fox, his face was covered by black cloth, and wore mostly black with orange flames around along the back. The clothing had some samurai armor plating on it here and there, but nothing that would stop the body from being flexible, and dodging when movement was a necessity in battle. The various pieces of armor were to ensure that any hit taken could be absorbed in a fight and Sasuke knew that was a handy thing to have when fighting strong opponents. The mysterious figure's hands sported gauntlets, but the left one had claws on them, and made the Uchiha extra cautious of that limb since each blade was jagged with the intent to rip flesh to shreds.

"Do you know who I am? The village I'm from? The Elite Clan you dare attack?" asked Sasuke before crying out in pain.

"I would save what little strength you still have in your body Uchiha. Both your arms are broken in multiple places and your knees from their caps on down are almost beyond the ability to be healed. As it stands, only someone of Senju Tsunade's caliber can fix your body, and even then...you will never be the same," answered the figure while Sasuke just glared at him.

"You bastard! I-AAAH!" cried out Sasuke while finding it hard to move and take breaths.

"Did I also forget to mention I broke quite a few of your ribs on both sides? I did that too while you were out of it," replied the figure, as he saw Sasuke glaring him, and ignored the fools eyes.

"Answer me! Do you know what you've done? Who you provoked? Who I am? The Clan I am from?" asked Sasuke with the figure sighing before getting off his "seat" and began to walk over to the wounded Uchiha.

"To answer your first question, I do know who you are Uchiha Sasuke, and I know what village you are from. I also know _what_ you are too. You are a spoiled child raised in a village that catered to your every whim no matter how big or small it was. They gave you everything you could ask for. Money, women, fame, and Shinobi willing to train you to become something great. What do you do in return? You run away to the snake Sannin for power," replied the figure with Sasuke spitting blood out of his mouth at the man's feet in front of him.

"Shut up! What do you know? Power is the only thing I need and I'll take it anyway I can no matter the cost. I _will_ kill Itachi!" exclaimed Sasuke before he let out a grown of pain from the sensation in his chest in finding it harder to breathe with each passing moment.

"And what power is Orochimaru going to give you exactly? Does it have something to do with your Curse Seal? We both know he's never going to let you go after Itachi," said the figure currently walking in a circle around the Uchiha.

"He will! I have something the Sannin wants and the only way Orochimaru will get my body is if he gives me the power to kill Itachi!" exclaimed Sasuke while fighting back the pain he felt with the figure laughing at him.

"You stupid arrogant fool! The man holds all the cards to your future if you go to him. Orochimaru will make sure you never get stronger then him so when the time comes to take your body he'll be able to take it without question," explained the figure with Sasuke scowling at him.

"I'd leave before that happened," Sasuke shot back with the figure scoffing at him.

"Sure you would. Do you really expect Orochimaru to not have steps be taken ensuring you stay by his side at all times?" asked the figure with Sasuke still glaring.

"I'd stop him. I come from an Elite Clan. I have the blood of greatness running through my veins!" Sasuke shot back with the figure having enough of his voice, the whole "I will defy you by glaring" thing, and punched the Uchiha right in the face to break his jaw with the force from the fist almost knocking the boy out.

"'Blood of greatness.' Ha! Blood of traitors is more like it. You are weak. Always have been and always will be Sasuke. You were weak when I beat you two years ago and you are weak now. I hit you with one punch and you were out like a light. You claim to be so strong account of your bloodline, but we both know that's crap, and that you got where you are today because people carried. You _never_ pulled your own weight with your own strength. It was always someone else going out of their way to make the 'Last Uchiha" happy and taking the load off your back. Go back to the Hokage. Go back to that bitch and tell her _Uzumaki Naruto_ is _alive_! Tell her its because of _me_ you're not in the clutches of Orochimaru," said Naruto before walking away from the Uchiha, cancelling the barrier he setup around them, and then flared his chakra knowing the team looking for the runt would come running.

They always did.

'It can't be Naruto. Naruto is a loser. A dead last from the Academy. There is no way he would do this to me!' thought Sasuke with darkness taking him before the team arrived to pick him up.

(Hokage Tower-Sometime Later)

"YOU MORONS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT THE UCHIHA IN A WAY THAT IT WOULD EFFECT HIS PERFORMANCE!" yelled Tsunade with the Jounin huddled in the corner cowering at the angry appearance of their Hokage.

"H-H-Hokage-s-sama, you have t-to understand w-w-w-we had no c-choice!" explained the elected leader of the group, who was just really pushed forward, and left to fend for himself in front of the Hokage while the others were pressed back against the wall.

"YOU HAD NO CHOICE? ITS BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY THAT UCHIHA SASUKE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO REACH HIS PEAK PERFORMANCE AS ONE OF MY SHINOBI!" yelled Tsunade with the Jounin looking back at his team that put him in this situation.

"W-We h-had to stop him from reaching Orochimaru. H-He was dead set on getting there no matter what we did to try and stop him," the Jounin explained quickly while keeping his stuttering to a bare minimum and saw Tsunade was less then pleased.

"ANBU! Arrest them all until I figure out a proper punishment for them!" commanded Tsunade with the ANBU appearing and taking the group of Jounin out of the room.

"So how badly was the Uchiha messed up?" asked Jiraiya with Tsunade giving him a huge glare that made the Sannin fear for his life.

"Badly! I don't know why the team disobeyed me when I gave the order, but they will be punished for it!" exclaimed Tsunade with Jiraiya seeing the woman pissed to no end.

Not surprising given how the village has been attacked repeatedly by their enemies on all fronts, Suna won't life a finger to help, and just about every other ally Naruto got the Leaf said "Screw you!" while giving Konoha the finger. Since then it was a fight for survival against their enemies and the Jinchuriki each village had against them.

And all during that time, the Councils along with the Clan Heads were bitching about how a search team should be sent to find Naruto, and make the boy into the perfect weapon to combat the other Shinobi villages. Jiraiya kind of agreed with them since it was the only way to get their foaming at the mouth enemies from winning against them. The only reason the other villages like Kumo and Iwa weren't doing that right now was thanks to the Akatsuki organization trying to take the Jinchuriki from the villages with several barely failed attempts.

"I see. Well I'm the bringer of more bad news when I say Naruto hasn't been found yet no matter where I've looked. I went all over the place looking for him. Wave to Spring to Suna and every other place he's made himself famous. Wherever he is...its not one of those locations," explained Jiraiya since he had been working overtime to find the brat and didn't get anything at all.

"Damn it! Where could he have gone in the past two years that we can't find a single hair of him?" questioned Tsunade, as she had marked on the map every location Naruto had been outside of the village, and marks next to them indicating he had never been there.

"I don't know Tsunade. I honestly thought he would be in Wave Country considering the brat was heading North and the boat possibly being steered that general direction. But the natives wouldn't tell me anything, practically formed a mob, and had to run for my life just to escape them," answered Jiraiya with Tsunade sighing from the amount of stress this was putting on her.

"Find him Jiraiya. I don't care how you do it. Just find him, bring Naruto back, and make sure he's in a condition where we can mold him into a proper weapon against our rising number of enemies," commanded Tsunade seeing the Sannin nod.

"There is also the matter of..._passing down_ the Kyuubi to another host and for that we need a future vessel with Uzumaki blood," said Jiraiya with Tsunade frowning a first since she knew what he was talking about.

Human reproduction and the making of babies.

"Since Hyuuga Hinata was so interested in the brat from the start, I'll talk to Hiashi about letting his daughter be the one to have that honor, and play it off like the village will be indebted to the Hyuuga Clan if he agrees to it. She's going to be branded with the Cage Bird Seal anyway in a few more years so its not like her Father will lose any real control over the woman during the pregnancy," stated Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding since the Hyuuga girl adored Naruto even now.

Though _why _the Hyuuga girl did was a mystery to Tsunade, but in all honesty, the Fifth Hokage didn't care since love was overrated in her mind, and if the Slug Princess couldn't be with the one she loved with all her heart...then neither could Hinata.

"And the child's development? Hiashi and the Hyuuga Clan will demand a Cage Bird Seal on the child too," stated Jiraiya knowing that was going to be one of the first things the Hyuuga Clan would demand.

"And have them control the child for being _their_ personal weapon? No! The child will be a weapon to defend Konoha as a whole! We'll have a modified Cage Bird Seal made to ensure the protecting of their bloodline, but it won't be made to hurt the new Jinchuriki simply by using the needed hand sign only they can use," explained Tsunade with Jiraiya sighing knowing that would take a great deal of looking into in terms of research in the Sealing Arts.

"I'll set things up and you deal with Hiashi when the time comes," said Jiraiya before he was out the window again.

"Where are you brat? Stop hiding and show yourself!" said Tsunade to herself while she looked at the map where any and all possible locations the brat could have gone were all marked as being no chance of him being there.

(With Naruto-Few Days Later)

Naruto sat down in mediation, his sword resting on his lap, and focused on the sounds of nature around him. The beating he gave Uchiha Sasuke was one the Uzumaki felt was good and long overdue in his mind. He could have killed the prick, but where would the fun be in that? Naruto knew the Uchiha's pride would _never_ allow the fool to admit that the dead last at the Academy had gotten the drop on him and knocked the moron out with a single punch.

Besides, he wanted Sasuke to die when the time was right, and Naruto knew that was still a ways to go from now. Still, the Uzumaki wasn't satisfied yet with his work, and wanted to see what Konoha was doing after hearing what happened to their precious Uchiha. No doubt they would be out for blood same way they were out for his when hearing how the "Last Uchiha" lost to the dead last.

'Maybe now some of those Shinobi that get punished will know how I felt before they meet their end,' thought Naruto before summoning a Shadow Clone in front of him.

"You called Boss?" asked Shadow Clone Naruto.

"Henge into a random person and spy on the village's current rumblings. I want to know every single detail regarding the punishment the retrieval team is getting in regards to the Uchiha being returned messed up," ordered Naruto with the Shadow Clone grinning at him before taking off.

It was moments later, Naruto felt his world go dark, and found himself in the deep within his Mindscape. Standing before him however, was not the Kyuubi, who he thought had done it because the fox wanted to have a conversation, but a woman with red hair, and a smile on her face filled with sorrow. She had tears running down her face and yet the eyes shined with joy at seeing him after so long since the last time they were together.

"Hello son," said Kushina with Naruto staring at her in shock.

"M-Mother?" asked Naruto with a questioning look before finding Kyuubi in his cage watching this whole event.

_**"Don't look at me kit. I played no hand in this. She brought you here,"**_ answered the Kyuubi since he saw the boy's questioning look at him.

"You really are my Mother. I can somehow..._feel _it! But...how is this possible?" asked Naruto with Kushina smiling slightly at him.

"When Kyuubi was sealed inside of you, I sealed a portion of my chakra into the seal as a safety measure to ensure the fox couldn't get free, and protect you from his chakra. I am a last line of defense against him along with your Father," explained Kushina before she moved surprisingly quickly and hugged him while crying into his neck.

"If that's true...then why are you here? Kyuubi hasn't been doing anything to warrant your intervention," said Naruto while looking at the fox, who snorted at the two, and looked away.

_**"As I said before I had no hand in this. She came here to see you of her own volition,"**_ said Kyuubi while Kushina continued to cry into her son's body.

"I came here to apologize for what happened. It was never meant to be this way for you," sobbed Kushina with Naruto hesitantly putting a hand on the back of his Mother.

"I know. Kyuubi helped explained to me what happened that night," replied Naruto with Kushina looking at Kyuubi, who looked away, and it told the woman that the fox didn't tell the boy _everything_.

Though she could see why.

"You should really tell him Kyuubi," said Kushina while Kyuubi grumbled and the two Uzumakis broke the embrace to look at the Biju.

"Tell me what?" asked Naruto while the fox grumbled some more.

_**"I...I might have...been responsible for your Mother's death,"**_ answered Kyuubi with Naruto's eye narrowing at him.

"_What_?" asked Naruto with his voice becoming deathly.

"Naruto let me explain. After the man claiming to be Uchiha Madara left lost control over Kyuubi, the fox saw we were planning to seal him away into you since I was too weak to take him back in my body again, and he moved to kill you to keep his new found freedom he didn't have for over a century. To protect you from harm, I moved in front of Kyuubi, and took his attack to save your life. At that moment, your Father used that action to seal Kyuubi into your body, and in the process made you into Kyuubi's third vessel before his death," explained Kushina with Naruto glaring at the fox.

"Why didn't you tell me that? After all this time! _Why_?" asked Naruto with Kyuubi now sporting a look of annoyance.

_**"And just **__**HOW**__** exactly was I going to explain it to you? 'Oh by the way kit, it was by my very claws your Mother died saving you from me, and played a key part in my sealing done by your Father.' Oh yeah! That sounds **__**SO**__** swell when I say it like that! You were in enough pain as it was learning about the horrible betrayal Konoha had unleashed upon your Mother's clan while being told who your parents were just days prior to that information. You were beaten up mentally and physically. Your mind could not have taken another hit like that no matter who told you that fact whether it was your Mother, your Father, or myself. I stayed silent it because was wound you did not need to have in your already scarred soul,"**_ explained Kyuubi with Naruto's glare softening since the blonde Uzumaki knew it was true.

"Thank you for that. You're right. Such a truth would have destroyed me. Would have destroyed what friendship or partnership we've had going for us until now. You were going to tell me eventually though, right?" replied Naruto with the fox nodding.

_**"Eventually. Your Mother kind of forced my hand,"**_ answered Kyuubi while giving the woman a knowing look with Kushina looking a bit sheepish.

"Oops!" said Kushina with a nervous laugh, but soon became serious, and turned to her right to see the form of the Yondaime Hokage appear.

_**"YOU! You have a lot of nerve showing your face here! Unlike Kushina, I know you are not here to make amends to your son!" **_exclaimed Kyuubi furiously behind his cage while slashing at the bars and trying to pierce the man with them when aiming his claws in-between them.

Sadly he was out of range if just barely.

"Shut up you lowly animal," shot back Minato while walking up to his son with Kushina and Naruto looking at him cautiously while Kyuubi growled at him.

"If what he's saying is true...why are you here?" asked Naruto with Minato looking at him and then Kushina.

"To talk," replied Minato like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"About what?" asked Naruto while still being cautious.

"About your plans for Konoha and to persuade you to stop this endeavor to get senseless revenge," answered Minato with Naruto scowling at him and Kushina doing the same.

"I knew it! You care more about that village then your own son!" exclaimed Kushina with Minato shooting her a glare.

"The village is filled with people I've known my whole life growing up. They deserve a second chance. They deserve the right to redeem themselves," explained Minato with his son scoffing and Kyuubi letting out a cruel laugh that told the Yondaime Hokage the fox thought his response was a cruel joke.

_**"**__**Redeem**__** themselves? Are you serious? Those fools practically tortured your son from day one. They spat on your dying wish and you want to give them a chance! Where was your son's chance? His Shinobi training at the Academy was sabotaged, his sensei that was your student taught him next to nothing, and his Godfather that was your very own sensei **__**betrayed**__** the kit in a heartbeat. The Sannin removed your son's name from the Toad Contract! The kit's Godmother was planning to have his chakra sealed off and thrown away into a maximum level prison area filled with many of the Leaf's most psychotic and depraved criminals they've caught up until now. What do you think would have happened if they succeeded you fool?"**_ explained Kyuubi with Minato scowling at him.

"We're not here to talk about 'what ifs' Kyuubi. We're here to talk about the present and the future," Minato shot back with Naruto growling at him.

"You want to talk about the present? Fine! Here is what's happening in the present. Your village you love so much has become a shithole and its one they've made themselves. The current Hokage betrayed my Mother, the village betrayed my clan, and the country they lived in because they wanted to control the future Jinchuriki of Kyuubi along with every single one that came after my Mother. Meaning myself and any offspring I may have had before they killed me in the event I survived the process. The souls of the Uzumaki Clan cry out for justice and I'm going to help them get it!" replied Naruto with Minato looking at him with a frown of disappointment.

"You were born in Konoha. You have the blood of a Konoha Shinobi in your veins. How can you betray me like that?" asked Minato with Naruto looking livid at his stupid Father.

"_Betray you_? How can you betray _ME_? You're siding with Konoha over that of your own son simply because you feel they deserve redemption when they'd sooner spit it back in your face. I tried to prove them wrong, but the whole time I tried, they didn't listen, and still don't care about being proven wrong. All they cared about was hurting me and they knew they could get away with it no matter what! Who was going stop them? You? You were dead. The Sandaime Hokage? He was part of it. My Godparents? They hated me just like everyone else. Your student Hatake Kakashi? He would have shoved the Chidori into my chest himself if he thought it wouldn't free Kyuubi from my body. They don't care about being proven right or wrong. They only care about themselves and how much they can hurt me no matter what I do to show them the error of their ways since they are too blind to see the truth. In fact, they don't care to hear it either, and would silence me to ensure I never spoke it to anyone," answered Naruto with Minato shaking his head at him.

"I don't believe that," replied Minato with Kushina scoffing at him.

"Then its clear you're in denial," Kushina shot back at him.

"Regardless of what you two think, I'm not going to let that happen, and I'm going to stop you from getting your senseless revenge," replied Minato with Naruto looking ready to fight.

"Try living in my shoes for a few years being lied to, beaten, and then be betrayed by the very people you once trusted to see beyond the veil of blind arrogance. Come back to me in a few years of enduring that before saying to my face that getting revenge on such people is senseless," Naruto said, as he drew the Sword of Juubi, and stared at his Father with contempt.

"Konoha is my home. I will not let it be destroyed...even if it means I have to kill my own son," replied Minato, as he now had one of his special kunai in his left hand, and Naruto saw it too.

"I'm not your son Yondaime. Not anymore. _Uzumaki Genshin_ was more of a Father to me then you ever were now. All you are is a _sperm donor_. A means to an end in the cycle of human reproduction and a symbol in the equation that is the creation of life. Now I am going to write the equation that is the _taking_ _of life_ by taking yours with my sword," said Naruto with Minato materializing his own sword into his right hand.

"So be it," replied Minato before the two clashed violently.

_**"Are you going to stop this?"**_ asked Kyuubi while seeing Kushina watching from the sidelines.

"Only if its necessary," answered Kushina while seeing her husband and son going at it yet neither one using any of their Jutsus since the risk of them possibly hitting the seal was too great to chance.

"You don't see what you're doing is wrong? I gave my life for you and Konoha!" Minato exclaimed while glaring at his son while deadlocked.

"And look how they repaid your sacrifice! Hating me. Abusing me. Trying to make sure I was too weak to do anything or think independently from their line of thought. What kind of life is that? A life with no freewill? I was entitled to a life!" Naruto shot back at his so called Father.

"You had a purpose in life. The life of a Jinchuriki is to sacrifice freewill in return for the power given to you," explained Minato while Naruto pushed him back.

"And my Mother?" asked Naruto while looking at his Father with calculating eyes.

"Kushina's life was different because at the time we couldn't afford people knowing she was a Jinchuriki. War was all around us. It was one of the reasons Konoha prevailed in the war against Kumo and Iwa since they never knew of her status as a Jinchuriki. Even if they did know, it would be impossible for them to use her against us as a weapon since her seal was much stronger then one I put on you, and couldn't draw on the fox's chakra unless a Seal Master of my level could alter seal enough to make that happen," explained Minato before they went at it again with the sounds of metal clanging against metal.

"So it was just the matter of timing that prevented you from using my Mother like the weapon Konoha wanted out of me? To be weak minded, no freewill, and submissive to every command given no matter how life threatening it was so long as the job got done?" said Naruto after figuring out how things played out for his parents now.

"That is how Jinchuriki are meant to be Naruto. I did love your Mother. I still do. When the war ended, the Councils asked me to turn the Kyuubi Jinchuriki we had locked away in secret like I made them believe she was into a weapon, and told them no. That to do so now at this stage of the war would make us look like the villains and I wasn't about to do that," replied Minato, as he dodged a sword strike, blocked the clawed blades from the gauntlet with his kunai, and unfortunately took a knee to the gut before taking a foot to the face.

"If you loved her like you claim, we wouldn't be having this fight, or discussion regarding the Leaf's future destruction. If you loved her like you claim, then you would be truly understanding of my reasons for wanting to burn Konoha down to the ground, and the people living there along with it! You would be disgusted by _your_ sensei, _your_ student, and the people in the village for spitting on _your dying wish_!" exclaimed Naruto, as he lashed out with his clawed hand, which Minato blocked again, but not the knee to the face, and slashed down at the man with the Sword of the Juubi.

Only for Minato to block that with great effort.

"I guess that makes me a sentimental fool," said Minato while trying to push Naruto back with difficulty.

"No. Just a fool. You backed the wrong horse when it came to choosing sides," answered Naruto, as he knocked the sword out of the man's hand, the kunai out of the other, and put the Sword of the Juubi through the Yondaime's chest.

"Naruto...I know you feel...that Konoha deserves...to burn, but...not everyone has...has to die!" exclaimed with blood running down his mouth with his son looking down at him.

"I know that. There are..._some_ worthy of my mercy. They will be spared my wrath, but everyone else...they won't be so _lucky_!" answered Naruto, as he twisted the blade, and began carving the flesh from his Father's body.

"Naruto...no matter what...what you might...think of me or...or my reasons...for defending Konoha...I am...I am sorry for...for what happened to...you!" exclaimed Minato while grabbing his son's wrist to stop him.

"I do believe you're sorry, but we both know we're past the point where you saying you're sorry...just doesn't _cut it_!" replied Naruto, as he sliced through Minato, and then took his head clean off.

The Yondaime's body dissolved into a smoke of sorts while Naruto sheathed his sword and looked over at his Mother currently watching with an impassive look on her face. Naruto could tell she wasn't pleased how this conversation between Father and son turned out with the two of them fighting to the death. However, he also saw she was happy to see her only son had come out of it alive, and in one piece.

"You did what you had to do Naruto," replied Kushina with Naruto nodding was fighting for a purpose greater then anything else and all those that stood in his way...would die!

"I know and I'm not going to stop with just Konoha. I'm sick and tired of the Elemental Countries being the way they are. Divided, scattered, feuding with each other for scraps of power they don't properly distribute to those that need it in their own territories. The poor suffer and rich get extra of everything they already have in their possession. That time is over. The time of these spoiled rich weaklings ruling over us will come to an end and all that follow them...will die!" exclaimed Naruto with Kushina seeing the fire in her son's one eye.

Naruto was an Uzumaki on a mission and only another Uzumaki on an equally important yet opposing mission could stop an Uzumaki.

"No matter what happens...I'll always love you as my son and I will always be proud of you. Don't believe what anyone else tells you anything different," said Kushina before she hugged him again and felt her spirit leaving him.

"I won't. Goodbye...Mother," replied Naruto with a tear leaving his one eye.

"Goodbye...son. I've left a gift for you to use should you need it. Kyuubi will help since he's seen me use it against him," replied Kushina before her spirit faded and Kyuubi was shocked to hear that.

"What gift?" asked Naruto with the fox sighing.

_**"Its a good thing you're physical body is sitting down because I've got a story to tell you about your Mother's bloodline and how it was connected to the Biju. If she gave you what I think your Mother gave you...the odds of things going in our favor just went up,"**_ answered Kyuubi, as he began explaining just what the "gift" was that Kushina left her son, an how it would help him in the future.

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

While Naruto fought his Father within his Mindscape, the Shadow Clone of Naruto was busy keeping the appearance of a traveler by using a henge, and keeping under the radar of Konoha Shinobi. As it so happened, the Shadow Clone walked into Konoha at the perfect time, as a big event was happening in the village square, and just about everyone was attending. Shinobi and civilian alike were gathering with the Hokage at the center of it all with her ANBU bodyguards and Jiraiya of the Sannin himself being present.

'Well what do you know. This is what a public execution looks like from the spectator's point of view and when its not the Boss's head on the chopping block,' thought the Naruto Shadow Clone with interest knowing that the Boss would think the same way when he dispelled with all his memories going to the real deal Uzumaki.

"People of Konoha, you are all here to witness the execution of several Jounin Shinobi, who disobeyed my command to bring back Uchiha Sasuke, and with only minor injuries that could be healed quickly. These Jounin here defied my orders, badly injuring the last loyal member of the Uchiha Clan, and hindered his ability to be a Shinobi when he is a full grown adult at the prime of his life!" exclaimed Tsunade with the crowd cheering at justice being done for the Uchiha while booing the Jounin responsible for the action.

Or who they _believed _to be responsible.

'So she's going to execute them huh? I thought she sent more then this small group of three...no four Jounin? The others must have been punished in another matter. Oh well! No skin off my back,' thought Shadow Clone Naruto while seeing Tsunade playing to the crowd demanding justice for the injured Uchiha these Jounin harmed.

"As your Hokage, I have decided that the only true punishment available that is deemed appropriate in my eyes, is a public execution to remind my Shinobi under my command that failing to comply with my orders will not be tolerated, and you will face Konoha's justice!" proclaimed Tsunade with the crowd eating it up and the Jounin about to die were looking at their Hokage for mercy.

'Konoha's justice my cloned ass. A cheating boyfriend getting an STD from a hooker is a greater level of justice then this,' thought Naruto's Shadow Clone before Tsunade gave the order and the four Jounin were hanged in front of everyone with the crowd's cheers getting louder.

"Quite the sight huh?" said Hatake Kakashi with a sense of pride in his voice though he was reading his book at the moment so it was hard to tell if he was really interested in the death of four Jounin over that of his porn book.

"Huh? Oh you mean this _public execution_! Yeah I guess. I mean...you've seen one you've seen them all," replied Shadow Clone Naruto casually with Kakashi nodding while still reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

"True. Still, there is one I'd want to see above all others," replied Kakashi while Shadow Clone Naruto continued to play the surprised traveler.

"Really? Who? Anyone I know?" asked Shadow Clone Naruto in a joking fashion with Kakashi shrugging.

"Uzumaki Naruto," answered Kakashi with the Shadow Clone acting surprised.

"Really? Isn't he the container of the Kyuubi? One of the nine Biju?" asked the Shadow Clone while Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. That's the one. He injured the Uchiha first with the demonic chakra in his body. Though I suppose all the secret training I gave Sasuke since my Genin team was formed just wasn't enough to combat the fox's power," said Kakashi offhandedly with Naruto's Shadow Clone trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Kind of makes you wonder what would have happened if the gaki was properly trained to his fullest potential?" asked the Shadow Clone with Kakashi snorting in disgust.

"That brat? Trained to be unstoppable? Hardly. It was never going to happen," explained Kakashi calmly while still reading his book.

"Really? How can you be so sure?" asked the Shadow Clone with Kakashi eyeing him with his one eye.

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi while staring at the disguised Shadow Clone of Naruto.

"Well...the kid has a mind of his own right? So he's going to train to get stronger whether with help or if he does it on his own," explained the Shadow Clone with Kakashi eyeing him a second longer before going back to his book.

"That is true. As to the answer to your question, the brat was never going to be trained to his fullest potential because an order by the Sandaime Hokage was put in place to keep him from reaching it, and Tsunade was doing the same thing. A powerful beast like that needs to be put on a tight leash and training has to be heavily monitored so we know when to tug the leash hard," answered Kakashi with Naruto Shadow Clone humming in false agreement.

"Tug too hard though and the beast will snap his jaws on the hand that pulls," countered the Shadow Clone while Kakashi shrugged.

"We'll see about that. I'm personally looking forward to seeing the Kyuubi brat brought down and humbled before the Hokage," Kakashi said casually.

"Yes. I'm sure it will be a very _interesting_ experience for everyone. That day will be long remembered without a doubt," said the Shadow Clone before waving bye to the Jounin and left to go to an alley somewhere to dispel himself.

Just being around Kakashi made the Shadow Clone want to kill itself.

(With Naruto)

Naruto absorbed the memories of his Shadow Clone, smirking as he did knowing Konoha lost some troops that were innocent in the whole affair, yet thrown to the wolves hungry for blood, and boy did they get it. Ha! That old bitch killed four innocent Jounin level Shinobi and they didn't even do _anything_ to do deserve it!

Walking along the road, Naruto notice from where he was on his map, which he easily purchased in the last town, that he was at the border of Fire Country leading into one of the smaller countries, and had a small Shinobi village by the name of Taki. Frowning in thought, Naruto remembered a history lesson back at the Academy about how a Shinobi of Taki tried to assassinate the Shodaime Hokage, and no doubt to keep the peace the Senju gave them the seven-tailed Biju that was sealed into a Jinchuriki.

And Naruto was willing to bet his remaining eye the Jinchuriki in Taki was treated like garbage.

_**"Easy kit. Don't start making more enemies faster then you can put down,"**_ warned Kyuubi with Naruto stopping for a moment.

'Who said I'm going to make more enemies? I'm heading to Taki to make a new friend and ally,' thought Naruto with Kyuubi not seeing things that way.

_**"This will not end well,"**_ said Kyuubi to himself.

Ignoring Kyuubi complete at this point, Naruto headed for Taki in an attempt to gain more friends to help even the playing field against his considerable size of enemies. Konoha, Orochimaru, Kabuto, the Akatsuki, and anyone else that wanted a piece of his Uzumaki hide. In order to counter this, Naruto would need allies in those that would also be targets of his enemies, and turn them into his allies.

Or as the old saying goes...the enemy of my enemy...is my _friend_!

(Forest of Taki-Sometime Later)

Fu sighed from her position in the tree, as she stared at the village she swore to protect, and the people inside of it from harm. Normally, a Shinobi loyal to their village wouldn't be bothered by this, but for Fu it was different since the simple fact she was Jinchuriki of the seven-tailed Biju made people _despise_ her. They hated her with a passion, not caring if she were to just one day die from defending the village, and them from an outside force Hell bent on destroying them. They'd sooner show mercy to the enemy invaders then to her and probably let the ones responsible for her death go free if they were among those caught after the battle.

Where was the justice?

"Hey Chōmei, do you think we should leave Taki?" asked Fu while the beetle inside of her buzzed for a second.

_**"Hard to say my little larva. While it would be nice to relocate someplace where you could be appreciated, the chances of that are slim, and if you are caught...I am sure consequences will arise,"**_ answered Chōmei with Fu nodding since that was always a considerable possibility.

"Your right. Still, if the opportunity arose where I could be free...should I take it?" asked Fu, as she heard more buzzing from her Biju, and knew the demonic entity was weighing everything.

_**"Considering it will possibly be a one time thing that won't come up ever again in your life time? I would!" **_answered__Chōmei with Fu nodding, but the girl sighed once again while looking out at the sight of Taki in the distance.

"Well I'm not going to hold my breath on the matter. The chances of us getting away from Taki are slim to none," replied Fu while leaping off the tree to the ground below.

"Don't be so sure of that," replied a voice from the shadows and Fu instantly went on guard.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" commanded Fu with the sound of a chuckle being heard echoing around her before the figure emerged from the shadows.

"Will this do?" asked the figure with Fu being cautious of him.

"Identify yourself!" commanded Fu while sensing her Biju was suddenly getting a bit agitated.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi. And _you_ are Fu, the Jinchuriki of Nanabi, correct?" replied Naruto with Fu taking a step back, but brought out a kunai to both her hands, and gauged him carefully.

"And what if I am? You maybe a Jinchuriki, but all Jinchuriki belong to a hidden village, and last I checked...Kyuubi belonged to Konoha," Fu shot back with Naruto narrowing his one blue eye at her.

"Kyuubi doesn't belong to_ Konoha_! Nor does his vessel for that matter. We are free from their chains and shackles simply because we broke free of them," answered Naruto with his cold blue eye piercing Fu's orange ones.

"So you claim," Fu shot back with Naruto pulling out a Bingo Book and tossing it to her feet.

"Look at page number one hundred and sixty seven marked halfway among those listed under S-rank Missing Nin," Naruto countered with Fu kicking the book at first to see if it was an actual Bingo Book and then picking it up to the suggested page he referred to while keeping an eye on him.

_**Name**_: Uzumaki Naruto

_**Home Village**_: Konoha

_**Shinobi Status**_: S-Ranked Missing Nin from and Jinchuriki.

_**Information**_: Uzumaki Naruto is a Jinchuriki of a Biju. Most likely Kyuubi given the attack well over a decade ago when the Yondaime Hokage fought it. Believed to be dead, but no body to confirm, and evidence of surviving an attack by Konoha Shinobi upon his defection from Konoha is shown. Considered hostile, unstable, and extremely dangerous with extent on how to use the powers of his Biju being unknown. Approach with extreme caution and in large strong groups.

_**Reward**_: 300 million ryō upon being captured and returned to Konoha _**alive**_!

"That's your bounty? ITS HUGE!" exclaimed Fu with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Its going to get larger in a few years," replied Naruto knowing he was going to get the attention of Konoha before long and _really _hit them hard.

"And you want me to join you despite the bounty on your head?" asked Fu knowing if she did, Taki would raise a fuss, and get herself put down with a sizeable bounty too.

"Why not? Two strong Jinchuriki working together is better then either of us being alone, and considering the Akatsuki organization is hunting us...we need a united front," Naruto answered with Fu raising an eyebrow at him.

"The who?" questioned Fu with Naruto frowning.

"You mean no one from your village has told you yet?" asked Naruto with Fu frowning further.

"Told me what?" asked Fu with a demanding tone in her voice.

"The Akatsuki organization is hunting Jinchuriki for their Biju. The group intends to extract them from their hosts for some big master plan. The group consists of nine S-class Missing Nin, who group themselves into pairs, and each pair has the ability to neutralize a Jinchuriki's ability to use the chakra of their Biju. This gives them an edge since almost all Jinchuriki are isolated, abused, and controlled in terms of how strong they can get. We are never allowed to reach our full potential Fu because the villages that created us to be their living weapons fear our wrath should we decide to lash out those that hate us," said Naruto with Fu looking in the direction she knew where Taki was and bit her lip.

"And you propose we unite to take the fight to them?" asked Fu at last with Naruto just giving her a nod.

"They expect us to be alone. No support, no friends, and no help from anyone because of what we are in life. With Jinchuriki uniting together, we make them sweat, we make them shiver in fear instead of the other way around, and we make them pay for trying to push us around like so many have done to us in the past. Its time we push _back_!" exclaimed Naruto with Fu thinking things over until finally she nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it. I'll probably never get another chance like this so I will help you in anyway I can," replied Fu since it was either this or be out here until the Akatsuki came for her to get Chōmei.

Fu was going to fight.

"That's the spirit. Come on. We have to go before one of Taki's patrols comes along to check up on you," said Naruto with Fu following close behind him.

"How do you know that?" asked Fu while Naruto just smirked.

"Because I know how Shinobi villages operate with their Jinchuriki. They always make sure to keep an eye on them while making sure their Jinchuriki don't know it. They let us have a false sense of freedom, which they exploit with their secret surveillance, and when they wish to orchestrate sudden attacks before 'rescuing us' so we feel grateful to them," answered Naruto with Fu nodding since she had taken hits here and there from people in the village though nothing too severe that she was scarred her for life.

"And if they try to follow us?" asked Fu curiously.

"We kill them," answered Naruto in a firm voice that told Fu he would do it too.

(Hokage Tower-Two Days Later)

"Hey! I got a hit on Naruto!" exclaimed an excited Jiraiya from the window of Tsunade's office.

"What? Where? When? How?" asked Tsunade while practically leaping out of her chair.

"One of my spies overheard a guy calling himself Naruto walking through a town in Waterfall Country after being near Taki Shinobi village. He was traveling with a green haired girl named Fu, who upon checking with my other sources, determined she was in fact the seven-tailed Jinchuriki from Taki, and...they were both stained in dried blood," said Jiraiya with the last part making Tsunade's eyes widen in surprise.

"Dried blood? You mean they...?" asked Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding.

"Killed a few people? Yeah and not just _any_ few people either. They killed Taki _Shinobi _patrolling where the girl was suppose to be when guarding Taki's wall and pursued her to find out why she wasn't at her post. The group following them was four Jounin and three Chuunin to be exact," explained Jiraiya with Tsunade's narrowing.

"So the brat isn't above killing people," replied Tsunade while Jiraiya nodded knowing this was not a good thing.

"Killing is an understatement Tsunade. The group that pursued them were _slaughtered_ and basically cut to pieces. From the amount of blood on each of them, I'd guess Naruto killed more then Fu did, but only because she's still not use to the idea of killing someone unless its necessary, and probably made those she killed die painlessly," explained Jiraiya with Tsunade gritting her teeth.

"What's Taki doing about this?" asked Tsunade knowing the minor Shinobi village wasn't going to like this one bit.

"They put the girl Fu in the Bingo Book and posted a bounty of their own for both of them though their bounty on Naruto is if he's dead. Fortunately for us...the bounty we have for him is much higher," explained Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade looking pissed off, and ready to hurt someone.

"Find out where he is Jiraiya. Pin down a precise location and then have Kakashi go with a platoon of Konoha Shinobi to bring him back!" ordered Tsunade with Jiraiya smirking at her.

"Already did. He's in Moss Country. Both Jinchuriki are being heavily pursued by several Shinobi the moment. Apparently, the bounty on them is too much to pass up for Iwa, and Kumo since they'll want those two for themselves," informed Jiraiya proudly.

"While those teams get thinned out, our team will swoop in, and grab both Jinchuriki for our own use!" exclaimed Tsunade knowing victory would soon be theirs if planned right.

"I got Kakashi ready to go with a large team of ANBU. Tenzo is heading there too since his ability to stop a Jinchuriki from using their power is crucial until I can put some seals on them," explained Jiraiya with Tsunade nodding in agreement.

"Go with them. Bring those two here _immediately_!" commanded Tsunade while Jiraiya grinned, gave a mock salute, and was out the window in an instant.

(Moss Country-At the Moment)

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when joining you," called out Fu, as she took down an Iwa Jounin, and a Chuunin by using her high velocity speed while wielding a pair of kunai in each hand.

"And what did _you_ have in mind exactly? A walk through a field of flowers?" asked Naruto, as he cut through one Kumo Shinobi with his clawed hand, and another with the Sword of Juubi before using the latter to slice open another Kumo Shinobi's throat with blood spraying everywhere.

"Maybe! It beats being hunted by Shinobi all the time," Fu shot back while Naruto let out a cruel laugh and sliced through two Iwa Shinobi trying to team up against him.

"Can't argue with you there," said Naruto before smashing his knee into the face of one Kumo Shinobi, grabbed one from Iwa by the throat, _crushed _it, and threw the body onto the ground.

When it was over, Naruto along with Fu came out victorious, and covered in the blood of their enemies. Taking what they could from the corpses, they put them in two separate piles, and burned them while taking their Shinobi I.D. cards knowing he could see _who_ in these groups did they kill. Another positive thing was several of the Shinobi from both Iwa and Kumo had a solid amount of money on them so the expenses when traveling were now lightened.

"So what is the plan exactly? I know we have to get the other Jinchuriki on our side, but that's easier said than done, and every Shinobi is looking to hunt us down," asked Fu, as they walked away from the slaughter, and Naruto's one eye narrowed while thinking.

"First, we need to get to Suna. I need to have a chat with my old friend Gaara since he's the Kazekage now from what I've heard. Once we handle our business in Suna, we're act accordingly from there, and move to get the others on our side," explained Naruto with Fu frowning at him.

"Even if we get the other Jinchuriki on our side, it won't be enough, and we practically need a country backing us in this plan," explained Fu with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Just _one_ country huh? I just so happen to know of _two_ such countries that would be more then willing to help us. But first, I need to get to Gaara in Suna, and ask for his support in anyway that can be of benefit to us. He's a Jinchuriki too so we won't have to worry about him ratting us out to Konoha since they aren't allies anymore," replied Naruto with Fu's eyes popping out of her skull.

"Seriously! What did you do to get so many influential people on your side?" asked Fu with Naruto looking at her for a moment with a smile on his face.

"Ask them yourselves when we meet each one," answered Naruto before letting out a laugh while she pouted.

'Jerk!' thought Fu while Chōmei buzzed inside of her.

_**"Perhaps my little larva, but you can't deny the boy is someone who should be feared, and respected for his skills. That sword he holds is older then even the Biju and for him to wield it...this boy walks a path of greatness," **_said Chōmei with Fu looking a bit startled from hearing this.

'Seriously?' thought Fu since she didn't want Naruto to know about their conversation.

_**"Yes! That sword is none other then the Sword of Juubi. Forged from the very fang of Juubi, which all nine Biju had been at one point in life once long ago, and was lost to the ages. I don't know how this Uzumaki Naruto got a hold of the sword, but I do know this...only someone of the Sage's **__**direct**__** bloodline could wield that weapon like he is now," **_replied Chōmei with the Biju's words sinking into Fu's mind the ramifications of this information.

'And to think he's roughly my age!' thought Fu while looking at Naruto's back with the blonde unaware of her gazing at him in awe.

_**"Not to mention he is Kyuubi's vessel. To cross him would be to cross death itself!"**_ replied Chōmei and Fu agreed.

'Maybe traveling with him won't be so bad after all,' thought Fu with a smile on her face and a stirring from within was felt.

Though what that was exactly...Fu had yet to find out.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Super long chapter for you guys since you all love it so damn much. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Friends and Enemies

Suna was a village that lived in a place few had the courage to live in much less endure the harsh weather a desert region possessed. Harsh rippling winds, sand as far as the eye could see, intense heat during the day, and chilling cold at night. Water was considered to be more precious then gold in this place as you can't bribe the desert to give you water with paper currency. If you had water, you used it sparingly in this place, and didn't share with anyone in a fight for your own survival.

"I HATE THIS FUCKING DESERT!" yelled Fu while she struggled to walk through the vast ocean of sand around her and glared at Naruto currently acting like nothing was even wrong!

Seriously! Was he even human?

"Calm yourself. You'll save your energy that way," replied Naruto with Fu grumbling at him.

"How can you be so cool and collected in this place? I'm wearing less then you and I'm drenched in sweat!" exclaimed Fu before blushing at the realization of the fact and her clothes were soaked with them being slightly see-through.

Thank Kami he was walking in front of her!

"Training and patience," replied Naruto before making hand signs and shot a blast of wind through the sand to create an easier path to walk.

"How long until we get there?" asked Fu while Naruto turned back to look at her and the girl blushed since she was sure he could see right through the wet transparent clothing.

"Not long. Less then an hour," replied Naruto with Fu sighing since she really wanted to get out of the baking sun.

'Good. The sooner we are in doors, the sooner I can cool off, take a shower, and get some nice clothing that won't be see-through when wet!' Fu thought to herself.

By the time the two reached Suna's gates, it was nearly nightfall, it was cold, Fu was now in a full blown cranky state, and they were surrounded by Suna Shinobi demanding their identification. So far so good all things considered. Still, Fu's thin patience wasn't helping keep the peace, and Naruto requested Gaara meet with him on matters of urgency. The Shinobi from Suna were hesitant to comply with the request, which made Fu angrier, and the girl exploded with anger with her voice echoing throughout Wind Country.

"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU BAKA! I WANT TO GO INSIDE, GET NEW CLOTHES, GET CLEANED UP, AND GET SOME LONG OVERDUE SLEEP! NOW GO GET THE KAZEKAGE OR SO HELP ME I'LL DO SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE THE BIJU WET THEMSELVES!" yelled Fu with a look of fury on her face that told the Suna Shinobi around them that she wasn't playing around.

"Nicely put," replied Naruto with Fu growling at him.

"Don't push me pal! I want to get inside and have a chance to regain the strength this desert bled out of me," Fu shot back with Naruto smirking.

"Just stating the obvious," replied Naruto with a chuckle and Fu let out a huff.

"You wished to see me?" asked Gaara after appearing in a swirl of sand with his siblings right behind him.

"Gaara, its been a long time," replied Naruto with Gaara frowning at him.

"Do I know you?" asked Gaara with many of the Suna Shinobi around them going tense.

"Surely you've not forgotten me after two years?" questioned Naruto before removing the cloth in front of his face and Gaara's eyes widened.

"Naruto? Is that you?" asked Gaara with Naruto letting out a chuckle at the Kazekage's reaction and that of his siblings.

"Who else at the age of 12 could have summoned Toad Boss Gamabunta and taken you down while your body was possessed by Shukaku?" asked Naruto with Gaara nodding since few people knew the explicit details regarding that fight.

"You've changed," replied Gaara with Naruto giving him a sad smile.

"Sadly yes. But I assure you the change was for the better. I need your help Gaara. _We_ need your help," said Naruto with Gaara smiling at him.

"And you will have it my friend," said Gaara with the two shaking hands and the tension left just like that.

'Its hard to believe that's Uzumaki Naruto. A few years ago he was a short, loudmouth, orange haired shrimp, and now he's..._this_!' thought Temari, as she was _very _impressed, and felt her face getting warm for some reason.

"Who is she?" asked Gaara with Naruto turning his head to look at Fu.

"One of us," replied Naruto and Gaara's eyes widened in surprise.

"What number?" asked Gaara to Fu with the girl holding up seven fingers.

"Lucky number seven! I hear you hold number one," replied Fu while Gaara nodded.

"Yes. Come inside. You're probably tired from your travels," said Gaara since the desert was a harsh place to be in at any given time.

"You have no idea. I'm sweating heavily walking through the never ending wave of sand and _this guy_ barely even breaks a sweat!" exclaimed Fu while Naruto smirked at her.

"My clothing is designed to handle all environmental temperature and the climate control seals imbedded in it doesn't hurt either," replied Naruto with Fu looking shocked and then pissed off!

"You had seals on your clothing the entire time and you didn't bother sharing them with me during the trek through the fucking desert..._WHY_? asked Fu while glaring daggers at him.

"For one, you never asked how I endured the weather. That was your fault. Two, while I could have put those seals on your clothing to make things less uncomfortable, it would have required you shed all of your clothing for me to put the very complex seals on them properly before giving them back, and I do believe that what you're wearing right now is the only form of clothing in your possession. Not to mention there was no real place to cover up your body while I made such alterations in the first place," replied Naruto with Fu wanting to retort, but found herself speechless, and couldn't find anything wrong with his answer.

_**"He has you there my young larva. Besides, I don't think you're ready to show off your body to him just yet. You have a little more maturing to do before you can seek him out before performing the mating dance and enticing him to bed,"**_ replied Chōmei, as the girl's face became red, and shook it violently to get the idea of being with Naruto in _that_ manner.

"Can you make the changes once I find several sets of clothing to wear?" asked Fu with Naruto nodding since he could do just that.

"Of course, but only _after_ you have another set of clothing to wear. I won't be accused of being a pervert while working on your clothing with you wearing nothing in the process," replied Naruto seeing Fu and surprisingly Temari blushing at his words.

Though why Temari was blushing he didn't know.

(Kazekage Tower-Sometime Later)

"How have you been?" asked Gaara with Naruto sitting in a chair in his office while Fu was at the apartment they were given free of charge to sleep.

"I'm good actually. Two years away from Konoha does wonders for the mind. Allowed me to put some things perspective," answered Naruto calmly while looking at Gaara and then his two siblings stand on either side of him.

"I can only imagine. Since my defeat by your hands, I've had time to do some reflecting of my own, and became a someone worthy of the title Kazekage," explained Gaara before he told Naruto how the populous had changed thanks to information about what his own Father had done to make him so the they would understand things.

"I'm glad to hear that. You've achieved in Suna what I could not in Konoha. My hat is off to you in that regard," replied Naruto humbly to Gaara.

"Thank you. I see you've made yourself quite notorious since you left Konoha. The large bounty they put on you is quite impressive and Taki has recently put one on you too for taking Fu from them," said Gaara while moving the Bingo Book on his desk over to Naruto for the Uzumaki to look at.

"Fools. They know not what they do for their hearts and minds are blocked. Iwa, Kumo, and the Akatsuki will come hunting for me. They won't care about the bounty, but rather they will only seek me out for Kyuubi, and the same can be said about Fu. Konoha will seek to weaken us while swooping in at the best possible moment and seek to control two Jinchuriki instead of just one now," explained Naruto with Gaara nodding since that was a good tactic to use.

"What do you plan to do exactly?" asked Gaara curiously at Naruto, who smiled at him, and then at the information in the Bingo Book.

"Its simple. I'm going to take the fight to them. To the Akatsuki. To Taki. To everyone and anyone that wants piece of me. I'm going to war Gaara and I need allies," explained Naruto with Gaara thinking things through in his head for a long moment.

"You know I would fight beside you Naruto. Anytime and anywhere. The Akatsuki is a threat to every Jinchuriki out there. Suna and I will help you fight the Akatsuki, but for the moment...fighting Konoha is out of the question," replied Gaara with Naruto nodding since Suna was still suffering from their allied invasion of the village during the Chuunin Exams two years ago.

"That's not a problem Gaara. We'll focus on the Akatsuki first by informing and possibly recruiting the other Jinchuriki to the cause. We'll take down the Akatsuki in groups like they planned to do with us while in pairs. After we do that, we remove the various agents in each village like Iwa, and Kumo that believe Jinchuriki should be treated just barely above the status of slaves," explained Naruto after getting out of his chair and showing all of this on a map of the Elemental Countries Gaara had on the wall of his office.

"Weakening each village to a certain point, but not enough that they can be conquered by any of the others. Very clever. I know Mist is recovering after the previous Mizukage was overthrown and killed by the Rebels with the leader becoming the new Mizukage. A woman by the name of Terumi Mei. She might be a useful ally in the future though given how her predecessor was a Jinchuriki like us...I would keep my guard up around her all the same," explained Gaara with Naruto nodding.

"I will. Don't worry. Before I head to Mist, I'm going to head for Iwa, and at least try to meet the Jinchuriki there," answered Naruto since he was close to Iwa at the moment.

"Iwa has two Jinchuriki from what I've learned since my time as Kazekage. Apparently, my Father wanted me to become a weapon to counter you in Konoha should the Leaf draw first blood, and Iwa should they ever wish to remove us before going after your former village," explained Gaara while Naruto raised an eyebrow at this information.

"Two of them? Well that makes my life a bit easier though how they'll welcome the news I'm going to bring is something else entirely. Not to mention if the Tsuchikage finds out, he might doing something horrible to those two, and I wouldn't tolerate it on any level," answered Naruto knowing he would have to speak to both Jinchuriki at the same time or at least speak to one while making sure the one speaks to the other.

"I don't know much about Kumo and their Jinchuriki. Though I have heard rumors that they also have two Jinchuriki as well and that one of them...is also the Raikage's little brother," Gaara said with Naruto grumbling at this news before he frowned in thought.

"That leaves one unaccounted for," replied Naruto with Gaara shrugging.

"I only know what I've heard from spies and the rumors being told to me," explained Gaara with Naruto sighing though they both knew it was to expected.

"I'll find out about the last unnamed one among us during my travels. If I encounter any of the Akatsuki, I'll handle them with Fu, and come back here for when they decide to go after you," replied Naruto knowing the organization would do just that.

"I'll be expecting you when that day comes," said Gaara, who extended his hand, and Naruto took it before they shook hands to further cement the promise of one coming to save another.

(Hokage Tower-Meeting Room)

"So the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has finally been located?" asked Danzo with Tsunade nodding while she looked at the other members of the Councils and the Clan Heads hearing this detail.

"More or less. He was spotted in Moss Country by Jiraiya's spies some time ago, but was being pursued by Iwa, and Kumo Shinobi teams attempting to grab him. Though I doubt it was for the bounty we have out on him since I doubt the value of a Jinchuriki or the Biju they possess is that low in the minds of the other Kages wishing to use their power for themselves," answered Tsunade, but decided to keep the seven-tailed Jinchuriki out of this meeting since she didn't want to get them shouting, and making demands of her to find the girl too.

"Have any teams been dispatched to capture the Kyuubi brat before the other villages do?" asked Homura with Tsunade nodding.

"Jiraiya along with Kakashi and a team he selected are on there way now. Hopefully, they will find a weakened Jinchuriki, and capture him with ease," answered Tsunade while she hoped the group did succeed in their mission.

"What of the Uchiha and his injuries?" asked Koharu knowing the sooner the boy was healed the better.

"Sasuke is still in the hospital and requires more time healing all his broken bones. He should be out of the hospital by the end of next week," explained Tsunade while keeping out the fact that his ability to reproduce was damaged during her examination, but it was fixable nonetheless, and the Uchiha would be unable to make any attempts at getting his wife Sakura pregnant anytime soon.

"Half the retrieval team got off easy in being demoted to Chuunin. They should have all been killed!" said the Haruno Councilwoman since she wanted her daughter pregnant with the Uchiha's offspring to ensure they had ties to the clan and living a life of luxury from now on.

For that to happen, her daughter needed to get a bun in the oven, and bring the child into the world.

"Well its not up to you to punish them. Its up to me since they are _MY _Shinobi. In any case, I'm confident Jiraiya along with the team should return soon, and with Naruto in tow behind them," explained Tsunade with the group agree before the doors opened and Jiraiya came in with Kakashi holding a bag in each of their hands.

"We got a problem and his name is Naruto," said Jiraiya before he dumped the contents of the bag onto the group to reveal Iwa headbands while Kakashi did the same with his bag to reveal Kumo headbands.

"He killed the teams from each village that were after him?" asked a surprised Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding and letting out a sigh.

"When we got there, the signs of battle were at least three days old, and the bodies were put in two separate piles before they were burned. All we could find were the headbands of each team in separate piles by the burning ones," explained Kakashi before telling the Hokage about how they suspected Naruto did that to make a point to them since the Leaf symbol was carved next to a tree with a kunai stabbed into it.

"That demon dares to threaten us? After all we've done for him in letting the bastard live, breathe, and eating food in this village!" exclaimed a Civilian Councilmember, who was a bit overweight, and one of the many outspoken individuals calling for Naruto's death when he was just a baby.

"Apparently he does," answered Kakashi while Tsunade sighed knowing this was going badly for them.

"Where is he headed now?" asked Tsunade with Jiraiya looking a tad nervous.

"We don't know. His trail went cold and none of my spies have told me anything yet," replied Jiraiya, as Tsunade grit her teeth, and looked pissed off when told that.

"I think its time we have our children train to hunt Naruto down. We need to bolster our ranks to find him," Inoichi stated with the others nodding in agreement.

"I agree. The fox needs to be hunted and an Inuzuka on the case would be a good choice for such a hunting party to be formed," Tsume said so her own opinion could be spoke on this matter.

"Not to mention my own son can come up with a brilliant strategy needed to take the brat down and create several backup plans should the one used be a failure," replied one Nara Shikaku knowing his son could take on the Uzumaki brat with enough time and training.

"I agree. We'll begin training the Clan Heirs to specifically hunt down Jinchuriki," said Tsunade with the Clan Heads happy to hear that.

When the meeting ended, Tsunade headed for her office, and found Umino Iruka there waiting for her to see him. Not surprising since she had been treating him for serious injuries these past two years and found the Chuunin once more seeking help by the means of her medical skills.

"Hokage-sama, I need your help with the pain. It keeps getting worse!" exclaimed Iruka while wincing and holding the side the held the injury.

"I've done all I can to treat you Iruka. I've done everything I possibly can to keep this old injury from causing phantom pain. Its all in your mind," replied Tsunade, as she went to work on numbing it down, and use her healing powers to make the pain not last as long.

"The injury keeps throbbing in pain and increasing with each passing day. Nothing I do to stop this works! I've taken pain medication, therapy of all kinds, and your medical skills to name a few. Nothing is preventing the pain from getting worse. It turns on and off at different times at random moments," explained Iruka, as he wince in pain, and was nearly forced to his knees from it even with Tsunade working on treating him.

'This is bad. No matter how many times I treat him, Iruka still aches from this injury, and its _that_ injury no less. What does it mean?' thought Tsunade before deciding to have Iruka admitted to the hospital for observation.

"You called Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune in a stiff tone that no longer held warmth in it for her former teacher.

"Yes. Please monitor Iruka for me while I check on some things in my medical research library. His injury is causing him uncontrollable pain and even my skills can't seem to cure him," replied Tsunade while ignoring the frown on the younger woman's face, as she left the room, and leaving the two alone.

"What's with the frown on your face?" asked Iruka in a tired tone, as sweat was quickly leaving his forehead, and looking at the woman glaring daggers at him.

"You. You and your stupidity," replied Shizune with Iruka frowning at her.

"What stupidity?" asked Iruka and the man struggled to sit up.

"Your stupidity in betraying Naruto. I know it was you that day. Only you were ever able to catch him when he was chased by the ANBU. I heard the stories. Naruto does this and you catch him. Naruto does that and you find him where the other ANBU cannot. Now look at you. Injured by his hands and it aches all over," answered Shizune with a hint of joy in her voice while seeing Iruka struggle with the pain his torso was going through right now.

"The Kyuubi inside of him killed my parents. I'm tired of looking at him and seeing their dead faces knowing they died while he lived. I wanted closure and still do," said Iruka before he winced in pain again.

"If that was the case, then why save him from that Mizuki character?" questioned Shizune and saw the man's exposed injury burning crimson.

"I don't know! I guess I thought...I thought...I thought that if anyone should have the right to kill Naruto it should have been me. Mizuki only did for the glory while I would have done it for closure. After it was over, I was so tempted to do it when I told him to close his eyes, and accept his gift. I could have take a kunai slashed his throat and just watch him bleed out. But I couldn't since the Sandaime was no doubt watching us and he had plans for Naruto being the village's weapon. So I stayed my hand. After the Third Hokage died, I felt another piece of myself die, and I blamed Naruto. I still do since he could have stayed in Konoha to protect its people instead of chasing off after the already weakened Jinchuriki," explained Iruka bitterly to Shizune looking at him with shock and horror in her eyes.

"I can't believe you! Naruto bleeds for this place, proves he's not a monster time and time again for the idiots of this village, and what do you do? You try to kill him! I hope the ache you feel from that wound never goes away. I hope it eats at you until the day you die and that it follows you into _Hell_!" exclaimed Shizune before moving to leave the room.

"Hey! Where are you going? You can't leave me here like this on the Hokage's orders," Iruka retorted and Shizune going stiff at the door.

"I'm leaving this room Iruka. You can suffer in that bed alone in silence like Naruto has done while growing up in this village. Its time you feel his pain for once and then ask yourself if he owes you _anything_!" Shizune stated quietly before leaving the room and ignoring Iruka calling out to her.

Shizune didn't care what he did or even if Tsunade punished her.

(Earth Country)

"This is the third Iwa patrol we've killed around here. It shouldn't be this heavily guarded here," said Fu while looking at the bodies of the Shinobi around them.

"These Shinobi weren't patrolling the area Fu. They were guarding something. Or rather _some people_ that they don't want found," explained Naruto and flicked blood off of his blade before sheathing the weapon.

"Correct," came a gruff voice from the shadows that made both Naruto and Fu stop in their tracks.

"We mean you no harm," replied Naruto with a gruff chuckle coming from the trees.

"Those Iwa Shinobi you killed say otherwise," said the now skeptical voice.

"We aren't your enemies. We're like you. We're Jinchuriki!" exclaimed Fu with Naruto shaking his head at her since she jumped the gun in telling them that.

"Really? Which ones and from what village?" asked another voice though it had a quieter tone to it.

"Fu here possesses Nanabi and I have Kyuubi. As for villages...we don't answer to any of them," replied Naruto with a deathly silence soon following.

Not a good sign.

"Your lying," replied the gruff voice before a flare of chakra was felt and lava was sent toward them.

_Definitely_ not a good sign.

"How am I lying?" asked Naruto, as he dodged the attack, and saw Fu roll out of the way while a heavy steam rolled in around them.

"All Jinchuriki belong to a village. None have left and lived long enough enjoy their new found freedom!" explained the gruff voice before shooting more lava at them.

"You clearly haven't been brought up to speed about some things. Not surprising since the Tsuchikage would be fearful of you doing the same," replied Naruto, as he felt the steam surrounding him, and Fu before sensing a large figure behind him.

A _VERY _large figure aiming a very large _FIST_!

Naruto grit his teeth when grabbing the massive fist with his palm and looked right into the man's eyes with his own. The two stared at each other in the face with the armored man in from of the Uzumaki narrowing his eyes at him before it became an all out fight in Taijutsu. Naruto had to admit, the big guy could move fast when he had to, and yet could take blows tot the body thanks to the armor he wore while dishing out powerful hits of his own. It was more like a dance then a fight though in Naruto's mind, as he dodged, blocked, struck, blocked, dodged, flipped back, jump kicked, took a hit, then another hit, dodged one more, blocked one more, threw a punch, and a kick before leaping back to keep his distance.

As for Fu, she was engaging a red haired man with a beard, who was making her fight at a distance, and had to use superior speed to dodge. Each one eyeing the other carefully while gauging them with critical eyes. The lava the bearded man sent Fu's way was fast, but the girl was faster, and more nimble so evading them wasn't hard. It was getting close enough to hit the man that was difficult since the terrain was now covered with the hot fiery liquid around him. One false step and Fu would get more then just a hot foot that would need lots of water to cool down.

"STOP!" yelled a voice that belonged to either Naruto, Fu, or the girl's opponent.

It was Naruto's opponent.

"Han?" asked the red haired and bearded man while seeing his fellow Jinchuriki stop fighting the blonde.

"I have seen and felt all I need from this one. He speaks the truth Roshi," explained Han while giving Naruto a bow that was to show his respect to the one eyed Uzumaki.

"Are you sure?" asked Roshi knowing that when Han told him something about someone it was generally right.

"Yes," answered Han simply before walking around Naruto to Roshi's side while Fu had a flabbergasted look on her face.

"That's it? One fight and now we're all friends? You could have just asked us for proof like asking for the Bingo Book or something!" exclaimed Fu with Naruto chuckling and shaking his head.

"True, but I find the best way to know about someone is to fight them. Your friend was holding back, his eyes revealed no deception to his purpose in being here, and my Biju was telling me each of you has a Biju stronger then either of our own. If you did mean us harm...we would have lost if you summoned their power," explained Han while Roshi was looking at the Uzumaki right in his blue eye.

"I've seen eyes like that one before today gaki. Eyes I haven't seen since the last Shinobi War that Iwa had with Konoha. Are you..._HIS_ son?" asked Roshi and saw Naruto's one eye narrow.

"Why? Wish to fulfill a blood oath you made to a long dead comrade and kill me out of revenge?" asked Naruto and saw Roshi shake his head.

"No. Just curious. Judging by your hair and eyes...I would assume you were the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Few people have his hair and eyes. In fact, you are the only one I've seen with those traits, and given how young you are...," explained Roshi with a hint of accusation in the air about his assumption being right.

"Yes. I am his son. Though I received none of the fame and glory that went with being his son. For obvious reasons as you both well know given what we four all are to the Shinobi villages," explained Naruto while Han and Roshi nodded in understanding.

"You came here on business to speak with the two of us. So...speak and tell us why you are here," replied Han since he wanted to know why these two rogue Jinchuriki were in enemy territory that could spark an international incident or war if it was ever found out they were here.

"To warn you about the Akatsuki organization. They're hunting us and we need to form a united front against them!" explained Fu before Naruto went into further detail about his own encounter with two of them and their abilities that rendered Kyuubi's chakra useless in battle.

And that the other Akatsuki members were no doubt the same in nullifying a Biju's power during a battle.

"Iwa would never let anything happen to either of us. We're too valuable for them to lose to such an organization," Roshi said firmly while Fu was looking away from them for a moment and Naruto sighed at the man's stubbornness.

"Are you sure?" questioned Naruto since he doubt the Tsuchikage or Iwa in general cared about them.

"We've had some skirmishes with the Akatsuki before your arrival. Han and I along with several Jounin were able to repel them," explained Roshi confidently though Han looked solemn.

"Barely though and not without casualties on our end while the Akatsuki members were able to get away in the process," Han added and Naruto nodding.

"And they will keep attacking until Iwa gets fed up in defending you two before they leave you to fend for yourselves. Your value to them only lasts so long as Iwa and the Tsuchikage will allow until the death toll for the village becomes to high. Sooner or later something is going to give and the Akatsuki is made up of S-class Missing Nin that have no problem slaughtering everyone in their path to get what they want," explained Naruto and the two Jinchuriki in front of him looked at one another.

"And no doubt your skirmish with the three squads here before coming to us will prove you right," replied Roshi since the mess these two made would make the Tsuchikage very upset.

"Considering a team of Iwa Shinobi was sent after the two of us not that long ago, what would you expect me to do when suddenly being attacked by them?" asked Naruto with Han and Roshi looking a bit sheepish.

"Good point. Still, we will keep our eyes out for the Akatsuki, and thank you for the warning," said Han since it wasn't often they were told something that was helpful to them.

"We're Jinchuriki. We need to stick together no matter what. Also, I think if things do get really bad for you in terms of living in Iwa...you should come with us," said Naruto and saw the two were shocked by the offer before looking at each other for a moment.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but we must respectfully say no...for now," answered Roshi with Han nodding in agreement.

"Loyalty to one's village to very the end. I understand your reason and I respect that," said Naruto before giving them a bow of respect and leaving with Fu right behind him.

"You could have shown them the sword. Made them follow you that way," said Fu, who was clearly surprised he didn't do just that, and saw the Uzumaki shake his head.

"I will not make them join that way. It would be forced. When we come together for our united cause, it will be of their own freewill that they join, and not through what is in my blood," explained Naruto and looked at Fu to see her absorbing his words with sudden admiration in her eyes.

"Where to next?" asked Fu curiously.

"Kumo. Its going to be a long walk ahead of us. Don't expect the two there to be as civil as Han and Roshi were with us. No two villages use similar methods of raising Jinchuriki and one of them is the Raikage's little brother," explained Naruto with Fu nodding.

"We still need at least two countries for allies for when you act on the Master Plan you told me about on your way over here," reminded Fu while Naruto nodded since he didn't forget.

"Wave Country is one and Spring is another. Once I reach the Spring Daimyo, I will put her in touch with Wave, and work our way from there," explained Naruto since he didn't want any of his future plans picked up by the ears of Jiraiya's spies lingering deep within the shadows.

He would also mentally remind himself to get spies of his own to combat the Sannin's network.

(Konoha-At the Moment)

"Man this training sucks!" exclaimed Kiba, as he hadn't been pushed this hard since...well _ever_!

His Mother had run him into the ground with this new training to hunt down and capture Naruto to be brought back to Konoha. Kiba didn't' have a problem with that since Naruto was a fox in human skin and dogs were meant to hunt them down. So Tsume with Hana's help had begun training Kiba how to track using his sense of smell, his hearing, and to look at the terrain for possible signs of deception via multiple tracks leading everywhere.

And Kiba wasn't the only one being drilled into the ground with this training.

Shikamaru was getting the same training in terms of using strategies, planning ahead of time, formulating contingency plans, and manipulating the shadows to disable if not kill the opponent. Even Yoshino gave the two space to train since she had never seen her husband work their son so hard and decided to let them go at it uninterrupted because it was a rare sight to see.

Inoichi basically grounded his daughter from just about everything she liked to call fun and had her working on the family Jutsus that targeted the mind. How to disable, possess, manipulate, erase, and steal information from the mind. Not only that, but he had her get off the stupid diet she had, and work on getting muscle on her skinny bones. He also used Sasuke to help motivate his daughter to do that by telling Ino the Uchiha wouldn't even consider the idea of marrying her to revive his clan unless she showed physical strength to match her mental ones.

Worked like a charm.

Shibi was currently in the process of helping his son Shino in trying to have his hive learn how to sense a Biju's chakra signature by crossbreeding certain insects to create new ones capable doing that naturally. The idea Shibi came up with was that such insects under Shino's command could help provide pinpoint accuracy of the Jinchuriki. That by using the Kyuubi's chakra trail Naruto always leaked, they would be able to find him no matter where Naruto went, and be able to slowly drain him of his strength when attached.

Hinata and Neji were both being trained by their Hiashi to disable Naruto of his chakra and Kyuubi's to an extent. No one outside of the Hyuuga Clan knew more about the chakra network like they did thanks to the Byakugan and Hiashi was going over the key points on where they were to strike Naruto. Neji had respectfully pointed out to Hiashi that Naruto had reopened his chakra network, but his Uncle told him that was because Neji gave him time to recover, and didn't move in for the kill. In this case, Neji would need to hit him like before, but instead of following up with an immediate kill, Neji, or Hinata were going to disable Naruto before he could call upon Kyuubi's chakra.

Neji took to the training easily, but Hinata was hesitant to learn this knowing what, or rather _who_ it would be used on when the time came. She didn't want to hurt Naruto. She never did! In fact, the Hyuuga girl didn't understand _why_ Konoha treated him badly after the success of the retrieving Sasuke two years ago, and still didn't to this day. She knew about Kyuubi, as that wasn't really a big secret anymore, or at all back when Hinata was younger. For Neji, it was an excuse to say his loss at the Chuunin Exams didn't count, and that Fate smiled on him once more to get a chance at redeeming himself for such an unfair loss.

Hinata wasn't so sure.

Tenten was more weapon based of the group with a few Jutsus, but couldn't contribute outside of that, and instead was instructed on the vital spots of the body when dealing with Jinchuriki, and making him lose a limb wasn't a problem...it wasn't encourage either. They also told Tenten she should stick to long range throwing weapons since her aim was unmatched by the entire group her age and only move into close range when Naruto was weakened. She also had her weapons coated in poisons and sedatives to further increase the odds of throwing Naruto off his game.

As for the rest of the Rookies and Gai's team they would join together now with their Jounin senseis and train their students into the ground. They would find out what their parents taught them and see it in action while reporting their own impressions to their at home teachers on what they saw. If they lacked expectations with Clan Techniques, then their parents would drill them harder, and the Jounin would pick up the slack while a new Jounin named Tenzo would explain to them the nature of his abilities so they would come to expect his intervention during their inevitable encounter with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"Deal with it Kiba. Its meant to build up your stamina so you can stand a fighting chance against Naruto's own. He has more stamina in his body then all of us combined and that was before leaving two years ago. No doubt its several _times_ what it was before and you need to up your game to have even have a _fraction_ of it in order to fight him," explained Kakashi with the Rookies and Gai's team realizing that was indeed true.

"Kakashi is right my youthful students! Remember in the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries, Lee fought Sabaku no Gaara, and was pushed to his limits with Suna's Jinchuriki still having the power to fight if just barely. Sabaku no Gaara holds the _weakest_ of the Biju while Naruto holds the _strongest_. If the weakest of them could do that to Lee, imagine what Naruto could do with Kyuubi's power, and without a means to stop it!" exclaimed Gai with many of them shivering at the thought.

It was not a pleasant thought to imagine.

"So we have to hit him with everything in our arsenal or else we're going to fail," said Ino and saw Asuma nodding.

"That and teamwork. You'll need to coordinate your attacks perfectly to take him down. Even without using the Biju's power, the brat is unpredictable, and move in a way not even Shikamaru will expect," explained Asuma while Shikamaru groaning since he knew whatever strategy he _did_ come up with would require thinking "outside the box" and the normal plans he would make for fighting anyone else.

"Don't worry too much though since we'll be there to help you and Jiraiya-sama will also provide additional assistance when needed to ensure Naruto can't be stopped," Kurenai said to reassure the group that would be hunting the demon brat.

The woman also cast a look at Hinata, who wasn't as enthusiastic about this, and frowned at her slightly since she had an idea what was going on in that girl's head.

"And what if Naruto-kun wishes to be left alone?" asked Hinata curiously and the Jounin around her looked at the girl with raised eyebrows.

"The growing pile of dead bodies by his hands say otherwise Hinata," replied Kurenai and Hinata didn't meet her eyes.

"And I'm sure the Shinobi he killed weren't after his bounty or because he has the Kyuubi sealed in his gut," countered Hinata and saw Kurenai look at her with narrowed eyes.

"That's enough! I know you have feelings for Naruto and I had hoped as these two years progressed they would leave. If you're going to jeopardize our mission to capture Naruto, then you might as well leave, and continue your training elsewhere," replied Kurenai and Hinata shook her head no.

She would stay to train. To get stronger. She would reluctantly help them, but only to a certain extent, and should the need to sabotage their plans in motion to capture him were to arise...the Hyuuga girl would do just that.

"I will do what I must to complete the mission," stated Hinata while keeping her eyes locked on her sensei and looked firmly at the Master of Genjutsu among them adults teaching them.

"Good. I'll hold that to you Hinata. The day you break it is the day you regret ever have feelings for Naruto," replied Kurenai in a stern tone, but Hinata surprisingly narrowed her eyes at the older woman, and didn't flinch.

"And the day we all finally confront Naruto, is the day you, and the others here will regret betraying him...including me," replied Hinata, as she already was, but resolved herself to keep going knowing what to do when the time came, and figure out how to do it without getting caught.

If she couldn't sabotage the group in some way...then Hinata could only hoped Naruto would understand she did not want to bring him back to be their pawn.

(Lightning Country-Near Kumo)

Yugito was dealing with bandits when they arrived. She didn't know who they were at first, but Nibi told her to be wary of the one wielding the sword, and do not cross him. He cut through anyone in his path and used a powerful Fire Jutsu at some bandits trying to flank her from behind. The green haired girl was zooming around at high speed stabbing anything that was in her path she knew to be the enemy. Yugito could tell the girl was obviously a Jinchuriki given the yellow chakra from the Biju she possessed, but the boy was another matter, and was trying to figure him out.

"Stay focused! You can ask me questions later when this is over!" commanded Naruto, as he made one handed hand signs, and stabbed the ground with his sword.

The end result were streaks of crimson yellow lightning traveling through earth towards some unsuspecting bandits, who exploded shortly after being hit by such an intense blast, and caused the remaining enemy forces to flee in fear. It was interesting to hear them call out that he was a demon, monster, beast, and even a _fiend_ of all things without feeling any hurt from those words. In Konoha, Naruto was called those things, and more harsher ones he'd rather not bring to the forefront of his mind at the moment. Here he was, killing bandits violently, called all those names, and yet...Naruto didn't feel anything but pride at being called this.

To his enemies...he was all those things.

To his enemies...Uzumaki Naruto was a _fiend_!

"You! I want some answers right freaking now!" demanded Yugito, who walked over to Naruto, and would have grabbed him by the neck to squeeze the answers out of him if not for the girl standing in her way.

"Back off kitty! Or I'll show you just how many ways there are to skin a cat!" exclaimed Fu while getting into fighting stand with her two kunai in her hands.

"You think I'm afraid of you girl? Ha! I have Nibi's power under my complete control. I'm not afraid of some upstart punk, who probably can't control her Biju's power to its maximum potential, and considering you used up more energy then me...I'm sure I have the edge here," replied Yugito confidently with Fu growling while Naruto himself just turned slightly to look at her.

"Enough! Do not test her or me. We came here to speak with you and the one called Killer Bee. The man is the other Jinchuriki of Kumo, correct?" asked Naruto and saw Yugito stiffen at hearing that.

"So what if he is? Why do you need to speak with us?" countered Yugito questioningly and saw the Sword of Juubi letting out crimson yellowish electricity around the blade.

"Its about the Akatsuki. I'm sure you've heard of them or even fought a pair of them at some point?" replied Naruto and saw Yugito tense at hearing the organization's name.

"I have. They came after me two weeks ago, but several patrols were out at the time, and were able to prevent them from taking me away. They were very powerful," Yugito said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"They are S-Class Missing Nin so the fact you were able to survive and escape is no mere feet in itself. How many casualties did Kumo suffer in helping you?" said Naruto while Yugito hissed at him.

"Why? So you can mock Kumo for being weak? Its none of your business!" Yugito shot back and Naruto narrowed his eye at her before turning fully to face the woman.

_**"Kitten! Don't be a fool! That weapon is the Sword of Juubi. Forged from the fang of the beast that all nine Biju were one being before the Sage of Six Paths separated us into our own individual forms. To wield it like that means that the blonde is the **__**direct**__** descendant of the Sage himself!"**_ exclaimed Nibi fearfully and Yugito's eyes widened in shock with a hint of fear in them.

"Answer my question. How many did you lose?" asked Naruto and Yugito shifted from being a dominant woman to a nervous one.

Clearly her Biju told her the identity of the weapon in his hand and its connection to the past.

"We had three ANBU squads out on patrol at the time. We lost two with the third squad being badly injured," answered Yugito with Naruto nodding since that seemed about right for an S-ranked Missing Nin to do that much damage when fighting so many ANBU and a Jinchuriki in full control of her Biju's powers.

"Its fortunate you survived just like the Jinchuriki in Iwa," said Naruto and Yugito looked shocked at hearing she wasn't the only one being targeted.

"You met them?" asked Yugito since she didn't expect Jinchuriki to make contact with one another due them being from different villages.

"I did. I met Han, Roshi, and Sabaku no Gaara is an old friend of mine in Suna. Fu here was from Taki and I was from Konoha. Our purpose is to reach all of the Jinchuriki in the Elemental Countries and warn them of the Akatsuki. However, the Mizukage is dead, we can't get into Kumo to see Killer Bee, and there is one Jinchuriki left unaccounted for that has yet to be identified by his village. We wanted to form a united front against them and take down the organization before they can use us for their own hidden agenda. They see us as mere pawns in their plans for something sinister," explained Naruto with Yugito looking like she had been punched in the gut.

"I had heard rumors about the organization, but nothing too definitive, we've been unable to learn more about them," replied Yugito and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Talk to Killer Bee and even the Raikage if you wish. This organization is a threat to all the hidden villages. Not just Kumo. How do the people in your village treat you?" asked Naruto curiously and Yugito frowned at the question.

"Like a normal person. Why? Weren't either of you treated fairly?" asked Yugito and saw the two Jinchuriki look at one another before laughing.

"Are you serious? They treated us like slaves. Like weapons. Like tools to be discarded when useless," answered Naruto and Fu nodded in agreement to show Yugito he wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry. I...I had no idea," explained Yugito since she never saw any of it.

"As I told Fu here about Jinchuriki and the village they come from...no two villages work the same way when raising their Jinchuriki," said Naruto and Yugito nodded while taking that to heart.

"What is your name?" asked Yugito curiously since she never got it.

"Uzumaki Naruto _formerly_ of Konoha," replied Naruto and saw Yugito's eyes now widen further.

"Uzumaki? As in the _son _of Uzumaki Kushina?" asked Yugito and Naruto frowned at her.

"Yes. How do you know my Mother?" asked Naruto with a tone that told the woman she better speak up now or there would be Hell to pay.

"Uh...Kumo had tried to capture your Mother years ago. Back during the Third Shinobi War the Raikage back then wanted her in Kumo for the Uzumaki bloodline she held since Whirlpool was destroyed in the previous one. The current Raikage and his little brother Killer Bee were among those assigned to the mission before Konoha's Yellow Flash and future Yondaime Hokage stepped in to save her. When growing up, I asked him about the rumors of Jinchuriki being abused, and he said 'Most villages do that, but I won't be like them thanks to a man, who told me the secret, and wanted me to protect my family.' before looking at Bee with a smile on his face. I think...I think the Yondaime Hokage was the one to give him that advice," explained Yugito and Naruto closed his eyes hiding the fury that burned in him.

'That moron that is my Father even betrayed the words he preached to the enemy about how to help Jinchuriki reach their full potential,' thought Naruto before opening his eye and looking at the woman in front of him.

"What if I could grant you an audience with the Raikage?" asked Yugito and surprising the two.

"Why? So he can have two more Jinchuriki added to his arsenal of weapons?" asked Fu since she didn't trust anyone except Naruto at this point.

"No! He's not like that at all. But there is more to the story about how Uzumaki Kushina was nearly captured and a secondary reason for it," explained Yugito and Naruto was looking her right in the eyes.

'Is she telling the truth?' thought Naruto to Kyuubi with the fox staring intently at him.

_**"Every word,"**_ replied Kyuubi and Naruto focused himself back to Yugito.

"Fine! I'll speak to your Raikage in person, but it will just be me going, and I want the man's little brother there too. Fu! Come here for a second," commanded Naruto and Fu was instantly there.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" asked Fu while Naruto inwardly groaned since she started calling him that recently and had no intention of stopping.

"Keep your ears open and your eyes sharp while I'm gone. If I'm not back in two days, then something had gone wrong, and I've been taken prisoner for reconditioning. I want you to go to Wave Country. Its a safe place and it has people you can trust," whispered Naruto and Fu turned to look at Yugito for a moment before looking back him before giving a firm nod.

"You think it will come down to that Naruto-sama?" asked Fu and the Uzumaki thought about it for a second.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I hope it doesn't and this doesn't turn out bad for either of us. Just keep your guard up until my return," Naruto answered and saw the girl nod since the two of them were a prize for any Shinobi village.

"Yes Naruto-sama," replied Fu before leaping in to the trees and Naruto sighs.

"And just call me Naruto. Not 'Naruto-sama!' like I'm some Kage or Daimyo of a country because I'm not," said Naruto though he knew Fu wouldn't listen and just accepted it for now.

'Maybe not, but you don't need to be either one to get such respect,' thought Yugito while eyeing him better and had to admit Naruto was something else.

_**"Oh how cute! My kitten has a crush!"**_ teased Nibi and Yugito blushed while mentally glaring at the demonic cat.

'What? I do not! I just met him!' thought Yugito with Nibi snickering.

_**"True, but I can feel your body's sudden reaction to him and my words. I don't blame you for feeling this way either. The boy is only a few years younger then you, but I can tell from seeing him with your eyes that he's well built, and is very powerful warrior worthy of you. So if you do decide to settle down and make a litter for yourself...this is the guy to do it with,"**_ Nibi said while Yugito blushed more and began screaming in her head at the cat demon.

'We are going to have a long talk about this in private after we escort Naruto-kun to the Raikage!' thought Yugito while Nibi smiled deviously at her.

_**"Naruto-kun? Such affection being placed on his name. Oh I am looking forward to our little discussion later. This is going to be so much fun!"**_ exclaimed Nibi and Yugito had to bite back the groan she wanted to let out.

It was going to be a long day for Yugito.

(Raikage Tower)

The Raikage, a man called A by his family when not in his office being a Kage, was a man with an impressive body, heavily muscled from years of intense training that would rival if not surprise Maito Gai's own, and a sharp mind to match. Many years ago, he had to the honor of trying to kidnap Uzumaki Kushina for her bloodline due to its rarity on the command of his predecessor, and another honor in surviving a fight with the future Yondaime Hokage. It was through the Namikaze that A was able to learn the secret to helping his brother control his Biju and the revelation changed everything in Kumo when becoming Raikage. His little brother Bee had received a semi-good life growing up, as A's predecessor had believed in forging his Jinchuriki to be tough, and take hits in life that would make them better in the long run.

Bee had endured it all though thanks to A and his timely interventions when things got out of hand while Bee himself came to terms with what he was in life. After A became Raikage, the man had decided to change the way things happened in Kumo, and just in time for when Yugito received the Nibi into her body. The girl had grown up without the hatred Jinchuriki are normally exposed to in life and yet she knew of rumors behind how things once were. She had asked Bee about it once when learning about the Biju, but A's little brother wouldn't stay anything on the subject, and yet the blonde girl knew from his unreadable facial expression that they were true.

Sometimes not getting an answer to the question you ask is an answer unto itself.

But it may not be an answer you want or like.

Why was he thinking of this now? The Akatsuki organization. They had been attacking in pairs, probing Kumo's defenses and no doubt the other villages too if the rumors of them hunting Jinchuriki was to be believed. Though A would bet his favorite set of barbells at home that the rumors of the organization targeting _ALL _the Jinchuriki.

Meaning that he would need to find a way to make sure steps and measures were taken to ensure this organization got a hold of his brother or Yugito.

"Raikage-sama, I need to speak with you," called Yugito from behind the office doors, the sound of some of his bodyguards calling out for someone to stop, and the sound of a fight taking place before the doors opened to reveal the woman with a familiar looking face from the Bingo Book.

"Clearly, if you brought the infamous Uzumaki Naruto to my office is any indication. I think congratulations are in order," said A while eyeing Naruto with a calculating gaze and notice the blonde had eyes he had seen a long time ago.

But even now, the Raikage could still recall the memory of seeing that eye color staring at him with that level of intensity from another man of incredible skill still lived, and it was making the back of the muscled man's hairs stand on end.

"He's not here to join Kumo nor did I capture him Raikage-sama. He's here to talk to you and Killer Bee-sama," explained Yugito with A giving her a raised eyebrow, looked at Naruto, and then the mess of bodies knocked unconscious in the hallway.

"So it would seem given the bodies on the ground outside my office," A said calmly, but his tone told Yugito it was considerable effort that he didn't act violent yet, and wanted a damn good reason for it.

"They were preventing me from entering to see you regarding the Akatsuki organization and about the Jinchuriki living here," explained Naruto for Yugito since it didn't seem fair she take the heat for his actions.

"What about them?" asked A regarding both the Akatsuki and his two Jinchuriki.

"I want to aid you in protecting Yugito and Killer Bee from the Akatsuki, _BUT_ as a free agent not bound by your authority, or anyone else's in Kumo," explained Naruto and saw the Raikage not liking the idea.

"Aside from being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and an Uzumaki at that...what else do you have to offer?" asked the Raikage knowing the boy's status as Kyuubi's jailor was enough to get him nearly salivating at the idea of having a stronger edge over his rivals.

"He wields the Sword of Juubi," stated Yugito while flinching away from the Uzumaki's glare and saw the Raikage's eyes widen.

"The Sword of Juubi is a myth. A legend from ancient times. Any blade claimed to be that is a fake carbon copy," A shot back while looking at Yugito before turning to look at Naruto.

Or rather where Naruto _had been_ and saw only the now empty space he once occupied.

"Take a look for yourself up close and personal with your own two eyes," replied Naruto in a cold voice with the Sword of Juubi pressing against the man's throat and his mouth near his ear.

A was surprised the brat could move that fast and saw Yugito was surprised too since she never saw him move from his previous spot. As for the Raikage himself, he was able to stare at the blade near his neck, which if Naruto wanted to could cut through his flesh, and end his life in a heartbeat. An act that would severely weaken Kumo since there was no real successor who could replace him as Raikage with the exception of Bee, but it was unknown if the people in Kumo would accept that given how the previous Mizukage in Mist was a Jinchuriki, and had gone all psycho with power before being overthrown.

It only proved to those that despised Jinchuriki that they were unfit to lead and could be vengeful of those that wronged them. Of course, one _could_ argue that maybe Jinchuriki wouldn't do that if they weren't scorned, hated, and/or abused by the village that would appoint them as a Kage. Sabaku no Gaara was proof of that and he was once considered an insane psychopath _before_ becoming Kazekage!

"Its the real deal Raikage-sama. Nibi told me it was," Yugito said after the tension in the room got so thick she could almost see it.

"Yes. So it is. Please remove it from my neck if you would be so kind Uzumaki Naruto. You are here to speak _civilly_ with me, correct?" asked A and Naruto smirked slightly at him before complying with the request.

"Yes. I did. Please ask your brother to come here. I want to talk with him as well," replied Naruto and the Raikage sent a messenger bird to fly to his brother to come see him.

"Hey bro! What's got you so gung-ho?" asked Killer Bee moments later and Naruto could only sweat drop at hearing the man's horrible way of talking.

"Is he always like this?" asked Naruto to Yugito, who could only sigh, and just rub her forehead.

"You have _NO_ idea," replied Yugito and saw Killer Bee staring at Naruto's sword.

"Is that the sword of old? It doesn't look like it has an inch of mold?" asked Killer Bee with Naruto looking ticked and so was the Raikage...for entirely different reasons.

"Damn it Bee! What have I told you about rapping in my office?" exclaimed A while giving his little brother an angry glare.

"Not to do it. I maybe Killer Bee, but _you_ bro are a kill _joy_!" replied Bee and dodged the heavy paperweight thrown at him.

"Look! I don't have time to deal with your wrapping and there is someone here you that wants to me you. No he's not interested in your wrapping either. This is a Shinobi matter and...it involves what you have sealed inside of you," replied A and saw his brother now becoming serious before looking over at Naruto.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Bee since rapping could wait until later.

"Two words. The future. Or to be more accurate..._our_ future," replied Naruto before he motioned for Bee to sit and did the same before talking to them all.

It was going to be a long day.

(Konoha-Days Later)

"I've got a hit on Naruto!" exclaimed Jiraiya in Tsunade's office with the woman doing mountains of paperwork that seemed to never end.

"Where?" demanded Tsunade with Jiraiya producing a map and pointing to the location Naruto was currently residing.

"Here in Wave Country! A merchant friend of mine was setting up shop there and saw him with Fu heading for the docks to get on a ship to Spring Country. The ship itself doesn't leave for two more days!" explained Jiraiya with Tsunade's eyes widening and she smiled.

"Get the team together! I want you out the door to Wave Country in 15 minutes and not a second longer. Bring both Jinchuriki here Jiraiya. I want those two leashed and bound to my office chair by the end of the week!" commanded Tsunade and Jiraiya grinned at her.

"I'm already on it!" exclaimed Jiraiya before going "poof!" to reveal he was a Shadow Clone.

"We've got you now gaki. Soon you are going to pay for your transgressions against me and Konoha. You will regret ever being born and taking Kushina away from me! I only stayed my hand when we first met because Jiraiya was with you and assumed control over your person was assured. After robbing me of the few people I have left, I'm going to enjoy making the rest of your days alive miserable, and Hell on Earth!" said Tsunade to herself gleefully.

(Wave Country-1 Day Later)

"I can't believe we're going to meet the Spring Daimyo!" exclaimed Fu happily while Naruto could only smirk at seeing the girl beside him look excited at the prospect.

Naruto was too, but to ensure Jiraiya's spies didn't pinpoint then, he had acquired two full body cloaks with hoods to ensure their faces were hidden.

After he had returned from seeing the Raikage and Killer Bee about his plans for the future, Fu had bombarded him with questions. After answering and explaining things to Fu, the girl was excited to know who they were meeting next since the Spring Daimyo was a famous actress all wrapped up in one! It was an honor in itself to meet a Daimyo, but one that was an actress, and considered the best one ever to grace the cinema stage was even more spectacular in the green haired Jinchuriki's mind.

And it was all thanks to Naruto-sama! When she started calling him that, Fu had no idea, _but _once she started there was no stopping her, and given Naruto-sama's lineage was that of royalty in the Shinobi world...it was kind of fitting. He could in a sense outrank that of a Kage or even a Daimyo since his Mother was from what Naruto found out about her from the Raikage...was Uzumaki _Royalty_! Not only that, but Kumo was in possession of an Uzumaki Summoning Scroll meant for only those with Uzumaki blood in their veins. A had admitted in his office to the blonde that after Whirlpool fell, which he had denied Kumo having _any _involvement in the fall of the place, his Shinobi under the newly made Second Raikage had ordered a team head there to find anything of use, and found the scroll. Of course, upon finding out it was a Summoning Scroll, the Shinobi in possession of it were given the task of summoning the animal within, and...they failed miserably.

And by failed miserably, A told Naruto how the particular animal they summoned bit the Shinobi that called it _in half_ before explaining to those around him that only someone of Uzumaki blood may summon his kin, and thus would serve no other. Hence one of the reasons why Naruto's Mother was considered a prime target for capture to not only have her bloodline in Kumo, but to also have those future offspring be able to use the animal summoned, and strengthen the village. Naruto himself, upon hearing the _name _of this animal summoned wished to have the Summoning Scroll in his possession once more since it was a family item from the Uzumaki Clan. A had been hesitant at first, but the look on Naruto's face told the Raikage that if he didn't comply, the blonde Uzumaki was going to get violent, and the rumors of how damaging an Uzumaki can be when pissed of replayed heavily in the Kage's mind. A didn't want that, as he could sense there was more to the boy then just what he saw, and the control Naruto had over the Kyuubi's power was still unknown not to mention the other skills the boy possessed that he could have gotten from his Mother's bloodline.

Plus, the boy had come to help him fight off the Akatsuki organization to keep his little brother safe, and had done right by Yugito. The boy had honor and was to be respected for it. Not to mention, Naruto also wanted to get some much needed revenge on Konoha for their actions against him, which A found to be stupid considering what the Yondaime Hokage himself believed at the time regarding Jinchuriki, and was even willing to help him...for a small price.

Naruto already knew what the man wanted and agreed to the term of the arrangement they had come to make...under one condition that the Raikage thought was more then reasonable. Killer Bee was going to rap about the reason why Naruto put in that little condition, but Yugito (in what appeared to be a fit of jealousy over it) had smashed her fist into Bee's face, and busted his jaw so he couldn't talk for the next few days until medics fixed it.

Naruto found it amusing to say the least.

"Yes. Naturally we will be respectful, but you don't have to get all submissive in her presence, and watch what you say. Just be friendly and treat her with the respect she deserves," replied Naruto and saw Fu nod while the boat they would soon be on by tomorrow morning would set sail for Spring Country.

"Naruto! Naruto!" called out Inari with Naruto turning to see the boy running towards him with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it Inari?" asked Naruto seeing the boy trying to catch his breath.

"Konoha Shinobi. A large group. They've crossed the bridge. They're looking for you with a whole bunch of them. Someone mentioned one with the dog saying, 'I've picked up his scent' with one with bulging veins around his eyes saying, 'I've picked up his chakra trail' before they followed the two deeper into town. They could be here at any minute!" exclaimed Inari worriedly while Naruto grimaced and Fu looked a bit worried.

"Go find your Mother and Grandfather. Tell them and everyone else to stay out our way along with theirs. I don't want anyone in Wave getting hurt because of us. Fu! Tell the Captain of the ship to get ready to go. Tell the Captain I'll pay him _three times_ what he normally charges if we leave now!" commanded Naruto and Fu was gone seconds later with Inari nodding and running off to spread the word to give both sides a big gap to keep casualties to a bare minimum.

Sure enough, Naruto found himself staring at the Konoha Shinobi now cutting off any chance of leaving the way he came, and many of them looking pleased to see him once more. Well..._pleased_ was not the correct word. More like, they were happy to see him, but not in the way a friend greets a friend you haven't seen in a long time, and want to sit down to have a drink with before catching up on old times. No. Their looks were those of someone they were hunting, found, and were now going to bring back to show off like a trophy.

And right now they were looking at him like he was a future trophy with specific body parts chosen by each to be taken to mount on their respective walls of their homes. That someone would get an arm, then the other, his leg if not both, his various organs in a special preserving case with a title on it indicating who they belonged to, and of course _someone _was planning to have the Uzumaki's head mounted on their wall. Naruto could only imagine it looking like some of the animals some hunters have that stare at you with pleading eyes that wish for death even though they are already dead.

"Hey brat. You've changed. Gotten a bit taller I see," said Jiraiya while seeing the boy was wearing something much different now.

"And you are still the same foolish pervert that cares little for their Godson. Tell me old fool...does Tsunade know?" asked Naruto with Jiraiya frowning at him.

"Know what?" asked Jiraiya with Naruto glaring at him now with cold eyes filled with fury.

The kind of his favorite student who became Hokage once had in life.

"Your hand in Whirlpool's fall. That the Leaf killed all the Uzumaki's there just so the control of the fox sealed in my gut could be kept in Konoha's control. Tsunade was an Uzumaki on her Grandmother's side, correct?" explained Naruto with Jiraiya going stiff and several of the group were looking at the Sannin now.

"I don't know what your talking about," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto scowling at him and the Sannin could tell the boy didn't believe him.

"You keep telling yourself that. But I know you had a hand in it. Konoha betrayed my clan, betrayed my Mother, and the village will _burn_ for it. I promise you that much is certain," replied Naruto with Jiraiya and the others getting ready for a fight.

"Not if we take you down first Naruto. Kind of hard to get your so called 'revenge' on Konoha if you're in a cell and unable to call upon Kyuubi's chakra," explained Jiraiya with Naruto letting out a chuckle of amusement.

"Is that why you have so many of my old so called _comrades _here to fight me? Are you hoping that I'll show have some form of _hesitation_ in killing them all just because of old memories of us having fun together?" asked Naruto with Jiraiya narrowing his eyes at him.

"I'll say this once Naruto. Surrender and you won't be harmed," commanded Jiraiya while Naruto laughed at him.

"That's like a cat asking a bird to fly down to ground in front of him. That is of course _IF_ a cat could talk and a bird were _THAT _gullible. Who do you think I am Ero-Sennin? The Uchiha? The fool would do just about anything if you told the Uchiha it will grant power to his already pathetic frame. He's like a blind rabbit and power is the carrot. Dangle it in front of his nose and he'll come running towards that carrot without worry or fear of the consequences that it might pose on himself or others. Though considering Sasuke doesn't care about others and only about himself is kind of pointless to tell you because no one here would listen," explained Naruto while eyeing Shikamaru's slightly crouched form behind Choji and knew what the Nara was doing at the moment.

"You're coming with us Naruto. Whether in one piece or in pieces will all depend on how you want this to play out and the Kyuubi's powers won't help you here," said Shikamaru, as he moved to entrap Naruto _discreetly_ with his Shadow Possession Jutsu, and saw the Uzumaki was smirking at him.

"Oh! Is that why you're slowly moving your shadow to snatch me up Shikamaru? Is that why so many of you are here as well? To bind, hurt, and disable me? To be dragged back to Konoha where they'll do unspeakable things to me? You all look at me and think I'm some kind of monster or demon in human skin. Truth is, I'm just the jail, the warden, the guards, and the walls for the prisoner inside of me. Do we talk? Yes on occasion we do. As do all prisoners when in a cell and all they can do is talk to the guards in order to stave off the boredom of living out one's life sentence. But that's it! Yet the people in Konoha hate me because they hate the fox sealed inside my body. They can't hurt him directly so target the next best thing. _Me_! They've got you believing I'm an actual monster because they don't want you to see how wrong they really are about me. Either that or they don't want you to get any funny ideas about the fact they are wrong about me. That they don't want to admit that crucial fact to you in order to prevent anyone from knowing that the level of stupidity they possess is very high.," explained Naruto with Jiraiya and several of the older Jounin scowling at him.

"You're a demon! That's all we need to know," Ino shot back with many in the group agreeing.

Naruto noticed Hinata had didn't and was hesitant to fight him. Something the Uzumaki would file away for later when reminding the Raikage of their deal at a later time.

"You say that now to me, but ask yourself this one question regarding your lives. What would you do if the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into you? Would you put up with all the hatred, pain, abuse, and their belief that Jinchuriki are lower then garbage they throw? Picture yourself as a Jinchuriki. Picture your oh so _loving_ parents, as they abandon you for holding the demon everyone hate, and the people trying to get their 10 pounds of flesh from you because they can't get it from the fox itself," Naruto countered and the adults scowled at him.

"They would never do that to us!" exclaimed Tenten with the Rookies and Gai's team stealing their resolve while Naruto just laughed.

"Are you sure? Ask them to their faces. Look them right in the eyes. Make them swear upon all they consider sacred that when they tell you their answer that it is the truth. That there is not a single form of lie or a hint of deceit in their eyes, their hearts, and their very souls. Ask them what they would do if you, there offspring, and child were made into the Kyuubi Jinchuriki instead of me? The answer may surprise you," replied Naruto letting out a cruel chuckle while seeing something flash within the eyes of his comrades around his age.

"Enough! Take him now!" commanded Jiraiya with one half of the group moving left, the other went right, and Jiraiya attacked at the middle.

"How can you possibly hope to take me...when I'm not even _here_?" asked Naruto before he went "poof!" to reveal the person they were talking to was in fact a Shadow Clone of the real him.

"What? Where is he Neji?" asked Jiraiya with Neji's Byakugan active and saw the boy frowning.

"Kyuubi's chakra is everywhere. All I see is a thick orange mist and its preventing my eyes from determining if the Naruto in front of us was the real one. He must have coated the area with it earlier to fool my eyes!" exclaimed Neji angrily at being deceived by the Uzumaki.

"There is another source of chakra similar yet different to Naruto's in the area too. My bugs are telling me that they sense it on _that_ ship," said Shino while pointing to the large vessel having left the port during their talk with the Shadow Clone moments ago.

Even if they walked on water to reach the boat, it would take too long and drain a lot of their energy needed to fight the blonde.

"Damn it! That ship is heading to Spring Country and you can't enter," said Jiraiya while rubbing his forehead.

"But you can Jiraiya-sama," replied Kakashi with Jiraiya shrugging.

"Even if I did, the Spring Daimyo will no doubt keep an eye on my activities there, and if she finds out I'm hunting Naruto...well let's just say that in itself would be enough to have her arrest me," answered Jiraiya since Spring Country had basically banned all Shinobi from Konoha with himself being the only exception due to his Sannin Traveling Rights.

Even though that was at risk of being worth little right now in terms of getting to where he needed to go.

"So in other words, we can pursue him, and let the demon brat go?" asked Asuma with Jiraiya sighing again.

"Look! No one here is thrilled by this turn of events. Especially me! But that's politics and when a Daimyo bans you from entering his or her lands...you obey. Koyuki may have a minor Shinobi village, but she has the love, and the support of her people along with all the advanced technological wonders it holds. That chakra armor and the airships being are examples of them. We may have a wealthy village, but to even build just _one _of those airships, and maintain it would bankrupt us in just about everyway possible. In any case, we have to play nice for now until the river of politics flows in our favor, and wait for the right moment to strike," explained Jiraiya with the group nodding.

"And how long to you expect that to take?" asked Shikamaru with Jiraiya shrugging.

"I honestly have no idea," answered Jiraiya before the group turned around to head home with none of the adults in the group realizing that Naruto's words about being hated by the village if one of _them_ was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki instead of him was replaying in their heads.

(Spring Country-3 Days Later)

"Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto is that you?" asked Koyuki, as she rose from her throne, and walked towards the blonde Shinobi of a warrior before wrapping him up in a hug.

And apparently not seeing the green haired girl beside him fighting back the scowl that wanted to appear on her face.

"Hello Koyuki-chan. Its been quite a long while since we last saw each other," Naruto answered warmly and made sure to keep his claws retracted into his gauntlet before entering with the safety mechanism active to help ensure no instant release of the lethal weapon.

"Yes. During the mission to bring me here and become the new ruler of the country. Not to mention fighting off my Uncle Doto and his Snow Shinobi," replied Koyuki having recalled the fighting and how Naruto never gave up no matter what.

"Now their _your_ Shinobi from what I've seen and swelling in numbers too from the looks of it," said Naruto since he saw quite a few of them around the castle despite their best efforts in being hidden.

"That they are. Though some of them probably need additional training if they can be seen with your...eye," replied Koyuki and it was only being this up-close to him like she was now did the woman see the boy who saved her had lost one of his eyes.

And she suspected the source of it all was Konoha. She had heard what happened despite the Hokage's efforts to prevent it from being known. The Kazekage and the people of Wave Country had spread the word of Konoha cruelty against Naruto with the news soon spreading like wildfire. Uncontrollable, uncontained, and it moved through the Elemental Countries like raging storm from one place to another. When word reached just all the people Naruto helped, they knew who to blame, and decided to punish Konoha for their actions. Ending of trading right, alliances, and with Koyuki herself...the movie deal that would have put Icha Icha Paradise on the big screen.

After that happened, enemies of Konoha instantly attacked the village without mercy, and left the Shinobi village all alone to deal with its attackers. Koyuki herself found it to be fitting since Naruto no doubt had been in the same situation within the village when he was attacked from all sides with no help from almost anyone in it.

Turn about was fair play and this was it!

"They are well hidden in the castle, but I've just got the edge in sensing them. I'll teach them a few things while I'm here for the next few days. I'm actually here on business and have to head to Mist to speak to the Mizukage about some things," explained Naruto with Koyuki looking a bit sad at him leaving and yet was still thrilled to have him here in the palace for a few days.

"Well you are most certainly welcome here. Though I must ask who is the girl with you? A girlfriend?" asked Koyuki with a mischievous smile on her face and saw the girl blush while Naruto smirked.

"Nice try Koyuki-chan. This is Fu. She is a Jinchuriki like me and was from Taki village though she wasn't living _in _the village because of it," explained Naruto with Fu bowing to the woman out of respect for her position.

"Really? That's horrible how they treated her just for being a Jinchuriki," replied Koyuki with half a mind to write the leader of Taki a scolding letter, but decided against it since such an act would cause additional problems for Naruto, and Fu since she doubted the green haired girl was allowed to leave with the Uzumaki.

"I know. I'm actually gathering friends and allies to combat an organization trying to collect the Biju together by extracting them from Jinchuriki. I've been told by a reliable source that such an act on Fu, myself, or any Jinchuriki for that matter would be...fatal," explained Naruto since Kyuubi had explained that being removed from the blonde was just like what happened with Kushina only several times worse.

Kushina had barely survived the extraction process Madara did to her and that was _after _she gave birth to Naruto.

"Well you have a friend in and Spring Country. What is your plan?" replied Koyuki while Naruto smirked at her.

"Let's all sit down somewhere private and talk about it. We have much to discuss," said Naruto with Koyuki nodding and motioned for her two guests to follow.

Everything was coming together.

(A/N: YAY! Another super long chapter for everybody! Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Shifting Tides

Terumi Me was a beautiful woman. She had a flawless body, flowing red hair, legs that when exposed could turn heads almost all the way around until they went "_snap!_", and a well developed chest that made men drool before their girlfriends or wives smashed them over the head with a frying pan. She was also the Mizukage of the Mist village and had a way of scaring her own subordinates if they did something stupid. While the male Kages of the five Shinobi villages would give a stern scolding to their subordinates, Mei found that giving them sweet sickly threats of being killed by her own hands were much more effective, and the fact she could back it up without any hesitation helped too. Many male Kages in the past would scold one moment, then brush off the whole incident hours later with the whole "boys will be boys" motto coming to mind, but Mei wasn't one to embrace that philology in the slightest, and didn't play favorites with either gender.

You messed up big time? Terumi Mei would mess _YOU _up big time...and then kill you in a very painful manner.

Sadly, the downside of this act, and being the Mizukage of Mist prevented any potential male suitors to approach her for courting. It was silently whispered among her Shinobi that she _REALLY_ needed to find herself a man to settle down and have kids that would no doubt inherit the red haired woman's nature.

'If only a man would come through that door and bravely wish to date me. The price of being so strong and beautiful,' thought Mei to herself while wishing for a strong fearless man of a warrior to step through those doors, sweep her off her feet, and take the female Kage to his home to ravish her form repeatedly.

Sadly one had yet to do that. Oh well. A woman can dream.

"Mizukage-sama?" came the voice of her aid and best sensor Shinobi by the name of Ao.

"Yes Ao?" asked Mei while trying to be civil with him since she suspected it was his fault the Shinobi whispered to each other about her needing a man.

"There is someone here to see you Mizukage-sama. He claims to be Uzumaki Naruto formerly of Konoha," answered Ao while sticking his head through the door and seeing the red haired woman looking very surprised.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Here! Send him in you baka! Do it now or I'll kill you!" exclaimed Mei while quickly checking herself over to ensure she looked like the stunning woman every man knew she was when they saw her form.

While Mei would never consider herself a cradle robber, the red haired woman knew a young, handsome, strong, and competent man when she saw one. The Bingo Book had been updated a few days ago of a picture showing what Uzumaki Naruto looked like now compared to the picture Konoha had released shortly after the boy's departure. Not that she could blame him for leaving since he had been put through Hell all his life and wanted to be free from their machinations before they destroyed him. Self preservation was a wonderful thing at times and there was no shame in it when the life you lived leading up to it was crappy. As for Naruto himself, the female Mizukage nearly had drool coming out of her mouth at the sight of the updated picture, and knew this child was no longer a child in the slightest. He was taller, stronger, and wasn't afraid of doing battle with those that crossed his path with the purpose of using him for their own ends.

He was perfect! All Mei had to do was play the happy host, show a little skin, speak in a way that made Bees think honey was a weak substitute, and Naruto would be her man by the end of the day.

"I hope we're not intruding at an important time Mizukage-sama," came the deep strong voice that was Uzumaki Naruto, as the man walked in with Ao, who was now sweating nervously, and for good reason to given the female companion with the blonde.

"Of course not. I'm actually surprised you came to see me given your status as a Missing Nin of Konoha. I hope my Shinobi didn't give you too much trouble when coming here," replied Mei sweetly at him while ignoring the green haired girl clearly around Naruto's age and the tick mark she wanted to sport while sending a quick glare to Ao for letting this _young_ _harlot_ into her office.

"They were civil. Though they were understandably hostile at first, I only disabled them with a few broken bones before your assistant here came with more of your forces, and tried to calm things down. Very level headed. A credit to your forces," explained Naruto with Ao clearly happy at the praise and saw Mei give him one too.

A very rare thing to get from the Mizukage even with a guest the woman actually _wanted _in her office.

"Yes. I take it the girl next to you is the Taki Jinchuriki? The one called Fu I believe?" asked Mei while giving the girl a smile while Fu herself scowled slightly at being term _"girl_" like she was some little ten year old.

"With respect Mizukage-sama, I am not a _girl_, but a woman just like you though I do consider myself to a much _younger_ woman than yourself," replied Fu with Mei now sporting a slight tick mark and Ao was getting perspiring with nervousness.

No matter what happened in this room now...Ao knew he was going to feel the brunt of it later.

"I will remember that before you leave my office to look for the nearest toy shop the little _toddlers_ around here like to visit," Mei shot back and you could see the lightning these two women were shooting at each other.

"Thank you for the kind thought on your part Mizukage-sama. I'm quite sure that the _retirement home_ for _old people _that you intend to visit within the Month is lovely this time of year," Fu shot back and saw Mei's eyes narrow dangerously while she still had a smile on her face.

Ao looked ready to leap out the window with a hint of peeing himself.

"Enough! Fu, you shouldn't insult our host here since we are on business, and insulting a beautiful woman by calling her old is not wise in building future relations," said Naruto, as he decided to step in before things got nasty, and by nasty he meant full blown female cat fat between two Kage level kunoichi.

They'd turn Mist into a crater..._IF _he was lucky.

However, what Naruto didn't know was that Mei had blocked out most of his words he had just said to Fu, and focused on certain key words that pertained to herself. Words that she had had taken out of context, which happened from time to time while hearing only hearing the words "beautiful woman", and of course "future relations". It made Mei gush at being called a beautiful woman and her own little interpretation of his choice of words in connection to their "future relations" now spiraling into the _erotic_ nature of what that might entail.

"Sorry Naruto-sama," said Fu apologetically though he could tell she only meant to _some _degree.

'He called me beautiful and wants to have future relations with me. My dream man has arrived and my wish has come true' thought Mei to herself while picturing the two of them getting married, having kids, and this green haired _hussy_ being their servant while wearing a sign saying "Property of Terumi Mei" over herself with a shock collar on her neck that would zap the harlot if she even _thought_ of looking at the red haired woman's husband in an erotic manner.

"Mizukage-sama! You're daydreaming again," whispered Ao, who had decided to stand beside Mei, and prevent the woman from completely embarrassing herself in front of the two Jinchuriki.

And taking it out on him after this meeting was over.

"What? Oh yes! Thank you Ao. Sorry about that. I was just distracted by something. Now what is this business you wish to discuss with me Uzumaki-sama?" asked Mei while she focused on the task at hand and decided to hold off on the plan of seducing the warrior in front of her for a later time.

Without the green haired harlot beside him ruining any of her attempts.

"Yes. As you might already know, there is an organization named the Akatsuki, which is made up of S-Class Missing Nin, and they are hunting down Jinchuriki. I was wondering what your official stand was regarding them and Jinchuriki in general considering...well you late predecessor was one of us," explained Naruto with Mei nodding and yet didn't frown at the mention of the previous Mizukage.

"I understand. The truth is I hold no ill will towards Jinchuriki or Yagura himself despite what happened under his rule. In fact, I've found evidence that Yagura was not the cruel man everyone made him out to be, as he was in fact manipulated by an outside force," explained Mei before opening a draw in her desk and took out a small book before she handed it to Naruto.

"A journal?" asked Naruto with Mei nodding.

"In Yagura's own handwriting. He wrote in this during his time as Mizukage and kept it well hidden in this desk in a way only his successor would notice where the item was kept. Read a few pages and you'll see for yourself," explained Mei while Naruto opened the book and began to read its contents.

P. 13

_The man in the orange mask appeared behind me yesterday. How he got into my office undetected I don't know, but I was unable to do anything, and my Biju did nothing. The man's one seeable eye was that of the Sharingan and I could feel my mind being twisted to his desires. Manipulate things so bloodline users are seen as horrible inhuman beings that deserved to die. That they were unnatural with their abilities and should be hated like most villages hate Jinchuriki. So I manipulated events as he saw fit, spreading the propaganda, and watching the hate grow throughout my village. Eventually the hate will spread throughout the country and no one will be safe from this action with my name being the one people say when they talk about how this all happened._

P. 30

_The masked man came back again, his Sharingan Eye once more spinning with his sick and twisted desires at the forefront of everything. He wants me to stir up trouble and weaken Mist with more atrocities that will cause a rebellion to keep me busy. This will weaken Mist to the point where it will take years to fully recover even with a competent Mizukage capable of replacing me. My Biju can do nothing for he too is under the man's control and hates everything like am forced to hate others right now. It pains me to see the Biju inside my body become something against his will just as it pains me to see my actions in life without any control over it._

P. 50

_The masked man hasn't come by this time and I feel the influence around me weakening, but I know its only a matter of time before he reappears and this maybe my last journal entry before his hold on me is complete. I've been writing in this as much a possible when the power of the Sharingan Eye's influence on me is weak enough to gain **some** control over my body._

_I've documented all I can about my enemy, who is the enemy of the world, and all that live within it. The man claims to be Uchiha Madara and he hates the world with a passion. This man was denied being Hokage after losing to the Shodaime Hokage at the Valley of the End and somehow cheated death during their battle. Whether this man **is** Uchiha Madara remains to be seen for I can only see his one Sharingan Eye and nothing else. Just an orange swirling based mask._

_He hates Konoha for denying him what he feels is his right to have and won't stand for anyone being higher in a position of power other then himself. It doesn't matter if you are a Daimyo, Kage, the Shinigami, or even Kami himself. If you outrank him in any shape or form...he will seek to destroy you. I don't know what his purpose is for Jinchuriki, but he has gloated several times in my presence about how we will be used to give him ultimate power, and fulfill his dreams of being a God amongst all. How he can do that I have no idea, but the Biju with myself, and all the Jinchuriki are the key to his plan._

_My successor, I do not know if you will find this, or in time to read what is in this book which is most likely what is left of my soul forged in the writings of these pages. I don't know if the Uchiha will find this book, but by chance this documentation of my time trapped within a prison of my own mind, I beg of you to fight this man with all that you are, and do not let him win._

_To do so will only bring about something worse then even death itself._

_Enslavement._

"Uchiha Madara," said Naruto to himself while Kyuubi howled in rage within him.

_**"That man! That man was there the night your Mother gave birth! Its through his actions that I went on a rampage and attacked Konoha!"**_ exclaimed Kyuubi while seething with intense rage in his heart at the man that _dared _call him a weapon and pet to his face when they met all those years ago before the fight with the Senju Clan Head.

"So the enemy has a face. Well...a masked face, but a face nonetheless. And one we can work with for now," said Naruto with Mei nodding.

"While I find it hard to believe this man Yagura described is Uchiha Madara, it can't be ruled out since the Sharingan is shrouded in secrecy, and rumored mutations. Madara had _THE _most advanced Sharingan of the entire Uchiha Clan. It was said he was the only one capable of using the Doujutsu connected to the Sharingan to its maximum potential. The fact he wears a mask now might indicate some horrible scar on his face or burn that could not be healed," explained Mei with Naruto nodding since that would explain the mask.

"In any case, this proves the Akatsuki are connected to him, and more then likely he is the leader of the group," replied Naruto since Madara's ego would never allow it.

"That's what I believe too, but even with Yagura's journal, it would be difficult to prove since many would speculate his writing was that of a deranged Jinchuriki, who went mad once put in a position of power, and wanted to make an excuse for his actions in Mist," said Mei and Naruto could see her point since many would question the legitimacy of this journal given what horrors her predecessor commanded of his troops.

"We need to gather more evidence then. Since its members are after me, I can obtain it if I capture one alive, and confirm the names of the other members," explained Naruto with Mei nodding since the Akatsuki's highest members would know one another and get one of them for information would further confirm a "who's who" among its ranks.

"Anyone you know that should be considered a target of such a plan?" asked Mei with Naruto smirking at her and the Mizukage had to fight back the blush that was rising up.

That smirk alone was so damn sexy!

"Two of them. They tried to nab me years ago when I went on the mission with Jiraiya of the Sannin to find Senju Tsunade of the Sannin so she could become the new _Hokage_ of Konoha. Their names are Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame," explained Naruto with Mei's eyes going wide at his chosen targets.

"Kisame is a former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and Uchiha Itachi is known for what he did to his own clan years ago!" exclaimed Mei since those two individually were very powerful, but together they were practically _unbeatable_!

"I know. No doubt they are still trying to find me right now at the behest of their shared Master. I'm just about ready to take the fight to them," explained Naruto while Mei now looking at him with a calculating gaze before she smiled as if to see whether his words were true or not.

"I believe you are ready. Though Fu here might need something of edge against them for when the time comes to for her to fight," replied Mei while Fu looked a little upset by her words, but the Mizukage wasn't intent on hurting the girl's feeling, and just stating a fact.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Naruto curiously.

"I have heard some rumors during the fighting against Yagura of a legendary weapons smith living deep in the forest region of Water Country. Its also rumored that the man is an Uzumaki himself, who may have been around during the time of the founding of the major Shinobi villages, and made some very powerful weapons. I've had some of my best scouts and sensors look for him during that time, but they couldn't find out where he was located, and I had to call off the search. They did have a general idea of _where _he was located, but if the old man _IS_ an Uzumaki like I suspect, there are seals in place that are somehow blind my Shinobi, and given how _you _are an Uzumaki...," explained Mei with Naruto smirking at her once more and had to fight the sigh of happiness that threatened to come out of her.

"I should be able to flush him out to the point where we can at least talk," finished Naruto for Mei and the woman just nodded dumbly at him.

"Mizukage-sama," whispered Ao to snap the red haired beauty out of her day dreaming.

"Yes! I mean-uh yes you should be able to reach him. Hopefully, he will help Fu here, and maybe provide weapons for the other Jinchuriki too. Yagura himself had a weapon made that was suppose to be similar to weapon made by the weapons smith, but its a cheap knockoff when compared to something the old Uzumaki made," explained Mei and Naruto nodded knowing anything an Uzumaki did made everything else look like crap.

"What's the name of this supposed Uzumaki?" asked Naruto since he would need a name to go with that man.

"Its Muramasa. Uzumaki Muramasa. And for the record, you can count on Mist to help you when the time is right to combat the Akatsuki, and any other endeavors that prove beneficial for the village," answered Mei before Naruto got out of the chair, took her hand, and kissed it like a gentleman.

"Thank you for your assistance Mizukage-sama. It has been a pleasure talking to such a beautiful such as yourself. The rumors of your beauty do not do you justice and those that spoke such weak words describing it should be killed," replied Naruto with Mei's face now matching the color of her hair.

"Oh I'm sure you say that to all the beautiful women sitting in a Kage's chair," replied Mei bashfully while Ao was sending a death glare to Naruto knowing that if the woman didn't leave this office in a happy mood she would unleash her fury on the only remaining person aside herself.

And that other person's name would be Ao.

"No. You would be the first female Kage I have every called beautiful. The only other Kage to be a woman is Tsunade and she's an old hag. Not like you my red haired hime," said Naruto while Fu was giving him a "I can't believe you!" look since the blonde had been this way with Koyuki too before they left Spring Country.

Still, Fu _did_ get an autograph from the woman before leaving so she could let it slide with the Spring Daimyo. But this Mizukage hussy? No! No! _Hell no_!

"Oh Naruto-kun! You are such a flatterer," said Mei while Naruto just smiled at her.

"I aim to please. I hope to visit you when time allows. Until that day Mei-chan," Naruto said before walking out of the room with Fu right behind him with that dagger shooting look in her eyes.

"Interesting meeting. Wouldn't you say Mizukage-sama?" asked Ao with Mei nodding happily while she let out a small giggle before turning to face him.

"Ao-san," replied Mei while letting out a sigh filled with happiness.

"Yes Mizukage-sama?" asked Ao before the woman looked at him right in the eyes.

"Please leave my office so I can be alone to gather my thoughts...before I kill you," was the reply of Terumi Mei with her sweet and happy voice yet their was a tone to it that Ao knew all too well with the hidden tone behind her words.

"Yes Mizukage-sama," replied Ao quickly before leaping out the open window.

"Now if only I could get him to use the door instead of the window. Oh well. Maybe Naruto-kun can teach him something after we're married," Mei said to herself while she pictured the wedding, followed by the honeymoon, and finally the children she would bring into the world.

And of course having Ao watch over the little hell raisers she knew they would be while picturing the children giving the man the same threats of killing him if they didn't get their way.

'It won't be just a dream forever,' thought Mei, as she only sigh at the dream, and decided she could wait just a little longer for the promise day.

Meanwhile, Ao suddenly felt a _very _cold chill run _slowly_ up his spine, and didn't want to know what caused it.

(Elsewhere-With Naruto and Fu)

"Did you have to flirt with the Mizukage like that?" asked Fu with Naruto looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Jealous?" questioned Naruto and Fu let out a huff.

"Of her? Why would I be jealous of her? Because she's an _older woman_? In a few years she will have gray hair, wrinkles on her face, crows feet around the eyes, and don't get me started on the boobs she sporting!" exclaimed Fu while Naruto just laughed at her.

"You _are_ jealous! I can see it in your eyes, your face, and vocal tones when speaking about the Mizukage!" countered Naruto and Fu growled at him.

"Maybe I have a reason to be jealous. I saw the look on her face the moment we walked into the room. Her loins were _frothing_ the moment you walked in and she was practically _seething_ inside over the fact I was there! Its actually kind of funny because its the first time someone has disliked me for being a woman and not for my status as a Jinchuriki," explained Fu and Naruto just smirked at her.

"I would think you would take the reason as a compliment! It means she doesn't despise you for being a Biju container like so many others would," stated Naruto since he already knew green haired Jinchuriki had feelings for him beyond their usual bonds of friendship.

"Oh yeah its great! Its so much better being despised by a woman, who is older then me, and hates me for being a younger woman currently with the man she wants over being a Jinchuriki," Fu replied sarcastically while Naruto shook his head.

"Fu, I will tell you what I told Koyuki when we were in Spring Country the last day there when she proposed the idea of us marrying to nullify my Missing Nin status. When it comes to the woman I care about, its not about the body, or the looks that make my heart beat faster. Its their spirit, their kindness they show to others, and the inner strength most women I've met in life just don't have anymore. Most women aren't strong like you, Mei, or Koyuki have been," explained Naruto seeing Fu raise an eyebrow at him before putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? What about that Sakura chick in Konoha? From what I've heard, you had a thing for her, and took a lot of hits in the process," questioned Fu and Naruto let out a chuckle.

"I was trying to reach out to anyone capable of loving me. I thought it would be Sakura after I saved her from some bullies one time and she wanted to be my friend. Only a few days later, she denounces our new found friendship because her parents knew I was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and told Sakura to never be my friend no matter what. Even when I proved to the girl that I wasn't the monster or demon her parents portrayed me to be for years on end...she still hated my guts," explained Naruto having heard everything about Sakura from the talk around Konoha spreading around Fire Country and into the rest of the Elemental Countries around it.

"So every girl in Konoha is a lost cause huh?" asked Fu with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"No. At least..._one _of them I saw with the group hunting me didn't have eyes of hatred. She had eyes of sorrow. She didn't want to fight me. I could see it as clear as I see you right now. Everyone else there wanted to hurt me. To kill me. But the girl I saw among them was not like them. I could tell she wanted the group to fail on the mission and I saw her eyes begging me for forgiveness," explained Naruto with sadness in his voice.

"It could be a trick," stated Fu while they kept walking through the forest region.

"No. I saw into the depths of her soul when she looked at me. I saw..._love_!" Naruto said with shock in his voice and a sense of yearning.

"Are you sure? She was _with them_!" stated Fu since she didn't want Naruto to get any ideas of having someone from Konoha as a possible girlfriend!

"There was no lying in her. Besides, being with just one woman is optional at this point due to my position as last of a clan. Remember?" Naruto said with Fu's eyes going wide with shock.

"You mean that you have to have _more _then one wife? As in _multiple_ wives?" asked Fu with her jaw dropping and finger pointing at him.

"If I choose to then yes. Given I am the last or one of the few remaining members of the Uzumaki Clan I am allowed by International Shinobi Law that anyone from a clan almost wiped out can have multiple wives to revive the clan," explained Naruto before he just stopped and frowned for a moment.

"You could have told me sooner so I wouldn't be so jealous," grumbled Fu while seeing him suddenly get deadly serious and reach for his sword.

"Don't move," stated Naruto while expanding his senses further.

"Someone's here? Where? Is it the Akatsuki?" asked Fu while looking around for her foe and saw nothing.

"Don't. Move!" commanded Naruto a second time before he cut through a tree, then spun around, and his sword struck another attempting to cut him in two.

"Your senses are sharp like the sword you wield. Is this...the Sword of Juubi? I haven't seen this thing in ages," came the voice of an old man before he leaped back a few feet despite his old age.

"You've seen this sword before? When?" asked Naruto since this old man could really be an Uzumaki with a long life span _OR_ he could be a big fat senile liar.

"In Whirlpool of course. Where else? It was at the base of the highest mountain. Quite the treacherous path to walk. Nearly died myself in my younger days getting to that place when searching for the weapon to one day wield myself," explained the old man while Naruto and Fu just stared at him.

"You're an Uzumaki aren't you? Uzumaki Muramasa!" stated Naruto and the old man now named Muramasa smiled.

"Yes. I am. I knew Uzumaki Mito years ago. I was a few years younger then her at the time of her marriage to the Senju Clan Head. Many were against it on all three sides for the bad blood each clan shared for one another and ours especially for the sword itself along with the Rinnegan we inherited from the Sage of Six Paths bloodline. But Mito loved the Senju Clan Head and he loved her in return. I supported their union knowing that no foul play was involved from the man and hoped he would keep them in line. They had several assassination attempts on them though by the Uchiha and even a few Senju Clan members too if I remember correctly. No Uzumaki Clan members though. We were made of sterner stuff and it showed by supporting the marriage on our end. The marriage was one that was pure and true so we did what was right so the Senju Clan would follow by example," explained Muramasa with Naruto nodding.

"If you knew where the Sword of Juubi was all this time until I took it...why didn't you try to take it yourself? Wield it yourself?" asked Naruto while Muramasa sighed and sat down on a nearby rock.

"Because I wasn't meant to have it. Believe me when I say the temptation was there to take the Sword of Juubi. The sword once wielded by the Sage of Six Paths after forging it from the very fang of Juubi before it went to the hands of Genshin was right there for the taking. The very grave marker signifying where Uzumaki Genshin had been buried was within my reach to pull out of the ground. But I sensed it was wrong for me to have such a powerful weapon. As if the very power behind the sword would consume and destroy me," explained Muramasa and saw Naruto nod since the power behind this weapon was intense just like the spirit that had been inside it.

"How did you survive Whirlpool's fall?" asked Naruto with Muramasa sighing again and he looked even older which the blonde didn't think was possible.

"It wasn't easy. No one saw it coming. Konoha Shinobi were all over the place under the pretense of reinforcing our defenses on Intel of a possible invasion. They struck swiftly and decisively with our positions where we could retreat being cut off because by their forces. Few managed to get away during the fighting, but we had no way to contact each other, and felt that was for the best until things calmed down," explained Muramasa with Naruto frowning slightly.

"And you have been here in Water Country all this time waiting?" asked Naruto with the old Uzumaki nodding.

"Yes. The only people I can trust at this point in my old life is an Uzumaki like yourself. I spent my time making weapons for the day when an Uzumaki would arise to take back the honor stolen from us. You are that Uzumaki as the ancient Dragon Sage foretold to Mito a few years before her marriage," explained Muramasa with Naruto frowning.

"I thought the Toads foretold of the prophecy?" spoke Fu with Muramasa scoffing at the idea of the Toads taking credit where credit was due.

"The Toads heard of the prophecy from the Dragons like all the Animal Summons when such a monumental thing arises. However, the Toads broke the sacred vow to _never _speak of it to their current summoner because he had a hand in its outcome, and wanted to control how it ended," answered Muramasa with Naruto's eye going wide and then narrowing.

"Jiraiya! That's why he took me on as a student for a short time. So it would come true and then manipulate things so the prophecy would come out in the way _HE_ wanted it to with Konoha being on top," stated Naruto with fury in his voice.

"Yes. No doubt he told the Sandaime Hokage and they set the whole thing up to stop if not control the prophecy's outcome because Dragon Sage spoke of the prophecy being tied specifically to an Uzumaki being taught by the man," explained Muramasa with Naruto blood burning with rage.

"Well he succeeded in teaching me very little at first and then the whole business with the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke no doubt brought about the decision to end things before they got too far out of his control," concluded Naruto and Muramasa nodded.

"I sense you also have the ancient contract thought lost forever to our clan. Have you signed it yet?" asked Muramasa with Naruto nodding and producing the contract for the old man to see.

"Would you like to sign it? You are an Uzumaki and more then worthy," stated Naruto, but the old man shook his head, and waved it away.

"No. I'm too old to summon any of them. I barely have enough energy these days to get up in the morning to make myself food. I doubt I could summon a dragon's egg," replied Muramasa with Naruto smirking at him.

"I don't know. You move pretty fast for a super old man," stated Naruto with Muramasa laughing slightly.

"I use the ancient art of conserving energy during the day so when I have to move...I can move like those a third of my age do now. Its an art all Uzumaki Clan members know by instinctively alone when we reach old age," replied Muramasa while letting out a small chuckle in the process.

"It serves you well. But the reason I'm here is to find out if you would be willing to help me and my fellow Jinchuriki by providing them with weapons? We need them to combat an enemy that is intent to extract the Biju from our bodies," stated Naruto and Muramasa was deep in thought for a moment.

Before suddenly dozing off and causing his two guests to face plant.

"WAKE UP OLD MAN!" yelled Fu with Muramasa snapping awake and looking around like he didn't know where he was.

"What? Huh? Oh! You wanted to know if I could help you, right?" asked Muramasa with Fu fuming at his slightly forgetful nature.

"Yes. Would you help me and the other Jinchuriki?" asked Naruto with Muramasa letting out a sigh before getting off the right and motioning them to follow.

"Let's see what I have in stock. Tell me about each Jinchuriki and I'll see what weapon suits them the best," answered Muramasa and the Naruto smiled at him.

"No problem. There is one still missing, but I'm confident we can find him before the Akatsuki do," said Naruto with Muramasa looking back at him in thought.

"Oh! You mean Utakata! He's been staying with me for some time," replied Muramasa with Naruto and Fu being shocked to hear this.

"How did that happen?" asked Fu curiously.

"Its sad really. The boy thinks his old Master by the name of Harusame betrayed him for what he held and I found Utakata wandering the forests of Water Country fighting off Hunter Nins that were pursuing him at the time. Eventually, he stumbled upon me after collapsing from days without rest, or even an ounce of food to eat. So I took him in, kept the Mist Shinobi, and the Rebels from finding the boy until he was ready to leave. His view on the world has not changed much since I found him and even now he keeps me at arms length out of fear I might betray his trust," explained Muramasa before they walked into an area that looked empty until the old man crossed an invisible barrier with the two Jinchuriki behind him doing the same to find the old Uzumaki's house.

"Clever. A camouflage seal designed to mask the surrounding area and no doubt designed to block even the Byakugan's power," replied Naruto while looking around to see the old man's house and weapon making hut were at a respective distance from each other.

"Correct. I am well aware of the Byakugan's abilities and that the current Mizukage has someone with one such eye," stated Muramasa with Naruto frowning before realized it was that Ao guy with the eye patch.

"For an old man, he sure is smart, and crafty with his work," stated Fu calmly while she saw several weapons out in plain sight.

"He's an Uzumaki. Did you expect anything less?" Naruto countered with Fu looking a bit sheepish.

"Good point," replied Fu before they noticed Utakata standing on the front step of the house with cautious eyes.

"Its all right Utakata-san. They are like you," said Muramasa with Utakata looking at the two with surprised eyes before walking towards them.

"Which do you hold?" asked Utakata with a hint of desperation to find those like himself that he could trust to not backstab him.

"The nine," answered Naruto.

"Lucky number seven!" replied Fu.

"The six," Utakata with Naruto and Fu nodding.

"We have much to talk about," explained Naruto with Utakata nodding in agreement and they all headed into the house to have a very _LONG_ conversation.

(Akatsuki HQ-Months Later)

"Its time. We've waited three years since the Kyuubi brat left Konoha. We've waited for the five Shinobi villages to be weakened enough to attack their Jinchuriki without them getting necessary support or protection from their villages. For the three-tailed Biju to reform again after its host died. Now is the time to strike out against them and collect their power to bring the Elemental Countries to their knees," stated the shadowy figure looking at the other members of the group.

"The Kyuubi and Nanabi Jinchuriki are the most elusive of the bunch with their traveling to different locations. Konoha has been trying to catch him for years with Jiraiya using his spy network, but has failed each time," stated an emotionless voice that belonged to one Uchiha Itachi.

"Not to mention the six-tailed Jinchuriki has sprung up again to join them in their travels around the Elemental Countries. We've been trying to find out what they've been doing at each place, but so far it just seems like they were passing through, and each place has a secluded place to train," explained the White half of Zetsu.

"It doesn't matter. Itachi and Kisame will engage them. I want those three found and to be restrained before the extraction process can happen. It has to be done in a certain order," explained the man looking at the group.

"Yes Pein-sama," said Itachi and Kisame at the same time.

"Sasori and Deidara will attack Suna while Hidan and Kakuzu target Kumo's two-tailed Jinchuriki," commanded Pein with the group nodding.

"Yes Pein-sama," they all said at the same time.

"Go! You have your orders," said Pein with everyone vanishing from their positions until only one remained.

Before another shadow appeared.

"Things are not going as planned Pein," said the voice while Pein himself just stared at the shadow.

"Konoha's actions against the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was an unexpected development we did not foresee Madara," answered Pein while the man in front of him just narrowed his one seeable eye.

"Your _incompetence _to command the Akatsuki up to this point has allowed the Kyuubi brat to get stronger and possibly become a problem if allowed to grow further. Deal with this decisively Pein...or else!" commanded Madara before fading into the shadows.

'Make no mistake Madara, when the time comes for the world to know peace...you won't be around to see it!' thought Pein while planning a means to remove the man from play when things were nearly in place.

(With Naruto, Fu, and Utakata-Sometime Later)

The trio were making their way along the road, heading for a nearby town to stop for a good nights rest, and get some supplies. They had been traveling for Months after their meeting and speaking to Muramasa about the weapons he requested of the old man for each Jinchuriki. They had to do it discreetly though, make it seem like they were all over to different random locations, and make it seem like they were just avoiding Hunter Nin pursuing them. Naruto had gotten Muramasa's blessing to use the weapons he had made to be used by the other Jinchuriki to combat the Akatsuki organization.

The trick now was to get them to each one.

Utakata was given a pair of swords that Muramasa called the Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang, which when mastered would be both a brutal, and lethal combination. Muramasa felt the boy's natural agility and nimbleness would give him an edge in battle when using both swords with a test run proving the old Uzumaki right. Fu was given a pair of Fuma Kodachis that would help the girl in combat with her speed and agility in getting up close to the enemy before she stabbed her target with lethal precision.

The girl practically danced around in a circle while coveting her new weapons and nearly killed Muramasa with a bone crushing hug.

Naruto was fine with the Sword of Juubi. Still, Muramasa felt the blonde Uzumaki should get something else to help him, and provided a scroll regarding his Mother's bloodline that involved chakra chains. While rare like the use of the Rinnegan, all cases where one of the Uzumaki Clan used such power had information about it documented down to the last detail, and the techniques involved with them. Apparently, Muramasa had known about Kushina's ability to use them since he knew her parents, and how she inherited it from one or both of her parents. He had wanted to give it to her before leaving, but never got the chance because Jiraiya left with the girl, and the fall of Whirlpool happened soon after.

Naruto humbly accepted and thanked him.

As for the other Jinchuriki, Naruto had gotten Han the Dabilahro berserk sword, which seemed perfect for the already tall man, and could be used when covering the area in a thick layer of steam. The enemy would be so overwhelmed by it that they never would be able to block, dodge, or counter the massive weapon designed to slice through its enemies without mercy. Roshi was given Enma's Fang, which went well given his Lava affinity, and the weapon itself would use that when given a bit of the Biju's chakra added to the mix. Naruto had to visit Suna discreetly to give Gaara the Lunar Staff, which was a good combination of offensive, and defensive fighting when sand just wasn't enough. Naruto also told Gaara about how the staff is even more powerful when the moon is out and at its peak when full. After that, Naruto had made his way to Kumo where he gave Yugito the Inferno Hammer, and Killer Bee the Eclipse Scythe knowing it would give the man an edge that rivaled his usual multi-sword style. It would actually throw the enemy off guard given they no doubt knew the tall muscled man was a Master of such things and the new weapon would add a new element that the Akatsuki wouldn't be ready to handle.

"We're being followed," stated Naruto with a growl in his voice.

"Hunter Nin?" asked Utakata while acting calm yet his body was getting tense.

"Akatsuki. Two members with high level chakra signatures. If they are who I think they are then be on your guard at _ALL_ times," ordered Naruto with his group nodding.

"I hope their ready to die because I sure as Hell ready to kill them!" exclaimed Fu before seeing the two members of the organization standing in front of them.

"You three will come with us peacefully," replied Itachi while Kisame looked ready for a fight.

"How about you two get a room and shove that sword up your ass!" countered Fu with Naruto smirking at the two.

"You heard my lovely companion. Until you do what she said we won't go with you," said Naruto with his smirk growing.

"We don't need them in one piece, right Itachi?" asked Kisame while free Samehada from its wrappings.

"No. I was hoping to avoid a confrontation, but sadly...it is unavoidable," replied Itachi while Kisame's grin increased.

"My thoughts exactly," said Naruto before drawing his blade and put the two Akatsuki members on edge.

'That sword. Its bringing chills up and down my body. But why?' thought Itachi, as he felt _something _inside his body tremble with fear, and instantly activated his Sharingan while he stared at the engravings on the side of the blade.

_Praise be the order brought forth from the very edge of chaos._

Those were the words Itachi saw with his Sharingan Eyes deciphering them.

"Fancy sword. Its even got lightning of some kind shooting out of it too. Did you go to Kumo or something to get it?" asked Kisame while Naruto smirked at him and pulled the cloth over his mouth.

"If I told you the truth...it would only frighten you," explained Naruto before letting out a chuckle.

"We'll see about that. Itachi, you take on the two behind the blonde. I want to see if his sword is up to par with my Samehada," said Kisame while Itachi stood still, looking at the sword in Naruto's hand, and felt like death itself was behind him watching this play out.

"Fu. Utakata. Be wary of Itachi. His Sharingan Eyes are not to be underestimated and remember what our special teacher told us of that bloodline limits when it comes to using a Biju's chakra," said Naruto while having no intention of mentioning Muramasa by name to these two.

"We will Naruto-sama," said Fu while Utakata just nodded silently while they had their weapons drawn.

Kisame grinned as he charged forward, moving fast for a guy his size, and clashed with Naruto's weapon of choice. The crimson yellow energy from the Sword of Juubi lashed out at Samehada, as the spike covered blue sword howled out in pain within moments of making contact, and it shocked Kisame that something like that could happen. It didn't surprise Naruto though, as he spent his time knowing every detail of the weapon he was wielding, and how it worked when fighting an enemy. The Missing Nin from Mist was so shocked that it gave Naruto a chance to press his attack and put Kisame temporarily on the defensive.

'What's going on? Samehada is in pain. Screaming literally in pain! What is that sword?' thought Kisame, as he blocked another slash, dodged the claws from Naruto's left handed gauntlet, and took a kick to the ribs that sent him flying back.

"You seem to be confused by something Kisame. Does it remotely surprise you that you are having such a hard time defeating me with just a few swings of your sword?" asked Naruto before rushing the swordsman and clashing with their blades once more.

"Shut up brat! 'Water Style: Flood Water Jutsu!'" exclaimed Kisame and shot a massive water wave of water at him.

Naruto leaped into the air to dodge the massive flood of water with everyone else around him doing the same since the Jutsu was known to hurt friend and foe alike if used in a reckless manner. Right now, everyone was using the Water Walking technique to stay above the now flooded area Kisame had created, and Itachi didn't look happy at this new development.

Both Fu and Utakata were on either side of the Uchiha, there weapons at the ready to strike, yet kept their distance from him, and saw the Sharingan was active.

One false moved and they would be at the Uchiha's mercy.

"Ready Utakata-san?" asked Fu with the six-tailed Jinchuriki nodding.

"Don't look at his eyes. They are key to him disabling us," replied Utakata with the two moving swiftly against the Uchiha while looking down at their targets feet while they could see his eyes in the watery reflection below.

"How perceptive you both are. I applaud you for that," said Itachi, as they each stabbed him before he turned into a flock of crows, which flew into the air, and began to swarm down upon them.

"Hiden: Drowning Bubble Jutsu!" called out Utakata, as he made a massive amount of bubbles appear in font of the crows heading for himself, and Fu before each crow save one was caught in it.

The remaining crow flew away from the two Jinchuriki before it manifested into Itachi once more and the Uchiha frowned since he didn't expect his crows to perish or that the Jinchuriki had thought up a way to defeat them so easily. To his left, Fu was already upon him, her eyes not looking at his directly, and was trying to slashing him to pieces with her weapons of choice. She was clearly deadly with them, as her speed allowed the girl to get up close, and personal with the target before gutting said target like a fish. Itachi was able to dodge each attack, but with some difficulty given his feet were being watched, and Fu would act according to their position. Using his Sharingan to subdue her or Utakata was out of the question because of them both not looking him in the eyes. Even if he used the water's reflection, it would only stall one, or both of them for a second with not enough time to get either one to fall. Even if he did, it would leave his body open to attack, and Itachi had been experienced enough to know leaving yourself open was lethal.

"Utakata! Close your eyes now! 'Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Jutsu!'" exclaimed Fu, as she unleashed her powder based attack on Itachi, who shut his eyes to prevent any further damage to his optical organs then was already there, and moved quickly thanks to his years of being a Shinobi to dodge Utakata's sword strikes before leaping away when Fu made her move against him.

While this was happening, Naruto was dueling Kisame in a ruthless battle for the right to sword supremacy. Kisame was finding his strength being matched against the young man and it was a bit intimidating for the shark man since few could match him. Not only that, but the physical blows Naruto landed hurt like Hell, and each blow that scored a direct hit felt like a sledgehammer!

"Damn kid. You've been eating your vegetables or what?" asked Kisame after a kick to the face sent him flying back.

"Something like that. I've been through Hell. My only regret while being there is I didn't get a chance to send you or anyone else a postcard," answered Naruto with Kisame just grinning at him.

"I like you kid. Its a shame things went down this way. You would have been one Hell of a partner for the Akatsuki or a Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," explained Kisame while the blonde Uzumaki smirked though the shark man couldn't see it.

"Thank you. Its actually a shame you chose the wrong side. The Akatsuki is going to fall along with all the members within its ranks," stated Naruto, as he saw the shark man just laugh at his claim.

"Really? And how is the Akatsuki going to fall? By your hands? Please! I know what the leader of the Akatsuki can do and you are _nothing_ compared to him regardless of the Biju in your gut!" exclaimed Kisame while swinging his sword downward at Naruto with the blonde Uzumaki once more deadlocked with their blades clashing against one another.

"So you know Uchiha Madara lives?" questioned Naruto with Kisame looking shocked while Itachi stiffened at hearing the man's name.

"Madara? That's not his name," stated Kisame while clearly being confused by Naruto's words.

"Then the leader of the Akatsuki is not the true leader. He's a puppet for the one lurking in the shadows," stated Naruto with Kisame grinning further at him.

"Even if that is true, it just proves you are no match for the organization no matter what!" exclaimed Kisame, as they clashed violently against the other, but Naruto dodged at the last moment, and thrust his sword into the shark man's gut.

"Its a shame you will not live long enough to see which one of us is right," stated Naruto while the steel of his sword cut through Kisame's flesh and bone while the man cried out in pain.

It was a slow agonizing death with blood spilling over the front of Naruto's body.

'Damn it. Kisame is dead. The situation is now more unfavorable then ever before! I need to get back to Pein and report my findings to him before informing Jiraiya of this new development' thought Itachi, as he moved to flee, but Fu along with Utakata were both in his way, and Naruto was staring right at him.

"And where do you think you're going Uchiha Itachi?" questioned Naruto with Itachi feeling the boy's chakra was rising considerably.

"I won't go down without a fight," explained Itachi while staring at Naruto, who wasn't staring at him, but rather the man's feet, and would know when the man moved.

"Yes. You will," replied Naruto before unleashing his chakra chains that wrapped around Itachi with the man too surprised to move and found himself on the ground with one of the chains wrapped around his eyes.

'How? Only Kushina-san could...could...no!' thought Itachi with the horrible realization hitting him hard.

"Death is upon you Itachi. I am going to get the answers I want out of you and then your life will end. It will be very satisfying to see Sasuke's face once I tell your psycho brother about how I killed you. How I took away his purpose in life in getting revenge for damn clan," Naruto said while standing over Itachi while getting ready to inflict pain upon the Uchiha.

'How? How could I have missed it? He was Uzumaki Kushina's son. But...the Sandaime had said it was only to honor Kushina's sacrifice. That I shouldn't look at the boy and feel anything form of loyalty to Kushina since the child was not hers. But...she was pregnant! I know she was due to give birth shortly before the Kyuubi's attack because Father knew and he was one of the few who knew of her location thanks to Kushina telling Mother. So why...why did he lie?' thought Itachi while finding the world he thought knew had been once more torn upside down and felt conflict within him arise.

"We'll start with true or false. Is Uchiha Madara the true leader of the Akatsuki?" asked Naruto while Itachi breathing heavier now.

"True," replied Itachi while the three Jinchuriki were surprised he answered.

"Wait! How do we know his answer is true or not?" asked Fu while Utakata nodded since there was no way to tell if the man on his knees in front of them was telling the truth.

"I would not lie to the son Uzumaki Kushina. I would not lie to my true sensei," replied Itachi with Naruto frowning at him.

"Explain yourself Itachi. This is your one and possibly _only_ chance of telling me what you are talking about," said Naruto with Itachi taking in a large breath and collecting his thoughts for a moment.

"It was years ago. Back when I was still a child growing up and the Yondaime had yet to be made the Yondaime Hokage. Kushina was thinking about taking on a apprentice, but the pickings were slim, and few were even less worthy then anyone would be now in the Leaf. She was walking by one day, seeing me train hard at one of the more open training grounds, and saw my potential before anyone else. So...she asked me. Your Mother asked me...to be your her apprentice in the Shinobi Arts," answered Itachi while Naruto simply frowned further at him.

"If that were true...she would have taught you the Sealing Arts," replied Naruto while the chains squeezed Itachi with the man hissing slightly in pain.

"No. She didn't have time to teach me that at all. My idiot Father found out and went to the Sandaime Hokage before his retirement to ban her completely from ever continuing the apprenticeship. He felt the Uchiha Clan's _pride_ was above the training of an Uzumaki in the ways of being a Shinobi no matter what the subject. The Sandaime then told your Father that Kushina would stop teaching me or else the mantle of Hokage would go to my Father instead. I don't have to tell you how your Father viewed Kushina being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki or the fact your Mother refused to marry him when he asked. My Mother was a silver medal to him and he was always jealous of your Father for taking what he felt was rightfully his to have in life. After word got out about you being the new Jinchuriki, my Father made a move to get you adopted into the clan, but only for his ends of turning you into a pet, and weapon to use against the newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage when the time came. To keep the Uchiha Clan from gaining such favor, the Sandaime, the Shinobi Council, and Danzo all spread word that Kyuubi had a connection with the Uchiha Clan in general to create speculation among the masses about our loyalty," explained Itachi with Naruto nodding.

"The Uchiha Clan wouldn't be trusted with me and I'm still hated by the people," replied Naruto with Itachi nodding slightly.

"Yes. It spurred the Uchiha Clan to despise the ruling powers leading Konoha and wished to take it from them by force. While this was happening, I along with Uzuki Yugao were occasionally assigned to protect you from harm, and the rare few that did our jobs. In the years following, the Sandaime pulled me off that duty, questioning my reasons for doing my job so well, and when I told him it was to honor Kushina-sensei...he told me you were not her child. That your last name was given to honor her and that just because you had the last name Uzumaki...didn't mean you _were _an Uzumaki. At the time, I believed him without question since he had no reason to lie, and was assigned to spy on the Uchiha Clan for the Sandaime Hokage. I told him what I knew about the Coup. against Konoha and was soon given the order to kill my clansmen to keep things in the village intact. It was made to appear that I had killed them out of some sense of madness rather then let it be known they were rebelling. It was believed that if the truth was revealed about the Uchiha Clan rebelling, our enemies would perceived us as weak, but if they believed a single Shinobi like myself killed his entire clan...they would fear the possibilities that other Konoha Shinobi the Leaf possessed," explained Itachi while hearing Naruto lean down in front of him, his breath near the ear, it was clear the Uzumaki wanted one more truth filled answer to the next question spoken from his mouth.

"And what you did to Sasuke?" asked Naruto with Itachi tensing slightly.

"I did that so Sasuke would hate me to the point where he wouldn't feel guilty about one day ending my life. To repay the debt I owe the Uchiha Clan for killing so many when I didn't want to, but had no choice, and did what needed to be done for the village," replied Itachi with Naruto growling into his ear like an angry animal.

"Your brother is a power hungry _asshole_ because of you. Sasuke has gotten everything he has ever wanted from the village without even lifting a finger. Discounts in stores. Extra help at the Academy from the instructors. Everyone showing such _love_ and _devotion_ to your spoiled brother no matter what he does in life. He went traitor _twice_ with the reason behind the second time being the same as the first with _my intervention_ being the source of him _still _being apart of Konoha on both counts. Your brother cares for no one. Nothing in this world appeases him unless its power and only then it has to be power only he can use that no one else can. I spared your brother's life a second time because I wanted to see what the Hokage would do to your brother after he was brought back to Konoha. Do you know what she did? She didn't punish him. She punished the Shinobi retrieval team by executing the first half publicly and then demoted the second half to Chuunin. Does that seem fair?" Naruto said with Itachi shaking his head no.

"No," answered Itachi and Naruto nodded before letting out a chuckle.

"Konoha has become corrupt. They are investing in an Uchiha, who has no conscious, no empathy, and no loyalty to the village like you do. Your brother will kill everyone around him for power and he'll do it with a smile on his face. I will _kill_ your brother the next time we cross paths Itachi. I won't spare him a third time and we both why that is the case. The bastard you have for brother expects everything to go his way and when Sasuke finds out there is someone that can ruin his image as being this undefeatable God for an Uchiha he removes them before anyone can see the truth," said Naruto with Itachi letting out a sigh of defeat knowing it was true.

"What do you want of me?" asked Itachi while almost feeling Naruto smiling at him.

"Good! Now we're getting to the heart of the matter. What I want Itachi, is to bring down the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, the Sannin's right hand, Konoha, and bring about order to the chaos. We both know most of the Daimyos are greedy, power hungry fools, and make the rich richer while the poor _suffocate _under their rule! Their samurai instill fear to prevent any uprisings and Shinobi from the village are used to quietly assassinate anyone willing to be a leader to such uprisings so they aren't made into martyrs. While assassinating is a Shinobi's job, I always felt that the shadows a Shinobi walks in should serve the light, and keep the balance of the world intact. Sasuke will be the anti-balance if allowed to grow any further and become the new Hokage of Konoha with everyone in his pocket. The world will drown in darkness and light will fade in the coming of it with everyone being too weak to oppose. I know you've seen that future like I have Itachi and it sickens you to no end. Is that what you want Itachi? To be remembered as the man, who not only killed his clan in some 'act of madness', but twisted his brother into a true monster, and helped bring about this never ending chaos?" asked Naruto with Itachi going tense and the Uzumaki knew the man was imagining the horror of that reality if it came to pass.

"No. I don't want that! That's not what I wanted for Sasuke or the world! I'm tired of the chaos, the darkness, and the violent deaths caused by those around me!" exclaimed Itachi and Naruto nodded knowing he nearly had the Uchiha now before deciding to go in for the preverbal kill.

"Good. We can make this right. We have a chance. A window of opportunity and only if we act _now_ can such a horrible thing be avoided. Hoshigaki Kisame is dead. You can make up anything you want about how the fight here went down and no one among the ranks of the Akatsuki can refute it. You know all the members of the organization. All the key players. You can help me play both Konoha and the Akatsuki since they expect your loyalty to them to be absolute. First, you tell me _everything_ about the Akatsuki! I want their names, their abilities, what shoe size they have, and everything down to who their childhood doctor! I want to know who is assigned to which of my fellow Jinchuriki and what to expect from them," explained Naruto with Itachi nodding slightly and he felt the chakra chains wrapped around his eyes leaving him.

"Naruto-sama?" questioned Fu while Naruto raised his hand to tell her it was all right.

"I will help you. I will help you end the chaos of the world. What do you wish to know first about the Akatsuki?" asked Itachi with his eyes no longer active.

"Let's start off with the 'who's who' among the top members," said Naruto with a grin on his face and Itachi spilled his guts to him about everything he knew about it.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you all enjoyed that. I took the weapons from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 1 & 2 that best fit them. I hope I was accurate enough that those that know of the came are pleased with who got what. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Shadows Whisper

It had been three years and six Months since Naruto left Konoha. His departure being a glorious moment for the Leaf, which was short lived, as the village was assaulted on all sides by enemies, lost all its allies, trade rights with those around them. To make matters _worse_, the Uchiha had yet to have offspring with his new wife on account of his _single_ attempt was weak, and pathetic to anyone calling himself a man. After he went rogue for a _second time_, the retrieval team had (officially) beat him so badly that the Uchiha Clan Head couldn't reproduce with his equally pathetic wife Sakura until his injuries were fully healed.

As for Naruto himself, Konoha's fall from grace was his rise to ascending to everything he should have become in life had the village honored his Father's dying wish, and just treated the Uzumaki like a hero. The Uzumaki had gained insight to his Mother's side of the family, the secret history of the clan, and how it had been betrayed by those that were suppose to be their most trusted of allies. To make things even more amazing for Naruto was the fact the source of this information came from the spirit of Uzumaki Genshin, who was the illegitimate son of the Sage of Six Paths, and wielded the Sword of Juubi along with the Rinnegan. Genshin had entrusted his sword to Naruto, to use it as he saw fit, and get the justice the Uzumaki spirits of those who died in Whirlpool called out for from the afterlife.

Since that time, Naruto trained, grew stronger with each passing day, and endured Hell for every second he spent making his way to becoming the man he was now. Along the way, the Uzumaki got allies in the form of his fellow Jinchuriki, and even a few countries he had been to when still a Konoha Shinobi. Each of them had pledge to support him in his mission to crush the Akatsuki organization that was planning to use the power of the Biju inside each Jinchuriki against the world.

So far, Naruto had managed to land a major blow to the organization with the death of one Hoshigaki Kisame, and turning Uchiha Itachi into his spy against them. As an added bonus, Naruto learned the truth about the Uchiha Massacre, and how it wasn't _exactly_ like Konoha portrayed it while discovering the Uchiha was also secretly spying for Konoha. So Naruto was able to pass along fake information through the Akatsuki when Itachi gave his report on events to the group and his old village to misdirect Jiraiya when the Sannin gave his reports to Tsunade.

And where was Naruto right now? He was in a house deep within Wave Country by the water. Another gift from Tazuna, who had it made to be a safe house of sorts for Naruto to live in when traveling all over the Elemental Countries became too tiring, and a place to crash for a short time was required. It had a nice sizeable boat at the ready should the Missing Nin for an Uzumaki need to make a great escape from any possible pursuers that might come his way.

There _WAS _a sizable bounty on his head from Konoha and Taki.

Speaking of Taki, it seemed Fu's own bounty had increased, and Konoha apparently was trying to collect it too. Though from what Itachi learned from Jiraiya during the transfer of information between them, the plan for the Leaf had been to capture Fu, have her mind reprogrammed, and reconditioned to becoming a weapon for the Leaf village. They even wanted to have her become the Uchiha's "wife", which would be the official title for her, but only a title, and in truth they would just have Sasuke impregnate the woman by force if necessary. The powers that be that the stronger the female, the more invigorated Sasuke would be to revive his clan with that particular woman, and given that Fu is the current Jinchuriki of the seven-tailed Nanabi...they assumed he would be _definitely_ want her.

"Naruto-kun?" asked the slumbering girl sleeping nude and snuggled up against him.

"Yes Fu," replied Naruto, as he caressed the woman's form close to his own, and she hummed with pleasure from the contact.

"Do you think when this business with the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Konoha is over that...that we could get married?" asked Fu, as she saw Naruto close both his eyes despite one of them being dead now for several years, and smiled at the idea.

The two had been intimate for the first time since Fu first traveled with him after leaving Taki and the green haired Jinchuriki had professed her love for him the previous night. Fu couldn't take the idea of holding back her feelings for Naruto anymore, seeing him caring about others like himself, fighting against the oppressors that put Jinchuriki, and others like them under their thumb. She saw strength, greatness, compassion, understanding, and just about everything Fu ever would have desired in a man.

So with that in mind, Fu confessed how she truly felt, kissing him passionately, and to prove she was sincere about her feelings...disrobed before the Uzumaki. She wanted to be his mind, body, and soul with her looking him right in his one passionate blue eye that Fu could tell was filled with love along with the growing lust at the sight of her athletic form that stood before him. Naruto did admit he fell for the green haired Jinchuriki, admitting that she was one of the few women in the Elemental Countries that could make his heart swell, and ache with longing. However, he did ask the girl how she felt about sharing him with any other women in his life worthy of being with him, but Fu surprised Naruto with a kiss to his lip, and just whispered into his ears her answer.

_All I want is you. If I have to share you and the love within your heart...so be it. All I ask is for my fair share of it like every other woman will want._

And with that answer as they say...is history!

"Of course Fu. I would love to marry you," answered Naruto with Fu kissing his chest.

"Can we have it here? In Wave?" asked Fu, as she really liked this place, and its people since they never criticized her for being a Jinchuriki.

To them she was simply a woman.

Now she was _Naruto's_ _woman_ and future wife. One that would be among several, but one of them nonetheless.

"If that is your wish Fu. I'm sure the people of Wave would love the idea to hold such a grand wedding here," replied Naruto with the woman moving on top of him, straddling his waist, and moaning lustfully at the feeling of being connected at the hip once more.

"I can picture it now. Blooming flowers raining down, the birds chirping, singing in the air their beautiful melody, the people of Wave are watching us with joy in their hearts at seeing us together, and the warm Spring weather making it all the sweeter," said Fu, as she moved her hips, gyrating sensually now, and moaned when she felt his hands on her breasts.

Naruto smiled at Fu. His friend, fellow Jinchuriki, and now his lover currently riding him at her own pace she was setting for this morning romp that her heart desired. He could just imagine how the various people in Konoha would react to the two of them doing this right now. Kurenai would call him a pervert deserving of castration. Kakashi would hate the idea of Naruto being with any woman, who would want to marry, and have kids with him one day. Shikamaru would think he was being troublesome for wanting to be with any energetic woman. Kiba would want to take his place and make Fu his own bitch with no regard for her wants. Neji would say "Its Fate two demons get together to fornicate and bring about abominations for children" while Tenten would agree while getting her own weapons ready to castrate the two lovers.

The others would most likely be in that same general area of the thought process when it came the two Jinchuriki, but Naruto was sure Hinata would be heart broken over it once hearing such news, and he knew that speaking with the Hyuuga girl was a priority in his mind that would eventually have to be addressed.

'First thing first,' thought Naruto while he moved one of his hands to Fu's butt and began to take command of the pace now by thrusting up into her womanhood when she began to descend.

It was sending jolts of pleasure right up through the girl's body with her cries of passion increasing with each new powerful thrust.

_**"We got us a keeper my larva. Though after last night's mating I should probably call you a butterfly,"**_ said Chōmei while Fu ignored the Biju for the pleasure she was getting right now.

'You can say that again Chōmei! And if anyone tries to take him from us like Konoha or the Akatsuki...I'll show everyone in their ranks the kind of _stinger_ this particular butterfly possesses!' thought Fu before she found herself flipped over onto her back and Naruto grinning down at her.

"Let's increase the pace a bit," said Naruto before kissing the woman passionately on the lips while molesting her with his hand and had the other one putting the girl's leg on his shoulder.

'Oh yeah! Definitely the mate for me!' thought Fu, as she loved how Naruto began to take her at this new angle, new pace, and the power behind his thrusts practically doubled.

Not to mention Naruto's own _stinger_ was large and pointy too!

The two would be stuck in bed for most of the morning.

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

They say seeds of doubt can be planted anywhere in someone to question one's beliefs on a matter regardless of the loyalty. However, they can only take root, and _grow_ if there is a foundation within a fertile soul for them to do just that. By using just the right choice of words, the questioning of one's beliefs with observations about different people in that person's company, the seeds of doubt can do more damage then any physical weapon man has ever made, and leave the most everlasting scars on the mind if not the _soul_! The questioning of loyalty, the arguments that would follow, the very thoughts of betrayal that would grow, the committing of said act of betrayal, and the chaotic aftermath that would come after it happened when those betrayed see who was it that betrayed them.

Such seeds of doubt were planted the day Naruto spoke to his old "friends" from Konoha and their senseis back in Wave Country some time ago. The idea was to make those his age or those around his age question Konoha's leadership and those that taught them all about the greatness of their village. For many of the Rookies along with Gai's team, the seeds of doubt had been planted, waiting to take root, and grow within their minds. Their pride in themselves and denial of the possible truth held off the seeds at first, but human curiosity is a funny thing when the mind starts to question things, and the painful truth makes itself known to those that would sooner be blind then see it stare them right in the face!

Sadly for some in Konoha, the cold hard truth has a way of making you open your eyes by force, and making you see things for what they truly are when seen.

That ignorance and arrogance are bliss until shattered.

Yamanaka Ino found this out when eating dinner with her parents and had a thoughtful look on her face that normally wasn't there. The usually happy girl, who had yet to win Sasuke's attention, and future right to be his husband along side Sakura was completely serious this particular evening. Something that didn't go unnoticed by her parents and it was her Father who decided to find out what was on his daughter's mind.

"Ino-chan dear, what seems to be the problem? You're so serious all of a sudden," asked Inoichi with the girl shrugging a bit and he looked at his wife Kaoru watching their only child pick at the remnants of food on her plate.

"Mom. Dad...if I were to ask you a simple question, do you promise not to get mad, and tell me the absolute truth?" asked Ino with Inoichi and Kaoru looking at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"Sure honey. What is the question?" replied Kaoru while hoping it wasn't anything too embarrassing that they actually couldn't answer.

"Well...you remember how my group encountered Naruto a few Months ago?" Ino asked with the two nodding.

"Sure Ino. The demon brat retreated. What about him?" replied Inoichi curiously while he had a feeling already about not liking the direction this was going.

"Its just...he said something to us and I'm not sure if I should ask you," replied Ino with uncertainty in her voice.

"What did he say exactly sweetie?" asked Kaoru while seeing Ino take in a deep breath.

"He said that we shouldn't be so quick to believe everything you told us. That if things had been different, anyone of us could have been a Jinchuriki, and be forsaken by our very parents. That if _I_ for example, were made Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, you would both forsake me as your daughter, and leave me alone to suffer like he did growing up. He practically dared all of us to ask this question and that the answer we get wouldn't be the answer we'd expect. So my question now is...would you abandon me to suffer like Naruto did at the hands of the village?" questioned Ino with her parents looking shocked by this and unable to answer right away.

"He asked you that?" asked Kaoru with Inoichi grimacing.

"Yeah! Its silly isn't it? You two leaving me alone to suffer pain and suffering like that baka did because he was a Jinchuriki. But I told myself that deep down, you wouldn't do that, and love me no matter what!" exclaimed Ino while she laughed a hearty laugh and looked at her parents to see they weren't laughing with her.

In fact they were looking downright serious at the moment.

"I can't believe he asked you!" exclaimed Inoichi furiously with clenched teeth.

"Why? He's wrong about you guy. Right?" Ino asked with her Mother and Father looking at each other for a second.

"Ino its...sweetie we love you. You know that right?" replied Kaoru and Ino nodded while dread filled her stomach.

"Yeah. I know that. _BUT_ would you love me regardless if I was a Jinchuriki?" countered Ino and saw to her horror that neither one rose to fight the implied fear from the question.

"Ino...you have to understand. Being a Jinchuriki is not something any parent wishes to have happen upon their own child. It has long been Konoha's policy regarding Jinchuriki that they are to be given little to nothing in life. No contact with family if any exists, no friends unless needed to used, and the sensei of a Jinchuriki must be prepared to kill the vessel if given the command should it be decided the demon inside the body is becoming a potential threat to the village. If _you_ had become a Jinchuriki, we couldn't be in contact with you, or acknowledge that we were your parents," explained Inoichi with Ino looking at him with shock and horror on her face.

"You mean you would...you would let people _beat me_? Dig through garbage like a stray dog. To suffer the harsh cold nights and heavy rain without anyway to protect myself?" questioned Ino with tears running down her eyes.

"Its not like we would do it purposely Ino-chan! Its just...that's how it is! Besides, why should you dwell on 'what ifs', and what your life would be like as a Jinchuriki? You're not! You are Yamanaka Ino. Our daughter. End of discussion!" exclaimed Kaoru with her words making Ino even more upset.

"No! Its not over! You just admitted that you wouldn't love me if I was a Jinchuriki!" said a now hysterical Ino, as she got up from the table, and backed away from them.

"Ino! Sit down. We do love you," countered Inoichi with Ino glaring at him.

"Only because I'm not like Naruto. If I was, you'd probably be among those in the village, who would beat me every chance they got, and make my life miserable. Admit it! Admit it right now!" Ino shot back.

"Ino stop this right now! You're being irrational!" exclaimed Inoichi while his right hand was under the table, going through hand signs, and saw his only daughter glaring at him.

"Am I? Everything in my life growing up has been great. I've had friends, presents on my birthday, a roof over my heads, three meals a day, and just about the ideal childhood life one can have growing up. But that would only be a dream if I was Jinchuriki and do you know what is even worse? You would let it happen!" exclaimed Ino before she felt her Father's chakra spike and him hitting her with the Mind Disable Jutsu.

"Inoichi!" exclaimed Kaoru while Inoichi himself silenced her with a glare.

"She was getting hysterical Kaoru-chan. I need to take her to the Hokage and see what needs to be done about this," explained Inoichi and Kaoru nodded.

"Just be careful with her mind," replied Kaoru with Inoichi nodding.

(With Shikamaru)

Shikamaru was always a bright guy. Lazy, but still bright if not genius level just like his Father, and his Fathers Father before him. So after what happened with the encounter with Naruto in Wave Country awhile back, the Nara Male was processing things from that moment in his head from every single angle, and every word spoken during their confrontation with the Shadow Clone of their target. While not much to go on, it was clear the cloak, and the hood was meant to keep them from knowing what lay beyond it. There were rumors about Naruto being a Kenjutsu Master of some kind, but there was no real evidence of it, and yet Shikamaru knew such rumors wouldn't exist _unless_ there was a sliver of truth to them. So it was possible Naruto had a sword with powerful properties in it like the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist had with theirs. The blonde wasn't one for tipping his hand too early in a card game and if he did...it was only because Naruto knew no one else had an ace up their sleeve to beat him.

There was also the conversation Naruto's Shadow Clone had with them. Not their former senseis or Jiraiya of the Sannin himself, but rather the Rookies, and Gai's old team that were all in a position to fight. The way the blonde spoke told Shikamaru that Naruto was confident the question asked by each Rookie to their respective parent would and could be something they wouldn't want an answer to if given one. Naruto had a look in his eye when telling them to ask the question and it was a look of someone who knew what the answer was without a shred of doubt.

Shikamaru however, also knew the answer, as he wasn't naive like maybe Ino, or even Choji for that matter about asking his parents the question Naruto wanted each one to ask. Shikamaru knew the history of Jinchuriki general and how they were constantly abused by their village to make them subservient weapons. Shikamaru knew that if he had been chosen by the Yondaime Hokage to hold the Kyuubi, his life would have been Hell, and the Nara calculated a ninety-eight percent chance with a two percent error that he would have ended his life before reaching his tenth birthday. The sad thing was, Shikamaru had known this before he so stupidly (in his own opinion) decided to confirm his suspicions, and ask the very question Naruto wanted them to ask.

Would Nara Shikamaru's parents love him if he was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?

The answer to this question? Simple. He got no comment from his Mother on the matter while his Father wouldn't even look at him and Shikamaru knew Naruto had struck his very soul and hit dead center. His own _parents_, who brought him into this world, shown him love, caring, put a roof over his head, fed him, clothed him, and taught Shikamaru while growing up would have said "He's a Jinchuriki now. Screw him!" before leaving the child that was their son alone to fend for himself.

'Troublesome. Is this what you want Naruto? To have us question our loyalty to the Leaf knowing your life could have been our own if we were in your position? To know that in the end our parents would forsake us for being what you are now? Damn it and damn you Naruto!' thought Shikamaru angrily while he looked up at the sky to see the clouds up there moving around, but even they failed to calm his mind, and think clearly on things.

There was no turning back now. You couldn't press a reset button and play life over again to change things. No. The pieces were moving on the Shogi board. Naruto had his pieces and Konoha had its own with neither backing down from a fight. Shikamaru knew it was an inevitable outcome that would happen sooner or later between the two sides. Tsunade hoped to capture Naruto with the team she sent, but no such luck, and Orochimaru was stirring things up once more in Rice Country in one of his many bases. The other Shinobi villages were beginning to stir again once more and the need to call off the hunt for the rogue Kyuubi Jinchuriki seemed more likely with each passing day.

Oh who was he kidding? Shikamaru wouldn't be surprised if Tsunade had Jiraiya look for Naruto to offer the preverbal olive branch. Not that he expected Tsunade to keep any of her promises Jiraiya made on her behalf since the woman wasn't known for honoring any agreements from deals made unless there was no other recourse. While there wasn't one just _yet_, Shikamaru knew that Tsunade would use the olive branch offered to pull a fast one, and trap Naruto before doing what was planned from the start.

To turn Naruto into a mindless obedient weapon or see to it a replacement is in place so that the new Jinchuriki would be more...complacent to do things Konoha's way.

The secondary part of that plan made Shikamaru frown since he had been told only an Uzumaki could contain the fox's power, which meant Naruto would have to impregnate a woman, and there was only _one_ woman in the village that wanted his child. Granted she wouldn't want the child to be made into a Jinchuriki, but nonetheless it was something that would have to be done, even if it meant destroying Hinata in the process, and kill if not banish her from Konoha to ensure all contact with the child is lost.

While Shikamaru had no love for Naruto, the idea of robbing Hinata of her child, even if the child became a Jinchuriki seemed..._wrong _somehow! She was human! Didn't Konoha go against hurting its own people, who were all normal, and even more when they came from highly respected clans like the Hyuuga?

"You're over thinking things son," said Nara Shikaku, who was Shikamaru's Father, as the man sat down beside his son to watch the clouds, and do some bonding.

"Am I? If we bring Naruto back, he is made into a mindless weapon, or we use Hinata to produce an Uzumaki capable of holding the fox. By doing that, we screw over one of our comrades, who is a normal human being, _and_ one that comes from the Hyuuga Clan. It seems...wrong to hurt one of our own," replied Shikamaru while his Father sighed.

"I know son. It does seem wrong, but we have to make sacrifices to get the power capable of defending the village. All in all, only three entities are being hurt here. The demon, the child he will one day have with the Hyuuga girl, and of course Hinata herself. Only _one_ of them is truly worth feeling sorrow for and it doesn't take a genius to figure out which is worth feeling it over," explained Shikaku while Shikamaru sighed.

"It still feels wrong," replied Shikamaru while Shikaku smirked at his son.

"You'll get over it son. We all did at one point or another," said Shikaku before he walked away and left his son something to think over.

'We all did at one point or another? What does he mean by that?' thought Shikamaru, as he looked at his Father's back, and wondered what the man was referring to when saying that.

(With Neji and Tenten-That Night)

It was dark where Neji was when awakening into consciousness, as he now struggled to get free from his bindings, and felt his arms down to his hands were tied behind his back with chakra suppressing rope. Around him were barrels of oil, filled to the brim with the dark liquid, each one had multiple explosive tags attached with wires, and those wires were all attached to a large timer device counting from 5 minutes on down.

'What the Hell? One minute Tenten and I are training, the next...why can't I remember?' thought Neji, as he felt the ropes were tied by an expert, and looked at his feet to see they were tied up too.

_**"You seem surprised that someone could easily get the drop on you,"**_ came a muffled dark voice from the shadows.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" exclaimed Neji while the figure chuckled and revealed himself.

_**"You have courage despite your current situation Hyuuga Neji. I am...the Shogun of Shadows,"**_ replied the Shogun wearing a unique purple and gold design that covered him from head to toe in order to protect his identity.

'Shogun? There is no Shogun. There hasn't been one since the Sage of Six Paths!' thought Neji with the Shogun just staring at him without moving.

The man was wearing a purple robe that covered his form and any chance of revealing his true identity. The outline of the purple robes were trimmed with a gold lining along each of the edges, a mask of similar colored design with two tinted lenses to keep anyone from seeing his eyes were there, and a large round rimmed based purple hat that concealed his hair. His facial mask also had a seal on it that glowed when he talked so Neji could easily deduce it was a voice scrambling seal of some kind so not even the Shogun's voice was identifiable.

_**"You should feel honored to be in my presence Hyuuga Neji. You are the first Konoha Shinobi to meet me,"**_ said the Shogun and the bound Hyuuga was glaring daggers at him.

"Where am I?" asked Neji with the figure standing some 15-20 feet away from him.

_**"You're currently in an abandoned building. One of many in Konoha's slums,"**_ replied the Shogun with Neji glaring at him.

"And my teammate Tenten?" asked Neji with the Shogun laughing slightly.

_**"Don't worry about her. Tenten is fine. She is tied up like yourself at the moment, but otherwise unharmed,"**_ answered the Shogun with Neji finding it impossible to use his Byakugan to see beyond the mask of his enemy.

"Are you in league with Naruto? Are you his secret ally sent to intimidate all of us into feeling guilty over the decisions we've made?" asked Neji with the Shogun laughing hysterically now with his laughter echoing throughout the room.

_**"And people say members of the Hyuuga Clan lack humor," **_replied the Shogun before walking over to a TV monitor with his back to the Hyuuga and turned it on.

To reveal Tenten in the same position as her teammate.

"Tenten!" exclaimed Neji, as he saw Tenten look up, and it was clear she saw him on her TV monitor.

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed back while happy her teammate was alive and horrified he was in the same position as herself.

_**"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone,"**_ said the Shogun before he vanished instantly into the shadows.

"We have to get out of here Neji! Where are you anyway?" asked Tenten, as she tried to escape with renewed vigor.

"In some abandoned building apparently. Can you get free?" replied Neji with the bun haired girl shaking her head no.

"These ropes are really tight on my arms and legs. This guy didn't take any chances in us getting free," answered Tenten while Neji grimaced.

"Same here. Whoever he is, this so called 'Shogun of Shadows' means business," replied Neji, as he saw the timer ticking away down to less then three minutes.

"We have to warn the Hokage. You have to get out Neji!" came Tenten's voice, as she struggled to get free from the rope that bound her, and could see her teammate doing the same.

"I'm trying! What about you? Can you get loose?" asked Neji before falling over onto the floor while still tied to his chair.

Sadly the chair was made of metal and wouldn't break on impact.

"No! Are you all right? I can't see you!" exclaimed Tenten with worry while Neji kept on struggling to get free.

"I'm fine! I just fell over, but I'm still tied up," replied Neji, as he kept moving around, but stopped when the feeling of something wet, and slick was felt from behind.

One of the barrels fell over with him and oil was pooling around half his body. Not really a _good thing_ when the liquid is flammable and explosive tags capable of obliterating him from existence are all over the place. So with that in mind, Neji with one eyes closed to prevent the oil from getting into the optical organ, and kept his mouth closed for the most part to keep the oil out of it.

And time was running out. Two minutes remained.

(Hokage's Office-20 Minutes Earlier)

"Where are you brat? Come on out and face us!" exclaimed Tsunade, but more to herself, and tore up the report from Jiraiya's latest attempt at finding Naruto turning into a failure.

_**"Have trouble with something?"**_ asked a muffled voice with a figure coming out of the shadows.

"Who the Hell are you?" demanded Tsunade while rising from her chair and ready to beat the ever living crap out of this unknown foe.

_**"Who I am is not important. What is important...is the location of two subordinates under your command. One is Hyuuga Neji and the other is Osamu Tenten formerly of Genin team 9, correct?"**_ replied the figure and Tsunade's eyes widened before narrowing at him.

"What did you do to them?" questioned Tsunade while the figure let out a chuckle from his throat.

_**"The question you should be asking yourself is what **__**WILL**__** happen to them if you don't find them in the next...twenty two minutes to be exact,"**_ countered the figure and while the Fifth Hokage looking livid with rage.

"Ibiki will make you talk and then I'll Inoichi will destroy your mind when I order him to dive into your head!" exclaimed Tsunade and the figure once more laughed.

_**"I don't think so Fifth Hokage. You can't afford to waste time on me. You have a time limit for finding them for a reason and neither Shinobi is in the same location. Truth be told...you can only save one of them and that's if you're feeling **__**lucky**__**!"**_ exclaimed the shadowy masked figure and he walked back into it before being completely gone.

"SHIZUNE! GET ME ALL AVAILABLE SHINOBI IN THE VILLAGE! _**ALL**_ OF THEM!" yelled Tsunade into her intercom system.

Within moments, every available Shinobi was before her, as Tsunade explained what had just happened with Neji, and Tenten being captured for some sick individuals pleasure. It was further confirmed when Shinobi had gone to find the two at their usual haunts, places of interest, and residents where they lived. Sadly for Tsunade, the two missing Jounin were nowhere to be found, and further confirmed this was not some cruel joke played by someone in the village.

'This isn't good. We need Neji to find Naruto and Tenten's skills with her weapons filled with various poisons and sedatives to weaken him. They are part of our unit and without them we are at a significant disadvantage!' thought Asuma and instantly blamed Naruto for this situation.

"Fan out! Find Neji and Tenten anyway you deem fit. I want those two Jounin rescued and the person responsible!" commanded Tsunade with the Shinobi around her nodding before they left.

"Do you think they will find them Hokage-sama?" asked Shizune while seeing the blonde woman scowl further in thought.

"I hope so Shizune. That mysterious figure in my office could possibly be a new threat to Konoha and is testing us to see just how strong we are after everything thrown at the Leaf village in recent years," answered Tsunade with Shizune nodding since it was possible.

(With Neji and Tenten-Present Time)

Time was ticking away for the two Konoha Shinobi. Only one minute remained, the time for when the explosive tags would go off was close at hand with neither of the two bound captive being anywhere near close to freedom from their bonds. By this point, Tenten had begun to cry, her usually calm, and cool demeanor had been shattered knowing she was about to die in less then a minute. The cold hand of death was closing in on her and there was nothing Tenten could do to stop it!

"Here! Here's one!" exclaimed a voice suddenly, as the doors of the room burst open, and several Konoha Shinobi of Jounin rank came in to free the captive.

"Hurry! Hurry and untie me! We need to look for Tenten!" commanded Neji, as he felt the rope that bound his body be undone, and looked at the timer counting down.

They had less then _ten seconds_!

"Don't worry about me Neji. I'll be fine. Just...be strong," replied Tenten while se saw on her monitor the two Konoha Shinobi freeing him.

"Run!" exclaimed one Jounin, as he along with his fellow comrade pulled Neji to the door with the timer hitting zero just as they reached the door.

_**KABOOOOOOOOM!**_

That was the sound that came from the two buildings each several blocks away from the other, as the two Jounin, and Neji were thrown from one of them with the fire from the explosion latched onto the Hyuuga. He screamed out in pain, as the flame practically ate through half of his clothing, and face for several agonizing minutes before his two saviors were able to shake the cobwebs out of their minds could put it out.

By the time Tsunade arrived on the scene to assess the situation, Neji had blacked out from the pain, and let the blissful darkness take him.

(On Top of the Hokage Monument)

"You think they would have updated their defenses to prevent enemies from entering the village," said a figure looking behind another.

_**"Yes. The price of arrogance I suppose,"**_ answered the other figure watching Konoha while standing on the Yondaime Hokage's Head.

"Do you have any mixed feelings about this? Me helping you?" asked the figure with his smirk never leaving him.

_**"Does it really matter?"**_ countered the masked figure and other one shook his head.

"Not in the slightest Shogun-sama. Just curious I suppose given my own history with this particular village," answered the still smirking figure with amusement in his voice.

_**"Indeed. And your so called 'Master' you've served up until now? How has he been? Still insane as ever?"**_ questioned the Shogun.

"Yes. He is still obsessed with getting the Sharingan from Sasuke since Itachi is out of his reach. Though when you consider the power the Sharingan Eyes hold and what they can do when pushed to their limits! It makes one salivate at the thought of possessing them," replied the figure and the Shogun turned his masked head slightly at the figure.

_**"Is that **__**ambition**__** and **__**love**__** for the Sharingan I hear in your voice?"**_ asked the Shogun with a hint of a warning in his tone.

"No! No! Of course not Shogun-sama! It would be foolish of me to think along that line and understand what it means to betray your trust," replied the figure quickly with raised hands admitting and his tone sounding like a humbled man.

_Sounding_ like a humble man.

_**"I hope for your sake you do...Kabuto,"**_ replied the Shogun before the two vanished.

(Konoha Hospital-Days Later)

"I can't believe she's gone," said Neji with Gai and Lee in the room looking saddened by the loss of the kunoichi who was a part of their lives since Genin team 9 had first been formed years ago.

"Don't worry Neji. We will find out who did this to you and Tenten!" exclaimed Gai with a calm yet righteous fury in his voice.

"I was going to ask her to marry me," replied Neji out of the blue with both his former sensei and former teammate looking at him now with surprise.

"You two were that serious?" asked Lee with Neji groaned in pain when moving his head slightly towards the man's direction.

"Yeah. We kept it a secret from everyone. I was going to surprise you with the news after we captured Naruto, but now...," answered Neji with sorrow in his voice.

"How is your treatment coming along?" asked Gai knowing the change in subject would be for the best.

"There is no treatment," replied Neji firmly that shocked the two Jounin in front of him.

"What? Why? Tsunade can heal you like she did me and with some skin graphing you'll be good as new!" exclaimed Lee and Neji shook his head.

"Because the pain of losing Tenten far outweighs the pain my body and face are going through," answered Neji bitterly.

"I'm sorry for your loss Neji. We both are sorry," said Gai sadly while Neji turned fully to look at them and they winced at the sight of his burned face.

"No. No you're not. Not yet. That's what makes this even worse," replied Neji before he motioned them with his hand (the one not burned) to leave.

"Stay with him Lee. We need to wait until Tsunade comes here with Inoichi to look into his mind for the identity of the kidnapper before finding him ourselves," commanded Gai and Lee nodded while staying in front of the door.

"No one will get by me Gai-sensei!" exclaimed Lee proudly with determination in his voice.

(Hokage Tower-Meeting Room)

"He's refusing treatment?" asked Hiashi with shock on his face at hearing this news.

"Yes. _Apparently_ from what Gai told me moments ago...Neji and Tenten were secretly dating with a wedding being planned for the future," answered Tsunade with Hiashi now sporting a scowl on her face.

"As if the Hyuuga Clan would let that happen," replied Hiashi coldly since he knew such a thing was not possible with his clan.

"I would think you would be more sympathetic to your nephew Hiashi-san. Considering he just lost someone close to his heart," Tsunade shot back.

"Someone he would _never_ been allowed to marry into the clan. Something I'm sure Neji is well aware of by now," countered Hiashi with Tsunade narrowing her eyes at him.

"In any case, we now know we have a new enemy thanks to this attack, and I'm having Jiraiya look into the identity of the person who I believe is the one responsible for this outrage," replied Tsunade while the others nodded knowing Jiraiya's spy network could find the answers to their questions.

"All the more reason to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and the two now with him," replied Danzo and saw everyone nodding.

Having the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in their pocket was one thing, but having two more, and both possessing high numbered tails was even better!

"There is also the matter of Orochimaru lurking in Rice Country. The recent infiltration of Konoha further proves we need to upgrade our defenses and procedures to keep spies or any other threat within the village..._out_!" stated Tsunade and many in the room agreed.

'Damn it! Those new protocols will no doubt prevent Orochimaru's spies and my Root from leaving Konoha without being noticed. If they did, Tsunade would suspect inside help from within the governing body, and look at me since Root is _mine_!' thought Danzo while making a mental note to figure out how to get around the new defenses after some time went by to ensure suspicion was to a minimum.

And maybe use it to discredit Tsunade in the process.

(Konoha Hospital)

Lee was rushing to Neji's room. Cursing himself and his unyouthful bladder that a short time ago demanded he go to the nearest bathroom for release. He had been standing by Neji's hospital room dutifully on guard for hours, but the Jounin's bladder was arguably more persistent then the Jounin himself, and even Lee's Spring Time of Youth couldn't hold off the internal organ's need to relieve itself of all the biological waste the body had processed. When the energetic Jounin made his way to Neji's room, he found the door was slightly open, and the man opened the door to see a tall looking doctor with spiky blonde hair with a clipboard in hand.

"Who are you? You're not Neji's doctor," Lee said while looking at the man before he turned around to stare at him.

"Hello Lee," said Naruto with the Jounin in front of him getting into his Taijutsu fighting stance.

"You are going down Naruto!" exclaimed Lee before he was stabbed in the back with a sword and a hand over Lee's mouth prevented any crying out.

"This is a hospital Lee. Your voice shouldn't be loud," replied Naruto though it was the one behind Lee, who was stabbed in back that spoke, and had his neck snapped so the last thing the Jounin saw upon his death was the Shadow Clone of the Uzumaki.

"Shut the door and put Lee's body in the nearby closet before dispelling. Neji and I have to have a little..._talk_ with each other," replied the real Naruto before sitting down in the chair positioned in front of a sedated Hyuuga slowly stirring awake.

The Shadow Clone did what was asked of it and dispelled while the real Uzumaki Naruto put up a Sound Barrier to ensure no one would hear their conversation. To further ensure no interference from the outside world around them occurred, Naruto had made another Shadow Clone to henge into Lee, and remove any suspicion from any Shinobi passing by wanting to see Neji.

"You!" exclaimed Neji weakly while seeing Naruto smirking at him.

"Hi Neji. I like the new look your sporting. It suits you. Its a nice look that reminds me of the Ying Yang symbol. How's your Cage Bird Seal holding up? Robbed you of eyesight yet?" replied Naruto with Neji glaring at him with his one good eye.

"The seal was damage to the point where it couldn't activate," answered Neji with gritted teeth and was showing from what part of the flesh Naruto could see.

"Well at least you can see..._somewhat_ clearly. Shame what happened to you and what's-her-name. What was her name again? Ten-five? Ten-two? Ten-eighty?" asked Naruto with Neji reaching for his neck, but the restraints that tied him to the bed prevented it, and his face was filled with fury.

"Its Tenten! Not Ten-five. Not Ten-eight. TENTEN!" exclaimed Neji angrily.

"All right. Tenten. As I was saying. I am sorry for the loss of your teammate and your future wife. You two made a great couple," stated Naruto while Neji still looked pissed off.

"Like you are truly sorry. Its all your fault," replied Neji with Naruto frowning at him.

"My fault? You do realize that while you and Tenten were MIA here in Konoha, _I_ was elsewhere with other matters," countered Naruto with Neji still glaring at him.

"Your people. Your subordinates. Your _plan_!" Neji shot back.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" asked Naruto in a deadpanned voice.

"You've always had a plan. Always!" exclaimed Neji while Naruto scoffed.

"When I'm in a fight! And normally when I'm in the thick of it all. Do you really think I wanted things to go the way they did?" asked Naruto with Neji having doubt in his eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore," replied Neji with defeat in his voice.

"I understand. Though you shouldn't be surprised they chose to save _you_ over Tenten," said Naruto with Neji's good eye was filled with fury.

"What the Hell are you talking about? They got to me first!" Neji exclaimed angrily while Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is _that_ what they told you? That they found _you _first and didn't have time to rescue her? I would think given Konoha's various tracking oriented Shinobi at the Hokage's disposal, they would have found, and saved you both! I mean, how many tracking oriented Shinobi are there in Konoha? You have the Hyuuga, the Inuzuka, the Aburame Clans who could be ordered by the Fifth to use their bloodlines to find you both! Yet here we are with only _one _survivor. Why do you think that is the case Neji?" countered Naruto with Neji now gritting his teeth in pain, anger, and frustration.

"I don't know," replied Neji, but deep down he didn't want to know, and yet...part of him yearned to know.

Even if he would regret it later.

"I'll tell you why Neji. Its because you have more _value_ then Tenten. That when it comes down it, they chose to save a Branch family member of the Hyuuga Clan over your dear sweet teammate, and future wife. To be honest Neji...I'm not surprised," stated Naruto while Neji frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji curiously.

"Come now Neji. Don't be naive. It doesn't suit you. We both know that this outcome was set in stone from the moment the situation first happened. You really think Tenten has a value equal or greater then yours when it comes to Konoha's future. That the Hyuuga Clan wouldn't be able to influence things so they could save you and leave Tenten to become nothing more then a burned up body? That they would _allow _you to marry her if they discovered the truth of your relationship? Why would they risk saving her over that of you? You are of Hyuuga blood! You have a bloodline. Your Father was Head of the Branch Family while your Uncle is the Clan Head. It was no contest when the time came to choose," asked Naruto with Neji looking away with anger and denial in his eyes.

"She was a loyal Shinobi of Konoha. A strong kunoichi among the ranks," countered Neji with Naruto nodding his head in agreement.

"True. _BUT_ she isn't from an influential clan, is she? She doesn't have a bloodline. She has no wealth. Tenten worked in a weapons shop owned by her family, correct? I don't think the Hyuuga Clan use weapons all that much so its not really necessary for them to even come in here unless its to be cheap and buy the standard Shinobi weapons we all use in this life," stated Naruto with each point hitting hard for Neji since they were true.

"She was strong though. The Hyuuga Clan values strength," countered Neji, but even his words sounded weak.

"The Hyuuga values power they can wield in the long run. They value politics and those in the political world with power over others. Why do you think they prefer to embrace the concept arranged marriages to nobles? Or the _daughters_ of said nobles? They can use them to have the clan put in a key position and not worry about inbreeding with the clan sine it provides a way out of doing such things. Its simple really. One generation gets to marry outside of the clan, the next does not, followed by the next marrying in-house, and the only time they marry outside of the clan is once every few generations. Sadly, you are not in the generation gap where you have the option of marrying outside of the clan, and even then the decision would be _influenced_ so that the woman was of influential status the clan could get behind," explained Naruto and saw Neji gritting his teeth angrily.

"I know. Which is why I wanted to keep it a secret until your inevitable capture and use it as a means for the Hyuuga Clan to consider her worthy of being my wife. She was going to use her weapons laced with poisons and sedatives to weaken you in battle. With her skill in throwing accurately and using weapons in close combat made highly likely of your defeat being possible," stated Neji with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"You really think she could have taken with _that_ of all things. Even with you guys pulling your skills together, she would have been among _first _of your group to die, and she would have died a painful agonizing _death_!" replied Naruto before freeing Neji's normal arm of its restraints and quickly grabbed it when the Hyuuga tried to aim for his throat.

"I should kill you now!" exclaimed Neji while Naruto had a firm grasp of the man's wrist to ensure it didn't try to go for the kill.

"True. You _could_ do that since its what schemers like Tsunade, Jiraiya, even the Hyuuga Clan Head you have for an Uncle would do, and try to end my life. _OR_ you can just stop being like a schemer and be more like me," stated Naruto and saw Neji narrow his eye at him.

"Schemer? What are you talking about?" asked Neji with Naruto smiling at him.

"Schemers. You know who I'm talking about Neji. Schemers _scheme_! They plot. They plan. They manipulate others to do things for them. Surely you've noticed what a schemer looks like, right? You see the Hokage every so often for missions, your Uncle for a Clan Head, and just about everyone else sitting in the chairs that run the governing body of the Leaf. They are schemers. They tried to make you into schemer just like them and look at what happened? You're in here, half your body is burned, you have one eye, and the only reason _that_ isn't taken away is because the Cage Bird Seal on your head didn't work due to being damaged from the fire," explained Naruto with Neji growling at him.

"You said I should be more like you. And what are you exactly?" asked Neji with Naruto smiling at him.

"I thought that was pretty obvious Neji. I'm what everyone here says I am. I'm a monster. A _demon_ made from the village's own hatred. I'm a fiend to them Neji. But one thing I am above all others by my former comrade in arms...is _chaos_! I'm an agent of chaos in this stagnant world. And you know the thing about chaos Neji? Its one hundred percent _fair_!" stated Naruto while looking the Hyuuga right in the eye when speaking.

"Fair?" questioned Neji before Naruto put a Fire Country coin in his hand.

"Yeah. _Fair_! Not like your so called 'Fate', which _IF_ it exists, and not saying it does...well it plays sides. _Takes_ sides really. Like the Hyuuga Clan and separation of the family as a whole in a sense. The two are both biased, prejudice, and unfair! Not like chaos and the fair chance you get at making a name for yourself. For example, if I were to make some kind of announcement on the Emergency Speaker System Konoha had and announce I've killed civilian or a group Shinobi...no one does anything! Why? Because its all 'part of plan' Konoha has imprinted onto everyone. But if I were to announce that the Hokage or the Fire Daimyo were going to perish by sword...well then everyone loses their minds! Why? Because its _NOT_ part of the plan. The people don't expect the Hokage or the Fire Daimyo to die from outside forces. They are looked upon as _untouchable_! You saw the worry in the eyes of the people when Orochimaru killed the Sandaime Hokage, didn't you? They feared for their lives. Same could be said when Kyuubi attacked Konoha and the Yondaime was killed. No expected him to die. It brought about panic, fear, and more importantly..._chaos_!" explained Naruto with Neji now having a look of understanding in his eyes.

"Okay. I understand now. So by that reason, I should be more like an agent of chaos, and less of being a schemer," stated Neji with Naruto smiling.

"Wow! Low and behold ladies and gentlemen of the Elemental Countries! The Hyuuga Prodigy has learned something new!" exclaimed Naruto dramatically while Neji scowled at him.

"Which is why I want to test that theory out on you," stated Neji and Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really? How?" Naruto asked curiously.

"With this coin. I flip it into the air and depending on what side it lands on...will decide things between us...at least for the moment," answered Neji with Naruto smirking at him and understanding what the man was talking about before freeing the burned hand from its restraint.

"So how does this work exactly?" questioned Naruto with a hint of amusement while the blonde found the fingertips of the Hyuuga's undamaged hand at his throat and the coin in the burned one.

"Heads...you walk out of here and I don't alert anyone," stated Neji while showing the "Head" side of the coin with the symbol for "Fire" on it.

"And Tails?" asked Naruto with Neji narrowing his eyes at him.

"You _die_!" answered Neji hatefully before flipping the coin over to show it was warped from his brief manipulation of chakra through his damaged hand.

"Hmmm..._now_ were talking! Flip away!" exclaimed Naruto with a smile while Neji did just that with the coin being flipped into the air before landing in his burned hand and the two looked at each other for several seconds.

Naruto's smile never leaving him.

(Suna-Several Nights Later)

The full moon was out. It shined brightly almost like the sun itself, but more pleasant to look at without risk of going blind, and it was one of the things Sabaku no Gaara loved to stare at when night fell. However, on this particular night, things were _NOT_ pleasant, and they were _NOT _peaceful.

The sound of explosions was heard throughout the village.

"We're under attack! All Shinobi to battle stations!" called out a Suna Shinobi and the alarm was raised.

"Gaara!" exclaimed Temari, as she rushed into the Kazekage's Office to see her brother standing on the balcony of the Kazekage Tower, the Lunar Staff in hand, and his gaze looking up into the sky.

But he wasn't looking at the Moon.

He was looking at the figure on a bird like creature flying below it.

"I know Temari. They came as Naruto warned us they would. Activate the special seal that he gave us before his last departure. It will allow him, Fu, and Utakata to arrive here to help us do battle with the Akatsuki," replied Gaara knowing the other member was of the organization was nearby.

Within moments, Temari activated the seal, and within minutes the trio appeared almost like magic. For her part, the Suna kunoichi blushed at the sight of seeing Naruto again, and remembered how she had caught a pervert peeping on the hot springs Suna it had in their possession.

It wasn't surprising really that Suna would have a hot spring like other villages did since theirs was founded around the largest oasis in Wind Country and thus was able to make one in the process with careful skill in irrigation techniques used by the First Kazekage. Anyway, as Temari was beating up the pervert, she had failed to realize that her current surroundings had her on the male side of the hot springs, and only wearing a towel.

Did she forget to mention that Naruto was right there resting in the water while visiting Suna for a few days while dropping off the Lunar Staff? No! Well he was and by the time Temari had gotten the anger out of system did she realize Naruto was there staring at the Suna kunoichi's towel covered body.

Only the towel had fallen off at the last moment when Temari had finished stomping her foot on the pervert's head. As you can imagine, it was a shock, and surprise for both to see the other with so little to nothing on. Naruto respectfully looked away with a hint of a blush on his face while keeping in mind this was his friend's sister. A hot one too, but to see Temari like _that_ at the moment was something that wasn't worth getting Gaara sent into a fit of rage, and causing a massive wave of sand to fall on his head. Fortunately, Temari became aware of the situation, screamed out in realization, and ran back into the women's side of the hot springs.

Though when Gaara arrived when he heard his sister was involved in an incident there, Temari pinned the blame on the pervert she pummeled, and kept Naruto out of the whole thing. Needless to say, no one saw the pervert again, and Naruto kept his distance from her until his departure from Suna.

Of course, Temari had to let him know things were okay when she kissed him on the lips, and told Naruto she hoped he would return again soon.

"They're here I take it?" asked Naruto with Temari nodding and shaking the blush off her face along with the memory that caused it.

"Gaara is getting ready to fight them now," answered Temari with Naruto nodding and turned to his fellow Jinchuriki behind him before nodding at them.

The two quickly sprung into action by rushing out the window and Naruto now walking towards Gaara who turned his head slightly to look at his first real friend. The two shook hands in greeting before leaping out of the balcony and Temari on her iron fan was flying out to help defend Suna from harm.

"Look at this Sasori! Its a whole group of Jinchuriki!" exclaimed Deidara from his clay bird and the Puppet Master looked down to see he was right.

"We should retreat Deidara. We don't have the power to take on all them," replied Sasori knowing they could take Gaara easily since their skills countered his, but to take on the other Jinchuriki without support from the other members was not possible, and suicidal for them if they tried.

"Says you! I'm going to make them regret ever fighting us by blowing this whole village to pieces," stated Deidara before his bird was suddenly and violently pulled downward by chakra chains Naruto shot from his body.

"I can't let you do that Deidara," said Naruto with his chakra chains ripping the bird to pieces and grabbed the man by his face before throwing him into the ground.

"So you've heard of me. I guess I should be impressed," replied Deidara despite his face being crushed.

"No. Not really. Our spy told us all about you, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein, and Konan," stated Naruto while keeping "Tobi" out of this since only Itachi knew that piece of info and didn't want this bit of news to somehow be traced back to the Uchiha.

"Who is it? I'll kill him!" demanded Deidara angrily while his hand discreetly went to his pack where his hand began eating it to mold into a powerful explosive.

"No...you won't," replied Naruto, but just before he could snap the man's neck, his own survival instincts kicked in, and leaped back when Deidara threw a explosive shaped like a piranha at him.

The explosion sent Naruto flying back, but he was unharmed despite the explosive item packing a descent punch, and saw Deidara fleeing. Narrowing his one eye at the fleeing explosives nutcase, Naruto made a small army of Shadow Clones to pursue him while going after Sasori, who had unleashed an army of over a hundred puppets, and engaging the other Jinchuriki.

"There are so many of them!" stated Fu while she and Utakata were destroying puppet after puppet while Gaara was trying to get close enough to Sasori to bash his skull in.

"Just keep destroying them! The more we destroy the greater chance of victory over Sasori in the end," stated Utakata before Naruto appeared and began cutting his own path through the army of puppets.

"Fu! Utakata! Find Deidara and go after him. One of my Shadow Clones just dispersed telling me he's fighting against Temari and Kankuro. Back them up!" commanded Naruto while unleashing a spin kick that with chakra coating the leg had obliterated the top half of a nearby puppet.

"Right!" replied Fu and Utakata with the two Jinchuriki rushing off to help their fellow allies in battle.

"Deidara will not go down without a fight Kyuubi Jinchuriki. He will go so far as to kill them both by blowing them to pieces!" exclaimed Sasori while his puppets were being ruthlessly destroyed.

"You underestimate my friends. They are highly resourceful. Unlike you!" Naruto shot back before spinning into a living tornado and shooting a wave of crimson yellow energy from his sword that took obliterated every puppet around him.

Sasori would have made a comment of his own, but Gaara had made his way through the Puppet Master's defenses, and began to pummel the surprised Akatsuki member without mercy. Piece by piece, the Puppet Master's body was destroy, revealing that he himself was a living puppet after springing out of his own hunched over body, and almost looked like Gaara's estranged brother due to the red hair along with the wild look in his eyes.

"Ironic. The Puppeteer is a puppet himself," stated Gaara with Sasori laughing at him.

"You know nothing! Through this means of survival, I have become a God, and can never die!" exclaimed with an insane laugh.

"Everyone dies. You just have to figure out how to kill them," stated Naruto from behind Sasori after getting behind the Puppet Master and slicing his head clean off!

Yet the body remained active. Well...until Gaara smashed the puppet body's chest open and pierced the body to stab the one thing that gave Sasori life.

His heart.

Lifting the body up using the hole in Sasori's chest while the Lunar Spear was inside of it, the Kazekage slammed it back down onto the ground, and then smashed the chest of the legendary Puppet Master. Wiping what blood there was off his weapon, Gaara used his sand to devour the remains of the Akatsuki member, and turned to Naruto after hearing the Uzumaki crush the red haired enemy's puppet head.

"One down. One to go," stated Gaara with Naruto nodding.

"True, but let's not get cock Gaara. This guy was chosen to come after you because he can take elements like sand and use them to his advantage. Basically, your ability to use it has become your greatness weakness until his death, and I'd advise only using the Lunar Spear," replied Naruto with Gaara nodding since Itachi had been very forthcoming of the abilities used by each Akatsuki member.

No to mention Sasori's secret spy on the Suna Council that was Head of Internal Security, who had been removed by Baki with a team of Jounin on Gaara's orders during the initial bombing run Deidara did.

"Let's go provide the others with support," said Gaara, as the two disappeared from the area to arrive at the battlefield to see Deidara had been subdued, and slowly dying from multiple stab wounds to his body.

Clearly Fu's handiwork.

"Anything to say to us before you die?" asked Naruto with Deidara glaring at him and Gaara.

"You think this is over? That my death and Sasori's will be the end of it. The Akatsuki is everywhere! We know everything! Sooner or later the organization will capture all of the Biju before bringing the world to its _knees_!" Deidara yelled with Naruto looking at him with a skeptical face.

"How droll," said Naruto with a look of dissatisfaction in his voice.

"Oh yeah! One more thing for the record so all of you freaks hear this...I find that Art is a real _BLAST_!" exclaimed Deidara before flaring his chakra and seals appeared on his arms before they revealed his body was armed with explosives.

"He's going to blow!" called out Kankuro with each explosive on the Akatsuki member having enough on him to take a third of Suna in the process.

Acting quickly, Naruto shot out every chakra chain he could let out, and wrapped them around every inch of Deidara's with the chains overlapping one another. When Naruto finished, the chains had completely consumed the Akatsuki's body many times over, and the Uzumaki held him in place. For a long moment, no one moved, spoke, or even dared to breathe knowing this was the moment of truth where the legendary chakra chains of the Uzumaki Clan would be tested in holding something other then a Biju.

A massive pulse was felt, the breaking of the sound barrier one would hear from when a loud explosion occurred, and the large mass of chains surrounding Deidara's body now expanded out. Naruto and everyone else saw smoke rising within it though they waited for a moment before the Uzumaki nodded to them that it was safe. Slowly, he recalled the chains back into his body, all they saw of Deidara was a small bit of ash, and even then it was blow away by the wind blowing during this cold desert night.

"Two down. Several more to go," stated Naruto with the others nodding knowing they were one step closer to victory over the organization.

A major step at that.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. On a side note. Since many of my fellow writers have setup shop at Ficwad, I'm doing the same, and posting their too. I'm not leaving here! So don't think otherwise. Its just a place where I can read fics from my fellow authors who moved their stuff there and the only way to read some of them is to be a member. So read my stuff here, there, and all that stuff. Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Blood Bonds

The word of the mysterious Shogun of Shadows was spreading throughout the Elemental Countries like a wildfire! This mysterious figure was said to have influential power over several countries, even the Kages themselves, and was making moves in secret that will one day make him Master of the world. No one could get a definite description of him, but what Tsunade saw when they met was drawn into a sketch, and put into the Bingo Book with a large bounty on the man's head. As it stood, many of the major country with their Daimyos were getting nervous, as some from smaller countries, who had been corrupt, and cruel in keeping the people in their lands oppressed had met very violent ends. Each one having their heads branded with the kanji for "Shogun's Justice" with the wealth taken from the people being returned _TO_ the people. When it came to ruling over the land, the Shogun appointed one of the Daimyo's family members, who were in exile, were _NOT_ corrupt, and would rule fairly over them. Other members of the family, who would try to do the opposite, were either met with being crippled beyond the point of ruling, _OR_ death for crimes against their people.

In short...the Shogun of Shadows was becoming a hero to the people.

And Senju Tsunade was hating every _second_ of it!

'Its bad enough I have to deal with the damn brat, but now this new figure makes himself known to the world, and then kills one of my Jounin while the other is practically broken beyond repair!' thought Tsunade angrily while trying to figure out while Neji's injuries she could heal...weren't.

She was baffled by this. The burns she could treat were made from the fire caused in the explosion with the explosive tags going off with the oil in the room. But even if the oil had caused the burns, it couldn't stop her from healing them, and deduced these weren't healing because of some outside element she wasn't seeing. It was possible there was something in the explosive tags that could alter the fire's elemental properties, but they were exceedingly rare, and would have to be older then her late Grandfather, or know someone still alive from that time to know such places. Not even Homura, Koharu, and Danzo knew where to find such things with all three of them being some of the oldest people in the village!

So what could possibly have altered the elemental compounds of the fire itself that could have burned Neji at such a level to prevent her medical skills from healing him? She felt the answer was staring right in front of her, but Tsunade couldn't see it, and that was just pissing the woman off more then anything right now!

"Tsunade-sama, the Fire Daimyo is here to see you," replied Shizune before she left the room without a response from the older woman.

'She's still bitter about my actions against Naruto. Typical!' thought Tsunade while she stood up when the Fire Daimyo walked in, his fan open, and waving it at himself.

"Hello Gondaime Hokage. I would normally be happy visiting here, but circumstances in the world are making my life miserable, and the source of it has been this very village," said the Fire Daimyo before sitting down and his two samurai bodyguards were by his side.

"My sincerest apologizes for that Daimyo-sama, but the source of it all isn't the Leaf like others have no doubt said, but rather the rogue Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and his associates he is around. They have been making themselves a thorn in our side and thus a thorn in yours too," explained Tsunade with the Fire Daimyo nodding while he kept on fanning himself.

"Perhaps. How is the Uchiha doing? He was beaten up by your retrieval team some time ago. Is the boy still healing?" the Fire Daimyo inquired with Tsunade nodding.

"Sadly yes. The injuries he received Months ago were brutal. I'm still having a hard time believing the retrieval team would disregard my orders to bring the boy back relatively unharmed," answered Tsunade with a sigh following her statement.

"Meaning Konoha Shinobi are sadly lacking discipline. I also heard about what happened with the Hyuuga boy having half his body burned and the suspect being this 'Shogun of Shadows' I've been hearing about," stated the Fire Daimyo and Tsunade wincing at his words.

"I have been working with Jiraiya on that end to find out the Shogun's identity and his known associates in hopes they can lead us to him so justice can be served," explained Tsunade while the Daimyo nodded in his head.

"I have to confess Tsunade-san, my court, and family are feeling a...well a _tad_ nervous in regards to this Shogun, and want this matter handled immediately. He's getting too much support from the minor countries and even some of the major ones are no doubt showing they aren't against him. My people in my own _country_ are now taking sides with some supporting my rule and others supporting the Shogun with other major countries having the same thing happen to them. He is becoming a threat to my rule Tsunade and if this Shogun were to team up with Uzumaki Naruto...who do you think will feel the Shogun's wrath if allowed to rule over Fire Country?" replied the Fire Daimyo with the Hokage looking nervous since the Shogun could order the liquidation of the Leaf if the man did come to reach such a level of authoritative power.

"Rest assured Daimyo-sama, we will have Uzumaki Naruto, his associates, and this Shogun of Shadows brought down as soon as possible," stated Tsunade with the Fire Daimyo frowning at her.

"For your sake Tsunade, I hope you are correct, and should you fail...his possible dislike for Konoha will be something we both have in common," replied the Fire Daimyo before he got out of his chair and left the room.

"Any word on the Akatsuki?" asked Tsunade knowing Jiraiya was outside the window hearing the entire conversation.

"Some. My spy told me they have been hit hard recently. Hoshigaki Kisame was killed first in a confrontation with Naruto earlier this year, Sasori of the Red Sands, and Deidara the Explosives Master from Iwa recently perished not that long ago in Suna while they were fighting Sabaku no Gaara. With the Akatsuki severely weakened, my spy believes the leader of the Akatsuki will handle things himself, and personally go after Naruto for the Kyuubi," stated Jiraiya with Tsunade nodding.

Hopefully, we can make a move during the time that happens, and capture Naruto in a weakened state along with the rest of his group," replied Tsunade with Jiraiya grimacing.

"This leader of the Akatsuki isn't a joke Tsunade. To be the leader of the Akatsuki, you have to be freakishly powerful, and to keep someone like Itachi in line...," said Jiraiya while leaving the rest unsaid knowing Tsunade would get the hint.

"I understand Jiraiya. Still, I want your spy to let us know the moment this leader makes his move against Naruto so a team can be ready to capture the brat, and maybe kill the Akatsuki's leader in the process," commanded Tsunade with the Sannin in front of her nodding.

"One more thing Tsunade, I think Naruto may have gotten a hold of another Summoning Contract," Jiraiya said with Tsunade narrowing her eyes at him.

"Which one?" asked Tsunade with Jiraiya looking nervous.

"I don't know. The Toads wouldn't tell me anything or rather...they were _commanded_ not to tell me anything," Jiraiya said and Tsunade's eyes widened at the implication of such a thing.

"Few Summons have the power to do that," stated Tsunade while Jiraiya nodded since he remembered the conversation he had a few days ago with Pa and Ma since they told him about Naruto's newly acquired summons having paid them a visit.

"I know. When I asked who visited them, I saw fear in the eyes of Ma, and Pa with the Elder Toad that outranks them looking so..._humbled_! It was like...nothing I've ever seen before with them," explained Jiraiya while scratching his head.

"Do you know what summons have the power to do that?" asked Tsunade with Jiraiya shaking his head no.

"Not that I can remember. What I _DO_ know, is that this summons is very powerful, and very high up on the hieratical ladder. For the Toads to be shaken up by this, it can only mean Naruto found an ancient summoning contract that outranks the Toads by far, and it clear this new summons is pissed off at them for cutting out a certain Kyuubi Jinchuriki from the Toad contract," said Jiraiya with Tsunade frowning and decided to get some answers from her own summons.

Making her way outside the Hokage Tower, Tsunade summoned the Slug Boss Katsuyu to see the female Slug Boss Summons (one among a small handful of them in existence) looking at her, and the Fifth Hokage was surprised to her so worn out. Jiraiya noticed it too and saw the same symptoms on the Slug Boss he saw on Ma, Pa, and the Elder Toad Sage himself.

Jiraiya was willing to bet a week of research material from the hot springs that Manda the snake Summons of Orochimaru was suffering the same way right now.

"Katsuyu? What happened?" asked Tsunade, as she was going to ask her about news of a summons making a power play move against the Toads, but now she was wondering just what happened to her own, and saw the Slug Boss look down with tired eyes.

_**"Uzumaki Naruto happened Milady. He possesses a new summons, who have paid me, and the Toads a visit. I wouldn't be surprised if they also paid Manda a visit as well,"**_ stated Katsuyu with Tsunade looking at her in horror while Jiraiya grimaced since his current suspicions about the boy having a new summons were indeed true.

"What is the name of the brat's summons? How can they push you, the Toads, and even the snakes around?" asked Tsunade with Katsuyu shivering.

_**"I cannot tell you the name of the summons Uzumaki Naruto possesses for they have forbid us all from telling anyone. What I can tell you is that the reason behind their authoritative power is because they are one of the most ancient summons in all of the Elemental Countries. They were thought to be lost forever, but Naruto found them, and signed the contract. The boy told them of your betrayal and if there is one thing this particular summons despises above all things is betrayal. They are holding a tribunal against myself, the Toads, and the snakes for crimes against Uzumaki Naruto,"**_ stated Katsuyu with Tsunade looking shocked and pissed off that some summons would have the _nerve _to do that to her own.

"What? Are you serious?" exclaimed Tsunade with Jiraiya not liking this one bit.

_**"Extremely Milady. This is no joke. Not only that, but the Shinigami **__**himself**__** will be there to preside over this, and the various other Boss Summons of all kinds will also attend this. Depending on what is decided...we will be cut off from being summoned by you, the snakes by Orochimaru, and the Toads by Jiraiya ever again. In short, if you go into battle against Naruto, and try to summon us...you will fail,"**_ explained Katsuyu with Tsunade looking livid and Jiraiya being the same way.

'That means my Sage Mode will be removed too!' thought Jiraiya knowing without Ma and Pa to help him perform that state he would be effectively crippled.

_**"I am sorry Milady. I tried to defend your actions against the summons, but they would not hear my words, and called them 'Pathetic excuses from years of being subservient to a spiteful woman who has forgotten half of the bloodline she is descended from,'"**_ stated Katsuyu with Tsunade looking pissed off.

"They had some nerve to say that about me! Fine! Let them say it! I know where I stand in my position against the damn brat and I'm going to stick by it no matter what," replied Tsunade with Katsuyu nodding.

_**"I expected no less from you Milady. However, **__**should**__** the tribunal not go in our favor, the contract that you, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru have will remove your names,"**_ stated Katsuyu before she left them and Tsunade smashed the ground with her fist in anger.

"Damn that brat! His summons _dares _goes against us! Threatening to take away our own summons away like this via a Summons Tribunal no less? There hasn't been on in the history of the Elemental Countries when summons first came into existence! I'll rip that maggot's body in half!" exclaimed Tsunade while Jiraiya was thinking over what the Slug Boss just told them.

"At the very least, Orochimaru is in the same boat as us with Manda facing the tribunal," said Jiraiya with some hope in his voice.

"I don't care about Orochimaru right now Jiraiya! All I care about it right now beating the shit out of Naruto the next time I see him!" Tsunade shot back with a death glare in her eyes.

(Earth Country-Several Miles from Iwa)

"You have a lot of nerve asking me to meet you hear boy. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my forces take you down?" replied the Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki with his Granddaughter Kurotsuchi with him and large man by the name of Akatsuchi.

"Because that is an action of a foolish recently minted Kage. You don't look like one to me given your age," replied Naruto with Ōnoki scowling at him.

"Any other reason aside from my age making you underestimate me?" asked Ōnoki with Naruto smirking.

"I took care of a rogue Missing Nin for you that was apart of the Akatsuki organization. I believe his name Deidara," answered Naruto with Ōnoki looking shocked that one of his rogue Shinobi was taken down by the Uzumaki while Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi were showing angry faces.

"You killed Deidara-Nii!" exclaimed Kurotsuchi, as she was getting ready to destroy him, and only stopped when Ōnoki raised his hand.

"What proof do you have that he died by your hands. I heard he attacked Suna a short time ago," replied Ōnoki knowing that only those fighting Deidara would know how he met his end.

"I was there fighting him. The Kazekage can confirm it. As for Deidara...he blew himself up while trying to kill us all in the process. I was able to stop him by using...various and personal means that saved Suna from annihilation," explained Naruto with the Sandaime Tsuchikage nodding since that was something Deidara would indeed do.

"I see. I suppose a thank you is in order since Deidara was out of control," replied Ōnoki while Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi looked at him in shock.

"Grandfather!" exclaimed Kurotsuchi while the old man didn't even look at her.

"Stop it Kurotsuchi. We both know Deidara was out of control and lived only to blow things up regardless of who he targeted," said Ōnoki seeing Naruto nod.

"I'm also here to inform you that I'm taking Han and Roshi away from Iwa. They are no longer safe here," Naruto added while the Tsuchikage looked ticked by that.

"I can respect the fact that you killed Deidara. _However_, I do _NOT_ respect the fact you are taking away Iwa's Jinchuriki, and have the nerve to say it to my face!" Ōnoki shot back while Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were moving slightly into a fighting stance.

"You seem to be under the impression that your side can stop me. Han. Roshi. Come here my brothers," replied Naruto with the two Jinchuriki coming out from the shadows and surprised Iwa's side by standing by the Uzumaki.

"Han? Roshi? What is...what are you doing? Why?" Ōnoki asked and demanded of the two Jinchuriki.

"Because he came to help us Sandaime Tsuchikage. We were never like in Iwa. We are hated for what we hold and seen nothing more as weapons to be thrown aside. Uzumaki Naruto is like us, came to us when he could have done nothing, and provided weapons to defend ourselves from the Akatsuki. He gave us a means to live, to be treated fairly, and without hateful eyes glaring at us just for being Jinchuriki. We are going to help him fight the Akatsuki and achieve what neither of us have had before now...a chance at having a life we can call our own," stated Roshi with the Tsuchikage frowning at him.

"Your life is here in Iwa! Both of you are Iwa Shinobi!" Ōnoki declared while Han and Roshi shook their heads.

"If that were true, you would treat us like Iwa Shinobi, and _NOT_ as cheap weapons you can throw away when its convenient you," replied Han softly while the Tsuchikage was looking ready to blow his top.

"I'm warning you two. Don't join him. You're purpose in life is to defend Iwa from any threats to it. That includes the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. I'm ordering you two to put him down now!" commanded Ōnoki with Han and Roshi looking at one another before their eyes went to Naruto currently staring at the Tsuchikage with unwavering eyes.

"Whatever you two decide to do regarding the Tsuchikage's command, I will respect your decision, and do absolutely nothing to stop you from killing me," replied Naruto, as the two Jinchuriki looked at him, then the Tsuchikage, and back again at the Uzumaki before the kneeled at his feet.

"Our loyalty, respect, and the power that is sealed within our bodies is yours to command Uzumaki Naruto...our one true Lord and Master," replied Han and Roshi at the same time with the Sandaime Tsuchikage looking livid.

"Insolent whelps! I'll teach you whippersnappers a thing or two about respect after I deal with the brat you proclaim to serve over me!" exclaimed Ōnoki, as he began moving to engage Naruto, but found two important things out the hard way regarding the blonde, and it happened in the span of _seconds_!

One, the Uzumaki was very _fast_!

Two, the Uzumaki was very _strong_!

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were quickly knocked away by Naruto before they could move to assist their Tsuchikage in battle. If you call it that. The Sandaime Tsuchikage was the oldest living Kage to date, having survived three Shinobi wars, countless battles, and had gained years of wisdom in the process along with battle scars on his wrinkled old body to prove it. Not to mention is occasionally bad back had its moments disabling him when he shot up out of his chair quickly at important and shocking times in his life when doing it on instinct. Among those old wounds, scar, and memories of the past did the Tsuchikage recall the speed of an Uzumaki when fighting in pure Taijutsu. The last time he saw it was during the end of the first Shinobi War and Ōnoki was a recently promoted Chuunin at the time on a mission with his squad. They came along a single Uzumaki on his own mission from Whirlpool and the idea of capturing him for information had appealed to Ōnoki's Jounin squad leader.

It turned out to be the last mistake the Iwa Jounin would ever make, as that Uzumaki in particular had beaten the entire squad with the exception of Ōnoki himself quite literally to death, and the future Tsuchikage was damn near close to falling into that category. It was by sheer luck or chance that an Iwa Medic Nin was coming back with her squad a minutes later after the Uzumaki left, and brought him back to Iwa to be healed before the Second Tsuchikage asked for a report on what happened.

It was later discovered that the Uzumaki Shinobi that destroyed Ōnoki's team was one of the sons of the late Uzumaki Genshin and was taught this berserk Taijutsu style by his own Father. It was also because of that horrible beating that the very same Iwa kunoichi for a Medic Nin that healed the future Tsuchikage had fallen in love with him during his recovery and became his future wife.

If only the Sandaime Tsuchikage knew of the irony that was occurring right now.

Now it seemed history was repeating itself, as Uzumaki Naruto was beating the stuffing out of him just like the blonde's predecessor did ages ago. All the moves, the hits, the impact of Naruto's fist, and even the pain itself brought back memories of that moment to the Tsuchikage.

A painful knee to the lower torso sent the now Tsuchikage bouncing hard on the ground with each impact making holes like the ones you see when skipping stone on water, and went through several trees. Moving quickly, Naruto dodged a punch from the large Iwa Shinobi, grabbed the offending arm, _broke it_, and then threw the man well over 100 feet. Acting on instinct, Naruto ducked under a kick aimed at him barely a second after the impressive throw, and did a low feet tripping sweep kick to rob Kurotsuchi of the ground underneath her. She quickly rebounded back to her feet, but was instantly hit with a hard punch to the face, and sent flying back with a bloody broken nose.

"Had enough? I can do this all day," Naruto said while Kurotsuchi growled at him from her down position and Akatsuchi was struggling to get up with his one broken arm acting as deadweight.

"Why you insignificant little...!" Kurotsuchi began, but stopped when Naruto pointed to the downed body of her Grandfather, and saw he was really messed up.

"Take your Tsuchikage back to your village Iwa Shinobi. I sense that without immediate medical attention...you will soon need to find a _NEW _Tsuchikage," stated Naruto with the kunoichi in front of him was looking at her Grandfather to see he was indeed in a serious life threatening situation.

'Damn it!' thought Kurotsuchi, as she looked from her Grandfather to Naruto, and glared at the Uzumaki.

"Don't give me that look Kurotsuchi-san. Your Grandfather was in the wrong. He'll soon realize that when he recovers from his injuries..._provided_ you get him back to Iwa in time for that to even happen," Naruto stated while the Iwa kunoichi limped her way over to the badly injured Tsuchikage with Akatsuchi doing the same.

"We won't forget this. You've made an enemy of Iwa," stated Kurotsuchi before they left with the old Kage while Naruto just shook his head.

"Do you think Iwa will retaliate Naruto-sama? asked Han once they were further away from Iwa.

"First, don't call me Naruto-sama. I'm your friend first and leader second. As for Iwa, I say give the Tsuchikage, and his Granddaughter time to reflect on things. If they become a problem in the future for us...I will take care of them myself," answered Naruto while sensing the two Jinchuriki beside him on either side were now looking at each other.

"You want them to join our cause against Orochimaru and Konoha?" asked Roshi with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. Does that trouble either you?" asked Naruto with Han and Roshi looking at one another again.

"We have...mixed feelings," answered Han with Naruto nodding.

"Understood. If you want no part of Iwa's fall in the event such a thing happens, I will not be angry with you, and even consider make some kind of negotiable concession to Iwa if it helps prevent a conflict," stated Naruto with them becoming less tense.

They didn't care much for Iwa, but they didn't want to see it destroyed over this.

(Summoning World)

The Summoning World where all summons resided in was a massive world unto itself where all kinds of summoning animals lived. Dogs, cats, insects of all kinds, and beasts of all sizes lived in this world. It was ruled in terms of territories. No summons could even enter the territory of another summons unless given permission or risk a possible war that would not end well. Of course to prevent a never-ending war, it was decided that should a dispute arise, a tribunal would be convened, and the matter be resolved with all the other summons in the Summoning World being witnesses to the tribunal.

And right now one...the _first one_ to ever take was being convened.

Manda, Gamabunta, and Katsuyu were chained down in a large circular room with their bindings having the power to prevent them from being summoned by those that signed the contract. Ma, Pa, and the Elder Toad Sage were in front of Gamabunta with chains of their own that would prevent them from being summoned either. All around them, the various summons of their world were talking, speaking like humans do with their own public tribunals before they started before a loud roar silenced them all.

Descending from the sky or in this case the large ceiling of the building, the massive ever imposing presence of the Dragon Boss Bahamut flew down, and landed on a platform which further intimidated the currently accused before him. The Dragon Boss's eyes were filled with fury, as he glared at each one, they shivered in fear, not meeting his eyes, and tried to look at something else. They had each met Bahamut on a few rare occasions in their lives back when they were a little slug, tadpole, and baby snake that would hide behind their parents when in the mighty creature's presence.

_**"Hear Yee! Hear Yee! This Tribunal is now in session. The Dragon Summons of the Uzumaki Clan VS The Toad Summons of Konoha, the Slug Summons of the Senju Clan, and Snake Summons of Orochimaru of the Sannin! The charges are betrayal of a summoner, assisting one summoner in the betrayal of another summoner, breaking the vow to never reveal a prophecy to a summoner, and conspiracy to control the very **__**outcome**__** of a foretold prophecy! There are also the additional charges of negligence, dereliction of duty, and false accusations made against a summoner,"**_ proclaimed a malevolent voice before a frightening figure even Bahamut dared not challenge had appeared and sat on a throne above the Dragon Boss Summons.

_**"How do you three answer the charges against you?" **_demanded Bahamut with eyes blazing with fury.

_**"Not guilty!"**_ exclaimed Manda.

_**"Not guilty!"**_ called out Katsuyu.

_**"Not guilty!" **_answered Gamabunta, Ma, Pa, and the Elder Toad Sage at the same time.

_**"Will the witnesses come forward and evidence be brought forth,"**_ said the Shinigami, as he was watched the Dragon Boss Summons nod, and then look directly at them.

_**"The Prosecution calls forth the Kyuubi no Kitsune to testify on our behalf!"**_ answered Bahamut with the summoning animals watching from all over whispering, talking, and clicking in their own language to one another.

_**"SILENCE! Kyuubi no Kitsune come forward,"**_ bellowed the Shinigami and soon a second malevolent presence was felt by everyone that made the group of defendants shake even more in fear.

_**"I am here at your command to speak on behalf of the Dragon Boss Summons and my vessel Shinigami-sama,"**_ proclaimed Kyuubi, as he bowed respectfully towards the all mighty deity, and then looked at the defendants with bloodlust in his eyes.

_**"Then speak. Tell us all of the life your vessel has had and how he was treated by those around him,"**_ commanded the Shinigami.

_**"Shinigami-sama! I must protest the Kyuubi from speaking! He is a demon, who will speak lies, and twist truths!" **_exclaimed Gamabunta before a blast of lightning from the Shinigami shocked the massive Toad Boss.

_**"Be silent! In this Tribunal there will be no lies or half truths for I see all that would be from such words. You speak them here or prevent the truth being heard...then you will be severely **__**punished**__**!"**_ exclaimed the Shinigami with all the summons around him visibly shaking.

_**"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. One of the nine Biju and I swear upon my nine tails that what I speak today is the utmost truth. My vessel's name is Uzumaki Naruto formerly of Konoha in Fire Country. He is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina with the latter formerly being of Whirlpool Country along with that of the Uzumaki Clan. The life of my vessel has not been a pleasant one and it was in part thanks to the summons that stand accused of crimes against him along with the Dragon Summons. My vessel has suffered for holding me. He has beaten, stabbed, poisoned, and forced to live alone while eating garbage for food in order to survive. He was betrayed by the Toads, the two Sannin that have the nerve to call themselves his Godparents, and has been abused in almost every sense of it all. Yet he remained loyal to one day prove to the people in the village that they were wrong about him. That he was not a monster, not a demon, and certainly not myself in human form. Many of you I sense doubt my words despite the Shinigami proclaiming earlier to see through lies and half truths. So I ask that the memories of what I have seen through his own eyes be shown now to all of you to see for yourself whether or not I speak the truth,"**_ explained Kyuubi with the Shinigami nodding before using one of his many powers as a deity to make the memories of Uzumaki Naruto arise from within the fox's mind to appear above them all to watch.

The summons around them watched in horror, as they saw the abuse Naruto went through while the harsher forms of the abuse being on his birthday. A time that should be a day of joy for a child had become a day of suffering and agony that made many summons shake with rage at the actions of these humans within this village. They finally saw the memory of how Naruto fought Uchiha Sasuke, won if just barely, carried the injured traitor back to the village, and was yelled at by Senju Tsunade for hurting the fool even though it was part of the mission to use force. How a Shadow Clone under a henge of a simple bird had overheard the conversation between Tsunade and Jiraiya about the bleak future they had planned for him.

Needless to say it got all the summons around the group of accused summons to shake with rage not since felt in all their years being alive.

_**"What is worse Shinigami-sama, is we have learned from Naruto himself that Konoha betrayed Whirlpool, and destroyed it from the inside after the Toads told Jiraiya of the Sannin about the prophecy the Dragon Sage told me. They wanted to control the future child of prophecy knowing that the child would hold Kyuubi and only an Uzumaki can do that. They knew by securing Uzumaki Kushina after she became the next vessel of Kyuubi, they could secure her, and any offspring she had that would be the next vessel along with being the potential child,"**_ explained Bahamut and the Toads looked away in shame.

_**"I am not apart of their plans Bahamut-sama. I have only served Orochimaru during this time and he has always hates Konoha. I do not deserve to be punished along side thes-AAAAAAHHH!" **_exclaimed Manda, as he was shocked once more with lightning from the Shinigami.

_**"Did I give you permission to talk yet Manda? No? Then you will be quiet!" **_bellowed the Shinigami and the Boss Summons of the snake lowered his already aching body low in submission.

_**"The snakes are guilty by association with Orochimaru being their summoner and in defiance of the Shinigami himself. The Toads and Jiraiya of the Sannin are both guilty in their actions against my summoner as you have seen with his memories. The Toad broke the sacred vow and law to **__**never**__** reveal information about a prophecy when told by a summons. Their summoner dared to manipulate the Uzumaki Prophecy and dared to control the Uzumaki bloodline by thinning out their numbers to at least a handful! Katsuyu's own summoner is the current Hokage of Konoha and **__**she**__** betrays the very Uzumaki blood in her veins she has from Uzumaki Mito!" **_bellowed Bahamut and saw Katsuyu looking down while the Dragon Boss snarled at her.

_**"I've heard enough! I have seen the Kyuubi's memories of the boy's treatment. I have heard from Bahamut of the crimes committed against Uzumaki Naruto and all of the Uzumaki Clan in general. It is clear to me that all of you are **__**guilty**__** of crimes listed and more that you all have yet to be charged with by the Dragons. Do you have anything to say for yourselves before I pronounce your punishment?"**_ proclaimed the Shinigami with the accused looking at each other.

_**"We only did what we thought was right Shinigami-sama. Jiraiya was our summoner. He had a right to know about his influence in the prophecy,"**_ said Pa before he was struck ruthlessly with lightning from the Shinigami.

_**"Do not play me for a fool old Toad! You knew the rules and your excuse is a hollow one,"**_ the Shinigami shot back and saw the other summons watching the proceedings were calling for judgment against the accused.

It didn't take a genius to know what they thought of them.

_**GUILTY!**_

_**GUILTY!**_

_**GUILTY!**_

_**GUILTY!**_

The words being spoken my all the summons around them, spoken through their mouths, clicks of mandibles, the angry buzzing, and stomping of their feet while loudly beating their chests. Bahamut for his part stayed silent through the whole thing, as he watched the Toads, the Slug, and the snake tremble in fear knowing that the Shinigami was thinking along the same lines. The Death God did not care to hear silver tongued, honey dripping words, filled with remorse, or that they wished to redeem themselves in his deathly eyes. Even now, they could see that the Shinigami held them in little to no regard in being worthy of staying summons, or even keeping their contracts at all. If the Shinigami had wished it, he could strip them of all of their powers, skills, rights as summons, and their very _territory_ be surrendered to the Dragons as compensation.

_**"In regards to the Toad, Slug, and Snake summons that stand accused of high crimes against the dragons and their summoner, I find them all...GUILTY!"**_ proclaimed the Shinigami with the witnesses in the stands going into a frenzy of cheer at seeing justice being done.

_**"Show the snakes mercy! Please Shinigami-sama!"**_ exclaimed Manda before he was struck once more with lightning.

_**"SILENCE! I hereby pass judgment on the guilty parties. Neither the Toads, the Slugs, or the Snakes may be summoned by their current summoners ever again! The names of each summoner, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru are to be removed from the contracts immediately. Your territory will be put under the control of the Dragons for them to manage how they see fit. Any decision you make **__**MUST**__** go through them for approval. No one will be allowed to sign the summoning scrolls of the Toads, the Slugs, and the Snakes for the next...500 years!"**_ commanded the Shinigami with each guilty party looking at the deity in shock.

_**"How will our summoners know of your decision so they cannot summon us?"**_ asked Katsuyu.

_**"Each of you will send a subordinate to each of your summoner to inform them of my ruling. They will not disclose what went on here, only that you were found guilty, and that your contacts with them are cancelled. Nothing more! Since the snakes have a summoner aside from Orochimaru under their contract by the name of one Mitarashi Anko, she will be the only person for the next 500 years to summon them unless the Dragons themselves give Manda their permission to sign someone else,"**_ commanded the Shinigami with each one nodding and the look of defeat was in their eyes.

_**"There is just one more thing I would like to say before this Tribunal ends Shinigami-sama,"**_ said Kyuubi much to everyone else's surprise.

Even Bahamut did not expect the Biju to speak out and talk to the Death God.

_**"Speak Kyuubi,"**_ commanded the Shinigami and gave the fox the floor.

_**"As you know, the Akatsuki are hunting the Biju, and do not care if our host dies in the process of getting us. However, because of the Yondaime splitting my power in half before sealing it into himself, I am incomplete so in the event my host were to die for any reason...I will not return like the others would,"**_ explained Kyuubi while everyone took this in.

_**"Your point Kyuubi?"**_ asked Bahamut.

_**"Before I leave here to return to my vessel, I ask that the Shinigami restore my other half upon my person so that in the event Uzumaki Naruto does die, I am not lost to the ages, and can one day return to the world. Only Shinigami-sama has the power to do that since the soul of the man residing in his stomach is tied to my other half needed to come back to life,"**_ answered Kyuubi with the Shinigami narrowing his eyes at him.

_**"Your explanation sounds selfish. Why should I even consider granting such a request to you?"**_ asked the Shinigami with the Kyuubi keeping his head bowed.

_**"Because my vessel wishes it,"**_ answered Kyuubi much to the shock of everyone, even the Shinigami himself since there was no lying, and sensed the fox speak only truth.

_**"Lies! You would seek to break free of your prison and kill everything around you! Konoha included!"**_ exclaimed Gamabunta before he was painfully struck by lightning from the Shinigami.

_**"SILENCE TOAD BOSS! You claim your vessel wants you whole Kyuubi? Why is that?"**_ replied the Shinigami since he wanted the boy's reason for this request.

_**"My vessel is a strange one. Always has been and always will be in my opinion. When I told him how his Father split me in half and sealed away the part that would allow me to rebuild myself after a time should he die...he wanted to know if there was anyway for him to reverse it. I told them there wasn't. I told him only **__**you**__** had that power and to summon you just for that was not worth his life being sacrificed. I was content with the end of my days being with a vessel I could have true friendship with for the first time in the long years since my creation. When I was about to be summoned to this Tribunal, he told me to ask you for this small mercy since it was probably the only time I would ever have the chance to ask, and wouldn't get another one like it ever again,"**_ explained Kyuubi with the Shinigami nodding since this was the one and only chance the fox could have to ask such a thing without Naruto summoning him.

_**"Indeed. Your summoner is as wise as he is bold. You have made his life miserable for the first 12 years of it and even tried to kill him on more then one occasion. Still, for your vessel to have you ask me such a thing not for yourself, but on his own behalf is nothing short of remarkable in my eyes. I will grant the request,"**_ replied the Shinigami with everyone looking shocked.

_**"Shinigami-sama you can't! The fox is an evil vile beast. He has clearly poisoned and corrupted the mind of his vessel!"**_ exclaimed the Elder Toad Sage before lightning from the Shinigami struck him and nearly killed the oldest of the Toads.

_**"Enough! I've had enough of you and the others speaking out of turn. Leave my sight now!"**_ bellowed the Shinigami before the group vanished.

After they were gone, the Shinigami opened his mouth, and reached into it before pulling out the soul of Namikaze Minato. With his blade in one hand, the deity cut the soul open before reaching in, and extracting the much massive ball of energy from it that was the Kyuubi's other half. The Namikaze's soul pleaded with the Shinigami to stop what he was doing, but was ignored by the Death God, and let the white energy that turned into a nine tailed fox howl at being freed before rushing right into the other. Kyuubi himself howled at the feeling of being complete once more, its body becoming larger again, and stopped at its original height that he possessed before the Yondaime separated him in two.

_**"Thank you Shinigami-sama. You won't regret this,"**_ replied Kyuubi before leaving the Death God's presence.

_**"I better not...for your sake Biju,"**_ the Shinigami shot back.

(Elsewhere-Some Neutral Location)

"You showed up. I'm glad," said Naruto while standing across from the man that was known as Pein and his partner Konan.

"That depends on your point of view," replied Pein with Naruto smirking at him.

"You still want to capture me for Kyuubi. Even now, the temptation to just fight me, and take him out of my body is almost too much for you to stand," Naruto said while seeing Pein narrow his eyes at him.

"Your message stated it was worth my time talking to you. Proceed before I change my mind," Pein shot back and Naruto's smirk left him while his face became deadly serious.

"Indeed. Tell me this one thing Pein...do you value family? Those that have Uzumaki blood in their veins?" asked Naruto with Pein's body going stiff and Konan going tense.

"I see Itachi told you a great deal about me. He's spying for you," Pein surmised with Naruto shrugging since there was no reason to deny it.

"Yes. He was also spying for Konoha before I turned him away from the village. Now his loyalty to me alone," replied Naruto with Pein narrowing his eyes at him.

"Not for much longer. I'll kill him myself," Pein countered with Naruto shaking his head no.

"You might want to hold off on that for later Pein. Right now, we need to talk about _us_, and our future in working together to forge an everlasting peace," replied Naruto with his opposition looking at him like he was crazy.

"So you would surrender yourself and the other Jinchuriki to be used in our cause," stated Pein with Naruto letting out a chuckle and shaking his head no once more.

"Hardly. What I'm suggesting doesn't involve the killing of all nine Jinchuriki for the Biju they hold," explained Naruto with Pein narrowing his eyes at him.

"Then we have nothing to discuss," replied Pein with Naruto raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure about that? Not even the fact we are both related to the same clan? The Uzumaki Clan?" asked Naruto with Pein's body going stiff once more.

"Your head isn't the usual red hair of the clan," replied Pein with Naruto smirking at him.

"My hair is from my Father's side of the family, but my Mother was an Uzumaki, and she was the previous Jinchuriki before myself," answered Naruto with Pein's eyes widening in surprise.

"I see. There was only one Uzumaki in Konoha before you and her name was Kushina," said Pein with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah. The man you called Tobi broke Kyuubi out of his prison to be controlled so he could attack Konoha the night I was born. The asshole never told you that, did he?" said Naruto with Pein's eyes narrowing.

"He failed to mention that part regarding his connection to Konoha," answered Pein while Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Indeed. Did he also tell you about his plans for all nine Biju? That once they were in the statue and basically screw you over with his 'Moon Eye Plan' to turn himself into a God that enslaves all humanity?" asked Naruto with Konan looking from Naruto to Pein and then back to the blonde Uzumaki.

"No. The idea was to use the statue as a weapon of ultimate power and force the world to become peaceful," answered Pein and Naruto shook his head.

"All you will do is force them into a different kind of slavery. 'Do what I say or die!' is not something you should try since it will make some people crazy enough to oppose you in the long run. Tobi's plan is to have absolute rule without opposition with the removal of freewill. _My plan_ is by far better then I've already got it underway in making the world unite under my banner," explained Naruto with Pein's eyes widening.

"I see. While your concept is more..._humane_, it will not bring everlasting peace, and time has a way of destroying things," countered Pein and Naruto smirked at him.

"Like your way is any better? Or Tobi's for that matter? How long would it be before the people rally to fight your organization's tyranny? How long can Tobi keep people locked in that state of serving him? Even he would run out chakra one day and be forced to end the illusion long enough to recharge with the people acting quickly to prevent it. Besides, do you really want to kill so many innocent Jinchuriki for your dream? Were you even going to bring any of them back to life to possibly live without their Biju sealed inside their bodies?" asked Naruto while Pein said nothing for a moment.

"I had not considered the idea," answered Pein with Naruto shaking his head.

"These Jinchuriki didn't have a say in whether or not they wanted to become one. It was forced upon them and then they were hated for it simply because they could be hated. Your plan involves taking the Biju from them and then simply dumping their dead bodies somewhere like trash. I didn't think you to betray the beliefs of the Uzumaki Clan and be more like the Uchiha or the Senju Clan," replied Naruto with Pein looking angry and Konan was doing the same.

"What do you know of the Uzumaki Clan?" Pein shot back while Naruto imagined the man behind the puppet body was now crying slightly.

"I know enough. You see this sword?" replied Naruto while unsheathing the blade and Pein instantly felt his blood burning up for some reason.

"Is that what I think it is? My Rinnegan tells me it is the genuine article, but I _must_ hear it from you," Pein said while Naruto's sword was admitting crimson yellow energy, the red markings on the flat of the blade glowing crimson, and the Rinnegan saw the very same words Itachi did.

_Praise be the order brought forth from the very edge of chaos._

"It is the Sword of Juubi. From our very homeland of Whirlpool at the base of the tallest mountain. The spirit of Uzumaki Genshin himself appeared before me when I reached for this sword. He taught me everything I would need to know about being an Uzumaki and one worthy of wielding this weapon. Revealed that I was his long lined descendant and that of Six Paths himself," answered Naruto while Pein looked at sword and then at the blonde Uzumaki.

"You are an Uzumaki. I thought there were more of us outside of myself after Uzumaki Kushina died," replied Pein with Naruto nodding.

"Itachi said something similar. He was told by the Sandaime Hokage that I wasn't a real Uzumaki. Just given the name to honor the woman who once held it before me. Though we both know better now, don't we?" stated Naruto and he could see Pein was digesting his words.

"I am not like the Uchiha or the Senju," countered Pein with Naruto smirking at him.

"Prove it. Help me unify the world. I have several major countries, the minors ones, and the other Shinobi villages minus Konoha supporting us. All that needs to be removed from the world is Orochimaru, Tobi, and Konoha while forcing the Fire Daimyo to make the liquidation of the Leaf village legal. I'm asking you to help me not as a member of the Akatsuki, not as the man known as Pein, but as an Uzumaki, and fellow kin to a clan long since believed to be destroyed. This is our chance to unite together and bring about peace and order without the oppressive tyrannical threat of annihilation that comes should the rest of the world choose to oppose it," replied Naruto with Pein and Konan looking at each other.

"Konan and myself are the only remaining members of the original Akatsuki before it was twisted by Tobi into what is now," explained Pein.

"We must handle Tobi first before we go after Konoha and Orochimaru. Since he is the biggest threat to everything I've worked so hard for, its imperative that the man be taken down, and the other members of the group that still remain. Once we have removed all those that would threaten the vision of peace and order...the world will have a chance to catch his breath," replied Naruto with Pein nodding and looking over at Konan to see the woman was pleased with the idea of the two Uzumakis working together.

"Konan will remove Zetsu since he is more loyal to Tobi. Hidan and Kakuzu I leave to you while I make plans to handle Tobi when we come together to combat him," said Pein with Naruto nodding since that would work out well for everyone.

"I must admit Pein, I'm a bit surprised you're siding with me so easily on this matter, and not fighting me for Kyuubi. Why is that?" questioned Naruto seeing Pein's usually empty Rinnegan Eyes showing emotion in them.

"Because you reminded me that we are family you and I. That we are bound in blood just a Jinchuriki are bound to each other through the Biju. To extract Kyuubi, the other Biju, and to kill the Jinchuriki for a plan not of my own creation would make me become lower then our related clans. I refuse to stain the honor of the Uzumaki Clan. I am not like the Senju or the Uchiha. I am not _Pein_ of the Akatsuki. I am Uzumaki Nagato! I am an of Uzumaki blood and I will not betray the _convictions_ or _principles_ of our family! To do so would make me the lowest form of scum in the world," exclaimed Nagato with purpose in his voice that he had not possessed in a long time.

"Good to hear. I will see you again soon...Uzumaki Nagato," replied Naruto before he walked away from the man into the shadows.

"That name. I haven't been called in so long. Its been...so many years now since I was called that name," said Nagato at last before he turned to look at Konan and the woman smiled at him.

"I agree. Its been many years. One day of not calling you by your true name is too long in my opinion...Nagato," replied Konan while feeling happy at the idea of calling him by his true name more often.

Calling him Pein all the time just felt..._wrong_!

"Thank you Konan. But we don't have much time. We have work to do and the window of opportunity to act is quickly closing," said Nagato with Konan nodding since that was true.

Time was of the essence.

(Rice Country-Weeks Later)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" yelled Orochimaru for all in his base to hear.

"What is wrong Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto seeing the Sannin glaring at the now burned off snake tattoo on his arm and the snake contract taken from him.

"I've just been informed that I have just had my contract with the snakes removed from my person," explained Orochimaru while cursing whoever did this.

'So its happening. Just like the Shogun of Shadows foretold it would. Time to execute phase two it seems,' thought Kabuto, who made a "I'm thinking" noise, and it gained the attention of Orochimaru.

"What is it Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru with Kabuto inwardly smirking.

"Well Orochimaru-sama, if this is the case, perhaps your former teammates are suffering from the lack of summoning too? Our spies have told us that Konoha has been in dire straights for some time," explained Kabuto with Orochimaru's mind thinking over what the medic just said to him.

"Possibly. The snake that took the contract did say my teammates were in the same boat as me thanks to the Uzumaki brat. Perhaps...perhaps I should get into contact with them. Yeeeesssss. The brat is a threat to me with his potential and Konoha has made it no real secret of their displeasure towards him. I think its time to consider making an alliance with my old teammates to further protect ourselves from a common threat. Plus, this will give me a chance to possess Sasuke, and take the Sharingan Eyes right from under their nose when its over," replied Orochimaru, as he let out a cruel laugh, and the thought of sticking it to his village once more when they least expected him to do that filled the old Sannin's heart with joy.

'All is going according to the Shogun's plan. Gathering all your enemies together in one place and of their own freewill to prevent suspicion...before springing the invisible trap they would never see was laid. Truly a cunning Master I serve,' thought Kabuto, as he stared at the fake one, and saw Orochimaru prepare to have a message sent to Konoha.

(Akatsuki HQ-Sometime Later)

Zetsu was on the ground. He bleeding everywhere. The Akatsuki member was dead. His body cut to piece by Konan within the plant man's very room. Konan had entered under the pretense of speaking to him about a vital mission and the spy for the organization. By the time Zetsu sensed this was not true, it was too late, and the woman had unleashed her power on her paper manipulating abilities on him.

He never stood a chance.

To keep attention of this away from the others, Nagato had under the guise of Pein had ordered both Hidan, and Kakuzu to seek out the Nibi Jinchuriki. The Uzumaki had sent a message in secret to his fellow Uzumaki with blonde hair about this in order for Naruto to prepare for their demise. Itachi himself was here at the base to make sure that Tobi wasn't around to stop Konan from killing her target and disposing of the body before the man even knew what was going on.

"Its nearly time. Once Hidan and Kakuzu are dead we will wait for Naruto to show up before we kill Tobi," said Nagato while seeing the body of Zetsu be turned into ash with a Fire Jutsu from Konan.

"That shouldn't take long. I'll inform Itachi we're nearly ready," replied Konan before leaving the room.

'Soon. Soon the world will know peace and order through Naruto. The major Shinobi villages except Konoha are on board, the minor countries, and a few major ones are fully supporting the new cause. Once Konoha is destroyed, no one will wish to oppose the new order, and all that will remain are the various Missing Nin that need to be rounded up that would try to threaten it in their own way,' thought Nagato while thinking of what Naruto had planned for the future.

It was going to be something truly _amazing_!

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. Hope you enjoyed it. Soon Konoha will get theirs and it won't be fun for them. LOL! Until next time...PEACE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Tying Up Loose Ends

Killing Hidan and Kakuzu wasn't nearly as difficult as Naruto thought it would be when he along with his allies engaged the two Akatsuki members. Nagato had proven without a shadow of a doubt trustworthy when helping them, as he sent the "Zombie Brothers" to Kumo to capture Nii Yugito, but what they got was a trap with Naruto, the other eight Jinchuriki, and several squads of Kumo ANBU awaiting their arrival. It didn't take long for Kakuzu to realize he along with Hidan had been sold out and betrayed by Nagato while the Jashin Priest cursed up a storm. Naruto himself took on the two alone while the others watched and became backup should he need it.

He didn't.

(Flashback)

"Hold still you fucking heretic! Jashin-sama needs your blood" exclaimed Hidan, as he tried to slice through Naruto with his weapon in order to get the blood needed for his ritual to deeply wound him.

"Tell your 'Jashin-sama' that he's a puny little bitch of a God wannabe," Naruto shot back and Hidan looked pissed off.

"What did you say? Oh you are so fucking dead asshole! You hear me? Dead! D-E-A-D! _Dead_!" Hidan exclaimed with fury in his voice while Naruto dodged all his scythe strikes and leaped away from the last one before dodging a flying kick from Kakuzu.

"He's not going to go down easily Hidan. Even if you do use the ritual, the Uzumaki Clan were notorious in being able to take hits most Shinobi couldn't walk away from, and was one of the reasons they were feared. Keep that temper of yours in check," said Kakuzu, as he saw Hidan glaring at him, and then shooting it at Naruto.

"Fuck you and fuck the Uzumaki Clan's abilities! They were a bunch of pathetic heretics and weak bitches anyway," shot back Hidan before he was blasted by an intense wave of killer intent from Naruto.

"Do not insult my clan again Jashin Priest or else not even your puny God will have the power to save you," Naruto replied coldly while drawing his sword from its sheathe and it was much livelier then usual.

Naruto suspected it had something to do with Kyuubi becoming whole again even though there was no evidence to support that theory.

"Watch it Hidan! That blade is giving off a power that's making my five hearts beating erratically," said Kakuzu, but Hidan ignored the money hungry Missing Nin formerly of Taki, and charged forward with scythe in hand.

"I don't care what fucking sword he holds. He's a heretic of Jashin-sama and all heretics must die for his glory!" exclaimed Hidan, as he began clashing with Naruto's sword, and trying to cut into the Uzumaki's flesh.

'Fool! Even his God can't stand up against the might of that weapon and Kyuubi itself!' thought Kakuzu seeing Hidan get in a few hits, but they all struck the armor plating the Jinchuriki had, and shrugged them off like they were nothing.

Naruto brought out the claws from his gauntlets and charged them up with Kyuubi's now much more potent chakra, kicking Hidan away from him, and then slashing down at the Jashin Priest with the claws knowing the chakra would leave the blades to hit its intended target. Hidan cried out in pain, as he stumbled around a bit, his knees hitting the ground, his blood was spilling the ground, and his organs were visible within his injured body.

"You fucking bastard! When I get my hands on you...!" ranted Hidan, but was cut short when Naruto drove the Sword of Juubi through his neck, and began to cut downward while intentionally cutting through bone as well as the flesh so it would be all the more painful.

All Hidan could do was make some pained noise that reflected his agony while looking up at the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's one cold blue eye that told the Jashin Priest he had fucked with the wrong guy. Kakuzu seemed to realize that too, as he tried to flee, but the others sent him flying back, and just in time to see Naruto take his weapon out of Hidan before sending it right back into the psycho's head.

"Uzumaki Clan Style: Purge of the Possessed!" called out Naruto after going through one hand signs and channeled his chakra into the sword now piercing Hidan's brain.

The man let out an inhumane scream, his already mutilated body being shocked, and sent aflame by Naruto's power before the connection that Jashin had over the Priest was seen within moments of being broken. Naruto could almost hear the curse of the God that had empowered Hidan, but chose to ignore it, and watched Jashin's loyal disciple finally taste death after spending such a long time avoiding it.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Kakuzu, as he no backed away from Naruto, who now turned his attention to him, and the member of the Akatsuki did the only thing he cold do at this moment.

He began to plead for his life.

"Begging will not save you from me," replied Naruto, as he knew this man was a threat to everything if left alive, and would come after him one day out of revenge.

Plus, there was also a slim chance he could somehow revive the Akatsuki, and target the others for their Jinchuriki. If not now, then later on in years time, or if they went into that of other children to be the next hosts.

"Wait! Wait! I can help you take down the Akatsuki. I have intimate knowledge of how they operate and will give it to you freely in exchange for sparing me," pleaded Kakuzu, as he didn't want to die by Naruto's hands, or that sword he was holding.

"Summoning Jutsu!" called out Naruto and a massive dragon appeared before him.

_**"Why have I been summoned here by you Uzumaki-san?"**_ replied a large red dragon with crimson eyes to match its scales while his form nearly towered over even the tallest trees in the area.

"To feast on _him_ Draconus. He's a member of the Akatsuki," explained Naruto with the red dragon Draconus narrowing his eyes at Kakuzu, who had been around long enough to fear the large summons, and had seen them in battle just _once_ many years ago to know it was foolish to cross them.

_**"Yes. I've heard of the Akatsuki from Bahamut. This is one of those fools? I feel very honored to kill this maggot," **_replied Draconus before he quickly bit the screaming man in half and crunching loudly on the upper part of his body.

"Tasty?" asked Naruto with Draconus shrugging.

_**"I've had better,"**_ replied Draconus with Naruto nodding since he could see that.

"No doubt. Thanks for your help," said Naruto with the dragon bowing slightly.

_**"It was an honor Uzumaki-san,"**_ replied Draconus before he went "poof" and returned to the summoning world.

"What's next?" asked Roshi with Naruto looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Simple. We go kill the _true_ leader of the Akatsuki now," answered Naruto knowing the time had come to take the man who had caused so much damage to the world be put down like a rabid animal.

(Akatsuki HQ-Sometime Later)

Tobi knew something was wrong when he saw the statue that would hold all nine Biju had gone missing. In fact, the air was thick with bloodlust, and he was now beginning to suspect a trap had been set to keep him here in order to end his life. Though for that to even happen, Tobi would have to be betrayed by Pein, Konan, and several other along with various contingencies in place to ensure their target didn't escape.

"Hello Tobi. We meet for the second and _last_ time," Naruto said before appearing from the shadows with Nagato, Konan, Itachi, and the other Jinchuriki all ready for battle.

"Second time?" questioned Tobi with Naruto smirking.

"You once held me as a child with explosive tags covering my body. Or don't you even remember?" replied Naruto and Tobi narrowed his one seeable eye at him.

"Yes. Yes I did. Had I known you would be such a problem in the future, I would have detonated them, and destroyed the spirit of both your parents in the process," Tobi shot back with Naruto glaring hatefully at him.

"Well now that missed opportunity is going to come back to bite you in the ass," replied Naruto before drawing his sword and saw Tobi unseal a scroll himself to reveal his own weird fan shaped sword.

"I was saving this for later, but you've forced my hand," said Tobi before his Sharingan Eye activated.

"Your eye will not help you here," replied Naruto while Han was letting out a massive wave of steam that was covering the entire room.

"Someone has been telling you ways of countering the Sharingan," said Tobi with a hint of intrigue in his voice.

"Yes. Someone did," Naruto simply replied before the two charged and clashed with their weapons that shook the ground around them.

"Do you really think the Uzumaki Prophecy will save you from me? The Prophecy is a double edged sword that speaks of you either saving or destroying the world as we know it. Since almost all the Biju are here, I think its pretty obvious you're going to make the latter happen!" Tobi said while the two clashed weapons.

"And you shouldn't believe everything you hear or read Tobi-teme. Prophecies are left up to interpretation and can be misread. Konoha has done that already," Naruto shot back before knocking the man back.

"Do you really think I can be bested? I am Uchiha Madara! The most feared Uchiha of all time!" exclaimed Tobi with Naruto scoffing at him.

"You are no Madara. Uchiha Madara doesn't hide in the shadows like you've done. His pride wouldn't let him no matter what. You are a wannabe," Naruto said and Tobi looked livid behind his mask.

"Fire Style: Hell's Inferno Jutsu!" Tobi said before shooting a massive wave of fire at Naruto who was going through hand signs of his own.

"Uzumaki Wind Style: Chaos Winds Jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto before unleashing a huge blast of wind that lived up to its name.

The two Jutsus clashed just like their users, as they knocked them back before Naruto, and Tobi attacked each other with their swords. During their fight, Naruto had to admit this fake Madara was good, and Kyuubi himself told him that this Sharingan is the same one used by Madara himself. While this guy was definitely _NOT_ Madara, he was what many would consider to be a good imitation, and had skills that would make the real one give praise.

As for Tobi himself, he was surprised that his Sharingan was not working on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and felt a drop of water hit the back of his neck. It made him become tense at first, wondering how a drop of water from the top of the cave could fallen on him, but soon realized it wasn't water droplets from the cave ceiling that hit his neck at all. Rather it was sweat that had accumulated, and formed a drop that dangled from a strand of hair on his head.

Was this..._fear_? He was actually _fearing_ someone? _Impossible_!

The two continued slashing and hacking at each other. Their injuries meant nothing to them, as Tobi's sword cut into Naruto several times, and the Uzumaki did the same. The battle was intensifying each time they clashed violently with their swords and Jutsus that were in the others arsenal.

"You are strong boy. Stronger then your Father even," replied Tobi with Naruto smirking despite everything.

"You seem surprised," Naruto shot back.

"Considering how the people in Konoha deliberately stunted your growth I was expecting you to be well..._weak_!" answered Tobi with Naruto grinning a feral grin.

"You should learn to expect the unexpected Tobi. Uchiha Madara would have done that," replied Naruto seeing the getting angry behind his mask.

"I _AM_ Uchiha Madara!" exclaimed Tobi fiercely at Naruto.

"You may have the eyes of an Uchiha...but you are not of their blood!" countered Naruto, as he pushed Tobi back, and threw a kunai at him the man.

'Fool. A simple kunai canno-AAAAAAHHH!' thought Tobi, as the kunai suddenly let out a sudden flash of blinding light, and shielded his eyes from harm.

And that proved to be his downfall when the sound of metal piecing flesh was heard by everyone and felt by Tobi looked to see Naruto's sword sticking into his chest where the heart is located within the human body.

"Surprised? The Sharingan is all about perception. It zooms in on things thrown on things so it tells the brain where its headed, how fast its going, and when to move. The kunai I threw at you had seals on it to go off within a span of one second after being thrown and to go off in a blinding flash of light. On a normal person, its minor annoyance that makes them flinch, but it is extra painful on those with Dojutsu based eyesight since they tend to zoom in on everything, and its like looking into the sun with a magnifying glass for an eyeball. In short...it hurts like Hell!" exclaimed Naruto before moving his blade down the man's torso before twisting the blade smoothly to cut through Tobi horizontally, and then moved it upward to slice into the other side of the dying man's chest.

Make a "U" like letter that to those around him meant Uzumaki.

Tobi however, didn't want to go down without a fight, and during Naruto's letter carving process the Uchiha tried to swing his sword down on the Uzumaki in a last ditch effort to smite him. Moving quickly from his position, Han surprised everyone with his sudden use of speed, and swung his massive sword down on Tobi's sword arm to cut it off at the elbow. Tobi looked at the other Jinchuriki in horror, as he saw Han now stained in his blood was glaring at him, and cursed the man's for his interference.

"You...bastard!" cried out Tobi though whether or not it was aimed at Han or Naruto was anyone's guess.

It was probably aimed at both.

"Coming from you Tobi...we'll take that as a compliment," replied Naruto before pulling the Sword of Juubi out of the man's body and then to ensure the man did die...he took off the fake Madara's head clean off its body.

"Should we see who is really behind the mask?" asked Han, as he picked up Tobi's head, and handed it to Naruto.

"I doubt its anyone we'd recognize. The man was a nobody. The fact he chose the name Uchiha Madara is just further proof of that. Still...it seems wrong not to see the face of the one who planned events that destroyed so many lives," answered Naruto before he tore the spiral mask off and stared at the face of Tobi.

The man did indeed look like Uchiha Madara. From what Kyuubi showed Naruto of his memories when meeting the Uchiha for the very first time before the bastard used his Sharingan Eyes on the fox. The hair was black, but it was also graying slightly, and the Sharingan Eye in the man itself was in only active in one eye socket. Frowning, Naruto examined how that could be the case since he knew from his experience with Kakashi that an implanted Sharingan Eye needed to be covered to prevent chakra exhaustion, and ultimately...death.

So how was Tobi able to do things in reverse?

Looking closer, Naruto channeled small amount of chakra onto the head and saw a seal over the normal eye that connected to where the Sharingan Eye was still active. Letting out a noise that signified he found this interesting and impressive, the Uzumaki began to study the seal with calculating eyes.

"What did you find Naruto-sama?" asked Roshi, as everyone walked over to him to see what he was seeing, and the seal on Tobi's head.

"This seal Roshi. Very clever when you think about it. Tobi had Sharingan Eye implanted into his head not unlike Hatake Kakashi. However, unlike Kakashi himself, Tobi was able to keep the eye active for a long time without too much chakra being drained after such exposure, and didn't suffer chakra exhaustion. Tobi made this little seal around his normal eye to fool his Sharingan Eye and his own body into allowing this optical eyesore to work while not causing a strain. All he needed to do was channel a little of his chakra into the seal and it fools the body and the Sharingan Eye into acting like its naturally a part of him. No intense drainage of chakra and all the benefits of using the eye for his own purpose. Not bad," explained Naruto before driving his thumb into the Sharingan Eye.

Never to be used again.

Throwing the head onto the ground, the group watched Tobi's face suddenly shrivel up, and collapse onto itself. Apparently, the once active Sharingan Eye in Tobi's head was the only thing keeping the man alive, and now that it was destroyed...so was any form of life still connected with it.

"Good riddance," replied Yugito while Naruto nodded.

"Indeed. Now we have just one more problem to take care of before we have our lasting peace," stated Naruto while the others nodded.

"Konoha?" questioned Gaara and Naruto nodded.

"Konoha. And not just the village itself. We're going to make sure that what we do is one hundred percent _legit_ so no one can complain when the Leaf village burns to ground into ashes around us! For too long, Konoha, its Kage, its Sannin, its Shinobi, and the very Daimyo of Fire Country have ruled with arrogance. The no longer care if they are right or wrong about anything. They believe themselves to be untouchable. That there is no force in this Kami created world that has the power to stop them. But there is a force, there is a power, and there is a way to make these arrogant fools become humble once more! _WE _are that force! _WE _are that power! It is time for the people in Konoha to render unto us what is rightfully ours to call our own! Our _honor_! Our _vengeance_! Our _justice_! Those things are ours and its time to _take them back_!" exclaimed Naruto with passion and fury in his voice that made everyone feel overwhelmed by his words.

"Not to question you Naruto-kun, but just _how_ exactly are we going to make it legitimate in destroying Konoha?" asked Fu curiously.

"Simple. We're going after the Fire Daimyo," answered Naruto with everyone looking at him like he was crazy.

"The Fire Daimyo? Whoa bro! That's a little steep and his forces makes me think we're stepping into something too deep," replied Bee with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"I understand where you're coming from Bee and I actually can't believe I understand you when your talking like that. Still, I have a plan to make it work, but for that plan to work I need all of you, and our forces to work together. I know the Fire Daimyo has a massive army and hides behind his massive walls. What Daimyo doesn't have such things? I also know the man is no doubt getting paranoid considering the number of corrupt Daimyos killed throughout the various countries we've been to so I don't expect an easy victory," explained Naruto with Bee scratching his head.

"What do you expect Naruto-san? asked Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

"I expect _total_ victory Itachi. One where the Fire Daimyo has no choice, _but_ to surrender his country along with Konoha to us, and to any terms we want to set for it to be without reproach," answered Naruto while looking at the Uchiha.

"We have to hit the Fire Daimyo after Orochimaru's bases have been destroyed," replied Konan with Naruto nodding.

"My agent close to Orochimaru has already marked down every single base and everyone in each one we can turn to our side," explained Naruto with the others nodding.

It was finally time to put an end to things with Konoha being the final obstacle in their path to peace and order.

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

"Hello Tsunade. You're looking as lovely as ever I see. I thank you for agreeing to let me return to the village. Its so wonderful to be back in Konoha again after all this time," said the snake Sannin Orochimaru with a smile on his face while looking at Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the small squad that made up the female Hokage's bodyguards.

"Spare me your posturing Orochimaru. We both know you're in the same boat as us when it comes to the Shogun of Shadows and Naruto," Tsunade shot back at him.

"Straight to the point as always I see. You are correct Tsunade. I am in dire straights right now thanks to Uzumaki Naruto. Though I suspect that was more your fault then mine in terms of upsetting him. I have yet to earn the wrath of the Shogun of Shadows since I have yet to encounter him," replied Orochimaru with Tsunade and Jiraiya scowling at him.

"That maybe true Orochimaru, but if Konoha is destroyed, who do you think will be the brat's, or the Shogun's next target?" asked Jiraiya with Orochimaru frowning at him.

"You unfortunately have a point Jiraiya. I am going to become their enemy whether the Leaf is standing or not. At least with both of us siding together we have a much higher chance of defeating either opposition," answered Orochimaru while Tsunade reluctantly nodded to her teammate since their combined might would make the enemy think twice before engaging in a costly battle.

"Orochimaru-sama!" exclaimed a beaten up, bloody, and panicky Kabuto running up to the surprised snake Sannin before kneeling at his feet.

"What is it Kabuto? What happened?" asked Orochimaru seeing the fearful look on his right hand's face.

"Its the Sound village. The Shogun of Shadows has destroyed Sound village Orochimaru-sama," answered Kabuto with Orochimaru looking surprised and angry while everyone behind him looking the former.

"So he destroyed one base. Its nothing to be fearful over!" Orochimaru said with anger in his voice at his personal Medic Nin trembling like wet behind the ear Genin.

"Its not just the base I was in Orochimaru-sama. Its _ALL _the bases we have within Rice Country! I just barely managed to escape his forces as they tore through the one I was in and went to several others that he had already destroyed!" exclaimed Kabuto and saw Orochimaru was fearful now since all his bases had prime candidates for bodies needed to switch after three years were up with the body he inhabited.

"That's not possible! How did he figure out where they were?" asked Orochimaru while Jiraiya laughed behind him and shot the Toad Sannin a furious glare.

"Looks like you underestimated the Shogun Well it looks like you need us more then ever Orochimaru," Jiraiya said and his gloating was only making the pale skinned snake like man even angrier.

"Shut up Jiraiya! Without your precious Toads you are absolutely useless to this village!" Orochimaru angrily said with Jiraiya scowling at him.

"And you're fairing any better? We both know the snakes are lost to you. I can see the burn mark where the tattoo for it was located," Jiraiya countered and Orochimaru just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Perhaps, but I have a variety of skills that don't require me to call upon them for every single thing I do. Unlike you and those four legged creatures, I have other skills that are far superior to your own," boasted Orochimaru with a smile on his face.

"If by 'other skills' you mean touching little boys in their private areas, then yes you are far superior in that area Orochimaru," Jiraiya shot back with a smirk and Orochimaru glared hatefully at him.

"When this is over, I'll tear out your throat!" exclaimed Orochimaru angrily.

"Enough! Save your bickering for another time. We need to come up with a strategy to fight off Naruto and the Shogun of Shadows," Tsunade said while glaring her two former teammates.

"My assistant is in need of medical aid Tsunade. Perhaps your own could help speed up his recovery?" asked Orochimaru while the woman nodded and motioned for some of her ANBU to take the man away to the hospital for guarded treatment of his injuries.

No one saw the dragged man crack a smirk when he was out of their line of sight.

'All is going according to plan,' thought Kabuto to himself.

"So now that is taken care of we need...," said Tsunade, but was cut off with a war cry from above, as one Mitarashi Anko came down upon her former teacher, intent to kill him slowly, painfully, and enjoying every second of it too.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" yelled Anko, as she unleashed her anger, hatred, and loathing for this man in each missed strike.

"Now Anko-chan is that any way to greet your old sensei after all this time? Nearly four long years without seeing me since our last encounter and you still can't land a single hit on my body," taunted Orochimaru while it only served to piss off Anko even further.

"STAND STILL AND DIE ALREADY!" yelled Anko, as she was going everything in her power to destroy him, and called forth her snakes to wrap around him.

And succeeded.

"Anko! Stand down right now!" commanded Tsunade, but the Special Jounin wasn't even listening, and looked right into the Sannin's eyes.

"Fill the bastard up full of poison!" Anko commanded her snakes and they were about to comply when Tsunade intervened by grabbing each one at the base of their heads.

"When I give you a command to stand down Anko, I expect you to obey it!" exclaimed Tsunade while Anko was being restrained by several Jounin.

"How can you save him much less let him live? After all he's done? He deserves to die and you're not taking this once in a lifetime chance to do it!" Anko shot back angrily and Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

"Orochimaru is of much better use to us alive over that of being dead. We need him to help fend of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and the Shogun of Shadows," replied Tsunade and Anko spit at the Hokage's feet.

"As if this village deserves to survive! You chased the gaki out of Konoha. You and the pervert over there are the reason he's coming here to kill everyone! Maybe if this village didn't treat him like garbage you wouldn't have this problem," countered Anko and the Hokage looked angry for that remark.

"Get her out of my sight and demote her to _Chuunin_. She's unworthy of being a Special Jounin," commanded Tsunade while the snakes retreated into Anko's trench coat and the woman herself being dragged away.

"You are dead Orochimaru! Do you hear me you bastard? You are _dead_! You just don't know it yet!" exclaimed Anko loudly for all to hear.

"Anko-chan is such a sweet girl. I can only imagine the brave soul willing to marry her," said Orochimaru like he hadn't heard her threats.

"Save it Orochimaru. We need to go talk with Nara Shikaku and the others for planning a defensive strategy against our common enemies before they can strike us first!" replied Tsunade and her former teammates followed her.

(Anko's Apartment)

Anko was throwing a major fit in her home. She was breaking stuff, destroying stuff, and causing all sort of destruction. She had that one, possible the _ONLY _chance in a hundred years to kill Orochimaru, and that dumb Senju bitch for a Hokage blew it for her! Not only that, but she was demoted to a lower rank, and now had to obey the commands of the other Shinobi who outranked her, and many of them had hated Anko for years! They didn't dare push her around after becoming a Special Jounin because it was a rank where they couldn't without risking their own or Anko's sadistic wrath if crossed. Now all those assholes now higher up in rank would order her around, laughing while they did it, and put salt on the wound even more. They would probably rub in her face of the simple fact she failed to kill the bastard Sannin when she had the chance because of the Hokage!

"I don't care if I get executed for treason! Just seeing the bitch and the bastard die is more then enough for me before I meet my end on the execution block!" exclaimed Anko before sensing another person in the room and turned to fight that foe until she saw who it was.

It was the Shogun of Shadows.

_**"I can understand your frustrations with the Gondaime Hokage. Not everyone has the chance to get justice for the **__**injustice**__** against them,"**_ said the Shogun of Shadows, as he saw Anko looking at him cautiously, and expecting him to strike her down.

"And what do you know of injustice? How did you even get into Konoha without being detected?" asked Anko with the Shogun letting out a chuckle.

_**"I know more then you realize Mitarashi Anko. As to how I got into the Leaf village? I know her workings inside and out on an...**__**intimate**__** level. There is no passage, no secret tunnel, or entrance to this village holds that I don't know about,"**_ answered the Shogun and Anko looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you here?" asked Anko while still keeping her guard up.

_**"To see you of course. You know Konoha's days are numbered. You know this village will fall and burn. Few will survive only through my good graces and those I deem to be worthy of a life outside its walls,"**_ answered the Shogun with Anko looking at him in surprise.

"And I'm one of them? Orochimaru's former apprentice?" asked Anko disbelievingly while the Shogun chuckled once more.

_**"Does that really surprise you? I know your history with the Sannin and I know you hate him with all your heart. I also saw how Tsunade denied you the revenge your heart desired. It must have really hurt to be denied what you wanted most in that very moment in time,"**_ stated the Shogun and Anko was now on the brink of crying though she was fighting it.

"Orochimaru deserves to die! The Hokage had no _right_ to deny me my revenge and deep down she knows it!" exclaimed Anko with the Shogun nodding.

_**"I agree. Join me and I will help you get your revenge. Not on just Orochimaru, but on Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the entire village that hates you,"**_ replied the Shogun and Anko's eyes widened in shock.

"I can get behind the need for revenge against Orochimaru and Tsunade, but...why would I seek it against Jiraiya of the Sannin?" asked Anko while the idea of revenge against two of the mentioned targets was tempting at the moment.

_**"Jiraiya has a means of purging the Curse Seal that Orochimaru gave you from your body,"**_ answered the Shogun with Anko's eyes widening.

"What? Why didn't Tsunade have him remove it?" asked Anko since she wanted to be free from this damn seal.

_**"Simple. To keep you controlled. As long as you still had the Curse Seal on your body, people would continue to hate, and despise you Anko-san. Yamanaka Inoichi did a full psychological profile on you and updated it over the years. I read the most recent report myself. It states you have a stubborn streak and a strong drive to prove yourself around others. That with proper grooming, you would endure all of their hatred just to prove how wrong they are, and use the possibility of one day having the Curse Seal removed **__**IF**__** you stay in the village being key to it all. No doubt Tsunade has told you how she was attacking it with her own medical expertise since it Curse Seals are transferred via Orochimaru's mouth while Jiraiya looks to remove it using his own knowledge when it comes to seals. The hope and promise of removing it from you is the only thing that's kept you loyal, isn't it Anko?" **_stated the Shogun while Anko was nodding since it was the only real reason she stayed in Konoha.

"Yes. I still don't see why they would deny me what I want. If they removed it...," said Anko while not even finishing that sentence.

_**"You would have their unwavering loyalty. While that maybe true in terms of serving the Hokage, the village itself would not be so welcome to the idea, and they no doubt feared you would leave Konoha with no real purpose in staying any longer. With all the dirty little secrets you know, it no doubt terrified the higher-ups into believing you would sell them out to another village, and thus make their worst fear come true. The Curse Seal was not only Orochimaru's way of controlling you, but Konoha's as well, and we both know they won't throw anything away unless the value of that something or someone is absolutely **__**zero**__**!"**_ said the Shogun while Anko hated to admit it but the truth was in his words.

"So I join you and I get my revenge, right?" asked Anko with the Shogun nodding.

_**"Without question and with no strings attached,"**_ answered the Shogun and could see Anko was deeply considering it.

"And you can get this Curse Seal off of me?" asked Anko since that was the one thing equal to her desire to kill Orochimaru.

_**"I can do that right now as form of good faith. We both know Orochimaru would use it to disable you if given the chance when facing him,"**_ replied the Shogun and could see Anko was shocked by his words.

"You're a Seal Master!" exclaimed Anko with the Shogun nodding.

_**"Yes. I have studied the Curse Seal far more then Jiraiya. I came up with the way of removing it a fraction of the time he did. To be honest, the Sandaime ordered Jiraiya to drag his feet on the matter, and Tsunade basically continued the order when she took the mantle of Hokage," **_explained the Shogun and could see Anko was upset that she had been betrayed that far back.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Anko, as this wasn't common knowledge, and she saw the Shogun remove a small black book with the Leaf's symbol in crimson at the dead center of the cover.

_**"Konoha dirtiest secrets are in here. Everything in here from the time of the Shodiame Hokage's reign all up until now. Took me awhile find this given the heavy security that surrounds it for obvious reasons. All of the village's dirty dealings, its back stabbings, who they killed to get their way, and get Konoha's influence increased. Not to mention all the secret experimentations and so forth that if the general public ever found out would easy bring about Konoha utter annihilation without the need for my own direct involvement. Even the Fire Daimyo himself is not immune from the events written in here, as he is mentioned in several dealings by the Sandaime himself on several during his reign as Hokage both before entering retirement, during his retirement, **__**AND**__** long after coming out of his retirement,"**_ explained Naruto before pocketing the book back within his robes.

"And Tsunade continued where he left off," concludes Anko while the Shogun nods.

_**"Not that surprising. She **__**WAS**__** the Sandaime Hokage's student after all,"**_ said the Shogun while Anko looked at him with a fierce determination.

"Remove the bastard's Curse Seal from me and I'll do whatever you want. I'll be anything you want me to be under your command. And I mean _anything_!" exclaimed Anko with passion in her voice and saw the Shogun stand still for a moment to consider her offer.

_**"Get a chair and sit down. This will take a small moment to perform the removal of the Curse Seal,"**_ replied the Shogun and Anko quickly got a nearby chair before sitting down barely 5 feet from him.

(Hyuuga Clan Compound-Hours Later)

Hyuuga Hinata sat in her room. Her Father ordering his daughter there until further notice since she had stood up for Naruto at a meeting with the Hyuuga Elders. They had gone on and on about how they couldn't marry her off to a noble or son of a Daimyo they wanted for political power since all the potential target they had an eye on were now _dead_! While the deaths of these political power holders were killed by the Shogun of Shadows, it was no secret that Konoha as a whole blamed the Shogun's actions on Naruto himself, and the Hyuuga Clan was right there among the most vocal about their dislike for the Uzumaki Jinchuriki. Hinata had been vocal too, but against the Hyuuga Clan in general, and told them that Naruto wasn't the monster they claimed him to be since his birth. The Hyuuga Elders were furious that she spoke out in Naruto's defense and even more when she did it against them with her Father there at the meeting!

Hinata could feel in the depths of her soul that they were seriously discussing the idea of branding her with the Cage Bird Seal and making Hanabi the Heir to the Hyuuga Clan. The only reason they held off until now was due to the training she received to hunt down and disable Naruto with her team being necessary.

She couldn't even speak to Neji anymore. Not because he didn't want to talk to her, but because Hinata's Father insisted, and members of the clan had orders to keep the woman away from him. Her cousin had been scarred, beaten, defeated, humbled, and overall had lost his Hyuuga spirit while belief in the clan's absolute power being completely shattered beyond repair. Hinata knew that Naruto was involved in some way with how Neji turned into what he was now. Maybe even more then she had first realized considering Tenten's death! Did Hinata hate Naruto for it if it was true? No. How could she? Her family didn't care anymore for Neji then they did her since he was of the Hyuuga Branch family and a crippled one at that. Her cousin wasn't even _half_ a Hyuuga in the eyes of the clan thanks to one of Neji's eyes being useless and the doctors saying the man wouldn't live past the end of the Month without further medical treatment to combat the burns on his body to prevent infections.

'Father is a fool. He provokes Naruto-kun and doesn't even realize it. He just wanted to be left alone, but no one would listen, and just labeled him a threat all because of the Kyuubi inside of his body. Now Naruto-kun has gathered powerful allies and seeks to destroy the village with their help,' thought Hinata, as she felt torn by wanting to be with Naruto, and staying in the village to do her sworn duty.

_**"Do you love Uzumaki Naruto?"**_ asked a figure from the shadows that made Hinata spin around and activate her Byakugan.

"Identify yourself!" commanded Hinata while looking for her unseen foe.

_**"I'll ask you again. Do you **__**love**__** Uzumaki Naruto?"**_ asked the figure before he came out of the shadows.

"Its you!" exclaimed Hinata, as she had been told all about the Shogun of Shadows, and what he looked like in order to identify him.

_**"Indeed. Please answer my question,"**_ replied the Shogun of Shadows and saw Hinata looking at him with uncertainty since she didn't know if telling the stranger was the right thing to do.

"Y-Yes. Yes I do," answered Hinata cautiously while finding her eyes would not let her see past the mask and hat.

_**"I thought so. He suspected it for some time now, but was uncertain such a thing was true considering his history with Konoha. He's had a lot of damage done to his heart, but has found those with the power to heal it. Would you leave this village behind to be with him and heal his scarred heart?"**_ said the Shogun while Hinata looked at him with steady eyes.

"When you say he's found those that have the power to heal his heart, do you mean...?" asked Hinata almost fearing the answer with the Shogun nodding.

_**"Healed as in female lovers? Yes. He has quite a few. As a member of a dying clan, he is under the CRA, and can have multiple wives. All of whom loved him for him and not his clan. Just like you have loved him for him and do not care about the Kyuubi sealed inside his body,"**_ explained the Shogun and saw Hinata was sad that Naruto was with others all this time, but there was resolve in her eyes to be among them.

"And if I join you...I can be with him?" asked Hinata seeing the Shogun nod.

_**"Yes. It is possible. He wants to get to know you first before any wedding bells ring of course,"**_ said the Shogun with a chuckle and saw Hinata blushing when she heard him mention wedding bells.

'Naruto-kun and me..._married_?' thought Hinata, as she had dreamed of that day several times growing up, but had long feared it not possible with her being so shy, Konoha in general disapproving of such a thing, and of course the rejection from Naruto himself.

_**"Focus my dear. The question you must ask yourself is whether you wish to forsake the Hyuuga Clan and Konoha for him. Can you do that?" **_asked the Shogun and saw Hinata close her eyes to think about it for a long moment before opening them again.

"Yes. Yes I will!" answered Hinata while sensing the Shogun was smiling behind his mask.

_**"Good. Things are being put into motion to have you along with several individuals in the village moved from here. Be ready to leave by the end of the week Hinata,"**_ replied the Shogun before backing up into the shadows and was gone from her line of sight.

'I'll be ready,' thought Hinata herself.

(Yugao's Home)

The ANBU Captain sighed, as she took off her Neko Mask, and looked in the mirror at herself with depressed eyes for what felt like the one _thousandth_ time in the past four years. Hayate had felt guilty about only a few things in life. One was being unable to save her deceased lover from his death prior to the Chuunin Exam Finals. Second, was have a child from a union with him before his death. And third, she was unable to continue her sworn duty to protect Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha's betrayal.

At first, Yugao hated Naruto like everyone else for him holding Kyuubi, and wanted nothing to do with him. She only protected the boy because Hayate was on the same protection detail with Itachi. When she confessed these things to Hayate, he had become angry with her, _slapped_ her in the face even, and he told Yugao that if she didn't see past what people marked him then their relationship was over. In a sense, she would have to choose between her love for Hayate, and her hatred for Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto.

Calling upon her ANBU training in being perceptive of all things shadowy, Yugao had decided to watch the boy in secret, and decide whether he deserved any kind of malice at all. It wasn't hard to see how her own hatred for the fox was completely foolish, as she saw the boy put up with so much crap, and yet he didn't lash out like a demonic being would in his position. No snarling, no claws slashing, no sharp fox like teeth manifesting to bite someone's face off, and certainly no tails of any number popping out to swing with the power to destroy mountains.

He was just an innocent boy. An innocent boy, who had been forced against his will to become the overall prison, jail cell, guard, and warden of a giant nine tailed demonic fox that nearly destroyed Konoha. With that in mind, Yugao made her decision to willingly defend Naruto from abusers even if it wasn't her shift, and to prove herself worthy of Hayate's love. She wanted him to see that her love for him was stronger then the hatred for the fox sealed in the unfortunate boy stuck with it.

But that all changed four years ago.

Hayate was dead. Naruto was gone, proclaimed a Missing Nin, and was considered to be a threat to Konoha with a massive bounty on his head that could put the village in the red financially if it got any higher. Yugao had detested Tsunade for betraying Naruto, as the Senju had made it no secret of her hatred for him, and Jiraiya too of all people with his own knowledge of Seal Mastery. The Toad Sannin _knew_ the boy wasn't a monster, but still chose to hate him for the fox due to the Biju killing his prized student, and wanted to exact some form of "righteous justice" against Naruto for the Yondaime's death.

The man was as stupid in his hatred of Naruto as he was a pervert!

"What I wouldn't give just to turn back time and do things differently since that day. I would have gotten closer to Hayate sooner, stolen Naruto away from the village, and protect him Konoha's abusive hypocritical hierarchy," said Yugao to herself before she looked in the mirror and saw herself practically mocking her with those eyes.

_You had your chance, remember? He was 10 years old. You had a window of opportunity to tell Hayate, get your things together, and run with Naruto in your arms. Why didn't you?_

"Because he was already too far conditioned to staying in Konoha. He would have never believed what I or Hayate told him about Konoha. Naruto would have gone to the Third and things would have spiraled out of control," Yugao answered her mirror self.

_Can't argue with you there. Still, would it be so bad to try, and to get Naruto to question things earlier so when the truth did come out he would do something?_

"You are right. You are so right Kami damn it. I should have tried. If Naruto were here I would tell him I'm sorry," said Yugao before she heard movement behind her.

_**"I'll be sure to pass along the message,"**_ said the scrambled voice of the figure behind her.

"Shogun of Shadows," whispered Yugao while looking over where she put her katana.

_**"There is no need for violence Yugao. I'm not here to kill you,"**_ replied the Shogun and could see she was skeptical.

"Considering what happened with and Hyuuga Neji and his teammate...you'll have to forgive me for being skeptical," countered Yugao and the Shogun chuckled.

_**"I did that to teach Konoha in general a lesson in humility and show Hyuuga Neji the truth of how this village operates. You of all people in your position as ANBU Captain should know what I'm talking about considering what has happened in the past and your dear lover Gekko Hayate,"**_ the Shogun said and saw the woman narrow her eyes at him.

"Be careful what you say about Hayate or I will make sure those words are your last!" exclaimed Yugao furiously.

_**"I will not speak of ill of him. You don't need to be angry. What I was referring to was Tsunade's choice not to come back to Konoha and be a proper Godparent to Uzumaki Naruto. We both know that if she had returned to carry out her sworn duty, Tsunade would have worked partially at the hospital, and Hayate's coughing problem could have been most likely cured. We both know Tsunade's medical skills are second to none and she could have cured Hayate of his sickness,"**_ explained the Shogun with Yugao looking furious at this cold hard truth.

"What is it you want from me exactly? asked Yugao while fighting back the tears that wanted to form around her eyes.

_**"Konoha's time is running short. Even now, my forces are on the move, and the village will be destroyed with all its hypocritical fools burning with the very homes they live in. However, I am not so heartless that I would leave those worthy of my mercy to suffer, and burn those that deserve it. I'm giving you this option of joining me and leaving Konoha by the end of the week without fear of being hunted down. Would you like to take it? Will you seize this opportunity by the throat? Or will you hesitate and stay with the sinking ship filled with disease ridden rats?"**_ answered the Shogun and could see Yugao was weighing her options.

On one hand, Yugao had be raised in Konoha, trained to be one of the villages most skilled, and reliable Shinobi. She had done things without question. She had never ever waivered when orders were given one by those higher in rank unless it came to Naruto's protection detail growing up. On the Konoha was corrupt, a friend to no one, and missed by nobody outside of its own walls. When it came to Naruto, she had gotten orders to just _abandon_ her post twice in protecting him two times and both times it was given did she refuse to obey the order! She had been given a scolding the Sandaime back then since it had been his order and she told him both times that he could go screw himself. That if she was going to be killed for treason, then have him do it in front of Naruto, and then tell the boy the truth! She had the Sandaime dead to rights both time, but couldn't push it a third, and was only happy regarding the old fool couldn't threaten her either since Yugao had hinted that in the event of her demise...certain _things_, _bad things_ to those outside of the village, would come to light that involved the Sandaime Hokage, and put things in a bad light for Konoha. All the old man could do in terms of punishing her both times was to suspend the woman without pay, but to Yugao it was worth it, and it even got Hayate's attention in terms of proving that she didn't hate Naruto.

Now here was her chance to prove it to Hayate's spirit.

"I'll do it. You have my loyalty and support Shogun-sama," answered Yugao with the Shogun nodding his head once.

_**"That's a good thing to know. Bring what you need when its time go. Whether you want to be part of the force that takes down Konoha is your choice. Let me know in advance before that time,"**_ said the Shogun before stepping back to leave.

"Wait! Wait! Um...when you see Naruto-san again could you...could you tell him that I'm...that I'm sorry. That I'm sorry for not doing more to help him," asked Yugao and she saw the Shogun of Shadows pause in his movements.

_**"I'll be sure to pass the message along to him,"**_ replied the Shogun before he was gone moments later.

(Fire Country Capital-Sometime Later)

The Fire Daimyo was getting nervous. _Very_ nervous. _Increasingly_ nervous. Several key outposts around the Fire Capital had gone silent according to one of his samurai. Even now, the suggestion by the Head of his Elite Guard were suggesting a possible evacuation for him, and his family just to be on the safe side. The Fire Daimyo had disregarded the idea at first simply because the _notion_ of the Capital being invaded was just impossible and would take a number beyond comprehension! The Fire Capital had Konoha Shinobi, a cast army of well trained samurai, and Fire Temple Warrior Monks all here to defend this country with their lives.

But now with the sudden loss of several key positions around the Capital...the idea of him leaving now sounded more promising.

'This Shogun is bold indeed if he thinks my forces will simply kneel to him if I'm gone or he takes the Capital from me. Shogun indeed. There is no royal bloodline of any country capable of being one and this one is no doubt a peasant trying to make a name for himself like all the warlord of the past have done,' thought the Fire Daimyo while fanning his face and looking outside from the nearby balcony.

He would have thought more on the subject had an explosion from the castle wall that protected the overall castle from outside invaders suddenly exploded. It was a massive hole big enough for any army to come through and army did come through it in the form of Shinobi wearing headbands from all the different Shinobi villages. The Fire Daimyo's samurai moved to engage them, but the ones they were fighting first were Jinchuriki, and they had weapons on hand that did a lot of damage with each swing.

Leading them was the Shogun of Shadows himself in his now well known robed attire, as Uzumaki Naruto stood beside him, and the two were fighting in perfect sync against all the samurai that attacked them. The two were attacked the most on account of one being the leader and the other was considered the second-in-command of the entire operation. Behind them, just a few feet away, were six Rinnegan Eye wearing individuals taking on their own share of samurai.

"Its a shame Gaara couldn't join us," replied Fu while she stabbed one samurai and broke another with a vicious spin kick to the face.

"He's preparing Suna's forces and protecting our flank in the event Iwa decides to pull a sudden double cross," answered Yugito before he looked over at Han currently fighting nearby.

"Do not feel like you have hurt my or Roshi's feelings Nii Yugito. We both completely understand perfectly considering Iwa's past actions make that a distinct possibility. Our loyalty to the one true Lord and Master," stated Han, as he swing his might Dabilahro that cut up four samurai, and blasting others with a large amount of intensely heated steam that badly scalded or blinded those it hit.

"Naruto-sama! Head for the Fire Daimyo. These samurai, Leaf Shinobi, and Fire Temple Warrior Monks will surrender if he's in a hostage taken position," said Itachi knowing that the only way for their enemy to stop fighting if the one commanding them was taken by them.

"I'm on it! Yugito! Come with me to watch my back!" said Naruto with Yugito nodding and moving quickly to provide support.

"Be careful kitty. Don't get frisky with the fox until later or the Raikage will throw you into a 'time out' box," said Killer Bee and heard Yugito hissing at him since that had been a bit of a running joke at the Nibi vessel's expense since she was spending more time with Naruto when he visited.

The relationship between them soon became more then just that of friendship the two Jinchuriki first had and after a brief..._talk_ with the Raikage (i.e. them fighting with Naruto coming out the winner), they began dating. Within the Months that followed...Naruto had asked her if she would be his wife to revive the Uzumaki Clan. One of several of course, but Yugito knew this way in advance on account of meeting several others, and accepted all the same.

Though Naruto had seen the desire in the Nibi Jinchuriki's eyes to get her own fair share of attention from him and would not lose a single second of her own time to the other wives of the family.

'Jerk! I'll get that rapping moron back for that. Maybe I should steal his favorite glasses and hold them hostage until he grovels? Maybe I can even get him to stop rapping? Oh yeah! Revenge will be mine and it will sweet!' thought Yugito while plans to get revenge on Killer Bee ran through her head.

The two Jinchuriki quickly made their way into the Daimyo's castle via Yugito slamming her Inferno Hammer with Nibi's chakra enhancing the power behind it. The hole she made would be more then enough and would probably be considered overkill by many. Did Naruto care? No. He preferred overkill at this moment since it was all or nothing at this moment when getting to the Fire Daimyo and Naruto wouldn't be an Uzumaki if overkill wasn't on his resume in doing things.

In any case, they soon found themselves fighting and smashing their way into the throne room of the Fire Daimyo's home. Which was actually a good thing since the room was massive and gave them plenty of space to maneuver when fighting since the hallways were too narrow for their liking. It seemed like the endless wave of samurai and Fire Temple Monks wouldn't end while Naruto guessed the Leaf Shinobi were all outside trying to combat the Shinobi there.

"How many of them are there?" asked Yugito, as she sent a large group of them flying into a nearby wall, and while Naruto cut down almost as many in a single swing with the Sword of Juubi.

"A lot! Can you buy me some time?" asked Naruto, as he gutted one with his foes with the claws in his gauntlet, and kicked him into another group.

"Yeah, but it won't be much!" answered Yugito before swinging her Inferno Hammer down onto the ground and shook the ground violently.

"Don't worry. I'll make it count!" exclaimed Naruto, as he cut his way through several Fire Temple Monks, and charged towards the Fire Daimyo's bedroom where he sensed the man was hiding.

Under the bed and shaking like a Leaf no doubt.

"Stop him! He's headed for the Fire Daimyo chambers!" exclaimed one samurai before he was hit by Yugito's Inferno Hammer.

"Focus on me you morons! The only way you're _ever_ getting to him is right over my dead body and precious Inferno Hammer!" exclaimed Yugito while making sure to move herself into a position where the only way they followed after the Uzumaki was to fight her.

She wasn't going to make it easy on them.

As for Naruto, he made his way into the Fire Daimyo's bedroom. A place filled with all kinds of riches that should be melted down into currency and used to finance a means to help the poor get back on their feet. All around him, Naruto saw gold, gems, jewels of all shapes, and sizes that could be better spent elsewhere then being a simple decoration for the Daimyo's wife before she gets bored enough to throw them away. It was a waste to see such lavish attention in one room when such resources could be put to use elsewhere when it mattered the most.

Hearing some whimpering near the bed, Naruto moved towards it, and the heard sounds of fear coming from under the bed. Using his incredible strength, the Uzumaki threw the bed out the window, and came face to face with the Fire Daimyo himself. The man had already soiled and peed his pants before Naruto made his way into the room. It burned the Jinchuriki's nose to have to smell such a foul thing from the scared man and quickly picked the frightened Feudal Lord up off the ground.

"Please don't kill me! I'll give you whatever it is you want!" exclaimed the Fire Daimyo with Naruto grinning at him.

"Oh you will give me what I want regardless if I kill you or not. Depending on how fast you give it will determine the value of your life when this is over," answered Naruto, as he hauled the Fire Daimyo out of his room and towards his throne room where Yugito was still fighting.

"Stop fighting! Stop fighting all of you!" commanded the Fire Daimyo and saw his forces were shocked to see him in Naruto presence with the Sword of Juubi to the Feudal Lord's throat.

"That was fast," remarked Yugito and Naruto smirked at her.

"I told you the time given would be enough," countered Naruto before frowning at the Fire Daimyo and pressed the sword closer to the man's throat.

"All of you stop fighting. Tell our forces outside to stop fighting too. This battle is over. We have lost!" commanded the Fire Daimyo and several samurai left to carry out the order.

"Good. Now one of you samurai can bring in a table and a couple of chairs for everyone on my side to sit down. Your Daimyo has a few terms to discuss with the Shogun for the unconditional surrender of everything in this land," stated Naruto with his smirk growing on his face.

"Everything?" asked the Fire Daimyo with fear in his voice.

"Yes. _Everything_! After all, a Shogun cannot truly be a Shogun unless he has _ALL_ the Feudal Lords brought to heel at his feet, and you are the last of them," answered Naruto before a table, chairs, paper, and lots of ink to write on them were brought it in with the Uzumaki's forces entering seconds later.

"L-Let's b-begin. S-S-Shall w-we?" asked the Fire Daimyo nervously while trying to act politely towards the enemy.

_**"Yes. Let's begin. I have a schedule to keep,"**_ replied the Shogun before sitting down and watched Naruto remove his sword from the man's throat.

"O-Of c-c-course. What a-are your t-t-terms Shogun-sama?" asked the Fire Daimyo while seeing the man produce his Terms of Surrender for the Feudal Lord to read and sign.

_**"Everything is there for you to read and sign Fire Daimyo. The terms I've laid out are more then fair, but they are also nonnegotiable, and it would be **__**unwise**__** to protest,"**_ stated the Shogun while the Fire Daimyo read the conditions over and his eyes widened in shock.

_**The Shogun of Shadows Terms For Fire Country's Surrender**_

_1. Fire Country's current Capital will become the Shogun's new Capital to rule over all the lands o the Elemental Countries. The Feudal Lord will be allowed to live with his family in exile without persecution from the Shogun or his forces provided the Feudal Lord doesn't provoke such a response._

_2. The Fire Daimyo's bank accounts will be liquidated down to a fraction of their current worth and be used to help the poor people of this country. Enough will be kept in the account for the Feudal Lord to relocate and live in exile with his family at a location of the Shogun's choosing. They will live in exile until told otherwise by the current Shogun or one of his descendants._

_3. All of Fire Country's samurai and Fire Temple Monks must pledge their loyalty to the Shogun. Those that do not wish to serve him may leave Fire Country without retaliation to them or their families under the condition they do not become a threat to the Shogun in the years following._

_4. The Fire Daimyo must also surrender Konoha over to the Shogun, who will then order its immediate **liquidation**, and **destruction** that will follow soon after. The Fire Daimyo must also **denounce** the Leaf village for its past crimes against the world, Shinobi village, and their traitorous actions against Whirlpool on account of the Leaf being responsible for the country's fall by attacking it from within._

_5. The Fire Daimyo will also denounce the Uchiha Clan with the exception of Uchiha Itachi. The Fire Daimyo will also denounce the Senju Clan with the exception of Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama. The Fire Daimyo will also denounce the Sarutobi Clan, the Aburame Clan, Inuzuka Clan, and every other clan in Konoha with some members of the Shogun's choosing being pardoned at his discretion._

"These terms you've set...they...they...they are _outrageous_!" exclaimed the Fire Daimyo and the Shogun just chuckled.

_**"Come now Fire Daimyo. I think they are more then fair considering I could easily kill you and the rest of your family before putting all the heads on a pike for everyone to see. Do you want that? At least these terms allow you and your family to live in exile and relative peace without fear of a blade to one day slice your necks open. Are you suggesting I should **__**NOT**__** be merciful?" **_replied the Shogun seeing the Fire Daimyo slump his head in defeat.

"No. Your terms are both merciful and fair. I...I concede to the terms and will sign," said the Fire Daimyo with defeat clear in his voice and reached for the signing brush near his right hand.

_**"Wait! I don't want you to sign with mere **__**ink**__**,"**_ declared the Shogun before taking the signing brush off the table and the Fire Daimyo found his left hand being held down by Han.

"Wait! What are you doing?" asked the Fire Daimyo before he screamed in pain when the signing brush was stabbed violently into it by the Shogun himself.

_**"That's better. Now sign this in your own **__**blood**__**. Nothing seals a deal better then one's own **__**life-force**__** binding them to a Terms of Surrender Contract,"**_ stated the Shogun and handed the Fire Daimyo the now blood covered signing brush with his right undamaged hand.

"Y-Your i-insane!" exclaimed the Fire Daimyo with the Shogun's power erupting around him.

_**"I suggest you sign it Fire Daimyo. Blood dries quickly and I'm sure you would **__**hate**__** for me to dip the signing brush again into your left hand," **_replied the Shogun and saw the Fire Daimyo signing the Terms of Surrender with a slightly shaky right hand before putting his official seal on it to make things legitimate.

The Shogun didn't need to sign since he already signed it before the invasion of the Fire Country Capital.

"Wait! That seal next to your name. You're...!" exclaimed the Fire Daimyo in shock right before he looked at the Shogun in fear.

_**"Itachi. If you would please,"**_ replied the Shogun and the Uchiha instantly looked at the Fire Daimyo with his Sharingan Eyes.

"Tsukuyomi!" called out Itachi and the Fire Daimyo's world went dark.

_**"Thank you,"**_ said the Shogun since he didn't want the man to blurt out his true identity.

"Fire Country is now yours Shogun-sama," stated Roshi with the Shogun nodding and turning to face the red haired man while Killer Bee took the unconscious Fire Daimyo away.

_**"That it is Roshi. Inform our forces to get some much needed rest. In a few days time we will be moving against Konoha and I want everyone to be fully rested when the time comes,"**_ replied the Shogun with Roshi nodding and leaving to carry out the order.

"Word of this will spread quickly to Konoha before the day is out Shogun-sama," said Han and the Shogun chuckled at him.

_**"I'm counting on it Han. Make sure copies of this are sent to every Shinobi village and Daimyo in every country. That **__**includes**__** Konoha too. I want everyone to know what has happened here and how I have won,"**_ explained the Shogun and knew once the world heard of his accomplishment they would both fear and respect him when the time came to state his reason.

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

"What? What do you mean there missing. How can Hyuuga Hinata, Mitarashi Anko, and Uzuki Yugao all be missing?" demanded Tsunade while the Jounin in front of her had a hard time answering her.

"We checked around for each of them. Place of residents, training grounds, where they go when around the village, etc. They aren't in Konoha," answered the Jounin and he could see Tsunade was about to blow her top.

"Find them! NOW!" demanded Tsunade knowing this wasn't good.

Hours earlier, Tsunade had gotten a report that the local ramen shop was closed, cleaned out, and the two running it were long gone. No goodbye note. No explanation for leaving. No nothing! Tsunade knew deep in her gut that Naruto was responsible for them being gone since the ramen store owner and his daughter Ayame were good to brat in the past.

Now that three more Naruto sympathizers were suddenly gone just reinforced that theory.

"Tsunade! You have to see this!" exclaimed Jiraiya, as he appeared in the window, and threw her the scroll with the Fire Daimyo's Seal.

"This...This can't be true!" came Tsunade's shocked words, as she undid the seal, and read the contents within.

It was a copy (one of many) of the surrender agreement made by the Fire Daimyo and the Shogun of Shadows. Tsunade read each condition word for word and her heart nearly came to a stop at the mentioning of her clan along with the mentioning Whirlpool's fall at the hands of its own ally.

"I checked with a few contacts I have left that owe me favors. Its real I'm afraid. A copy of the original was made and sent to every influential person in every country. The Fire Daimyo's surrender to the Shogun of Shadows is completely legitimate Tsunade. No one can complain, protest, or argue against the Shogun's actions no matter how much we wish they would," replied Jiraiya grimly.

"Its Naruto! That brat set things in motion to wipe us out! He took everyone close to him and now has no remorse in wanting to wipe us off the map!" exclaimed Tsunade angrily with Jiraiya nodding in agreement.

"It makes sense. He probably figured we would use them against him in some way like hostages or human shields in order to make him back off," said Jiraiya since that was most likely the way the Councils and Clan Heads would plan things out against the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"I won't stand for this! We are going to fight until the end!" Tsunade declared furiously at her teammate.

"That's good and all to hear Tsunade because uh...they're already here," said Jiraiya while pointing out the window nervously at what he saw in the distance.

The invasion force was here. Konoha final hours of life were at hand.

(A/N: YAY! Another update with a long chapter that is my gift to you. Hope you enjoyed reading. Until next time...PEACE!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Truth Revealed in Shadows

Konoha was surrounded. That was the only way to describe it. The Leaf was surrounded on all side by Iwa Shinobi, Kumo Shinobi, Suna Shinobi, and Mist Shinobi. All four of the five major Shinobi villages was there. Each of them showing off their flags mixed with that of the Shogun of Shadows own symbol above their own to indicate they were he under the Shogun's command. Along with them were Spring Country's samurai with their own banner similar to the others. It was truly frightening to see from what Tsunade could see from atop of the Hokage Tower.

'How could this have happened? How could we have amassed so many enemies? Naruto doesn't have _that much_ influence, does he? No! Its the Shogun of Shadows. He's the _real_ source of this! Kill him and the others will run and flee behind their walls before sending peace envoys,' thought Tsunade while seeing her Shinobi move to defend the village and repel the enemy.

"Suna is being led by the Kazekage at the Western Gate with his siblings. Mist is at the Eastern Gate with the Mizukage and Utakata. Naruto is with the Shogun of Shadows at the Northern Gate. Iwa's forces are at the Southern Gate being led by the Tsuchikage and his Granddaughter. Kumo is being led by the Raikage, but they are right behind Naruto, and the Shogun with the three having an important conversation. The army of samurai from Spring Country are in position to move in from a Northeastern position and ready to attack should the order be given," said Jiraiya with his telescope out and looking at each section from the very top of the tower.

"Damn it! Prepare a proper defense along the walls and prepare barricades on the streets to make movement on the ground difficult!" commanded Tsunade before and Jiraiya felt a sudden blast of chakra from Naruto's position.

Apparently Naruto wasn't going to give her time to setup a proper defense.

The blonde Uzumaki shot out a Wind Jutsu at the Northern Gate, which obliterated the large doors the Leaf Shinobi had shut upon seeing signs of the invasion force, and injured quite a few of Konoha's defenders in the process. With the action being done, Naruto, the Shogun, Killer Bee, the Raikage Fu, Nii Yugito, and Kumo Shinobi entered the Konoha. The civilians screamed, fleeing to hide in shelters, and Leaf Shinobi were moving against the invading forces.

Naruto smirked at the sight of these Konoha Shinobi moving to repel them and moved quickly with the others to combat them all. There was a reason why people feared the power of Jinchuriki, as they were extremely powerful, hard to kill, and could easily kill a large number of enemies if they unleashed the Biju's power in a fight. Going against one Jinchuriki was one thing, but to face several, who had complete control over their Biju's chakra, and weapons made by an Uzumaki Master Level weapons smith was just crazy.

It didn't take long for the Leaf Shinobi that tried to defend their village to be turned into a pile of bloody chunks of flesh. As they made their way through Konoha, the other sides were attacking as well, as massive holes in the walls were made by the awesome power of the Jinchuriki on those sides, or the large summons in possession of the Shogun of Shadow's forces.

Konoha Shinobi tried to repel the enemy as best they could, but there were too many enemy Shinobi fighting them, and even Danzo's Root Shinobi bolstering its ranks were not capable of holding off the invaders. Not that Danzo wanted to use them, but the old war hawk found his underground base had been wired with booby traps, which went off, and killed well over a third of his forces. This little event occurred yesterday when Danzo was heading to his secret office to plan how to take control of Konoha from Tsunade and barely got away from the explosive traps meant to kill everyone within the blast radius. Seeing his base of operations was now compromised, Danzo had to reveal to Tsunade that Root was very much active, and not disbanded like the Sandaime "officially" decreed when returning from retirement.

_Unofficially_, Root had never removed itself from active duty. It was just dressed up as something else to get around the decree and did a damn good job of preventing any proof arising to contradict it. Whether the Sandaime admitted it or not, he needed Danzo's Root to still be active even if the times dictated otherwise. So the two worked out a deal that everyone could agree to for the time being. Danzo would keep his Root (just not calling it that in public), but they would go on missions the Hokage gave his old rival, and ensure that what they did was for _Konoha_! _NOT_ for Danzo's personal gain and interests that the Third knew the war hawk had running around his ambitious head. In return, Danzo would get some of the occasional orphans from the orphanage or even some prisoners that the war hawks own Yamanaka could manipulate to becoming a Leaf Shinobi every so often with the exception being Naruto, and have them become part of Root.

Now they were being decimated within a single day. Hundreds of Root Shinobi forged to be the perfect drones and tools being destroyed. Years of thankless training, conditioning, and experience in the field counted for nothing against the enemy they were sent to repel from Konoha. If it wasn't Gaara's wave of sand, it was the Mizukage using her bloodlines to melt her enemies down to nothing, or the Raikage frying his enemies with lightning.

While this was happening, Naruto along with the Shogun made their way deeper into the Leaf village until they reached the base of the Hokage Tower, and stopped when they saw the three student of the Sandaime Hokage appeared. Behind them was Danzo, Koharu, Homura with a combination of Root and usual Leaf ANBU Shinobi. Each one confident they could repel both Naruto and the Shogun of Shadows with their combined teamwork.

They all expected Naruto to be weak and they weren't expecting much from the Shogun since he partnered up with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. In their minds the enemy before them was weak and only winning due to the sheer number of their allied forces. It had nothing to do with the simple _painful_ fact that Naruto trained himself to the point of near death every chance he had or that some of his key allies were at least Kage level.

To be arrogant, senile, and stupid all in one.

At the moment, Tsunade was glaring at Naruto with all the hatred she could must, her eyes never leaving him while Jiraiya focused on the Shogun of Shadows, and Orochimaru was looking warily at them both with a calculating gaze. While Jiraiya and Tsunade were confident in their own skills, the snake Sannin had no delusions he would win this battle, or convince the Shogun much less the Kyuubi brat to let him join the clearly winning side of this one sided battle against Konoha. Enemies all around them, no hope for anyone in Konoha of surviving unless the Shogun wished them spared, and it was clear the man was not in a merciful mood right now.

Orochimaru also knew that he crossed Naruto in some manner to earn him the wrath of the Shogun and no doubt be seen as a threat to the man's reign if left alone long enough to slither away to plot evil things in the future. So how could he get away from this? Bribing them both with the idea of being Immortal? Maybe the cruel temptation of bringing back a very special someone they both hold dear to their heart being brought back from the grave? Sadly the options for him were there were none and he had practically nothing to give to even be considered a minor loose end.

This was a fight to the death. A _true _fight for survival.

"So here we are old hag. You've brought just about everyone I wanted to see right now," stated Naruto with a smile on his face.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here brat! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just rip your guts out with a rusty scalpel and hang you in the village square?" demanded an angry Tsunade with Naruto letting out a chuckle of hollow amusement.

"Because your afraid. Not only that, _BUT_ I think you of all people would want to hear just what I have to say regarding this precious Leaf village you love so much, and what they did to your Grandmother's homeland in the Second Shinobi War," replied Naruto and saw Tsunade's eyes widen while several people around her went stiff.

"Naruto I swear if you're playing games with me I will...!" threatened Tsunade with fury in her voice while Naruto just scoffed at her.

"After all this time you would still think I'm some idiot lying through my ass. Tell her Jiraiya? Tell her how you helped orchestrate the fall of her Grandmother's homeland by having Leaf Shinobi attack from within after they took key positions that acted as choke points to prevent escape for almost the whole clan? Tell her how you along with the rest of Konoha destroyed Whirlpool just to have control over Kyuubi's power one day as a weapon against the other villages? Tell her how you sold out her little brother Nawaki and her lover Dan out to the enemy so she would be a loyal Konoha Shinobi that focused only on the missions in front her," stated Naruto and Jiraiya grit his teeth in anger.

"Jiraiya?" questioned Tsunade with Jiraiya being silent and found Orochimaru was too surprisingly since she expected the snake to say something by now.

"He won't admit it to you Tsunade. Neither of them would. Why would they? Both of your teammates had a hand in their deaths and for selfish reasons too. Jiraiya wanted to be the shoulder you cry on and eventually get into your pants. Orochimaru wanted your brother dead to get all the fresh Senju DNA he could get for his experiments in passing down such a rare bloodline to others. Even though he had your Grandfather's blood on hand thanks to the Sandaime Hokage giving it to him, the cells weren't nearly as..._strong_ as Orochimaru hoped, and mixed them in with your brothers before stimulating a reaction that would make Nawaki's blood awaken the bloodline Harashima was known for when implanted into test subjects," explained Naruto while Tsunade's eyes narrowed in anger at his words.

"YOU LIE!" yelled Tsunade with Naruto shaking his head.

"Didn't you ever find it strange that Jiraiya and Orochimaru were there before you? That Jiraiya was there waiting for your return and Orochimaru was coming out where all the doctors were trying to save your little brother? Jiraiya was the lookout in case you came back sooner then expected and stalled you while Orochimaru got all the genetic material he could out of Nawaki. As for your lover Dan...Jiraiya used his spies to leak information to the enemy that allowed them to ambush him," answered Naruto while Jiraiya was now seething at having that information brought out since no one was suppose to know that except those involved!

So how did Naruto know?

"Jiraiya would never do that! He knew Dan loved me!" exclaimed Tsunade while Naruto and the Shogun chuckled.

_**"That's why Jiraiya did it? He couldn't stand the fact Dan had your heart. That in a mere few Months, the man was going to have what Jiraiya had been trying to get for most of his life. **__**You**__**! If Jiraiya could only look, but not touch you, then he was going to make sure everyone else did the same, and ensure you would never have anyone to heal that scar over your heart,"**_said the Shogun this time before pulling out a book that made everyone freeze up.

"Where did you get that?" demanded Danzo while the Shogun chuckled at him.

_**"Wouldn't you like to know Danzo. The point being this book has all the proof of what happened those times to make Tsunade into who she is now. A pathetic woman, who even now from the look in her eyes would sooner hate Uzumaki Naruto, then admit her anger should be redirected at all of you,"**_ replied the Shogun and saw them all tense up.

"I don't believe you! I won't!" exclaimed Tsunade, as her eyes were now filled with hate, and madness with things too far gone to bring the woman back from insanity.

_**"To think you were of Uzumaki blood,"**_ countered the Shogun in a disappointed tone.

"I _AM_ an Uzumaki! I am an Uzumaki _AND_ a Senju! Don't you dare forget it!" called out Tsunade with the Shogun and Naruto shaking their heads in disagreement.

_**"Your loyalty to Konoha says otherwise,"**_ countered the Shogun and knew the woman was too far gone.

"What I want to know is how you got into all my bases in Rice Country before I even came here?" demanded Orochimaru while Naruto chuckled this time.

"I thought a prodigal genius like yourself would have figured that out Orochimaru. The only way to outfox a snake...is to employ _another _snake," answered Naruto before he looked to his right slightly behind the Shogun and saw Kabuto appear with a smile on his face.

"Kabuto! You _dare_ betray me?" exclaimed and demanded Orochimaru while Kabuto just smiled at his former Master.

"You taught me well Orochimaru-sama. Too well actually. What was it you said to me once? Oh yes! 'When you come across someone more powerful then yourself Kabuto, you should always side with them until someone more powerful then them comes along. Do this and you will always come out on top,'" stated Kabuto while Orochimaru seethed at having his own words and teachings used against himself.

"The problem with certain snakes though...is they tend to betray those around them like I know Kabuto is planning to do soon enough with us," said Naruto with Kabuto looking at him in shock like everyone else.

"I don't know what you mean Naruto-sama. I would never betray you or Shogun-sama!" exclaimed Kabuto while the Shogun just turned his head slightly to look at him.

_**"Is that why you have a kunai in your hand meant to stab me?"**_ asked the Shogun while Kabuto smiled at him.

"I don't have a kunai in my right hand Shogun-sama. See!" replied Kabuto though it was clear the masked man and Naruto weren't amused.

_**"I never said the kunai was in your right hand Kabuto. Its in your **__**left**__** hand,"**_ replied the Shogun before he moved faster then the eye could see and obliterated Kabuto's body with a single swing of his sword.

The Sword of Juubi.

"That sword! That means the Shogun of Shadows is really...really...," stated Jiraiya while the Naruto in front of him went "poof" to reveal he was a Shadow Clone of the Uzumaki while the Shogun removed his mask along with the robes.

To reveal Uzumaki Naruto behind it.

"Surprise!" exclaimed Naruto before letting out a villainous laugh that shocked everyone in front of him.

"_YOU_ were the Shogun of Shadows? This whole time?" demanded Tsunade while the blonde just looked at her with that one mocking blue eye.

"Yes. This whole time. When you were having Jiraiya divert time and resources to find out the identity of the Shogun...I was making my moves. You were so busy trying to stop the Shogun of Shadows that I was able to do what couldn't be done if Jiraiya's spies were focused on me the entire time. So while your agents were gathering information on a man living in the shadows on the left, _I_ made moves on the right, and eventually my plans led me here...to the middle ground," explained Naruto with his grin never leaving him.

"You brat! I should have killed you the moment I first laid eyes on that blonde hair of yours!" Tsunade nearly yelled while Naruto laughed at her.

"And yet you didn't. Thank you for that. In fact, I'm so thankful I'm going to let you meet another member of my Mother's clan. You might know him Jiraiya. You met him many years ago...in _Ame_," stated Naruto with Jiraiya's face going pale and surprisingly so did Danzo before one Uzumaki Nagato's Six Path's to Pein appeared.

"Hello Jiraiya-_sensei_. Shimura Danzo. Its been some time," said Nagato through one of his Paths.

"Nagato? H-How? Does this mean both Konan and Yahiko are...wait! How do you even know Danzo?" asked Jiraiya while seeing the man gripping his cane tightly with his one eye narrowing.

"He conspired with the Warlord Hanzo to eliminate the three of us in exchange for forces to support his cause in overthrowing the Sandaime Hokage. After Yahiko was killed, I used the power of the Rinnegan to severely damage the allied forces against us, and get away with Konan to plot our revenge. I later killed Hanzo and took control of Ame for myself," explained Nagato with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and the others behind them going pale in fear.

"You still won't win against all of us. Our 'Will of Fire' will not be snuffed out by some two-bit abominations!" exclaimed Danzo defiantly.

"Funny you say word Danzo. Tsunade. If you want to know one of the test subjects that Orochimaru used for your Grandfather's bloodline...just look behind you," stated Naruto all the while pointing at Danzo and saw Tsunade look at the older man with narrowed eyes.

"He lies! He's trying to pit us against one another!" Danzo spat while Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"Show her your arm," Naruto countered with Danzo showing the one holding onto his cane.

"See? Nothing!" replied Danzo while Naruto shook his head.

"Not that arm Danzo. Your _OTHER_ arm. The one you keep concealed from everyone at all times," countered Naruto with Danzo's one eye narrowing.

"I don't know what you are talking about demon brat I lost my right arm years ago when fighting bravely for Konoha on a mission!" exclaimed Danzo while Naruto smirked at him.

"Then you won't mind showing us all the supposed _stump_! Prove me wrong right now and show everyone your 'badge of honor' Danzo. Unless of course...I'm actually _right_!" challenged Naruto and saw Danzo gritting his teeth.

"Its true isn't it? He does have my Grandfather's blood spiced into him," said Tsunade towards Orochimaru.

"Yes. He came to me after the DNA sample was retrieved from your brother and wanted to possesses the Senju bloodline. Of course...that's not all Danzo has on him," answered Orochimaru with a smirk on his face.

"What? What else does he have?" asked Jiraiya while seeing Danzo glaring hatefully at him and then Orochimaru.

"Multiple Sharingan Eyes courtesy of the Uchiha Clan. I grafted them onto his arm with the Senju bloodline. I also did the surgery for the one being hidden under the bandages covering his right eye," answered Orochimaru while Danzo turned his hate filled eye towards the snake Sannin.

"See Tsunade. All this time you were hating me...the ones you should have been hating were beside you this whole. The Shinobi Council in on it too. They're loyalty is to Danzo because he promised to steal Orochimaru's means of possessing bodies so they would live in younger ones and ultimately cheat death out of their corrupt souls," said Naruto with a smirk on his face and saw the shocked look on the Shinobi Council members for knowing that.

"How do you know about that?" demanded Homura with Naruto smirking even further at them all.

"You think you're the first to request that of Orochimaru? _Please_! The Sandaime was the one to secretly order it shortly before his retirement from being Hokage. Sadly for the old bastard, Orochimaru couldn't duplicate the process on anyone else, and told the Sandaime of that simple cold hard fact. After the bastard came out of retirement, Orochimaru knew it was only a matter of time before the Sandaime died, and the old Hokage wanted to go out in a blaze of glory that would unite the village. In order to do this flawlessly, he asked Orochimaru to make up a plan where everyone got what they wanted out of the deal with the failed invasion of Konoha occurring after years of planning it out down to the last detail. It was very ingenious actually when you think about it. Using Suna in its already weakened condition to betray Konoha, to dishonor an ally so clients would still be very hesitant to employ them, and rely on the Leaf for help every so often with a new alliance. Konoha becomes a shining symbol within Fire Country that shows the Leaf's so called 'perseverance', 'fortitude', and 'strength' that you all portray as the 'Will of Fire' so clients will flock to the village. The sudden rush of income will quickly help pay to repair any damages done to Konoha so there is no need to dip into the treasury flush with cash," Naruto casually explained while Tsunade looked like a rabid animal while glaring at everyone around her.

Not surprising that Naruto was included in that.

"That doesn't mean anything. What is in the past is in the past Naruto. You won't divide us in our common goal to end your life," spoke Jiraiya, who saw Naruto let out another chuckle, and seemed amused for a second before becoming deadly serious.

"You really are that fucking blind? Your minds are filled with so much arrogance you can't see the truth anymore, can you Ero-baka? No matter. I think its high time _I _gave all of _YOU_ a much needed lesson...in _humility_!" Naruto declared with the attention of his enemies now focusing on him.

"Dream on demon brat! We have the power to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra and without the fox you are nothing! You always were a nothing and are just a waste of space your parents made by accident," declared Danzo before they were all blasted by killer intent so massive, so powerful, and so intense...even Tsunade was brought out of her anger filled madness to focus on Uzumaki Naruto's cold blue eye turning crimson.

"_Fool_! Allow me to introduce the one being aside from the Shinigami that even Kyuubi himself respectfully fears. 'Summoning Jutsu!'" exclaimed Naruto, as he brought his hand down onto the ground, and within moments a massive amount of smoke erupted before a roar not heard by others in the world since the time when Uzumaki Mito herself had yet to be born.

It was Bahamut. The _Boss_ Summons...of the _Dragons_!

This mighty being, who had the strength, and the power to fight on even terms with one of the Biju now flew through the air. Bahamut roaring and flying soon got the attention of Konoha's remaining forces currently looking up in fright at the impressive summons. The Dragon Boss flew around the Hokage Tower several times before landing behind Naruto, his back to the village, wings spread, and showing himself to be everything the legends told of him being intimidating were true. Bahamut looked at the now scared enemies of his summoner, having awaited this day after being told of it by one of his children, and snarled at the sight of Senju Tsunade.

_**"Senju Tsunade herself. So I meet the traitorous wench face to face. I half expected you to take her head off Naruto-sama,"**_ said Bahamut and saw Tsunade look at him in fear.

Rightfully so since she was without her precious Slug Summons to bail her out.

"And deny you this opportunity? I think not!" replied Naruto with Bahamut grinning an evil grin at the scared group in front of him.

_**"Truly you are an Uzumaki with honor!"**_ exclaimed Bahamut while letting out a laugh that echoed throughout the village.

"I don't mean to interrupt this little conversation between your summons Naruto, but...," said Nagato while not finishing his sentence.

"I know Nagato. I know. The time for talking to these morons is officially over. The time for vengeance for the Uzumaki Clan...is _NOW_!" stated Naruto while his enemies got into fighting stance and drawing out their weapons.

It was time for a fight!

(Uchiha Clan District)

'Funny how things come full circle,' thought Itachi while walking through the deserted area he once called home and butchered his family.

He had been here the night the death of his clan happened almost a full decade ago. So many died. Itachi didn't want to do it, but the Sandaime, Danzo, and the Shinobi Council had been adamant about doing what must be done. "For the good of Konoha" they said when the decision was made right in front of the Uchiha kneeling before them. Tobi had soon come into the picture, portraying himself to be Madara, and providing his support in doing what Itachi himself was so hesitant to do. To help with the deed in killing so many Uchiha like it was an everyday job where one goes to work, does what he's assigned, and then comes home with a smile on his face knowing the job done was perfect without any fear of screwing up.

It disturbed Itachi greatly that someone so cruel could be so strong and claim to be _THE _Uchiha Madara.

"Itachi," replied Sasuke coldly with hate in his voice while glaring at his brother after he appeared from the shadows.

"Hello Sasuke," Itachi simply replied.

"What? No 'foolish little brother' like you usually call me? Does that finally mean you've acknowledge my strength?" questioned Sasuke with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"On the contrary Sasuke. I say your name not out of respect, but out of disgust for what you've become, and the shame I feel for turning you into this thing that stands before me right now," answered Itachi with Sasuke scowling at him.

"How can you say that? I'm stronger then anyone else in Konoha. I've been trained by all the best Jounin in the village, I'll one day become Hokage, and rule over the Leaf with an iron fist! I'm an Uchiha Elite just like our Father always want you to be in my place! I am what you _failed _to become!" exclaimed Sasuke with a hint of pride in his voice at the end.

"If you are as strong as you claim...then how come you have yet to kill me like you have always wanted?" asked Itachi with a smirk on his face knowing Naruto knew how to push Sasuke buttons and in turn wanted the Uchiha to do it to his little brother.

"Shut up! I'm the best in Konoha and I'll prove it by ripping your head off with the very hatred you implanted in me!" exclaimed Sasuke, as he charged at Itachi, his intention to attack head on was clear long before that happened, and it didn't impress Itachi in the slightest.

"How foolish you've become. To think I had a hand in letting this all happen by letting you live. If I had known you would turn out this way...I would have just killed you that night Sasuke," replied Itachi, as he easily dodged Sasuke's attacks, and caught a fist that aimed for his face.

Before bending it at an odd angle and breaking the limb to the point where piece of bone were showing. Sasuke screamed out in pain before silenced by a knee to the gut, a kick to the leg (breaking it), and a hit to face via Itachi's elbow followed while the latter of three silenced him. Sasuke struggled to gain to distance from Itachi, his Sharingan Eyes active, and glaring hatefully at his seemingly uncaring older brother. The younger Uchiha cursed Naruto for crippling him to the point where his strength was not how it should be after their last encounter at the Valley of the End. Sasuke had never told anyone about how the loser had returned and defeated him for a _second time_ at that very same place. When he was called in by Tsunade, who was told by Jiraiya what happened in Spring Country about the meeting with Naruto, the Uchiha reluctantly admitted that Naruto was the one who defeated him there, and _NOT_ the retrieval team she sent. It had angered the Hokage something fierce, and she nearly punched him out the window if not to risk his ability to be a Shinobi could be decreased from the hit.

Sasuke painfully admitted to himself that he couldn't take the hits Naruto could.

Now here he was, beaten, bloodied, and easily defeated once more by Itachi even though the older Uchiha had _yet_ to use his Sharingan Eyes. It was _insulting_! Why didn't Itachi use his eyes? By using them, it was acknowledging he was the man's equal, and yet Itachi didn't use them at all. To Sasuke, this meant Itachi didn't see him as an equal, and was to be considered _less_ then equal to his older brother.

And Sasuke _hated_ that!

"How can you be so strong? What is your secret? How can you have such power while I have none no matter how hard I try? Why is my hatred not strong enough to defeat you right here and now?" demanded Sasuke, as he slowly got up, but was quickly knocked down again by Itachi.

"Your hatred for me is greatly misplaced Sasuke. A mistake on my part considering the plan I set in motion that night to ensure my future death. I made you hate my very being because I originally wanted you to kill me in order to atone for my slaying of our family and one day revive it free of the darkness. My plan backfired however, as you became the very dark thing our clan had become, and I was ashamed of being apart of after Uzumaki Kushina first began to teach me," explained Itachi while Sasuke looked at him in shock and horror.

"You were actually a student of an Uzumaki? The loser's bitch of a Mom?" demanded Sasuke before he was violently kicked in the head and grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"That woman set me on the path of knowledge and understanding. It was through her guidance that I was able to unlock my potential so soon in my Shinobi career. All of my early years of success as a Shinobi I owe to her and had our stupid Father not forbid her from training me...I would have gotten even stronger," explained Itachi and saw Sasuke was irate.

"Father was right to forbid her from teach you! Look what you became after hearing all the nonsense she filled your head with! You abandoned the Uchiha Clan's own way of thinking for some red haired slut from a nearly extinct clan and used it to wipe out your clan!" challenged Sasuke before a punch from Itachi made him gasp for air before he coughed up blood.

"You're an idiot Sasuke. The Uchiha Clan's way of thinking involved taking everything from everyone and leaving nothing in the end. That we become bottomless pits that take and take and take until there is nothing to take while being angry that we cannot take in the process. We hate everyone and love no one," Itachi shot back before backhanding Sasuke into a nearby building.

"That's the Uchiha way of things! We should be allowed to take what we want. Power is what we crave and we should have _ALL_ of it. Why should everyone else have what is not theirs to have in the first place?" asked Sasuke while Itachi shook his head.

"And you wonder why I killed so many of our clan. That way of thinking is what caused Father and the others to plan a Coup. against Konoha. The Uchiha Massacre was never a massacre like you were made to believe. It was a rebellion. A _failed_ rebellion," replied Itachi and Sasuke was livid at hearing this.

"You lie!" shot back Sasuke while struggling to form a Chidori with his one good arm.

"Not about this. The Hokage gave the order and Shimura Danzo helped using his forces to make sure I did it without anyone being alerted to this before it was too late," Itachi replied while leaving Tobi out since the man was dead and irrelevant to the conversation.

"So it was a mission from Konoha?" asked a confused yet still angry Sasuke.

"Yes. They felt if the village's enemies heard the Uchiha were rebelling, it would only encourage them to attack, and crush Konoha in its weakened condition. However, if they learned of it being a massacre at the hand of a single Shinobi, the idea of Konoha was able to make such deadly prodigies would make them hesitate long enough for the village to recover. They decided to make you into a copy of myself, but a difference between us would be that you were controllable while I was not, and ensure your utmost obedience. Think about it Sasuke? All the training. All the hero worship even though you didn't do anything to deserve it. Discounts or free things from store owners while others paid full price. Academy instructors were told to give you an edge over the students to increase your confidence in yourself and make you strive to do better. They gave you extra credit, they gave you hints on tests, and even took dives in Taijutsu training sessions so further boot your ego into think you were a more refined version of myself. Another Uchiha Itachi without the fear of betraying Konoha for power like I have been portrayed to have done just like Orochimaru did years ago," explained Itachi and Sasuke was infuriated beyond belief.

His whole life was a lie!

"After I kill you...I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill you, Naruto, his forces, and this very village soon after that!" exclaimed Sasuke while Itachi just sighed at how his brother was acting.

Typical Uchiha mindset.

"You're too late for that Sasuke. Most of Konoha has already fallen to the allied force that is attacking. You cannot win against Naruto on your best day and while he is having his worst. This village will fall by his hands. Its people will taste his vengeance. Not yours." stated Itachi and heard Sasuke's war cry before running at him at such a close distance to unleash his Chidori despite the damaged legs.

Being close and near striking distance helped prevent it from being a problem.

"I WON'T ACCEPT IT! 'CHIDORI!'" yelled Sasuke while Itachi took the Chidori to the chest without a single flinch or look of pain on his face.

Only to grab the offending arm at the wrist.

"Congratulations Sasuke. You finally hit me, but only because I allowed you too, and for a reason I will now explain. Our clan is going to die. Its going to die with the two of us in this very area where everything started. Your Chidori while impressive and accurate was not able to kill me because of the insulation I have under my clothes. While I am slowly dying from this attack, it won't stop me from doing what needs to be done, and kill us both. You see Sasuke, I wanted you to make contact with my body so I could grab onto your arm, and keep us together while I prepare for our shared demise," said Itachi before going through one handed hand signs and Sasuke was shocked to see him still standing.

"What are you doing? Stop it! STOP IT!" exclaimed Sasuke, as he struggled to pull away from Itachi, but without success, and saw Itachi's stop on a hand sign for...fox?

"A Jutsu that Naruto taught me with Kyuubi's help. A suicidal based Jutsu that takes the life of the one using it and the one making contact with him. It was used in the very first Shinobi War when sickly dying Shinobi had nothing left to lose and wanted to take the enemy down with them. They would secretly perform this Jutsu when the enemy moved to take them back to the village as a prisoner to interrogate for information and blow up everyone that touched the dying Shinobi within seconds of contact using the chakra from all the bodies that made contact," explained Itachi before he flared his chakra and began to glow along with Sasuke.

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!" yelled Sasuke with his pleas and tear being ignored by a now scowling Itachi.

"Foolish little brother. Even now you beg for your life like before all those years ago after running away like a coward. That is all an Uchiha ever does in life. Stealing and running like a little thief in the night. Taking what doesn't belong to you and running away when the odds are not in your favor like a pathetic coward! But there is one being you cannot outrun or steal from Sasuke...and that's the _Shinigami_!" stated Itachi firmly and saw the fear in Sasuke's eyes while trying even harder to break free.

"NO! NO I'M SORRY! I'M SOOORRRY!" yelled Sasuke while Itachi just stared at him unflinching and without remorse.

"Forbidden Ninja Art: Interwoven Death Jutsu!" was the last thing Itachi said and the two Uchiha exploded violently with incredible force that left a massive crater where the two once stood.

The Uchiha Clan was now no more.

(Back with Naruto, Bahamut, and Nagato)

The two Uzumaki and the Dragon Boss Summons stood over the defeated Konoha forces that had crossed them. Jiraiya was on his knees. He was missing his right arm, the left one was broken in multiple places, his clothes torn all over, and the Sannin was bleeding heavily all over. Next to him was the corpse of Orochimaru, who had been stupid enough (ironic considering he was a supposed genius) to cross Bahamut in an attempt to possess the Dragon Boss Summon's body, and become something truly powerful. A desperate act to be sure considering his choices in possessing bodies were next to nothing and didn't want to die anytime soon. The snake Sannin had turned himself into his "true form" and tried to bite Bahamut's neck to implant the Curse Seal, but the Dragon Boss's scales were harder then diamonds, and Orochimaru's teeth broke almost laughably manner. The now defanged Sannin tried to use Kusanagi to in a last ditch attempt to kill the legendary beast to at least spite the Uzumaki Clan name. However, the Kusanagi doesn't even scratch the Dragon Boss, much less poison him with the contents hidden within the blade, and soon knew what it was like to burn under the intense heat from the fire unleashed by a dragon.

All of the ANBU had teamed up with Danzo to fight Uzumaki Nagato's Six Paths, only to be obliterated, and Danzo's edge with his stolen bloodlines being destroyed by the powers of the Rinnegan. Danzo had tried to use his Sharingan hidden behind his bandaged face on Naruto in the belief that he could turn the Uzumaki against his own kin, but the blonde Jinchuriki was not influenced in the slightest, and the grin told the war hawk as much. Nagato would taunt Danzo during their fight, stating how the war hawk couldn't do anything himself, and had to get everyone to do it for him. That he was a weak pathetic little man relying on others because the war hawk couldn't do anything right himself. Even the two stolen bloodlines of the Uchiha and Senju Clan were proof Danzo was relying on powers not his own. Danzo had countered his words by saying he was a leader, a naturally born one at that, and should rule over others regardless. That he was the chosen one to lead the world to a time of peace under his rule and didn't care if it was oppressive since he was the one on top of it all. When Danzo was at the point where the likelihood of defeat was clear as the sky was blue, the man played one final card, and activated the seals on his body while stating he would take down everyone with him to Hell so no one would win with the exception of himself.

The man was a sore loser.

Nagato used his power to manipulate gravity and sent Danzo flying into the air and watch the war crazy old man responsible for so many crimes against the world die a very violent death worthy of such a man worthy of his own special place within the deepest part of the Ninth Circle of Hell. After that, it was quite easy to remove Koharu, and Homura with his other Paths obliterating their old bodies. The two hadn't been in battle for over a decade and unlike the Sandaime when he came out of retirement they weren't strong enough to hurt even the weakest of the Nagato's Paths. One Shinra Tensei from him later and the two old geezers were mangled corpses ready to be buried in the ground.

As for Tsunade herself, she was staggering on her feet, the once strong eyes filled with fierce determination were now filled with blind rage, and insanity mixed into them. Her clothing was ripped, shredded, torn, and stained with the woman's own blood from the various wounds she received at the hands of Uzumaki Naruto. While Tsunade had the strength to level mountains, cause earthquakes, and level town with just a few hits the woman had the finesse of a drunken brawler when it came to fighting. The woman didn't spend much time on Taijutsu. She relied on her medical skills and the fear others had of being hit by her super strength the Shinobi world knew was in her possession.

"How does it feel Tsunade? How does it feel to know that just about everyone around you is and was a traitor? How does it feel knowing you were wrong? That the only one who wasn't a traitor is the one you hate more then anyone else here? Jiraiya helped in the destruction of Whirlpool with the Leaf killing all of your Grandmother's kin for control of Kyuubi. Your own teammates helped cause the death of your little brother and your lover with the Sandaime signing off on it to keep you under his thumb while focusing on being more of a Shinobi to end the Second Shinobi War. How does it feel to hate the one person you shouldn't have hated from the start?" questioned Naruto while Tsunade was seething at him and looking at him with near empty eyes that held only insanity.

"I don't care anymore. I don't care about anyone. All my life I've had to give and give and give some more. I'm through _giving_! I'm through _caring_! I'm through _loving_! What _I_ want is for you to _die_ like everyone else around me has been doing and let Kushina's soul rest in _peace_!" exclaimed Tsunade while trying to land a hit on him.

"Even now your hatred for me is stronger then the hatred you should be showing them for their acts of betrayal. You are unfortunately...a lost cause and I can only pity you out of some form of respect since there is _some_ Uzumaki blood in you from Mito-san," stated Naruto, as he was moving faster then Tsunade could hit before catching her right hand, and kneeing Tsunade in the gut with a chop to the back of the head knocking the Fifth Hokage out.

"You won't win in the long run Naruto. The death of an entire village? The destruction of whole clans? People will call this genocide! You will be seen as a tyrant. A monster! A _fiend_!" exclaimed Jiraiya while Naruto looked at him with a cruel smile.

"Only to my enemies, which I assure you have dwindled down to a trickle, and will soon be no more," replied Naruto before nodding to Nagato, who snapped Jiraiya's neck, and kicked him off the top of the Hokage Monument.

Ironically enough, the now dead Sannin was sliding down the Yondaime's Head, his body paused for a brief moment in a position where Jiraiya looked like he was holding onto it before gravity did its job, and the man's body fell downward below. It would be seen by the Leaf Shinobi fighting and cripple their already dying moral to fight on against their invaders.

"We have captured all the Clan Heads, their Heirs, and the various Jounin senseis of the 'Rookie Nine'. Some of them are injured from the fighting, but very much alive, and awaiting your judgment Naruto-sama," said Han after he appeared before Naruto stained in blood.

"Good. I'll deal with them all myself. Put the Clan Heads and this bitch here they call their Hokage up in the Hokage Tower in the room where they hold meetings. As for the Clan Heirs...detain them along with the remaining clan members from each family still alive in Konoha's stadium until later along with their Jounin senseis. I'll decide what to do with them when the time is right," ordered Naruto with the Rookie Nine being basically reduced to less then six right now with Sasuke dead, himself no longer being apart of Konoha, and Hinata was safely away from harm.

Gai's team was obliterated with only Neji and Gai himself being the last members of the once great Genin team.

"Yes Naruto-sama," replied Han before he left to carry out his orders.

'Now the only question I have left to ask is...where is the Haruno bitch I had for a former teammate?' thought Naruto before shrugging since she was either dead or dying.

(Elsewhere)

Sakura was running for her life. She didn't want to fight such overwhelming enemies. Her Mother had always stressed that she let others do the fighting. "Why waste time doing the barbaric labor when someone else more qualified can do it for you?" "We Haruno women never get our beautiful hands dirty" she would always say to Sakura. "Let the men or the brutish women that act like men do all the work needed to be done while we of the more _refined_ and _articulated_ female gender reap the rewards given from their efforts when its over!" was Sakura's Mother's way of thinking. "The only thing you should be focusing on Sakura is to bag a rich, influential man preferably from a noble clan, who can provide for you, and give you anything your heart's desires in life. Once you've had his children, you are pretty much set for life, and can take him to the cleaners if things don't work out."

Those words had been instilled into Sakura since she was a little girl. Hence why Sakura went after Sasuke at her Mother's insistence. The Uchiha Clan was valuable and heavily demanded thing and was wanted by just about all the women in Konoha. They all wanted what Sakura's Mother wanted and that was influence on the Council along with the vast wealth of the clan itself. Years of Uchiha Clan assets building over the years barely being touched by Sasuke unless needed had racked up quite a bit and the woman who got to the Uchiha first with his child was essentially set for life!

Those last three words were enforced on Sakura by her Mother.

Only now did Sakura find her dream of being Sasuke wife was not as great as she made it sound to the rest of the public. The sex was bland, bad, and extremely rare for the woman after all this time. She wasn't even _pregnant_ yet despite taking fertility pills so she should at least be pregnant with one child of Sasuke's by now.

Statistically speaking of course.

The Uchiha District was now up in flames thanks to the invading forces. Her wealth and fortune that was rightfully hers after Sasuke himself was going to be stripped to pay all parties for this attack. Meaning Sakura would have _nothing_ in the end if she survived this whole thing and would actually have to _work_ for a living. Even though she was Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura had long since abandoned training soon after being married to focus on being the housewife of the Uchiha Clan, and of course being the eventual Mother to Sasuke's future offspring.

'This isn't happening! This can't be happening!' thought Sakura before she ran into the one person in Konoha the woman didn't want to see ever again.

Sabaku no Gaara.

"Hello Haruno-san. We meet again," replied Gaara while glaring dagger into her skull.

"Its Uchiha-sama to you _monster_! I'm Sasuke-kun's wife and I demand you submit to me for your blatant disrespect!" Sakura shot back while Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"I would sooner bow to a Suna viper snake then to you for all the pain you helped cause my dearest friend. As to your own relationship with Uchiha Sasuke...you are officially a _widow_ now," replied Gaara having sense Sasuke's demise long before finding the woman.

"You lie! Sasuke-kun is the greatest! He's going to be Hokage someday and even rule over all of Fire Country with enough support from the people!" countered Sakura before she heard the cold cruel laugh coming from Gaara's mouth and it frightened her to hear such a sound come from him.

"You truly are a clueless fool. The Uchiha is _weak_. Pathetic to the point where they're so called greatness is laughable. Its no wonder the clan itself was destroyed so easily," said Gaara before shooting sand out of his gourd and wrapped it around Sakura.

"You won't get away with this. Konoha's forces will stop you! Sasuke-kun will stop you!" Sakura cried out before her mouth was covered with sand and she was consumed by it.

Before Gaara snuffed out Sakura's life by crushing her body.

"Konoha's forces have already been crushed just like your precious Uchiha," was Gaara's only reply and called back his sand and walked away to hunt down anymore stragglers.

(Hokage Tower-Meeting Room-Hours Later)

They were sitting in their once respected seats at the table signifying them as Clan Heads of Konoha. However, unlike their usual well kept appearance, they were beaten, ragged, torn asunder by the enemy, and ultimately...had been defeated by the invaders. Each Clan Head from Inuzuka to Aburame to Hyuuga and so on were sitting in their seats with the bloodied Hokage now awake being tied down like the rest of them. Chakra suppression cuffs were on them and behind each Clan Head was a Jinchuriki standing straight at the ready should any of the defeated Konoha Shinobi before them try anything. The sound of footsteps were soon heard, as they turned their heads to see Uzumaki Naruto walk into the room, and gazing at them with an unreadable granite face. Tsunade was glaring at him with all the hate she could muster and some of the Clan Heads did too in the hope that alone would smite him.

"In case some of you are wondering, the Civilian, and the Shinobi Council members were all killed earlier in the battle. You are all that's left of Konoha's government within these walls," stated Naruto while walking further into the room and saw many of them wished to be free in order to attack.

"And is that suppose to frighten us?" asked Tsume while growling at him.

"No. Just telling you the facts. As to why you are all here...I thought we would use this moment in time to discuss the past, present, and of course...the _future_ of your clans," was Naruto's reply making them all stare at him now.

"What are you talking about?" Inoichi while Naruto shrugged.

"Are you deaf? I said we are going to discuss the past, present, and future of your clans. So with that being said, where do we start regarding the past with your clans, or rather more specially...all of you? You all made promises to my parents over the years, raking up a lot of 'debt' to them, and yet the moment they died...you considered the debts owed to be cleared from your conscious," explained Naruto to them.

"How do you know that?" asked Hiashi with Naruto pointing to his head.

"Funny thing about my parents, is that they never really died. At least...not _fully_ until a few years ago. You see they each left a small piece of their _souls_ in me to be a last line of defense against Kyuubi. After meeting them, they were told of the past, and how all of you along with everyone in Konoha _screwed me over_ for your own selfish gain! I don't think I need to tell you how upset they were at hearing that since all the _oaths_ and various _promises_ were made to them by each Clan Head here," replied Naruto while leaving out how he killed his own Father sealed inside of him.

It would kind of defeat the purpose of this moment.

"You lie!" exclaimed Tsunade while trying to break free, but a firm, yet female hand that came out from the shadows held her down, and the Hokage tensed since she knew that grip all too well.

"That's enough Tsunade," replied Shizune firmly with Tsunade looking back at her with surprise written all over her face.

"Shizune? Why? Why have you betrayed me?" asked Tsunade with Shizune looking at her with eyes that told the Hokage this woman no longer cared for her former teacher's well being.

"Because you betrayed yourself. At one point, you were a great Medic Nin, and person that Dan loved with all his heart. Yet we both know he along with Nawaki would _never _have agreed with you hating Naruto no matter what the reason. You are the betrayer here Tsunade. You betrayed Dan, Nawaki, your Grandparents, Naruto, his parents, and myself with your actions. When Naruto approached me under the guise as the Shogun several days ago in secret, I took his offer to join him, and take Konoha off the map with those that lived in it. The only condition I asked for was that he spare the infants at the hospital and he agreed that they were absolved of their parents sins," explained Shizune, as she saw Naruto nod since that was the deal, and would stick to it.

"Well said Shizune. Now where were we? Oh yes, we were talking about the Clan Heads here, _AND_ how they betrayed my parents despite _everything_ those two Shinobi did for each of you in the past," stated Naruto seeing the Clan Heads glaring at him.

"We don't owe you or your damn parents anything you demon brat!" Inoichi exclaimed defiantly before Roshi smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oh really? Let me remind you of your past "debts" that you owed my parents and upon their deaths I inherited for you to pay me. _You_ Inoichi, owe my Father your life, or at the very least your legs when he used his Flying Thunder God technique to save your ass from an explosive tag thrown on the ground in front of you by an Iwa Nin. If it weren't for my Father, your life would be that of a handicapped man, or you would be dead," replied Naruto with Inoichi frowning and looking down with a bit of shame on his face while Naruto walked over to him.

'He's right. I owed his Father for that save. It was after that I went to marry my girlfriend,' thought Inoichi while fighting back tears while Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze.

"Don't worry Inoichi-san. You're in good company. Your friend here Nara Shikaku is just as guilty though the only difference is he owed my Mother a debt," explained Naruto, as he moved over to Shikaku, and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shikaku said while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Oh really? Do you know _why_ your wife even considered going out on one single date with you? Remember that double date my parents went on with you and your future wife Nara Yoshino? Who do you think convinced that woman to go on a date with you in the first place?" asked Naruto with Shikaku going stiff and with wide eyes.

"Troublesome. I could tell my wife wasn't interested in being on the double date the very moment she saw me at the restaurant. Your parents skipped out on the check so one of us could pay for it and I paid knowing it was the gentlemanly thing to do. She was actually impressed and wondered how I could easily calculate the tip within seconds of seeing the check. Apparently, my wife has thing for smart men, and since I was the smartest guy in the village...," Shikaku said while not finishing the sentence.

"She wanted to marry you right then and there with her loins practically _frothing _with desire!" finished Naruto with a laugh and Shikaku brought his head down in defeat.

'Damn it! He got me in checkmate,' thought Shikaku knowing Naruto had him beat.

"You have nothing on me. I didn't owe your parents _anything_!" proclaimed Choza while Naruto raised an eyebrow at him when he reached the Akimichi and put a hand on his bleeding shoulder to make the large man cry out in pain.

"Really? So my Father procuring the land needed to build your restaurant and promoting it even before he was Hokage to draw in customers is not a debt?" asked Naruto and saw the man look away.

"No," answered Choza with Naruto smirking.

"That's where you're wrong. In fact, my Mother helped your business by suggesting that some dietary meals be added to the menus and that helped triple your income. With your sudden income, you were allowed to have more restaurants put in place, and more fame for your clans recipes being famous for its food," said Naruto before he moved over to the Aburame of the group.

"I have only followed logic and believe that what we as whole have done was more then logical," came Aburame Shibi's response before Naruto put his hand on shoulder.

"How logical was it for both my Father and Mother to find you insects during their own time on missions to bring back to you? When they were knee deep in war, they thought of you and your clan when on missions. They found quite a few insects to add to your home and collection for study to breed into the Aburame Clan. It was because of _them_ that your hive is as strong as it is today. Without them...you'd have gone the way of insect clan that was in Iwa almost went if I hadn't talked to the Tsuchikage last year about them. Your clan would weak. A disgrace. And eventually Konoha would have your entire clan of bug users..._exiled_!" countered Naruto and heard the sound of buzzing insects from within the man though the insects themselves didn't leave the man's body.

Naruto knew he had him beat. Regardless of logic

"You have nothing on me brat. _Nothing_!" exclaimed Hiashi angrily while Naruto laughed at him.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" asked Naruto with Hiashi glaring at him.

"Absolutely!" Hiashi shot back.

"So the fact my parents helped you marry the woman of your dreams despite the Hyuuga Clan Elders protesting the union is not a whopper of debt? Remember how my parents helped fight tooth and nail for you to marry your future wife? Remember how you came to them, getting on your _knees_, and _begging_ for their help to marry the only woman you could ever love with all your _soul_? How you went on and on about how the woman was your soul mate? How the Hyuuga Elders wouldn't allow you to be with this woman? To marry her? To live happily together with your future children? How you swore on your _bloodline_ to repay the debt owed to them? Do you remember _that_?" asked Naruto with Hiashi shaking in rage knowing it was true and he had done all those things.

"I remember. I remember _everything_," said Hiashi in defeat before bowing his head and he actually began to weep.

Whether over guilt or remembering the death of his wife was unknown.

"Don't bother trying to get me to break down demon brat! I'm not like them. I have my Inuzuka pride!" exclaimed Tsume while Naruto's smile went feral and she knew that he knew something.

"Funny you should say that Inuzuka Tsume. I seem to remember from my Mother's own memories of you swearing a certain _blood oath_ to her. Do you recall that event leading to it?" replied Naruto with Tsume snarling and looking away from him.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Tsume declared violently before Naruto unexpectedly grabbed her face and _made _the woman look him dead in the eyes.

"Listen here you backstabbing _bitch_, I know my Mother's memories both backwards, _and_ forwards when it comes to you. I know all about how the Inuzuka don't hand out blood oaths like candy and how you are the worst offender of all the Clan Heads in this room. Now you will tell everyone here what warranted my Mother being given a blood oath of protection from your clan...or I'll tell them _myself_," countered Naruto while his one blue eye turned demonic for a second.

"Fine! It was back during the last Shinobi War and I was a Chuunin back then. I was on a mission that went bad for my team and I was the only one to survive. Iwa Shinobi leading the ambush had me tied up, some were leering at my body, and whispering about all the things they wanted to do to it. They would have within at least a few hours of my capture, but Kushina came in out of nowhere, and caught them by surprise. She had killed them all before freeing me. I made the blood oath to her when we got back to Konoha to show my appreciation for saving my ass before it was made into Iwa's personal property if I had stayed their prisoner," explained Tsume with gritted teeth and Naruto looked at her with his one now _crimson_ eye.

"Had she known you would betray me, I'm sure my Mother wouldn't have saved your _ungrateful_ life!" replied Naruto and squeezed the woman's shoulder tightly until Tsume cried out in pain.

"This doesn't change anything Naruto. You're still a monster!" Tsunade exclaimed in anger while Naruto just looked at her with mild interest.

"Perhaps in some..._twisted_ way I am a monster. But I wasn't born one like you think I am. Oh no! I was _made_ one. By the Sandaime, by its Councils, Clan Heads, even my two very own Godparents, and one of them sitting before me in this very room. _However_, I am also finding the term 'monster' to be such a very broad term for me, and would prefer to have myself being called something else befitting my actions against my enemies," Naruto shot back and saw Tsunade glare at him while walking up behind her.

"And what word do you wish to be labeled with exactly?" Tsunade asked with a snarl on her face.

"I prefer the term..._fiend_. So when you die shortly here, in this very room for your crimes, please don't think of me as a monster, but rather...as a _fiend_, and one that will ensure your _families_ are well..._taken care of_ in your..._absence_!" replied Naruto before he snapped his fingers and Tsunade watched in horror as the Jinchuriki behind the protesting Clan Heads killed them all.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Tsunade while struggling and failing to get free while rising out of her chair.

Naruto's hand on her shoulder to prevent it.

"Leave us," commanded Naruto with the other Jinchuriki and Shizune leaving the room so it was only those two.

"I hate you. I hate you so damn much!" exclaimed Tsunade while tears fell down her still blood stained face.

"I know you do Tsunade. To be honest, the revenge I was seeking is not as satisfying as I thought it would be when I carried out my intentions," replied Naruto with Tsunade still glaring at him.

"Maybe that's your conscious telling you that the actions taken against Konoha is wrong," Tsunade shot back while Naruto chuckled.

"Possibly. Maybe! But I honestly doubt _THAT_ is the case when looking back on all the crap I went through growing up while you and Jiraiya were out embracing your vices. You were _entrusted_ by my _parents_ to watch over me all those years ago and you spat on their wishes. You were _entrusted_ with their _legacy_, their _joy_, and what they hoped would be the Leaf's _future_. While I may not be the Leaf's future like they hoped...being two out of three isn't half bad," Naruto said while smirking at the enraged Senju.

"You will pay for this one day. I just wish I could be alive to see it," Tsunade shot back and Naruto smirked at her...before running the Sword of Juubi through the woman's back and through the chest.

"Now who is the naive baka...my dear Godmother?" asked Naruto before pulling out the sword, wiped off the blood with mere a flick of the wrist, and let the woman's head slump against the desk in front of her.

Walking out of the room, Naruto casually threw an explosive tag behind him that landed on the desk, and made a hand sign to trigger the slow countdown to the tower's complete destruction. Using the body flicker, Naruto left the Hokage Tower, and reappeared within Konoha's hospital. Memories of the past assaulted his mind from the aftermath of past abuse resulting in him being here, at the mercy of doctors, and the nurses doing very little to get him treated. Blocking them out for now, the Uzumaki focused on the room Shizune told him would house the man responsible for the loss of his one eye after the Shodaime's jewel's destroyed pieces went into it after being sliced into by his target's sword.

"You're here. Shizune said you would come," said Iruka, as he watched Naruto walk into the room, neither having seen the other for four long years!

Iruka could see Naruto had definitely grown up. Had lost the orange jumpsuit, the brash, loud attitude, and acting like an idiot. Now was the calm, collected warrior he had heard so much about with darker colors with orange being the minority in the color spectrum, and noticed the sword in hand letting out crimson yellow electricity with weird marking on the side of the blade.

As for Naruto, he could see that time had not been kind to Iruka since they last seen, and fought each other four years ago. The man's body seemed to shrivel up on him. His body had lost a lot of weight if the skinny limbs revealed by the hospital gown were anything to go by. Iruka's face was wrinkled too and was making the former Chuunin Academy Teacher look twice his age. Even the scar on the man's face looked worse and almost appeared to have increased in length since Naruto had last seen him. The man clearly hadn't gotten much sleep either and his eyes showed signs of borderline insomnia.

"The past few years haven't been kind to you Iruka," replied Naruto with Iruka wincing slightly when shifting in his bed.

"Your injury did more then leave a scar Naruto," Iruka shot back and Naruto looked him over one more time.

"Clearly. While not my intention when I injured you, I'm not exactly displeased with the results. I'd also assume you've been suffering in silence from the lack of 'Get Well' cards I see," said Naruto while looking around the room to find it bare of anything that showed people visited the man outside of the medical staff.

"I've had visitors. The Konohamaru Corps. for one," countered Iruka while Naruto just shrugged.

"And how long ago was that Iruka? A few days? A week? Two weeks? Nearly a Month?" asked Naruto casually knowing the man wouldn't give him a real answer out of pride.

"Shut up," Iruka answered, but in a whispered tone that proved Naruto right.

"I thought so. In end you were forgotten. You've been in here alone for awhile now. How does it feel? How does it feel to be weak? To be alone? And in pain?" asked Naruto and Iruka shifted more in the bed.

"I don't regret what I've done. I did what was right!" replied Iruka and saw the sword in Naruto's hand being raised slightly.

"Considering I'm the one you wronged four years ago with your betrayal...I strongly disagree with that statement," was all Naruto said before slicing through Iruka's throat with his sword and watching the man struggle now that he was chocking on his own blood.

Without so much as a goodbye, Naruto left the room, and didn't look back to see the now pleading look in Iruka's eyes while the dying man reached out to him in vain.

(Konoha Stadium)

The sound of the Hokage Tower exploding was heard, drawing the surviving Konoha Shinobi, and its civilians to see the symbol of the village's government being destroyed before their very eyes. They had lost a piece of their history, of their past, their greatness, and where five of the strongest people in the village called themselves the Hokage of the Leaf.

It was a major blow to their moral.

Around them, the samurai from Spring Country kept a watchful eye on their prisoners, they were supported by their Shinobi allies from Iwa, Kumo, Mist, and Suna to ensure no acts of "heroism" would arise. To further reinforce this, Nagato's Six Paths were there, the Rinnegan watching them from all angles, and watching for any signs of defiance. The Dragon Boss Summons Bahamut was perched on one of the walls, glowering down at the people, and his eyes looking at each of them with distaste.

"I was wondering what was keeping you Naruto," stated Nagato through his Human Path while Naruto smirked at his fellow Uzumaki when the blonde appeared.

"Sorry. I was talking to someone I haven't seen in four years," replied Naruto before he focused on the people in front of him now glaring at him.

"You! I'll kill you!" exclaimed Konohamaru, as he rushed Naruto while the allied forces went to stop the young Shinobi, but the blonde Uzumaki raised a hand to command them to stop, and wait until the younger man was close enough.

Before moving and kneeing the Sarutobi in the stomach.

"All the training in being a Shinobi and you've still learned _nothing_!" stated Naruto and just shook his head with disappointment.

"Leave Konohamaru-kun alone!" exclaimed Moegi with her and Udon moving to help Konohamaru.

Only to be stopped when Naruto unsheathed the Sword of Juubi sent debris their way when unleashing its power onto the ground in front of them. Glaring at the two at first, Naruto refocused his attention to the downed boy at his feet glaring up at him. It was clear whatever lies the boy was told, he had believed without question, and the seeds of hatred planted in Konohamaru's mind had grown well these past four years.

"Just out of curiosity, what exactly caused you three to suddenly hate me?" asked Naruto before kicking Konohamaru in the face and sent the boy back towards his team.

"You killed Grandma! Uncle Asuma told me you did the night of your birth! Grandpas is also dead because you didn't stay in the village to protect it when Orochimaru invaded!" exclaimed Konohamaru with Naruto frowning in thought before looking at Asuma, then at Konohamaru before _laughing_, and shocking everyone at his response to the young man's words.

"I _killed_ your _Grandmother_? Is _THAT _what this fool told you? Oh Konohamaru, you are so naive to believe such a thing, and even more about your Grandfather too. Ha! I didn't kill your Grandmother the night of my birth. Not even Kyuubi can claim responsibility for that," said Naruto and saw Konohamaru looking surprised to hear this.

"You're lying! Asuma said she was watching over your Mother the night you were born!" countered Konohamaru while Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"So? That means nothing! _Nothing_! You want to know what happened the night of my birth that caused Kyuubi to come out and attack Konoha? You want to know who was _really _responsible for your Grandmother's death? Let me show you!" replied Naruto before going through hand signs and making everyone in the stadium nervous.

"What are you doing?" asked Konohamaru fearfully.

"I told you already Konohamaru, I'm showing you, and everyone else here in this stadium the undisputed truth of what happened that night. And for the record when its all over...I told you so. 'Uzumaki Clan Style: Mental Transference Jutsu!'" replied Naruto before he transferred the memories of that night from his parents own point of view and how things happened.

It was quite a shock to everyone in seeing it.

"I don't believe. I _won't_ believe it!" cried Asuma, as he refused to believe the man before him was in fact innocent, and everyone in Konoha had been wrong to take their anger out on him.

"Its true. You didn't kill Grandma," stated Konohamaru while tears fell from his eyes and saw Naruto nod while looking at everyone shaking at the revelation of the truth.

"Now you see the truth. You were all _wrong_ to hate me. To _abuse_ me. T o _betray_ me! I did just about _everything_ humanly possible to prove I wasn't a monster. Even when the truth was upon those like the Clan Heads, the Councils, the Sannin, and even the Hokage herself...they still denounced me. Now I look at you with this new revelation. _Some_ of you still hate me, others do not, and to be honest...I'm not the least bit surprised by the results," replied Naruto with Kakashi still glaring at him, Kurenai doing the same, and Asuma getting ready for a fight.

Maito Gai, who had lost so much already by Naruto's own hands, had bowed his head in shame, and knew the Uzumaki was right. The Konohamaru Corps. also bowed their head in shame, tears running down their faces, their conviction in the belief Naruto was their mortal enemy had been destroyed, and they all looked lost in what to do next. Shikamaru was sighing knowing Naruto was right and couldn't dispute it no matter what strategy he came up with to argue against it. Ino, who had her memory of her tantrum at home when she questioned them about what would happen if _SHE_ was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki erased was now looking ready to fall over, and realized all the years hating Naruto had been a complete waste of time! Choji was feeling the same way, as he felt like throwing up, and was on the verge of crying knowing he had betrayed his own principles.

Kiba was snarling at Naruto like an angry dog. He had always hated Naruto just not for the Kyuubi, but rather the fact Hinata loved the Uzumaki, and not him in return. Kiba had tried to impress Hinata in the past time after time, but she didn't have a single thought of being more then just friends, and that upset the Inuzuka the most! Kiba's own sister Hana merely bowed in submission to the Uzumaki to show she was sorry along with the rest of the Inuzuka Clan since they knew all about the blood oath Tsume made to Kushina, and how it had been past down from Mother to son. Because Naruto was a Jinchuriki and a monster in Tsume's eyes, she had declared the blood oath didn't apply to a demon vessel. Not only that, but since her own son didn't know anything about the blood oath growing up, he had no real way of enforcing it, and no one among the Inuzuka Clan was going to tell the Uzumaki.

"I...I...I'm sorry Boss. I'm so sorry!" cried out Konohamaru, as he began crying with his teammates doing the same, and they were looking up at Naruto's cold eyes.

"I'm no longer your Boss. You're nothing to me in my eyes Konohamaru. You betrayed me on a very deep level. You listened to their words and believed them without question. As far as I'm concerned, you're not my little brother I wanted to teach one day, and I'm certainly not your so called 'rival' either. "You're not a brother, a student, or a friend to me. You're nobody. A nothing. You can beg and plead for forgiveness all you want...I'm not giving it to you. The days when Uzumaki Naruto forgave people for their betrayals are over. That time has long since ended. You want my forgiveness...you must _earn_ my forgiveness. By earning, I mean you must work, and bleed for it. No whining. No crying. No bitching when I give you three an order. My forgiveness must be earned by that of intense, cruel, and backbreaking hard work. _Period_!" replied Naruto with his tone telling the Konohamaru Corps. they were going to have a long road ahead of them to earn their former Boss's forgiveness for their stupidity.

"We'll do it. Whatever you want. We swear it Boss!" proclaimed Konohamaru with his two teammates nodding furiously in agreement.

"Good to know. Very good to know. And from now on...you call me Shogun-sama or don't speak to me at all," answered Naruto in a semi-whispery voice before walking past the trio and heading towards to Jounin senseis of the Rookie Nine.

"I won't stand for this. My Father died because of you!" exclaimed Asuma with his trench knives out.

"Your Father died fighting Orochimaru in a scheme he created with the man to unite the village under an invasion he helped plan," Naruto shot back.

"Because you weren't there!" countered Asuma angrily with Naruto scoffing.

"Me being there wouldn't have changed a thing. Orochimaru would have still killed the old man or the old man would have been so badly injured that retirement was his only option. Even then, his retirement would be spent in the hospital, and wasting away like a rotting corpse," stated Naruto with Asuma's eyes widening in shock.

"There was still a chance he could have lived!" exclaimed Asuma while Naruto shook his head.

"Had I known the truth sooner...I would have found a way to kill him myself for the Hell he helped orchestrate against my family. Don't think I don't know or that you know what I'm talking about Asuma. He _told you_ about what happened regarding his decision when it came to betraying the Uzumaki Clan. He was proud of it, wasn't he? You were proud of him too. Your big brave Father taking down a country and clan for the good of the Leaf even though it cost the village a powerful ally. What did it matter if the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was in the Leaf's possession? What did it matter if the bloodline of the Uzumaki Clan was now part of Konoha? With Kyuubi safely tucked away within my Mother right before Uzumaki Mito died, what did it matter if the clan was betrayed by Konoha?" said Naruto with Asuma looking ready to blast fire from his eyes.

"Absolute power is the only thing that matters! Konoha had the chance to be uncontested with Kyuubi sealed into a Jinchuriki and we weren't about to let some foreign power hold when it rightfully belonged to us! Kyuubi was first summoned by Uchiha Madara when he fought for the right to be Hokage. We were simply returning things back to what they should have been all along!" countered Asuma with Naruto narrowing his eye at him.

"And some people wonder why Konoha has fallen so far in the last four years since I've left," remarked Naruto with Asuma scowling.

"I'm going to do what my Father didn't have the courage to do before the Chuunin Exams and kill you by ripping out your heart!" exclaimed Asuma before charging Naruto with the Uzumaki looking bored.

"Pathetic," replied Naruto before he was gone in that single moment before appearing behind Asuma and the Leaf Jounin was cut to pieces instantly with the Sword of Juubi.

"Asuma!" Kurenai cried out before she went through hand signs to form a Genjutsu that would disable Naruto long enough to kill him.

Before she was stopped by chakra chains that came from Naruto and shocked everyone that he could even do that. Crying out in pain, Kurenai felt the chains get tighter, and tighter while wrapping around her body until she was completely consumed in them. It was then that Naruto manipulated the chains to squeeze and compress the form of the Konoha kunoichi even tighter with the end result being the muffled screams of Kurenai crying out in further pain before a loud squelching sound was heard. Retracting his chains in an almost wild fashion, Naruto sprayed the blood, guts, flesh, bone, and brains of Yuhi Kurenai all over the surviving remains of Konoha's remaining horrified populace.

"And now there is one," stated Naruto while looking at Kakashi, who was shocked, and filled with anger at seeing his comrades die so violently.

"You are not worthy of being sensei's son!" exclaimed Kakashi before charging at Naruto with his Rakiri.

"And you aren't worthy of being his student Kakashi-_sensei_!" countered Naruto while he waited for Kakashi to get close.

"DIE!" yelled Kakashi, as he thrust his right arm forward, but Naruto moved out of the way at the last moment, and sliced his arm off at the elbow.

Kakashi cried out in pain, falling to the ground while holding the stump of an arm, and turning his face around to glare at the Uzumaki. However, Naruto wasn't done, as he was upon Kakashi within moments, his hand grabbing the Jounin's masked face, a thumb on the exposed Sharingan Eye the man so openly cherished, and without any hesitation on the Uzumaki's part...he crushed the eye that had been Uchiha Obito's gift. Kakashi could only scream out in pain, his one remaining arm grabbing the arm with the hand crushing the Sharingan Eye that Obito had given him years ago, and now begging for the Uzumaki to stop.

"Stop! STOP! Please Naruto! Don't take away the Sharingan eye from me. Its all I have left of Obito!" begged Kakashi while Naruto just looked at him with cold fury in his one blue eye.

"How many times have I begged people to stop hurting me? To stop trying to kill me? To stop making my life a living Hell only to be ignored? As my pleas fell on deaf ears all those years ago...so will your own," replied Naruto before one quick thrust of his thumb had permanently destroyed the Sharingan Eye with Kakashi's cries of pain getting louder before the blonde Uzumaki had enough of his bitching by running the Sword of Juubi right through the severely injured man's chest.

'Sensei. Obito. Rin. I'm...I'm sorry,' thought Kakashi images of those people appeared in his mind, scowling at him for his actions, and even his Father did too while spitting on the ground in front of him.

_You are no son of mine Kakashi. You betrayed your sensei, his wife, and son. Do you know **why** I chose to defend my friends rather then complete the assigned mission? Its because missions come and go everyday, but the friends we make with others, and the memories we have with them can last forever! You betrayed their memories. You have betrayed all that they stood for and that makes you **less**then trash. Goodbye Kakashi. This is the last time we will ever see each other again in the afterlife...my fallen son._

'Dad? No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' thought Kakashi, as he whimpered those words, tears falling down his face, and the man fell to the ground dead after Naruto pulled out his sword before flicking the blood off.

"Anyone else?" asked Naruto with everyone shaking their heads no.

"What's going to happen to us now?" asked Hana why Kiba just kept growling at him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later. Konan...perform the Genjutsu," replied Naruto before feathers fell from the sky and knocked out his prisoners.

"Our agreement still stands," said the Raikage while appearing now beside Naruto.

"Yes. Roughly half the Hyuuga Clan is yours once I've sorted out those I've killed from those that are worth sparing. My half will stay in Fire Country and you will get the other half. Cage Bird Seals will be banned and those that have them will be removed by me," explained Naruto with the Raikage smirking at him.

"And you marry Yugito," added the Raikage while the woman in question blushed.

"Deal," replied Naruto and saw the Raikage leave while the Tsuchikage step towards him.

Or rather...the _new_ Tsuchikage.

Apparently, the Sandaime Tsuchikage had died of heart, and back complications a few hours ago. It was very..._convenient_ for Naruto in more ways then one. Coincidentally Konan was not around, but many assumed she was guarding Nagato's real body like she usually did, and didn't consider that perhaps she had a hand in it before getting into position to use the very same Genjutsu that Kabuto used during the Chuunin Exams four years ago to start the invasion.

The very same one Naruto ordered Kabuto to teach Konan before the Uzumaki's own had even started.

"If its not too much trouble, Iwa would like to claim the Aburame Clan for our village, and possibly interlace them with our own bug affiliated clan," requested Kurotsuchi, as the new Yondaime Tsuchikage of Iwa, and knew the Kamizuru Clan would benefit from this action.

Her dear friend Suzumbachi was the current Clan Head of the Kamizuru Clan and the Granddaughter of the First Tsuchikage himself. They had been struggling for years to rise up as the greatest of bug using clans and bringing in the Aburame Clan would help do just that!

"Half of them will go with Iwa. The other half stays here. Copies of everything related to the Aburame Clan will be sent to you just as the Raikage will get copies of the Hyuuga Clan's notes on the Byakugan," replied Naruto with Kurotsuchi smiling before she looked away shyly at first.

"Um...listen...about what happened when we first met...," said Kurotsuchi, as she had a very long talk with her Grandfather about Naruto, and owed him a major apology for just about everything that had happened since that time.

"Its all right. I understand," said Naruto with a smile that made the female Tsuchikage blush slightly before nodding and leaving his presence.

"Naruto," came Gaara's voice with Naruto smirking at his friend.

"I haven't forgotten Gaara. Half of the Nara Clan is yours with a copy of the clan's notes and yes I am going to marry Temari. Not because its for the benefit of Suna, but because I do deeply care about your sister, and her happiness," said Naruto with Gaara nodding and he was gone in a swirl of wind.

"Naruto-kun!" came the loving sweet voice of Terumi Mei, as the Mizukage was walking over to him with a sway in her hips, and made sure to press her lovely rack against him.

"Yes Mei?" asked Naruto with the woman purring into his ear.

"Aside from what you promised me earlier Naruto-kun, I would _really_ love it if Mist village could have those Yamanaka Clan members in our village. Could you be the most loveable Shogun ever and give me what Mist needs?" answered Mei right into his ear in a sultry way.

"I wouldn't dare exclude the spoils of war from you Mei-chan. It would be cruel to deny a beautiful woman like yourself of such important needs," Naruto said while Mei hummed and wrapped her arms more tightly around his waist.

"Speak of...my _needs _Naruto-kun, perhaps you could help in...," said Mei while letting the insinuation hang in the air while Naruto smirked at her.

"Did you have somewhere in mind? I would say the Hokage Tower, but that place is currently...well its no more," answered Naruto and saw the woman's smile grow.

"Oh I was thinking of someplace more..._regal_. Like say...the former Fire Daimyo's castle and the Master Bedroom?" said Mei with Naruto smirking at her.

"You do realize that several other women in this family are going to want the same thing, right?" asked Naruto with Mei's smile growing.

"I'm an opened minded woman Naruto-kun. Besides, we both know another woman helps spice things up the bedroom. Not to mention we get to put that Uzumaki stamina of yours to the test each time," answered Mei and Naruto let out a chuckle.

"I don't know who is more spoiled. You? My future wives aside from yourself? Or me?" questioned Naruto with Mei letting out a chuckle of her own.

"I think we all balance each other out," answered Mei while the two walked away from the surviving members of the different clans, Konoha Shinobi, and civilians within the stadium.

(Epilogue-7 Years Later)

Ao whimpered as he walked to the room of the eldest child of Uzumaki Terumi Mei, who was a head strong red haired girl named Kushina after her Grandmother on the Father's side of the family. Why was he whimpering? Because the 7 year old was going to class and becoming a Shinobi and strong warrior just like her parents. The problem was that Kushina demanded he give her a piggyback ride there or else she would tell her mommy which would result in Mei most likely killing him. The Father was no better in spoiling Kushina and all his other children silly while making sure they were well trained to be strong just like their parents.

"AO!" yelled Kushina while Ao winced slightly.

"Yes Kushina-sama?" asked Ao when he came into the room to see the red haired girl glaring at him.

"Take me to school. Or I'll tell Mommy you are being mean!" commanded Kushina while Ao nodded and kneeled while the girl leaped onto his back with a surprisingly strong arm around his neck.

"Too tight Kushina-sama. We need to wait for your brothers and sisters too," came Ao's barely spoken voice.

"Horses do not talk. Now take me to school. NOW!" commanded Kushina before hitting him in the ribs with her heel.

While Ao did what he was told, Mei watched from above with Naruto, and the other wives seeing their children being escorted to school by the Shogun's forces. Mei was gushing over her daughter's ability to command Ao like she had been doing it for years. Hinata's twins going by the names Genshin and were spitting images of their parents in many aspects. Genshin inherited his Father's without fear attitude to get stronger and Ryu inherited his Mother's agile grace with both children inheriting their parents drive to do something when push came to shove. Ryu's eyes were surprisingly green while Genshin's was an intense lavender mixed blue with the Byakugan being possible for both boys if they called upon it. Koyuki's daughter Mito was a lot like her though she clearly had a pranking side and was very calculating when carrying out plans. Yugito's son Marai was the silent calculative type of person, who could plan things out several steps ahead, and was showing a great deal of promise in the Shinobi Arts.

"Aren't they adorable. Kushina really knows how to take command," gushed Mei while the other sweat dropped.

"What did you expect when her Mother threatens to kill the help if they don't obey her every whim?" mumbled Fu with a few snickering.

"Oh like you are any better Mrs. 'I like to stab things,'" Mei shot back since Fu had been known to stab a lot of her enemies with lethal quick succession.

"Ladies! Be nice," said Naruto with a hint of command in his voice and the two women glared at each other before relenting.

"And here I thought the woman was to keep the man under thumb," replied Anko with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"You haven't been reading Nara Yoshino's Manifesto now, are you?" asked Naruto, as he saw Anko stick her tongue out at him, and give a cheeky grin.

"Hardly! It might be a holy book for feminist, but I'm not like that, and I owe you too much to be like them," answered Anko, who had become Naruto's wife 2 years after Konoha's fall, and the Shogun's supremacy over the Elemental Countries was secured.

"I'll remember that for the future," said Naruto and he sighed while thinking how things had shifted to this point.

Konoha was no more. Akatsuki was no more. Nagato was healed, married Konan, and those two now had a couple of kids running around, The two retired from Shinobi life, but Naruto knew they still trained, to stay strong, and to protect their children until _they_ were strong enough to defend themselves. His former friends were either dead by his own hands, now repenting while being in his service doing missions, and for some (namely Kiba) were rotting away in jail. The Inuzuka had refused to admit he was wrong about Naruto, if only out of anger over Hinata finally being with the blonde Uzumaki, and then when Hana had pledged herself to the blonde's service right in front of her little brother. Kiba had thrown a fit at that time, spewing every hate filled word he could think of at Naruto, who ignored the Inuzuka male, and focused on the female of the clan kneeling before the Uzumaki to show mercy to the clan that wronged him the most. Kiba would have kept shouting had Hinata not struck his throat with a Gentle Fist strike and then knocked the moron out with another to the head. While being dragged away, Hana pledged to fulfill the blood oath to the Uzumaki like it should have been done all those years ago, and even offered her very body to him to do what he saw fit with to further enforce that belief. That she would be his loving, submissive concubine to anything he commanded of her, and all Hana would ask of Naruto was to spare Kiba from death.

Naruto had been against the idea of having Hana as a concubine given how it would lead to the woman having a reputation around others saying she was just a slut living the high life by spreading her legs for him, _BUT_ Anko had whispered into his ear saying that she could be a concubine _NOW_, and be his future wife later over time. Naruto was surprised by Anko's suggestion, but chalked it up to the woman wanting to have a little fun time of her own with Hana, and after discussing it with the others...he accepted.

Hana became his wife 2 years ago.

Kiba was still imprisoned, the guards keeping an eye on him kept reporting the Inuzuka was still mumbling in his weakened state about his hatred for Naruto, but there was little else the man could do. Still, to be on the safe side, the blonde intended for Kiba to meet his end in a few days when his food was spiked with enough tasteless sedatives to kill the fool, and be done with him. Hana had tried in the past 7 years to reach her brother, but in the end Kiba had called her "The Shogun's Whore", and basically made his poor sister cry tears while running out of the room.

Naruto beat Kiba within an inch of his life for that.

Now peace had returned. Kumo had half the Hyuuga Clan in its village, thriving nicely from what he had seen himself when visiting the Raikage, and heard how Neji became a Father before his death from the burns he suffered going on without being treated for so long. Of course Neji didn't become a Father via procreation by usual natural means with a woman, but rather had the doctors extract the DNA while the man was sedated, and soon had several Kumo kunoichi become Mother's to the man's offspring.

If Neji was told or knew about Naruto being the Shogun of Shadows, the Hyuuga didn't do anything that showed signs he cared. The last of his days were spent flipping a coin with his one good hand, looking at the side that ended up showing itself, and didn't even say a single word to anyone.

Though one doctor walking down the hallway after passing Neji's room swore he heard the Hyuuga let out a loud laugh. Though why Neji did or not was still iffy since no one could believe someone like him and in his _condition_, could laugh at anything after all the stuff he went through.

Naruto believed that if Neji wanted to do one thing in his life that was out of the ordinary and still be within his power do so...it would be to laugh. All those years being serious, never really smiling, laughing, or having any kind of fun. It was a wonder he didn't snap or have a meltdown sooner!

"Its almost hard to believe that 7 years ago, the world knew of peace, and stability under your rule Naruto-kun," replied Hinata with Naruto smirking at her.

"I brought about order through chaos. The way of doing things before now was corrupt and hurtful to everyone. With my way of doing things, the people are happy, healthy, and enjoying life while not taking it for granted," said Naruto while giving her a kiss on the cheek and made the Hyuuga blush from the contact.

"You truly are an amazing person Naruto-kun," said Fu while glomping onto him and nuzzling against his face.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," came Yugito's own reply to Fu's statement and the other women in Naruto's life nodded in agreement.

"Thanks girls. Come on. Let's go see Koyuki's latest movie. I hear she play a very perky Master Thief, who falls in love with the very person she is trying to steal from, and the man himself is really a mysterious warrior of the shadows," Naruto said excitedly.

"That's because you play the character she falls for in the movie you baka!" exclaimed Anko with Naruto laughing at her while she chased him around the room.

Though with Naruto's skills she had no chance of catching him...unless he wanted her to and only then for the angry makeup sex that would occur.

Up or down, being chased by angry or happy women, life for Uzumaki Naruto was grand now, and wouldn't change it for anything.

Not even for all the ramen in the world.

Maybe.

-FIN!

(A/N: YAY! And there you have it folks. The end of my fic. I hope you enjoyed this fic because I enjoyed writing it. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
